El secreto de los hermanos Swan
by Gabrys
Summary: (SUBIDA DE NUEVO) Bella y Emmett son dos vampiros y hermanos de sangre que han estado huyendo de los volturi por un malentendido. Años los llevan buscando al igual que ellos llevan buscando a su enemigo: James. Su viaje los lleva a mudarce a Forks donde conocen a un clan de vampiros los Cullen. Licantropos y vampiros amigos desde hace siglos. ¿Que sucedera?
1. Prefacio

**NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA QUE ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN FUE BORRADA, PORQUE YO AUN LA VEÍA AHÍ Y AHORA RESULTA QUE NO... EN SERIO NO SE QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO... Y ESPERO QUE NO SE BORRE OTRA O ME VOLVERE LOCA.**

**DISCULPAS... PORQUE TUVE QUE VOLVER A SUBIR LA HISTORIA CUANDO YA HABIA FINALIZADO... ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN Y GRACIAS...**

* * *

"Todos nuestros intentos de huida habían sido ¿Qué harías para salvar a tu nueva familia? Yo daría mi vida...Aunque, nunca me había detenido a pensar cómo iba a morir, mas ahora en todos estos veinte años me habían sobrado motivos para hacerlo, pero nunca me imaginé esta situación, incluso si lo hubiera planeado.

Con respiración agitada, contemple los ojos de mi enemigo mortal al otro lado del bosque. Este me miraba retándome y posando su mirada en mi única debilidad, Edward, quien con su familia, mi hermano y los licántropos peleaban contra el ejército de neófitos que los rodeaba. Su mirada me lo decía todo lo atacaría por la espalda: típico de un cobarde, no lo dejaría. Me puse en su camino y su sonrisa me demostraba lo confiada que estaba, ojala yo tuviera esa confianza ahora.

"Seguramente morir en lugar de otra persona o más bien vampiro, alguien a quien amas, era una buena forma de morir. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar para la salvación de mi. Sabía que si no me hubiera mudado a Forks ninguno de ellos estaría ahora en peligro, peleando su no batalla, pero así como me encontraba no me arrepentía de la decisión que iba a tomar. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño luchas por él sin importarte las consecuencias. Sus golpes eran fuertes al igual que los míos. ¿Llegaría a saber el resultado de la otra pelea? ¿Averiguaría quienes habían ganado y quienes habían perdido? ¿Seguiría viva para enterarme? Preguntas que me llegaban con cada golpe que recibía de James.

"Las perspectivas de que eso sucediera no parecían muy halagüeñas."

"Lejos, muy lejos, escuchaba a alguien llamarme pero ya nadie podía detenerme, esta pelea entre James y yo debía terminar. El gruñido del atacante me advirtió que todo terminaría en menos de un minuto. Después de tantos ataques ya estaba en el suelo y él encima de mí. Todo terminaría y si yo moría el también."

"Bella déjame protegerte" ¿Cómo podrías negarle algo, a ese alguien a quien tanto dices amar y te pide no luchar sola? Solo yo puedo hacerlo...

-Te amo Edward- susurre despidiéndome y ahí terminaría mi enemigo y yo...


	2. Mudanza

**PROV. EMMET**

-Por fin..- dije suspirando.

Al fin había terminado de subir todos los muebles al camión de mudanzas, volví a la saca para asegurarme por tercera vez que no había olvidado nada. Y no lo hice, ya todo estaba vacío y el camión se había ido. Extrañaría mi hogar, pero teníamos que mudarnos, ya no podíamos estar más tiempo estar más tiempo aquí en Phoenix llevábamos dos años de vivir aquí y a mi hermana le gustaba pero también era muy agotador. Todos los días soleados y si no nos cuidábamos podíamos quedar expuestos y más problemas, ser vampiro es lo más difícil que nos ha pasado.

Mi nombre es Emmet Swan, tengo 210 años siendo vampiro y aparento 20 años pero tengo 19, tengo el pelo oscuro y rizado para los humanos soy muy atractivo y musculoso, tengo la piel fría y pálida y poseo tres dones al igual que mi hermana Isabella Swan pero le gusta que le digan Bella, pero yo la llamo cabezotas o pegatinas o fresitas o corazoncitos, tiene varios apodos de los cuales ninguno le gusta se los he puesto en el transcurso de los años. Tiene 208 años es como una Diosa según los hombres, posee también tres dones al igual que yo. Dones por los que nos persiguen ¿por quienes? Bueno yo les llamo "la ley". Llevamos veinte años huyendo pero gracias a nuestra amiga hemos estado a salvo, mudándonos cad años a diferentes países hemos estado en Alemania, China, Argentina, Brasil, Alaska y ahora en Estados Unidos cuando nos mudamos aquí vivimos unos meses en Arizona, después a Phoenix y ahora a Forks, he aprendido que estando en un pueblo chiquito ellos no te buscan ahí. Por eso nos mudamos, se por buena fuente que ahí hay un clan de vampiros y que la ley no llega , eso es bueno para nosotros. Además Bella tiene un amigo ahí que nos ayudaría.

Y hasta talvez llegue a conocer a mi alma gemela, una novia cosa que no he tenido desde hace unos 95 años, una vampira claro. Me hace falta una compañera para toda la vida y lo admito, en cambio mi hermana, nunca aceptara que necesita a alguien a la par suya que no sea yo.

-Emmet, ¿terminaste?-

-¡ Claro que si! Ni el tiempo puede conmigo.- dije sonriendo.

-¡Vaya! Es un record- dijo sorprendida

.-Si.- grite entusiasmado – Un nuevo record para Emmett Swan, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-Espero esta vez, que todo este completo y no en pedazos- dijo quitándome mi emoción, a pesar de que lo dijo susurrando lo escuche como si lo hubiera dicho normalmente, a mi super oído no se le escapaba nada.

-¡Oye!- me hice el ofendido, claro ella tenia razón, subía todo tan rápido y era para divertirme, que hubo algunas veces en que todo, cuando digo todo es porque todo, estaba hecho pedazos y tener que comprar de nuevo las cosas y todo por mi ¡super fuerza! - Esta vez tuve cuidado ¿ok?.- y esperaba que así fuera.

-Ok, Emmet- y su cara se volvio seria, trizte ella era la que mas sufria caa vez que nos mudabamos. No socializaba mucho, y quitandole lo torpe siempre conseguia amigos y los tenia que dejar.

-Bella, no te achicopales. es por nuestro bien irnos, queremos seguir viviendo- le dije para darle animo- Además hace meses que las clases terminaron así que no tendrás que volver por el momento...- Esto hizo que ella diera una pequeña sonrisa, bueno ese era siempre mi deber.

-Vámonos, osote- Ese era un de los apodos que ella me daba y a mi no me molestaba mas bien me encantaba

-Bueno el camion se fue hace un hora. Asi que debemos irnos tambien- le dije sonriendo- Sabes que le dijo un mono a un pez?- pregunte

-No.-

-Monospez- reí cosa que solo yo hice ella solo rodó los ojos. Le saque la lengua y me metí en mi carro un Jeep Trailhawk Concept

-Adios hogar, adiós sol que nunca logro calentarme..- Su cuerpo no brillaba ante los rayos del sol, gracias a unos de nuestros dones podíamos lograr pasarnos por humanos. Corrió y entro rápido en su automovil un porsche plateado ultimo modelo, se puso a la para mía e hicimos una apuesta para ver quien llegaba primero a la casa de Forks. Arrancamos a toda velocidad al principio ella me venia ganando y en una curva la rebase todo era emocionante no creí que ella me llegara a rebasar... busque mis discos, saque uno y busque una canción que me gustara... después de pasar unos 12 encontré mi favorita hasta ahora... I gotta feeling de black eyed peas

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x4)

Puedo jurar que me encanta cantar por el retrovisor miraba una sombra de un auto de seguro Bella venia atras, pise el acelerador para ir mas rápido sabia que habia ganado y segui cantando de la emocion.

i gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday

we keep keep keep keep on going  
we know what we say  
party everyday  
party everyday

Esta parte la cante en alto me encantaba la canción.

got a feeling  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good nighte

No se cuanto tiempo habia pasado ya ni siquiera habia visto la hora, solo me gui por mi intuicion que ya estaba cerca de la entrada a Forks, grite con euforia al divisar a lo lejos el letrero de bienbenida, le habia ganado a Bella y ya tenia su castigo. Pero antes de paras el letrero habia un auto estacionado en la orilla y su conductora afuera. En que momento Bella me habia dejado frene haciendo relinchar mis llantas. Escuchaba su risa de vistoria ella ya estaba ahí eso me dejaba perplejo, no la vi pasar, retrocedi para quedar adelante de su auto y bajarme y pedirle una explicacion ella carcajeaba mas al verme.

-¿En que momento, me rebasate pegatinas?- ella borro su sonrisa cuando la llame por su apodo. Punto para mi.

-Cuando te agachaste para buscar un disco y escuchar musica, te distrajiste y te rebase, inteligente ¿no?- decia feliz. Claro ella ya tenia planeado mi castigo, solo tenia que esperar. De repente recorde que a mitat de la canción vi un auto atras de mi y que yo rebace, sino era ella entonces quien. Ya no preste atencion porque Bella me habia quitado mi gorra de beisbol favorita firmanda personalmente por Babe Ruth, corria a velocidad humana así que yo también trabtaba de quitarsela y apesar de su torpesa nunca se callo ya nos encontrabamos en la otra orilla, se estaba divirtiendo y eso me alegraba mucho. Cuando ella vio que se la quitaria la lanza y callo en medio de la carretera, se rio cuando resople camine lento me agache igual ¿y que? tenia todo el tiempo del mundo recogi mi gorra y me la puse solo fue un segundo y el grito de bella me asusto.

-...-...-¡Emmet! sal de ahí o el auto te embestira viene a toda velocidad...- vi acercarse un auto plateado rapido hacia mi brinque rapido quedando a la par de mi auto, vi pasar un volvo plateado pero ya un poco pero no tanto mas lento y frenar a unos metros de nosotros, con el rabillo del ojo lo vi, era un vampiro. No estaba seguro si era del clan que me habia dicho mi fuente, aún no podia confiarme, use uno de mis dones la telepatia.

_"Bella usa tu don para aparentar se una humana"_

_"Esta bien"_ me dijo con su mente. Se notaba un poco asustada por el tono de mi voz. Pero no podia arriesgarnos.

En un segundo su corazon y respiracion se hicieron notar. Vi al del volvo fruncir el ceño y me alegro, eso queria decir que escuchaba latidos, subi a mi jeep, Bella miraba hacia la carretera, se escuchaba otro auto venir a toda velocidad, y aparecio un BMW rojo descapotable iban tres pasajeros, dos rubios y una morena siguieron su camino haciendo que el del volvo enci¿endiera otra vez su auto y se moviera, pero antes de eso lo escuche reir fuerte, no entendia el chiste ya que no oi uno, vi a Bella quien aun estaba ausente pero con algo extraño.

- el corazon de ella latía con ritmo ahora entendia el porque reía él. Le bocine para que apurara, me sonrio y camino a paso lento a su auto.

-Vamos a velocidad normal- dije cuando encendio el auto, me gruño.

-Es para disimular pegatinas.- volvió agruñirme y bufo no le gustaba manejar despacion. Pero lo hacia.

-Bolita- dijo cuando estaba a la par mia- Ve tu adelante por que yo no conozco el camino a la casa.

Le saque la lengua y ella rio alto, no me gustaba que me dijera bolita me hacia sentir gordo y yo solo estaba musculoso y ella o entendia.

Manejamos tranqueilos hasta llegar a la casa que estaba afuera de el pueblo, bueno solo yo maneje hasta allí por que Bella se quedo en el pueblo como manejo despacio me perdio y no supo para donde debia ir. Tuve que ir atraerla sin el auto claro. La casa era pequeña tenia dos cuartos y era la primera que estaba y creo que la unica ya que no divisaba otra. Si teniamos vecinos han de estar a un kilometro o mas, a mi hermana le encanto le gustaba la sencillez era perfecta para nosotros. Estaba nubloso y nos alegro, era dificil encontrar un lugar con esta clase de clima lo tome como buena señal.

Al cabo de treinta minutos llego el camión de mudanzas, Bella estaba adentro revisando la casa, yo ya la habia visto fui yo quien la compro, los tres hombres empezaron bajando el sofá y no salieron nunca más, sabiamos que nosotros podíamos hcerlo rápido así que bella se encargo de que ellos no despertaran hasta que terminaramos.

Bajamos poco a poco las cosas ella estaba feliz, no le gustaba aparentar ser millonaria, apesar de que lo eramos cuantos años vivimos ahorrando dinero por si algun día lo llegaramos a necesitar y pues ahora tenemos demasiado que no lo queremos usar. Bajamos televisores, estufa, refrigeradora, cosa que no usamos, Bella pensaba llevarse sola la colchoneta pero en medio del jardín me pidio ayuda, no entendi porque pero lo hice, y cuando ibamos en la entrada aparecio un auto que paso despacio, era un hombre rubio de ojos dorados y palidos, sabia lo que sifnificaba, vampiro, se veia amable y nos dedico una sonrisa. Bella se distrajo aun no se con que y como toda persona pastosa se rebalo en la tercera grado y cayo sentada al verla me empece a reir ya que hizo un ruido gracioso.

Ella se molesto y se puso roja, gracias al don de disfrazarse como humana, cruzo los brazos bajo su pecho.

-Oh por favor, no te enojes- dije aun riendo.

-Eres malo- refunfuño enojada.

-No te enojes, corazoncito- dije dandole una mirada tierna de las que nunca fallaba y funcionaba siempre. Me miro y sonrio.

-Esta bien, osito cariñosito- dijo empalagosamente.

-Quieres subir y que hagamos lo que tu ya sabes que?- le dije quiñando un ojo lo dudo un segundo para decirme;

-Solo si me llevas cargada hasta la habitacion- la levante y le sonrei la lleve hacia mi habitacion ya que era la unica que tenia cama, la baje y le pregunte;

-Lista- ella solo asintio felizmente- vamos- grite.

Y sltamos a la cama, brincando encima de ella, se que suena tonto pero siempre nos ha gutado hacerlo desde que teniamos 10 y 12 años. pareciamos dos niños chiquitos. Despues de brincar exageradamente suave, creí que habia brincado normalmente pero no. cuando cai en mi cama escuche ruido y esta estaba partida a la mitad, Bella al verla callo de espaldas al piso y empezo a reirse, yo habia matado mi cama, tenia 40 años de estar conmigo yo era su asesino, ahora tendria que comprar otra no es que durmiera pero me encantaba hacer cosas ahí, como jugar con mi gamecube o mi wii. Bella ya nao reia pero empezo a cantar:

_"si la gostas de lluvia fueran de chocolate me encantaria estar ahí, abriendo la boca pra sabaorea ahhahhahh aa, si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate me encantaria estar ahi. No claro que no"_

Bella le encantaba cantar y cada vez que lo hacia podia contagiarte de su canción y alegria a toda persona que estuviera a un kilometro de distancia. Y yo no fui la exepcion y cante con ella.

_"si las gotas de lluvia fueran de rica sangre me encantaria estar ahí, abriendo la boca para saborear yumi yumi yumi yumi yumi yumi yumm, si las gotas de lluvia fueran de rica sangre ya no cazaria nunca mas, siiiiiii."_

_Se paro y seguimos bajando los demas muebles, después de un rato estaba seguro que ya no faltaba nada solo la cosa mas importnate para Bella. Puse en su lugar el sillon y me sente por un instante y por la cual en la misma me pare, un grito de bella hizo que saltara y corriera rápido con ella. Estaba arrodillada con su rostro lleno de tristeza y dolor me miro y me dijo;_

_-PORQUE?- gritado me espante ella nunca me gritaba y si lo hacia era porque algo malo habia hecho ¿pero que hice ahora?_

_No entendia a que se referia hasta que di unos pasos al camión de mudanzas y vi. Su preciocidad hecha pedazos y todo era mi culpa solo mi culpa.._

_Mi culpa..._


	3. Falsas Visiones

**PROV. EDWARD**

Al fin iba a terminar el mes de vacaciones, habíamos estado con los Denalí, un clan de vampiros conocidos y que siempre nos daban sus aposentos. Hubieran sido unas buenas vacaciones, se suponía que veníamos a descansar de la salida del instituto nos alabábamos de graduar, bueno solo Alice y yo. Rosalie y Jasper lo habian hecho el año pasado. Y como dije hubiera sido unas buenas vacaciones si Tanya no me estuviera fastidiando con sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia mi, y que no eran correspondidos. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Rose ya me hubiera matado solo de escucharla todo el día.

A mis hermanos tampoco les agradaba, decían que era una manipuladora y que se aprovechaba de mi caballerosidad, era egocéntrica y una zorra. Esto ultimo por parte de Rosalie, le quiso hacer una mala jugada a mi hermana, pero si no hubiéramos detenido eso, Tanya estuviera muerta en estos momentos. Ellos siempre me han apoyado en todo, hasta cuando les explique un plan para irnos rapido y sin que Tanya, mi pesadilla, no se diera cuenta, no creia soportar mas absurdos pensamientos de sus sentimientos y de lo bella que era suficiente tenia con Rosalie, armamos bien el plan para que ella nos creyera.

Yo estaba con ella, sentados en medio de la nieve.

_"Por que no podemos ser pareja?"_

-Porque tu y yo somos muy diferentes Tanya.-

_" a mi no me importa la diferencia, yo te quiero"_

-A mi si me importa.-

_"Por que te cuenta tanto quererme, acaso soy tan fea"_

-Tu eres mil veces mas hermosa que las estrellas, Tanya. Por supuesto estas bien conciente de ello!-

_"Pero aun asi no me quieres." "Yo soy vampira y tu un vampiro, somos de la misma clase cual es el problema?"_

_-_Por favor no insistas.- ella nunca entenderia y nunca aceptaria mi rechazo hacia ella. Me estaba impancientando mis hermanos se habian tardado mucho y no creia tener mas paciencia otro absurdo comentaria de porque no eras pareja y toda mi caballerosidad desapareceria en cualqueir momento.

_"estamos listos Edward"_

era los pensamientos de Rose, se acerco rapido a nosotros, cosa que no agrado a Tanya, no se llevaban bien y envidiaba la belleza de mi hermana.

-Edward, al fin te encuentro- debo decir que mi hermana era buena actriz.

-Que sucede Rose?- dijo Tanya con asco.

-Oh perdon! tu te llamas Edward- dijo Rose con furia- Mira pelos de El...

-Vamos, Rose.- dije cortándola si no la hubiera parado no se que hubiera sucedido y no queria saberlo. Me levante pero antes fui detenido por mi peor pesadilla.

-Edward,¿a donde vas?

-Rose quiere que la acompañe a cazar.- le dije y antes de que dijera algo la calle- siempre la acompaño así que mejor nos vemos en la casa ¿ok?

me agarro del brazo. _"acaso no puede ir una vez sola en su vida"_ no me gusto lo que pesaba.

-Yo siemrpe la he acompañado Tanya así que sueltame.- le ordene. Lo hizo pero sin antes darle un gruñido a Rose.

-Nos vemos en la casa- dijo y se para irnos rápido corrimos hacia la carretera, ahí nos esperaban mis otros hermanos, ala par de nuestros autos.

-Al fin llegaron- dijo Alice, la mas pequeña pero no se confien es fuerte. Tenemos casi la misma edad.

-Si, Alice, me costo quitarle encima esa zora a mi hermanito- dijo con ironia

Tomamos el avion, y estuvimos pensativos en todo el vuelo no tome el tiempo que nos tomo, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Port Angeles, no se como pero nos esperaban nuestros autos, estaba nublado ahi y nos facilito salir..

Jasper se paso a la parte de atras del BMW M3 descapotable rojo y Alice en el asiento del copiloto... los tres viajarian en el auto de Rose mientras yo viajaria en mi Volvo plateado, adoraba mas que a mi vida este auto y el solo echo de que Alice lo manejara me molestaba un poco. Pero ya no importaba, Rose arranco su auto y yo hice lo mismo, estoy seguro que acababa de arrancar cuando el grito hizo que frenara en seco, salio brincando del auto y se paro enmedio de los dos autos la enana tuvo una vision y no me dejo verla. Sali del auto y me acerque a ella, lo mismo hicieron Rose y jasper.

-¿Porque gritaste?- le pregunto Jasper calmado.

-Tuve una vision.

-¿Y?...- dijo Rose- siempre tienes o no.

-Esta es muy diferente...

-Pues ha de serlo porque estas muy feliz- le dije.

-Tendremos nuevos vecinos- dijo dando brinquitos- Ella es muy bonita, rubia de ojos azules, le gusta la moda y es un poco mas alta que yo. Y el, él tambien es rubio de pelo rizado alto, no tan musculoso y se llevaran bien con nosotros. Su casa es la que esta a la par de la de nosotros, lejos pero a la par. Ella sera mi mejor amiga...

-Vaya vecinos- dijimos con sarcasmo Rose y yo.

-Rose ella sera tu amiga tambien,- rose solo sonrio.

-cunado llegan?- pregunte aunque me daba igual

-Ya estan ahí-dijo feliz y subio al descapotalbe.

-Loca-. susurro Rose.

-Te oí. Rosalie hale Cullen.- ella soro rio y se subio al auto.

Resople ante la idea de darle la bienvenida a unos humanos, bueno talvez al conocerlos me caigan bien, subi a mi volvo y se gui a Rose a toda velocidad, era algo que siempre haciamos me encantaba la velocidad, a todos, logre arrevasar el auto de Rose y no se molesto en lo absoluto al contrario venia divirtiendose de nuestra carrera. Iba a 170 km/h. Llegariamos a casa pronto. escuchaba el aire romperse con el auto, me senti aburrido asi que puse musica, mas bien Debussy con esto senti corto el camino a casa la musica me relajaba. Solo algo me llamo la atencion, delante de mi vi un jeep a toda velocidad iba rapido que deje de verlo, no le tome mucha importancia. La musica me distraia, llenando ese vacio que era la soledad, un vacio que volvia a abrirse cuando la musica dejaba de sonar. No senti el tiempo pero sabia que pronto llegariamos a la entrada de Forks

Una de las diversiones que tenia era correr a toda velocidad, ser un vampiro tiene ciertoas ventajas y tambien desventajas. Eramos diferentes a los demas de nuestra especie. Ya estaba llegando, estaba cerca del letrero de Forks, todo era verde y su clima frio nos favorecia, era raro ver el sol ya que siempre se mantenia nublado y lloviendo. Por eso viviamos ahí nos facilitaba pasar desapercibidos, casí, ya que con mi dos de leer mentes escuchaba lo que las personas pensaban de nosotros, si, así como tuve que soportar los pensamientos de Jessica y sobre su obsesion conmigo.

A unos escasos kilometros de llegar al letreo, escuche risas de un hombre y una mujer, sus aromas eran muy suaves así que no los pude diferenciar segui rapido, a lo lejos divise un porshe plateado y un jeep en la orilla, una gorra caer en medio de la carretera, todo rapido, un hombre alto musculoso caminar hacia su gorra un miedo me lleno, solo pensar que atropellaria a alguien y que ya no me podia detener por que venia muy rapido, pero un grito me llevo a la realidad:

-¡Emmett! sal de ahí te embestiran a toda velocidad si no te quitas..- vi la miraqda del hombre dirijirse al frente, ella se tapo el rostro con sus manos, solte el acelerador y pise el freno pero aun así sabia que lo atropellaria. Estaba seguro de que lo mataria, estaba ya a un metro de él, ya estaba muy cerca o mi mente me hizo imaginarlo, cuando mi volvo paso por donde el deberia estar no paso nada, frene lo mas fuerte que pude quedando a escasos metroe de ellos, él ya estaba a la par de su Jeep y con su gorra puesta. No entendia nada, es que acaso mi mente se habia llenado de culpabilidad que no lo vi moverse, pero estaba seguro que lo atropellaria, no podia moverte tan rapido, a menos que fueran... Solo eso faltaba, los mire por el retrovisor, él estaba en shock, y escuchaba a su corazon latir muy pero muy despacio, despues de unos segundos lo vi relajarse. Pero la chica si era rara, su corazon no latía, creo que fue mucha la impresion, el aire hacia que su pelo le tapara el rostro y un olor a fresas muy suave llego a mi llamando mi atencion, y me di cuenta de que su corazon no latía creo que fue de la impresion pro ningun humano tarda tanto timepo sin que su corazon deje de latir. Su pelo marron me tapaba su rostro y queria verlo. No era humana, "vampiro" pense, no se porque pero un gruñido salio de mi pecho y como si ella lo hubiera escuchado, o mas bien su corazon lo hubiera escuchado, su corazon volvio a latir normalmente y su respiracion tambien aparecio.

Eso... eso era raro, como era posible que pasara casi dos minutos y no respirara y de repente volviera a repirar normalmente sin agitacion. y ese no era el problema, el problema era que no podia leer sus mentes, no habia nada todo estaba en blanco. Probe primero solo con él y lo unico que escuche fue "Bien". solo eso. Frunci el ceño como era posbile que solo eso haya escuchado, o talvez al chico le faltaban neuronas, ha de tomar muchos esteroides. Lo vi sonreir y subir al jeep, entonces el ferrari era de ella, pero no se movio miraba hacia la carretera por donde yo habia venido, como esperando que alguien apareciera, quise saber que pensaba pero nada ni siquiera una palabra todo era silencio, solo dos corazones latiendo.

El auto de Rose entro.

_"¿edward que pasa?" alice estaba preocupada_

_"Wow de quinen es ese porshe, que auto" esa era Rose._

_"Es extraño, no siento sus emociones, casi no las siento. Si tan solo pudiera ver su rostro" Jasper se tenso. "Su olor. ohhhhhh" dejo de respirar._

Rosalie me bociono para que la siguiera. Pero antes de seguirlos quise sentir de nuevo su olor pero casi no me llego, me senti mal por no sentir su aroma de nuevo encendi el auto y unos sonidos extraños me llamaron la atencion.

-Tucutucutucutucutucutucutucu...- su corazon latia con ritmo, escuche su risa suave y ¿hermosa?. Rei yo estaba loco arranque a toda velocidad, nuestra casa estaba en las afuera del pueblo rodeada del bosque y casi cerca de un rio. Hata ahí era nuestro limite, eso decia el tratado que hicimos con los licantropos y debiamos respetarlos.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estabamos enfrente de la casa, bueno solamente yo ya que mis hermanos ya etaban ahí saludando a nuestra madre. me baje del auto para abrazarla.

-Cariño, porque tardaste tanto. -_"Te extrañe y a tus hermanos"._Esmes a pesar de no ser nuestra madre nos ama y nos da el amor de una.

-Por que vinieron antes- pregunto. _"no venian hasta dentro de 2 semanas"_ penso- ¿Que paso?

-Adelantamos el viaje.- dijo Jasper entrando rapido a la casa, algo le pasaba, pero aprendio a bloquear sus pensamientos y los ocultaba de mi.

-Tanya no dejaba de fastidir a Edward...

-Y teniamos que controlar a Rosalie, por que siempre en su futuro la veia matandola- dijo Alice cortando a mi hermana.

-Rosalie Halle Cullen- le llamo por su nombre completo seria- tu sabes muy bien que los Denalí son nuestros amigos, no deberias odiarlos.

-Esmes no los odio- fruncio el ceño y sonrio- bueno solo odio a la pelos de elote oxigenada. Escuche varias vece decir cosas muy feas de mi y nadie me insulta.

-Rose, tiene razón- dije en defensa de ella- Tanya no dejaba de fastidiar..

-Mas que nada fastidiaba a "Eddy"- dijo burlonamente Alice.

-No me gusta que me llamen así- dije molesto odiaba ese nombre...

-Uhhhh!- dijo Rose imitando miedo- Por eso nos regresamos Esmes, nos despedimos de todos, exepto de la pe...

-Pelos de elote oxigenada- dijimos unisuno los tres. Esmes solo rio ante lo que deciamos.

_"Edward puedes hablar con Jasper, no se que le pasa, ha estado raro cuando llegamos"_

-Tanquila hablare con él.- le dije

-Gracias- dijo dando brinquitos hacia la parte de atras de la casa

_"Ya se, no vere nada. Lo juro."_

Claro vio que se lo pediria, esa enana siempre un paso adelante de mi.

Subi a la habitacion de ellos estaba en el segundo piso, la primera puerta, estaba medio abierta él se encontrba parado enfrente de la ventana, sus pensamientos eran un gran caos y ni el mismo se entendia.

"_Ella su olor, sera..."_

_"Dulce"_

_"Siquira yo pudiera ver..."_ los bloqueo de nuevo sintio mi presencia.

-Jasper ¿Estas bien?-

-Si- dijo dudando.

-¿Enserio?- si queria que yo le creera por lo menos debia de djar de mandarme esos sentimientos de frustacion, llegue tanquilo y ahora me sentia desesperado, con hambrre.

-Jasper controlate, porfavor- le pedi

-Lo siento- dijo mirnadome por primera vez desde que le hable, se sento en un sillon - Ya me calme-

La calma me inundo, me pare enfrente de la ventana y me voltee a el, se que el confia en mi siempre lo ha hecho, yo he sido el unico capaz de comprenderlo y entender en casi todo.

-Tu viste el rostro de la chica?- pregunto.

-No- no debia explicarme cual chica sabia de quien me hablaba- su cabello marron le cubria el rostro- el solo asintio

-Que te pasa?

Su olor me trajo ciertos recuerdos- contesto

-Su olor te atrae ¿cierto?

-No- me iro me estaba diciendo la verdad- me incito a descontrolarme y tuve que dejar de respirar. El aire se puso en mi contra y su aroma me pego, la quise matar.

-Pero no lo hiciste.- le dije- Entonces...- le di animos para que siguiera

-Su olor se me hizo familiar

-Familiar?- el conocia a la chica entonces, o no, estoy seguro que no todos tienes el mismo aroma ¿o si?

-Hace... varios años.. despues de dejar a Maria, andaba viajando con Charlote y Peter, no recuerdo muy bien que lugar era pero conocimos a una pareja de vampiros que tenian dos hijos humanos.- hizo una pausa, vampiros, con hijos humanos, vaya eso no lo habia escuchado.

-Los recuerdo aún, ella era hermosa natural y él no parecia de su edad.- suspiro- el olor que senti hoy era casi igual al de ella, dulce, atrayente y peligroso.

-¿Se convirtieron en vampiros?- eso explicaria, bueno, nada.

-Si, dos meses antes de conocer a Alice. Los volvi a ver, ya estaban convertidos y ella con su mismo aroma..

-¿Sentias algo por ella?- talvez se enamoro de ella, y aun la ama, oh... eso heriria a Alice.

-No- dijo conriendo- La quise como una hermana ella me ayudo mucho al igual que su hermano.- vaya senti un alivio.

-Y ¿como eran?- senti curiosidad y rara vez Jasper me contaba de su pasado.

-Bueno ella era,- se corrigio- es de 1.60, cabello ma...

-...-un grito de Alice nos saco de nuestra conversacion y sin pensarlo dos veces corrimos hacia afuera, ahi etaban Esmes tratando de que Alice dejara de gritar, Rose hecha un lio y Carlisle confundido.

-Q..- no pude hablar por otro grito de la enana, sus gritos no me permitian oir los pensamientos de mi familia ni los mios, al fin se callo o mas bien la callaron Carlisle le tapo la boca.

-Alice tus gritos dañan mis oidos.

-Y los nuestro- dijo Jasper.

-Lo siento- dijo trizte y abrazo a su esposo quien la consolaba.

-¿Que le pasa?- preguntoe.

-No se.- dijo Esmes.

-Fallo- dijo atonita Rose

-¿En que?- pregunto Jasper.

Nadie hablo

_"Ella, ella, ... fallo y nunca lo habia hecho"_ pensaba Rose.

_"Siento una gran tristeza, perdon"_ se disculpo Jas

"_Creo que hemos encontrado a dos personas que pueden jugar con el don de Alice"_ pensaba Carlisle.

El don de Alice, era la premonicion, ver el futuro y nunca nadie ha podido contradecirla. Aunque cambie derumbo ella lo sbara.

-Alice- le llame.

Ella alzo sus ojitos, estoy seguro de que si pudiera llorar ahora lo estaria haciendo. -Edward, falle... me equivoque... no se como- volvio a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Jasper.

-Hijo. me llamo Carlisle- Alice habia visto a los nuevos vecinos. Que segun ella ya debian estar instalados antes de que ustedes llegaran.

Si, eso era cierto segun Alice esos rubios hermanos ya estarian en la casa vecina, eso lo vio cuando ibamos a salir. Pero acaso aun no estaban. TAlvez Alice vio mucho mas adelante y quizas aun no han llegado, si era eso mi hermana era una gran exagerada.

-Tu hermana vio a dos hermanos rubios de ojos verdes.- volvio a decir Carlisle. pero eso ya lo sabiamos, Alice nos lo dijo.

-Se que ya lo dijo ella- fue como si el hubiera leido mis pensamientos y no alrevez- Y yo los vi hace un momento.- hizo una pausa porque se andaba con tantos rodeos.

-Carlisle al grano- exclamo impaciente Rosalie.

-Creo que ninguno de los dos es como Alice los describio- vaya eso no lo esperaba. Quise ver en su mente quienes eran esas dos personas pero se veia borrosos los recuerdos de él, no los vio bien o ya tiene muchos años y le falla la memoria.

-Yo los vi, pero si indago en mis pensamientos no los veo- Esmes se sorprendio, Rosalie estaba confundida, Alice y Jasper se abrazaban mas.

-¿No recuerdas como eran?- pregunte.

-Si. dijo- Pero no aparecen en mi mente. ¿Tu los has visto?

-No, todo es borroso.

-Ok, ok, ok. Edward tu callate.- me ordeno Rosalie.- Tu Alice calmate para que Jasper nos deje de mandar tristeza- yaya y a esta que le pico- Carlisle tu cuentanos lo que viste, sin rodeos.

Todos solo obedecimos, cuando ella se desesperaba si que se ponia mandona y le haciamos caso. Alice se clamo, Jasper le agradecio yo me calle como ordeno mi hermana y esperamos a que Carlisle terminara de hablar.

-Bueno dijo- Ellos no son rubios. él es alto y musculoso y parecia de unos 22 años su pelo corto rizado negro creo ya que llevaba una gorra de beisbol. Ella, solo vi una pequeña cabeza marron con ondas no lo vi bien, lo que si vi fue un anillo de compromiso que ella levaba en su dedo indicandome que eran pareja.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto Esmes.

-Bueno, ella es torpe- dijo ocultando una risita.

-Eso no es gracioso dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno es que llos llevaban una colchoneta hacia adentro y al subir las gradas ella se resbalo no solo fue chistoso para mi, él, su compañero se rio de lla y al parecer ella se molesto.

-Y que paso despues?- mi hrmana y su nariz metida donde no la llaman

-Bueno paso esto:

-_Oh por favor, no te enojes- dije aun riendo._

_-Eres malo- refunfuño enojada._

_-No te enojes, corazoncito- dije dandole una mirada tierna de las que nunca fallaba y funcionaba siempre. Me miro y sonrio._

_-Esta bien, osito cariñosito- dijo empalagosamente._

_-Quieres subir y que hagamos lo que tu ya sabes que?- le dije quiñando un ojo lo dudo un segundo para decirme;_

_-Solo si me llevas cargada hasta la habitacion- la levante y la entre a lacasa._

_-No _quise saber mas y me bine directa a mi casa y resulta que me encuentro con mis hijos que estan antes de lo esperado... y me alegro por eso- nos dio una sonrisa atodos.

-Vaya eso es lindo- "me refiero a la pareja o sea los vecinos."- Podemos ir a verlos ahora...

-Mmmmm...- _"No creo que hayan terminado ya, apenas vien hace unos minutos"_- No, Alice, iremos mas tarde.

-Carlisle, por favor!- dijo haciendo un puchero, el que siempre convence a todos.- ¡Por favor! ¿si?

No pudo resistirse.- Esta bien vamos!- "_solo espero que no esten en pleno acto cuando llegamos"_ Rei al escuchar lo que el decia. _"No te rias de mi." Solo asenti._

-Yo no ire.- Jasper nos sorprendio.

-Jaz ¿por que?- _" Ha de tener miedo de no poder controlarse" " voy a ver su futuro y se que no hara nada"._ Alice se concentro...

-Hijo si tu lo dices, respetaremos tu desicion.- le calmo Carlisle.

-Es por la chica que estaba en ka carretera?- pregunte.

_"Habia una chica en el camino? yo ni siquiera me di cuenta" _Ahh Rosalie y su preocupacion por ella.

-...-Alice pego un brinco con grito inaudible. Quise averiguar que fue lo que paso.

_"Ibamos en el coche de Carlisle, Jasper estaba ido, yo no iba con ellos, iba en mi volvo, nos ibamos acercando a la ccasa vecina. Todo empezaba a verse un poco borroso y en menos de dos segundos, el rostro de Jasper se volvio feroz, hambriento y destruia todo, no podiamos controlarlo se volvio loco, se veia golpes, rugidos, ruido y de repente borroso... nada.. y de un solo un rostro amenazante con ojos negros aparecio de un solo asustandome"_ ahí termino la vision.

Alice abrazaba a Jasper con todo el amor, el tenia el rostro lleno de dolor nunca le ha gustado que su esposa sufra por él, aun no llegaba a entender bien por que sucedio esa vision pro no era el momento de preguntar. O hria sentir peor a Jasper. Solo así Alice comprendio que él no iria.

Ya estabamos cerca, ninguno habia dicho nada desde que salimos ibamos en mi volvo. Nadie, ni siquiera Alice pensaba en la vision mas bien venia tarareando una cancion de niño:

_"si la gostas de lluvia fueran de chocolate me encantaria estar ahí, abriendo la boca pra sabaorea ahhahhahh aa, si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate me encantaria estar ahi. No claro que no"_

_"si las gotas de lluvia fueran de rica sangre me encantaria estar ahí, abriendo la boca para saborear yumi yumi yumi yumi yumi yumi yumm, si las gotas de lluvia fueran de rica sangre ya no cazaria nunca mas, siiiiiii." _Solo sonrei.

" _Me veo bien!... Solo espero que ella no sea mas bonita que Yo. O que no sea como Tanya, si es asi la mato"_ Rosalie y su ego.

_"Que lindo tendremos vecinos, han de estar tan enamorados" _Esmes y su agran amor.

_"Solo espero que no esten haciendo "Eso" cuando llegemos"_ Estoy seguro que si Carlisle se pudiera sonrojar ahora lo estaria.

-...- un grito hizo que frenara.

-¿Porque?- hablo una mujer con la voz quebrada.

-¿Por que, que?- hablo un hombre...

-¿Que hice Emmett par merecer esto?- ¿Emmett? no era el nombre que escuche en la carretera.

Despues hubo silencio. yo me quede quieto, yaque los pensamientos de mi familia eran muchos.

_"Que sucedio?"_

_"¿Quien es Emmett?"_

_"Le habra pasado un accidente"_

_"Me alegro que ya no esten en su habitacion"_

_"Se quedaron mudos, vamos"_

_-_Edward sigue- me dijo Carlisle, solo nos faltaban uno metro para divisar la casa. Estacionamos atras del camión de mudanzas. Nos bajamos y los vimos, estaban enmedio del cesped, estaban incados uno enfrente del otro, mirandose tan calidamente que envidie su amor. Era como si con la mirada se hablaran y no escuchaba nada...

Ellos.. ellos eran los mismos que estaban en la carretera. Al que casi atropello y la que su coazon latia con ritmo, tenia razon Alice su vision habia fallado. Todo lo que ella vio era falso. Ellos ni siquiera eran rubios y menos hermanos.. eso se notaba a lo lejos...


	4. Los nuevos vecinos

Ellos no eran rubios y menos hermanos.

Vi su rostro era hermoso como el de un ángel lleno de vida... el aire me dio una mala jugada, su olor era exquisito a fresas un delicioso aroma...ya no sabia si lo que me atraía de ella era su sangre o simplemente ella, solo agradecía estar un poco alimentado o sino me hubiera lanzado hacia ella. Alice me dio un codazo para que volviera a la realidad.

Ellos ya estaban parados viéndonos algo asustado. "Edward deja de verlos así" "Wow él es muy guapo" ¿esa había sido Rosalie?

-Hola- saludo mi padre-Soy Carlisle Cullen y ellos son mi familia. Mi esposa e hijos, somos sus muy lejanos vecinos.

-Mucho gusto- dijo él- Yo soy Emmett Swan y ella es Isabella "torpe"- dijo dándonos una gran sonrisa la que luego cambio por una de dolor. Isabella le había dado un zapatazo que el no esperaba.

-Es Isabella ¿De Swan?- dijo viendo a Emmett quien solo rodo los ojos- me gusta mas que me digan Bella- y nos brindo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Bella- dijo Alice siendo la primera en saludarla, ella le extendió la mano pero como la enana no es normal la abrazo dejando a una Bella sorprendida, pero le respondió el abrazo con uno suave- Me llamo Alice Cullen y...- pauso "no veo nada"- Seremos las mejores amigas- dijo con dudas.

-Ok- dijo Bella confundida.

-Hola, Emm- Alice era muy imperativa, se lanzo a él casi columpiándose en su cuello. A él no le importo, creo que mas bien le gustaba lo que mi hermana hacia, ahí note algo, él era divertido casi un niño sonriente y ella se veía tímida, y no le gustaba la atención. Por eso dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen...

-Yo me llamo Rosalie Hale Cullen-solo mi hermana era capaz de ignorar a otra chica que fuera hermosa, Bella había hecho lo mismo que con Alice, le extendió la mano y Rose ni siquiera se la dio, ya me imaginaba el regaño que recibiría por ser tan descortés. Bella se sintió avergonzada y cohibida ante la presencia de ella- Mucho gusto Emmett- aja, ahí estaba su razón para no saludar bien. Uso su voz sexi la cual casi nadie se podía resistir "Tiene hermosos ojos"

-Mucho gusto Rose- le dijo sin intimidarse a lo que mi hermana era la que estaba cohibida por él, se dieron la mano y Rose quedo encantada con él, no le soltaba la mano se había quedado embobada con Emmett, el solo le sonreía al ver que no lo soltaba, los carraspeos de mi padre hicieron que ella volviera a la realidad, alejándose de él muy muy avergonzada. Bella lo vio y solo rodo los ojos sonriendo. Era hermosa, su sonrisa única, sus sonrojos y hasta el hecho de que vistiera sencillamente, su pantalón roto en las rodillas y su sudadera negra y sus converses, hermosa ella era natural, muy diferente a las mujeres que viven en mi casa y a mujeres me refiero solamente a Rose y Alice, que siempre visten a la moda y van de compras a cada instante.

-A mi me da mucho gusto conocer a una pareja, tan tierna y hermosa- dijo Esmes, vi a Emmett y Bella mirarse confundidos o tal vez solo era mi imaginación, era eso, y es que mi mente aun no creía que una joven tan linda ya tuviera su compañero de vida, su prometido. U si la hubiera conocido antes que él quizás ella me hubiera corres... "calla Edward, ella no es un monstruo como tú" mi conciencia tenia razón.- Soy Esmes Cullen- "Ella me da una re confrontable sensación" "una calidez..." "me recuerda a aquellas personas que una vez conocí en mi vida humana" "No Esmes, ellos no son" A mi madre creía conocerlos, pero solo era su imaginación.

-Mucho gusto Sra. Cullen- dijo educadamente Bella.

-No cariño - corrigió mi madre- Dime Esmes, solo Esmes- ella asintió y se dieron un abrazo, mi madre con un gran amor maternal y ella al parecer le gusto mi madre ya que sonreía. Me di cuenta que cunado ellas se abrazaron la mente de mi madre quedo en blanco, ni Bella y ni Emmett, a ninguno de los dos se les escuchaba sus pensamientos todo era absoluto silencio.

-Emmett- Esmes abrió sus brazos para abrazarlos y el feliz la abrazo "Es...se parece...no tontita...hacen la mejor pareja del mundo... ..." los pensamientos de Esmes eran cortados solo escuchaba algunas partes incompletas. Pero cunado se despego de él y volvió con Carlisle volví a escuchar sus pensamientos claros, normales. ¿Acaso ellos eran especiales? si mi familia se acercaban a ellos, no podía leer sus mentes y Alice no veía su futuro.

"Edward, te toca" me decía Alice "Preséntate tonto" claro que tonto soy se me había olvidado que faltaba yo.

-Soy Edward Cullen- me presente dándole la mano a él primero, sé que suena descortés, que yo soy todo un caballero, pero quería que con ella el saludo fuera mas tranquilo y durara mas. No sé que me pasaba. Me estrecho la mano fuerte casi con la misma fuerza que la mía "Eres un debilucho" y escuche risas en su mente y nada mas. ¿Él me llamaba débil? apostaría mi volvo a que si mediamos fuerzas yo le ganaría, mi fuerza natural de vampiro contra la de un humano, reí por dentro y el solo sonrió

-Hola- dijo aun con esa sonrisa desafiante. Me dirigí a saludar a Bella estaba nervioso quería verla detalladamente. Cuando sus ojos chocolate me vieron, tuve la necesidad de protegerla de cuidarla y de nunca separarme de ella.

-Hola Bella- le dije con una sonrisa.

-hola- dijo tendiéndome la mano, cuando el toque la sentí tensarse para después relajarse. La observe bien, era hermosa, sus ojos café chocolate me hipnotizaban, su rostro era redondo y tierna con forma de corazón casi igual que la de Esmes, con pómulos grandes y marcados, su tez no era ni pálida como la nuestra ni tan bronceada esta en medio de las dos, y con labio un poco gruesos. Su cabello era largo de color café oscuro con ondas le llegaba a la espalda. Se notaba nerviosa y se mordía los labios. Se sonrojaba cada vez más y creo que era porque todos le poníamos atención. Su toque era entre cálido y gélido... una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Ella me atraía en todo sentido no podía dejar de mirarla, era prohibida lo se, pero haría lo posible para que ella tal vez se fajara en mi. Su sonrojo me empezaba a encantar era tan lindo. He llevado casi 100 años sin una pareja, sin sentir nada por nadie, y de repente aparece una humana y hace que todo mi mundo gire alrededor de ella en menos de un segundo, la quería, la quería como mi compañera pero no la condenaría a esta vida y tenia un prometido que al parecer la ama con todo su corazón. No entiendo aun por qué quiero que ella sea mía, solo mía. Su labio se estaba volviendo rojo de un rojo intenso de tanto morderlo, tenia que controlarme, me entraron unas ganas de probar sus labios.

-Edward- grito Alice, sacándome de mi ensoñación y darme cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo tomada su mano, agacho su mirada ella ya había aflojado un poco su mano de la mía, la solté rápido y Emmett me daba una mirada de enojos y celos.

-Lo siento- musite separándome e hiendo con mi hermana solo me dedico una sonrisa y su agradable sonrojo, Emmet aun me miraba serio volteo a ver a Bella quien solo lo miraba sin demostrar su emoción, lo que rompió mis esperanzas, le dio una sonrisa con la cual él se tranquilizo.

-Ya conocen a mi familia, solo falta uno de mis hijos, pero él no se sentía bien.- Carlisle se sentía feliz ante ellos.-Me da un gusto tener vecinos tan amable como ustedes. Como les he dicho ya mi nombre les volveré a decir pero con mi profesión- Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

-¿Doctor? -le pregunto Emmett.

-¡Si!, si algún día necesitan ayuda medica solo búsquenme y con gusto los ayudare.

-Ahí te hablan Cabe...- no termino la palabra ya que su prometida le dio un codazo- auch

-Gracias, Dr. Cullen por ofrecernos sus servicios- y le dio una mirada divertida a Emmett.- No vuelvas a decirme así ok, mi nombre es Bella- parecían hermanos y no prometidos. Todos reímos solo de verlos.

-Carlisle, Bella,-ella volteo a verlo algo confundida- Llámame Carlisle, así no me haces sentir tan viejo.- claro, si supiera cuantos años tiene en verdad no diría eso.

-Esta bien Carlisle-

-Y ¿de donde vienen?- Pregunto Esme acercándose un poco mas a ellos.

-De Phoenix- respondió Emmett

-¿Porque se mudaron? Si de donde vienen siempre hay sol y aquí hay lluvia-

-Agotador- susurro Bella

-¿Como?- preguntaron mis hermanas.

-Lo que pasa es que queríamos probar otro ambiente- explico Emmet.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan viviendo juntos?- volvieron ha preguntar mis hermanas.

Bella entre abrió los labios pero no dijo nada, mas bien se veía confundida por la pregunta, miro a Emmet que sonreía felizmente. Incomodo pensé.

-Disculpen a mis hijas, son muy entrometidas- se disculpo Carlisle y le dio una mirada seria llena de regaño a ellas.

-No hay problema- dijo Emmet.

Quería saber que pensaba ella pero cada vez que lo hacia todo era blanco, me frustraba el hecho de no ver nada. Mejor le preste atención a la conversación que tenia mi familia con ellos.

-Ehhh no queremos ser una molestia- hablo Bella.

-No será ninguna molestia ¿aceptaran la invitación?- pregunto Alice. Bella se veía nerviosa

-Bueno no lo se...

-Sera una cena de bienvenida- les dijo Esmes ¿una cena? no creo que sea buena idea.

-Sres. Cullen- dijo Emmet amablemente- seria un placer para nosotros ir a su casa a cenar per...

-¿Pero?- le corto Rosalie con tristeza

-Pero nosotros aun nos estamos mudando y tenemos que arreglar los muebles de la casa. Y nosotros tardamos unos días.

-Nosotros le podemos ayudar- sugirió Alice-. Esmes es decoradora ¿cierto Esmes?- ella solo asintió.

-No- dijo rápido Bella- no nos gusta molestar a las personas, nosotros podemos hacerlo será rápido no se preocupen- estaba nerviosa.

-¿Solo ustedes dos están bajando sus muebles?- pregunte era curioso que el tiempo que llevábamos ahí no veía nadie mas que los ayudara.

Bella se sobresalto. volteando hacia atrás, después al bosque poso su mano en su nariz y boca, creo que iba a vomitar, salió corriendo hacia la casa casi tropezándose con las gradas, entro y después de unos segundos escuche ruido, confirme lo que había pensado estaba vomitando.

-Bella- volvió a gritar Emmet preocupado caminando a zancadas hacia la casa e interceptado por 3 hombres que hablaban entre ellos.

-Señor Swan ya hemos terminado de bajar todo. Solo falta una cosa y que es de la Señorita.

-Ahhhh... si...yo...-Emmet no sabia que decir estaba preocupado por Bella.

-¿Que hacemos con ello?

-Bueno- dijo ya calmado- ¿Que les dijo ella?

-Que usted le repondría otro y que usted decidiera que hacíamos con el destrozado.

-¿Destrozado?- dijo Emmet divertido

-¿Que es lo que pasa? pregunto Carlisle.

-Bueno...yo...dentro del camión de mudanzas se encuentra la cosa mas importante para Bella, su vida- suspiro- y yo lo destroce.

-¿Que era?- ´pregunte, si era especial para ella ¿porque el la destroza? yo nunca lo haría no siquiera a su corazón.

-Señor ¿nos lo llevamos?- dijo uno de los hombres entrando en el asiento de copiloto.

-Si- les confirmo- yo mañana la llevare a comprar otro Gracias.

-De nada- dijeron los tres hombres subiéndose e yéndose.

Bella salió unos minutos después, se veía mal, miro a su prometido y lo abrazo el la acuno en su pecho y me dieron celos.

-Tranquila, corazoncito- dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.

-Ehhh bueno los dejamos solos para que platiquen- dijo Carlisle poniéndose incomodo- Si necesitan algo solo avísenos. Fue un placer conocerlos- les volvió a decir y abrazo a Esmes quien les brindo una sonrisa y se dirigieron al auto.

-Adiós- dijo Rosalie triste

-Adiós -dijo Alice- un día de estos iremos de compras ok?

-Adiós- fue lo único que dije y me subí al auto.

-¿De compras?- oímos decir a Bella.

-Cariño, creo que debes decirle que odias ir de compras-

-Si- Alice no creía lo que escuchaba-Gracias osito cariñosito, tu si me conoces.

La ira volvió a invadirme, ya también quería conocerla. Era algo malo?

-Carlisle- dijo Alice ya en camino- Cuando estuvimos con ellos no podía ver sus futuros.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, a veces veía algo, borroso y a veces nada.

-Alice que fue lo que vistes?- le pregunto Carlisle

-Bueno, todo era borroso pero creo que los vi a ellos pero no ellos. Eso fue un acertijo, ni yo mismo le entendí

-Explícate- pidió Esmes.

-Ellos eran como mi primera vision rubios y no eran ellos, eran diferentes y estaban en una boda ¿Creo?

-Yo no podía leer la mente de ninguno de los dos- dije

-¿tu no podías leer su mente? pregunto Rose

-Ahh Emmet solo le escuchaba una palabra de vez en cunado, pero Bella ni siquiera un pio.

-Así que ninguno de los dos, pudo usar sus dones con ellos- dijo pensativo Carlisle- Entonces esos humanos han de ser especiales.

-¿Especiales?- dijo Rose

Llegamos a la casa sin decir nada mas, eso quiere decir que ella tiene algo especial que me atrae. Todo es muy complicado en un día me enamoro, y la chica tiene un prometido y algo que no me deja leer su mente y que no deja a Alice ver su futuro. Y solo de pensar en ella me volvía bobo.

-Basta!- grito Jasper- Edward, Rose los dos me están inundando de muchos sentimientos a la vez.

-Edward, Rosalie acompáñenme por favor- dijo Carlisle, entro rápido y redirigió a su oficina.

-Chicos lo siento- dijo apenado Jasper.

-No Jasper, yo lo siento fueron muchas emociones por hoy y estoy confundida y tu las recibiste- le dijo Rosalie entrando.

-Lo siento- volvió a susurrar

-Ya Jasper- le dije para calmarlo- Fue nuestra culpa y... nuestros sentimientos están revolucionando en ti.

"Me siento tan mal" Contrólate Rose, contrólate" "nunca quise incomodar a Jas"

"Dios lo siento nunca fue mi intención que los regañaran"...

"ohh oh... al parecer 2 personitas se han enamorado de los nuevos muy lejanos vecinos" Cantaba Alice en su mente, abrazando a su esposo y se lo llevo a la parte de atrás de la casa.

"Vamos Edward que yo también tengo que hablar con tu padre pero mas tarde" dijo Esmes apurándome. Solo sonreí. Entre y fui a la oficina aun me esperaban, "Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta," Rosalie se insultaba eso nunca lo hubiera creído. Carlisle no pensaba nada solo en sus pacientes

-De que quieres hablar con nosotros Carlisle- pregunte Que hicimos ahora?" pensó Rose.

-Primero: Rose- ella lo vio asustada- por que no saludaste cordialmente a Bella, ella fue amable contigo y tu la ignoraste haciéndola pasar vergüenza.- regaño

-Segundo:- volvió a hablar- quiero que me expliquen que es lo que sientes por la pareja Swan- es que acaso era tan notorio que ella me interesaba.

-Carlisle ¿de que hablas?- dijo Rose para pasar desapercibida

-Que sientes por Emmet?- directo.

-Porque me preguntas eso?- respondió Rose

Carlisle había dicho que sienten eso quería decir que no era el único enamorado a primera vista de algo prohibido.

-Esta bien- se rindió Rose- yo... yo... yo... nunca creí sentir esto por un humano- dijo tímida.

-Es normal, has encontrado a tu compañero Rose...- ella brio sus ojos- es tu compañero, con quien tu quieres pasar todo la eternidad.

-No.- grito ella- no puedo quitarle su vida y condenarlo yo no podría, simplemente no...

-No, Rose, nunca te obligaría a hacer algo así-

-¿su compañero? -susurre

-y la tuya es Bella- dejándome helado más de lo que soy-hijo vi como la veías, hasta Emmet se dio cuenta y se molesto, fue como si tu vida dependiera de ella.

-Si, así me siento, ella ahora tenia mi vida, mi corazón si es que lo tengo.- dije suave- no sé que demonios me pasa, su olor es atrayente, no se si tanto como para beber su sangre.- Ella me atrae mucho- vaya eso lo dije en voz alta. Si lo dije

-Chicos el amor llega y les llego a ustedes- dijo feliz- tu Rose estas enamorada de Emmet y tu Edward estas enamorado de Bella. Ella es tu alma gemela. Sus alamas gemelas.

-¿que?- gritamos los dos

-Si hijos, pero comprendo sus posiciones, ellos están prohibidos- dijo serio- pero pueden con...

-Carlisle- grito Alice afligida.

Bajamos y llegamos rápido todos hacia ella, estaba ida y Jasper preocupado. Tenia una visión, pero yo no lo lograba ver bien, todo borroso, el bosque un claro. Un hombre de pelo negro con ojos rojos, atacando a alguien que no se veía Ella estaba confundido al igual que yo.

-Hay un vampiro que atacara a alguien pro no se qui...-

-...- in grito algo suave nos llamo la atención.

-Bella!- gritaron.- pero no contestaron

-Emmett! ayúdame- no se escucho mas.

-Bella!- volvieron a gritar, todo mi cuerpo se tenso los estaban atacando, solo oír su voz pidiendo ayuda me dio coraje, no podía quedarme ahí, me entro un miedo el solo pensar que ella pudiera morir. Corrí seguida de mi familia, gruñí solo de pensar que estuviera herida.

-Déjame- se escucho a lo lejos.

-Vamos, debemos ayudarlos, si es el vampiro que vio Alice, ella puede morir- solo escuchar esa palabra volví a correr ya que había parado, me llevaban ventaja Esmes y Alice, Jasper iba a la par mía al igual que Carlisle, seguimos su olor que se había adentrado al boque, su olor se volvía mas fuerte.

"Lo siento ya no puedo seguir" esos pensamientos eran de Jasper se había detenido y yo con él, los demás siguieron. "No quiero" "Edward el olor a sangre me esta descontrolando y soy capaz de matarla no puedo" y se fue corriendo. Cuando menciono olor a sangre lo peor se me vino a lamente corrí mas rápido y deseaba que no la hubiera mordido.

Pare en seco cuando la vi arrodillada ahí en medio de un claro, de espaldas, sollozando, quise acercarme pero ella se volteo, con un rostro asustada cuando di un paso, se sentó y en su mirada había miedo sus ojos chocolate parecían mas bien negros, a pesar de la oscuridad la luz de la luna le alumbraba y en sus manos había sangre, su sangre, su olor me llego por una ráfaga de viento, no me moví mas. Deje de respirar, no preste mas atención a lo que paso alrededor mio, ya que varias maneras de matarla me vinieron a la mente, sabia que era rápido y que mi familia no me podría detener, me podía acercar a ella y en menos de un segundo su sangre pasaría por mi garganta llenando ese vacío de hambre. Sé que me hablaban pero yo no prestaba atención, mi monstruo interno, me decía que lo hiciera, que be bebiera su sangre y no sufriría mas, pero si lo hacia sus ojos chocolate dejarían de brillar y me gustaban sus ojos, quería volverlos a ver, eran hechizantes- No debía luchar con mi monstruo interno y no dejarme vencer, ahora entendía porque Jasper no quiso seguir, si el estuviera la hubiera matado, habría perdido el control y nunca se hubiera perdonado. Igual me pasaría a mí. Volví a respirar para comprobar que ya me había calmado, pero me llego mas fuerte y también el olor a chuchos. Un licántropo estaba a la par de Bella al igual que Emmet, el la abrazaba y el lobo era acariciado por ella, cuanto odio recorrió mis venas, odio por no ser yo quien la consolara le que la abrazara quien sintiera su calor.

-Bella espera- dijo Carlisle- Estas herida necesitas que te cure- ella negó con la cabeza, se paro e iba manchada toda de sangre. Se subió a la espalda de Emmet y se acurruco.

-no se preocupen, gracias Carlisle, pero ella no esta lastimada gravemente- dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. Pasaron a la par nuestra y ella me miro.

-¡Tus ojos son negros!- dijo con voz fascinada y asustada, volteo el rostro. Los acompaño el lobo marrón

Ahí comprendí, ahí tome mi decisión, debía tranquilizarme para poder estar con ella y rápido... Me iría...


	5. Vampiros asechando

**PROV. BELLA **

Yo atraigo el peligro a todos, sé que si no fuera por mí mis padres aun estuvieran vivos, al igual que Nessie. Solo me quedaba mi hermano, me sentía culpable de que el aún estuviera solo. Nos mudábamos, de nuevo, cad años lo hacíamos, par despistar a "la ley", así les puso Emmett para no llamarlos por su nombre. Ya estaba cansada de huir, pero cada vez mas nos acercábamos a nuestro enemigo el causante de todos nuestros problemas. En verdad me gustaba Phoenix el sol, ya lo se el sol no nos calienta y nos hace quedar en evidencia con los humanos, pero con nuestro don de disfrazarnos no nos descubrían y me empezaba a gustar el sol, verlo brillar todos los días, su color para mi era hermoso, a mi hermano nunca le gusto. Ahora nos mudábamos a un lugar en el que estoy segura que ni siquiera saben que existe el sol, mi hermano oso siempre me levanta el ánimo, haciendo apuestas o retos en lo que casi siempre le ganaba. No sabría como describirlo, bueno tal vez si, es una "persona" graciosa y siempre dice o ríe cuando no es el mejor momento, es discreto, jovial, juguetón y burlón. Pero cuando esta conmigo en algo serio se comporta como un adulto.

Recuerdo que cuando tenia 8 años supe que el y yo éramos diferentes, cuando nos adoptaron fue ver algo asombroso. Él era muy sociable, divertido, todo un niñito al igual que Renee, en cambio yo era solitaria, no socializaba, seria y prefería leer un buen libro o tocar el piano igual a Charlie y a pesar de que ellos no eran nuestros padres biológicos, éramos muy parecidos a ellos y nos dieron el amor que todo padre puede dar.

Ser vampiro creo que fue lo mejor que nos pudo a ver pasado a los dos, yo me quede con 17 años y Emm con 19 aunque aparenta 20. Todo este tiempo que hemos huido, hemos aparentado ser humanos, vampiros han estado cerca de nosotros y no nos han descubierto, ahora agradezco tener ese don y todos los que tengo. Llevamos cargando un gran secreto y buscando a ese vampiro que empezó todo.

Siempre he preferido las casas pequeñas no muy lujosas y ahora la tenemos, me encantaba la casa, era humilde discreta de dos pisos pero pequeña para los dos, dos cuartos un baño una cocina, una sala con un cuarto contiguo con puertas deslizables de vidrio con marcos blancos, ese era el espacio perfecto que necesitaba y sé que Emm no me lo negara.

Emmett ya había empezado a bajar todos los muebles, yo lo ayude bajando primero su cama que estaba antes que la mía, debo decir que aunque sea un "ágil" vampiro soy muy pastosa, me resbale como cuatro veces y agradecía que mi hermano no me haya visto o se burlaría de mí, como siempre. Baje mi colchón y antes de entrar a la casa presentí la llegada de un auto, le pedí a Emm que me ayudara parecía confundido pero me hizo caso, cuando se sintió cerca, sentí el olor a vampiro era el segundo con el que nos topábamos, acaso este lugar esta lleno de ellos. Paso despacio un auto negro, y en el un vampiro rubio y ojos dorados, eso indicaba que era vegetariano al igual que nosotros. Él se parecía al doctor al que vi con mi tercera madre, ya que así era como yo la quería perder tres madres era fatal, ¿acaso era él? y por divagar en mis pensamientos me resbale en la tercera grada, la pastosidad nunca se me quitaría. Fue algo que Charlie dijo cuando me convirtió.

Puede que Emmett sea mi hermano pero se burla mucho de mi y dice que todo en la vida se paga y su burla la pago con su cama, el gigantón brinco muy fuerte y la partió en dos, yo me reí de él cuando le lloro a su cama de 40 años ya debía de cambiarla y esta era una oportunidad de hacerlo. Después de reír, seguimos bajando lo que faltaba yo se los pasaba a Emm y él los ponía en su lugar, algo que me encantaba hacer era cantar y cuando lo hacia contagiaba a todo aquel que se encontrara a 1 kilometro de distancia, era una canción infantil y le cambiaba algunas palabras:

"_si las gotas de lluvia fueran de rica sangre me encantaría estar ahí, abriendo la boca para saborear yumi yumi yumi yumi yumi yumi yumm, si las gotas de lluvia fueran de rica sangre ya no cazaría nunca mas, siiiiiii." "si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo me mataría si estuviera ahí ni siquiera abriría la boca mas bien diría yacala, yacala, yacala, yacala, yacala yaaaaaay, si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo….._

Estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo, ya habíamos bajado todo y por estar cantando no me había dado cuenta de como se encontraba, las patas quebradas, las teclas en el suelo, solo de verlo me lleno de tristeza y grite. Salí de ahí con todo el dolor del mundo, me arrodille en el césped, con los ojos brillosos ya iba a llorar. Emmet salió rápido a ver que pasaba solo pude verlo y decirle:

-Porque?- y no entendió a que me refería

-¿Porque, que?- dijo y camino hacia el camión y lo vio, ahora entendía mi tristeza.

-¿Porque Emmett, que hice para merecer esto?- le reclame, acaso yo le había hecho algo malo, algo para que me destrozara la vida, era el quinto que destrozaba, pero cuantos mas iba a destrozar. Mi piano, mi única ilusión, mi compañero, se arrodillo enfrente de mi con su rostro lleno de culpabilidad lo vi a los ojos pues con ellos me dijo si mentía o decía la verdad. Además de que usaba la telepatía para hablar conmigo

"_Bella, oh Bella yo lo siento nunca haría algo para verte triste, discúlpame, discúlpame..."_ decía la verdad. No era su intención.

_"Este bien, Emmett"_

_"Bella te prometo que mañana te compro otro, iremos al pueblo, y espero que vendan pianos, y compraremos otro"_

_"Gracias Emmett eres el mejor y único hermano que mas quiero"_

_"ya lo se"_ tiene muy grande el ego.

_"Y también compraras otra cama ¿verdad?_

_"Si " _ya reía al ver su carita llena de tristeza por una cama de 40 años que ya casi ni servía "_Porque la mía ya la enterré"_

_"La enterraste?"_

_"Se merecía un entierro justo y humilde"_ me mordí la lengua para no reírme de él.

_"hay Emm, tu y tus tonterías"_

_"Es que me gusta verte reír y sé que así lo hago, pequeña"_ m dio una gran mirada llena de amor, él siempre me cuidaba y defendía de todos.

_"Gracias"_ le sonreí "_Pero tu deberías buscarte una novia ya."_

_"Si lo se"_

_"Te quiero osito"_

_"Yo a tí fresitas"_ le iba a reclamar pero mis instintos me dijeron que volteara y al hacerlo un clan de 5 vampiros estaba enfrente de nosotros_. "Emmett deberíamos, pararnos"_ el asintió "_Son peligrosos?"_ le pregunte y el negó. Nos levantamos, estaba un poco asustada pues no sabia si ellos eran buenos o malos, además el color de sus ojos no me decía nada. Hubo varios vegetarianos que nos atacaron y no podía confiarme.

-Hola- nos saludo el rubio que hacia unos momentos había pasado en su auto- Soy Carlisle Cullen y ellos son mi familia, mi esposa- esa mujer se me hacia conocida- e hijos, somos sus muy lejanos vecinos- vaya él era muy atractivo y cuando me dio la mano no la sentí como un vampiro normal, lo sentí como humano, si como muy humano y muy noble.

-Mucho gusto- les dijo mi oso- yo soy Emmet Swan y ella es Isabella "torpe"- como me acaba de decir, eso no me gusto y sin que él se diera cuenta le di un zapatazo que no esperaba, él solo me miro con dolor mientras se aguantaba el grito _"Bella que te pasa"_ me dijo "_Vuelve a decirme torpe enfrente de otros y te ira peor, entendiste?" "Si"_

-Es Isabella- _"¿De Swan?"_ me dijo Emm-¿De Swan?- torpe me llame, lo acababa de decir en alto, oh dios mio, lo pase por alto y seguí hablando.- prefiero que me digan Bella- les sonreí.

-Mucho gusto Bella- dijo la mas pequeña, se acercó a mi, era delgada, bajita un poco que yo, como un duendecillo, de facciones finas, con pelo corto de un negro intenso con puntas que van en toda dirección, tenia ropa a la moda y su manera de andar era un trote grácil, veloz propio de un corcel desbocado en sus movimientos, que podría romper de envidia el corazón de una bailarina pues mas que andar parece que bailara. Le alce la mano para saludarla pero me sorprendió cuando me abrazo le correspondí con uno suave, en ella se sentía un olor muy familiar, pero no podía ser, llevaba años sin saber de él además estaba con Charlotte y Petter ¿o no?- Me lamo Alice y...- dijo pausando y parpadeando _"no veo nada" _la escuche pensar, premonición ella tiene ese don y claro que no puede ver nada mi don me protege de todo don.- Seremos las mejores amigas- dijo con duda. No quería que fuéramos amigas pues sabia que el peligro se acercaba y tendríamos que irnos, además nunca sabrían nuestra secreto solo los meterían en mas problemas ¿verdad?

-ok- respondí confundida con mis pasamientos.

Alice se abalanzo hacia Emmett, algo que el disfrutaba, como éramos distintos, a él le encantaba la publicidad y a mi no, estoy segura que estoy sonrojada por tanta atención pero es que no me gusta, no tengo nada para que me miren tanto. Después se nos acercó una rubia de pelo largo pómulos perfectos y ojos color miel, de una belleza extraordinaria además del mejor cuerpo que jamás haya visto en un humano.

-Me llamo Rosalie Hale Cullen- le tendí la mano pero solo pase vergüenza ella no la tomo me miro con envidia y la verdad yo enfrente de ella me sentí cohibida, yo no poseía tal belleza sentí un poco de celos por no ser tan hermosa con ella. Me dio otra mirada llena de arrogancia y odio, creo haberme percatado que no le caía bien ¿porque?

-Mucho gusto Emmett- le coqueteo _"Wow te presento a la compañera de mi vida"_ me dijo Emm _"Mi futura esposa"_

-Mucho gusto Rose- le dijo haciendo que la rubia despampanante se sintiera tímida "_Bella no creo poder disimular mucho que ella no me tiene babeando" _me aguante las ganas de reír, ella no le soltó la mano estaba loca por él se le notaba, mi oso sonrió al no ser el único babeando. Unos carraspeos de parte del señor Carlisle la sacaron de su trance y avergonzada se separo de él _"Vaya que suegrito mas celoso" "Emmett no digas tonterías" "Es que la quiero para mi"_ dijo con una voz infantil, ni que ella fuera un objeto, pensé.

La esposa del señor Carlisle, había dicho algo que me confundió y no solo a mi _"Como dijo?"_ hablo Emm _"Ahh... creo que no se"._

-Soy Esme Cullen- ¿Esme? ella podía ser aquella mujer que tanto nos quiso, me abrazo y su olor era familiar _"Emmett es ella_" dije a mi hermano_ "De verdad Bella"_ se separo de mi y debía ser cortes.

-Mucho gusto Sra. Cullen- Pues si le decía Esmes de seguro se preguntarían porque tantán confianza.

-No cariño dime Esme.-solo asentí y ella me volvió a abrazar, como la extrañaba. Le abrió los brazos a Emmet _"mama"_ dijo el oso mientras la abrazaba, pero no debíamos llamarla así en voz alta, ella había sido convertida y de seguro no recordaba nada, ella había sido nuestra tercera madre y la queríamos mucho nunca la olvidamos. Solo faltaba que se presentara el único hombre de los tres hijos. Era el mismo que casi atropellaba a Emm "_Espero que él no me abrace" _Ahh mi hermano tonto. Me sorprendió que primero se presentara con mi hermano, cuando dijo su nombre Edward Cullen me gusto su voz era igual o mas atrayente que la voz de Alice _"Eres muy debilucho" _es que acaso esta loco como le dice eso a Edward van a sospechar de nosotros, en cambio Edward solo le sonrió desafiante, estoy segura que ahí va haber reto entre estos dos.

-Hola- respondió Emm también con una sonrisa desafiante. Cuando se paro enfrente de mi, me llego la sensación de no quererlo dejarlo ir, cuando me llamo por mi nombre su voz y su aliento eran perfectos, cuando me dio la mano una corriente eléctrica paso por todo mi cuerpo. Había sido el único de los tres que me la dio pero tuve que usar mi escudo ya que unas imágenes del pasado me empezaban a llegar y yo no quería saber nada de él, no de su pasado. Al verlo, Wow, era como ver a un dios perfecto, era insoportablemente hermoso, tenia pómulos salientes, fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondos, al igual... era parecido a el... lo podía comparar con Adonis de la mitología griega. Su pelo cobrizo y despeinado me dio ganas de pasar mi mano sobre él, era alto de 1.80 u 85 tal vez, fuerte pero no tanto como Emmet ni tan delgado como... si como Jasper mi viejo amigo.

"_Porque no te suelta la mano"_ el celoso de Emm.

_"No lo se" _porque en verdad no sabia porque no me soltaba la mano, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera y nunca lo diría. Pero estoy segura que estaba sonrojada, me mordí el labio la hacia cada vez que estaba nerviosa y ahora lo estaba, él no me soltaba la mano y estoy segura que todos me miraban y nunca me gusto ser el centro de tención. Alice lo llamo gritando su nombre para que me soltara él se disculpo y yo me ruborice mas, desvié mi mirada de él no quería terminar como un tomate.

_"Este tonto no te deja de ver" "Emm no se porque no me deja de ver, no se la razón" y_ es que en verdad no sabia, no soy tan bonita como Rosalie. Cuando Carlisle dijo que faltaba uno de sus hijos tuve la sensación de saber de quien se trataba aunque no lo hubiera visto. Todos estaban felices, mi hermano puede controlar los sentimientos de los demás pero solo uno: la felicidad. "_Porque estas tan feliz?" "Encontré al amor de mi vida" _vaya si que le pego duro. Carlisle acababa de decir que era doctor? como era posible que un vampiro fuera doctor acaso esta loco yo casi no podía estar mucho tiempo en un hospital sin volverme loca por la sangre.

-¿Doctor?- pregunto sorprendido Emm

-Si.- nos confirmo y hasta nos brindo sus servicios, pueda que parezcamos humanos pero no necesitamos de uno, y sabía que mi hermano solo abría la boca para decir tonterías.

-Ahí te hablan Cab...- y le di un codazo en el vientre es que acaso no se cansaba de decirme tantos apodos y debía decírmelos enfrente de un clan de vampiros, no debía llamarme así.

-Gracias, Dr. Cullen- y le explique a mi hermano que no debía de volver a llamarme así, el solo asintió y todos se rieron de él.

-Carlisle, Bella- voltee a verlo- llámame Carlisle así no me hacer sentir tan viejo- ¿enserio? no le han dicho que es muy joven y atractivo para ser viejo, bueno descartando los años que lleva aparentando esa edad.

-Esta bien, Carlisle- le sonreí.

-De donde vienen?- pregunto Esme.

-De Phoenix- "_mama"_ Emmet estaba muy sentimental hoy.

Cuando nos preguntaron por qué nos habíamos mudado aquí, si vivíamos en un lugar donde siempre había sol. Yo me preguntaba lo mismo, aunque a veces la respuesta era que Emmet me había ganado una apuesta y el eligió el lugar, pero si buscaba una respuesta una buena respuesta siempre me salía lo mismo:

-Agotador-susurre suave y me había olvidado que había vampiros enfrente de nosotros y escucharon

-¿Como?- esa pregunta me dejo boba _"Diablos"_ pensé.

-Lo que pasa es que queríamos probar un nuevo ambiente- vaya ahora era cuando Emm se comportaba como un adulto y me salvaba.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan viviendo juntos?- Cuando las dos hermanas preguntaron eso, les iba a responder pero sentí que la pregunta tenia doble sentido y me sentí incomoda, ellos pensaban que mi hermano y yo... ¡no! mire a Emm y él se había quedado ido por un instante. _"la pregunta tiene doble sentido ¿cierto?" "No como crees." _le dije sarcástica, el solo sonrío.

-Disculpen a mis hijas, son muy entrometidas- se disculpo Carlisle y les dio una mirada seria y llena de regaño a Rosalie y Alice.

-No hay problema- dijo Emmet aún sin entender lo que ellas querían decir. Esme nos invito a cenar de pronto, es que acaso no podía ser peor ¿acaso ellos comen? porque nosotros no, aparentamos ser humanos pero de eso a comer ¡asco! Así que tuve que rechazar la invitación por los dos con la excusa de ser una molestia, Alice insistía en que fuéramos me puse algo nerviosa es que acaso iban a presionarnos? si era así, sabia que yo cedería en cualquier instante, soy muy débil y no me gusta hacer sentir mal a los demás. Una cena de bienvenida eso planeaba Esme, ella nunca iba a cambiar, era la misma ¿acaso nos recordaba? No, no lo creo, sin os recordara ya lo hubiera dicho. Me gustaba verla feliz, ella era feliz, tome una buena decisión al dejarla con él.

-Sres. Cullen- _"Mamá y familia de mamá"_ - Seria un placer para nosotros ir a cenar a su hogar pe...

-Pero?- le corto Rosalie triste.

-Pero nosotros aún nos estamos mudando...- y deje de escuchar a Emm, un olor me llego a la nariz, sangre, pero no cualquier sangre, esta me llamaba, le di una mirada discreta a todos y nadie percibía el olor no lo habían notado aún todos estaban tranquilos.

-No.- respondí cuando ellos nos querían ayudar en la mudanza- no nos gusta dar molestias, nosotros podemos hacerlos muchas gracias- _"Bella que tienes"_ pregunto Emm pero no conteste Edward me sorprendió con una pregunta:

-¿solo ustedes dos están bajando todos os muebles?- Rayos se me había olvidado que éramos débil se preguntaran ¿donde estaban los señores de la mudanza? Fácil en la cocina durmiendo e hipnotizados.

_"Isabellaaaa"_

Demonios, me sobresalte ¿quien era el que me llamaba?

_"Isabella"_

Volvieron a decir y voltee hacia atrás pero no veía a nadie, o es que me estaba volviendo loca. _" Bella que pasa?"_ no le conteste _"Belli estas muy tensa"_ claro eso ya lo se, es que acaso el no siente el olor a sangre y la voz del que me llama.

_""_

Voltee a ver hacia el bosque y el olor me llego un poco mas fuerte, me tope la nariz con una mano tenia que quitarme de ahí, salí corriendo hacia la casa. _"¿Bella?"_ me llamo Emmett, iba a salir hacia mi habitación pero vi a los tres hombres recostados en la cocina, pase mi mano sobre sus rostro y despertaron cansados y con la idea de haber bajado todos los muebles.

-Bella- grito Emm preocupado, lo ignore y subí a mi habitación y ahí respire mas _tranquila y no sentía nada de ese olor, hice un ruido como si fuera a vomitar. Me sentía algo mal. "Bella gracias por recordarme que destroce tu piano" _mi don funcionaba perfectamente_. "Baja"_ me ordeno, baje despacio, grada por grada, paso por paso no quería toparme de nuevo con el olor. Sé que mi rostro se veía fatal, ya que Emmett me abrazo y me consolaba.

-Tranquila, corazoncito.- y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Eh, bueno nosotros los dejamos solos- parecía algo incomodo Carlisle- para que platiquen.- y de nuevo sentí que era doble sentido lo que decía. Se despidieron todos y antes de que se fueran las dos hermanas gritaron.

-Un día de estos iremos de compras ¿ok?

De compras? es lo que mas odio nunca me ha gustado. Si lo hago elijo rápido y pido lo que me gusta solo con verlo. No tardo tanto, tal vez 30 minutos como máximo y solo con ver la sonrisa de Alice supuse que era de esas personas que se volvían locas por las compras, Emmett me dio un buen consejo y le diría para que ella no perdiera su tiempo conmigo. Mi osito cariñosito me conocía muy bien y como no, con todos los años que hemos vivido juntos.

Me senté en el sofá con mis rodillas juntas, un montón de preguntas me invadieron pero ninguna era tan sorpréndete como esta: ¿Ella esta aquí?

Se suponía que vivía en España ¿o no? No hallaba explicaciones, me quede así casi por un rato.

-Bella ¿que fue lo que paso?- él estaba preocupado por mí.

-Yo... a fuera... su sangre estaba en todoo el aire...- dije titubeando.

-¿Su sangre?...- dijo pensativo- ¿Ella esta aquí?- eso mismo quería saber yo.

-No lo se Emm, no lo se...- esa duda rondaba en mi cabeza y me preguntaba muchas cosas.

-Yo te puedo contestar ¿si quieres?- esa voz gruesa y llena de sarcasmo ¿como supo donde estábamos? ¿Los Volturi ya sabían?

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya...- dijo sonriendo- veo que no me esperaban.

-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo gruñendo Emm.

-Pues- empezó a caminar alrededor de toda la casa y volvió a la sala- cumpliendo mí trabajo.

-¿Tú trabajo?- dije con algo de miedo, acaso ellos lo volvieron a llevar a volteara.

-Si, Isabella.- él, era él, el que me llamo 3 veces, entonces el la tenia ¿porque?- mi trabajo es buscarlos e informarle al amo su ubicación.- rio.

-Tu la tienes?- pregunte y claro el sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

-No- dijo dando dos pasos hacia mí- pero tengo esto- saco de su bolsillo dos tubos de ensayo llenos de sangre. Camine hacia atrás ¿le habían sacado sangre? como se atrevían a hacer algo así ella solo era una niña... Antes de que dijera algo abrió los frascos y su olor quemo mi garganta por lo menos la sangre tenia uno o dos días, sentía la ponzoña, su olor era muy fuerte, deje de respirar, él se acercó mas a mí.

-Déjala- dijo Emm, tirándose pero fue embestido por dos vampiros.

-Ellos son mis nuevos amigos- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- son nuevos en esta vida, Shane y John, "neófitos"- remarco la palabra, Emmett estaba en problemas y debía ayudarlo pero él estaba ya enfrente de mí.

-Tú eres mía- me miro con deseo y me dio asco.

-Déjame Josh- le ordene pareció sorprenderle.

-Vaya pensé que no me recordabas-

-Como no te iba a recordar, tu eras mi amigo pero querías mas que eso y cuando el "Amo"- dije entre comillas- se entero te mando lejos, y ahí debías quedarte.

-Mala decisión- y en un segundo mis manos ya estaban cubiertas de sangre, mi monstruo interno quería salir, cazar humanos pero debía controlarme y la haría costase lo que me costase.

-Me encantan tus ojos negros, cariño- me tomo por la cintura y me pego a él, quería alejarme pero no me moví. Empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, no quería que el me llevara, pero el olor me impedía moverme era como mi punto débil, solo podía hacer algo y era gritar. Grite.

-Bella!- oí a mi hermano llamarme.

-Emmett- dije casi en un susurro.

-No te oirá.- dijo Josh integrándose mas al bosque.

-¡Emmett!- grite con toda mi fuerza- ayúdame- y me dejo caer en el suelo, estábamos en un claro lleno de flores, arboles y el cielo medio nublado haciendo que la luna nos iluminara.

-¿Que quieres?- le pregunte.

-Bueno- dijo pensando- Quiero dos cosas, a ti y entregarlos.

-Idiota- le grite y escupí, el me dio una cachetada y me mordió la pierna y me dolía pero no grite me mordí la lengua para no emitir ningún grito y él lo disfrutaba, yo era su juguete ¿acaso aquí iba a morir? ¿Quería algo más? ¿No volvería a ver a Emm? si así era haría todo lo posible para defenderme. En un descuido lo mordí pero no por mucho el me volvió a pegar haciendo que cayera de nuevo en el suelo.

-Morirás- dijo tirándose encima de mí, y me iba a matar me mordería el cuello, _"Adiós_" susurre, pero en un segundo el desapareció, había sido embestido por un lobo marrón, le gruño y lo siguió, atrás de él iban otros 5 lobos. Me arrodille y recordé que Emmet tenia problemas, pero al ver mis manos llenas de sangre no me moví, el olor era muy fuerte era capaz de morderme a mi misma y lo iba a hacer pero mi don presintió el peligro, voltee a ver y ahí estaban los Cullen, me miraban y no se movía ninguno dejaron de respirar y vi que sus ojos se empezaban a oscurecer, pero me dio miedo ver los ojos de Edward, eran oscuros como el ónix, estaba sediento presentí varias formas de morir, él me atacaría me mataría. Retrocedí asustada, 5 vampiros sedientos contra uno indefenso era malo.

Carlisle fue el único que dio dos pasos hacia mí y por reflejo volví a retroceder.

-Bella- dijo suave- te hare daño.

-No se acerque- dije con voz quebrada ¿que posibilidades habían de que confiara en el ahora? por el momento ninguna.

-Edward ayuda a Carlisle- dijo Alice pero el no reacciono.

-Edward este bien- pregunto Rosalie.

-Bella- volvió a decirme Carlisle- déjame ayudarte.

-Aléjese- solloce- por favor- suplique él se quedo ahí en su lugar.

-Bella- dijo con todo de miedo Alice y la vi- Aléjate de ahí con cuidado- ordeno ¿porque? entonces el olor achucho llego a mi, voltee y ahí estaba de nuevo el lobo marrón, mi salvador, él solo me observaba y escuche la voz de Emm.

-Bella estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-Si Emm- dije aliviada de que el estuviera bien- el me salvo-

El lobo solo bufo y yo sonreí, le pase mi mano por su pelaje y el me dejo hacerlo.

-Bella, Emmett, aléjense del lobo- suplico Carlisle.

-No nos hará daño- dijo Emmett

-Por favor, solo aléjense-

-Tranquilo Carlisle- le dije con amabilidad- no nos hará daño, el me salvo, si no fura por el estuviera muerta.- y me lance hacia el lobo y lo abrace, sé que apestan pero en este momento no me importaba.

_"Tus ojos están negros" _me dijo Emmett

_"Creo que necesito alimentarme_" dije.

-Bella espera- volvió a decir Carlisle- estas herida necesitas que te cure- negué con la cabeza, yo estaba bien y tuve que utilizar mi don para tapar mi color de ojos. Me pare y medí cuenta de que estaba llena de sangre _"Sube"_ me dijo Emm y subí a su espalda y me acurruque, esperaba que no le afectara la sangre.

Emmet agradeció la preocupación de él pero ya no estaba herido así que no necesitaba un doctor, le sonrió pero dejo de hacerlo cuando la sangre le afecto _"Creo que no respirare hasta que te quites esa sangre" "ok" respondí_.

Pasamos ala par de ellos y vi de nuevo esos ojos los cuales hace un momento me habían dado miedo ahora me fascinaban.

-Tu ojos son negros, hermoso- susurre fascinada con su color, lo vi tensarse mientras el lobo bufo. Emmet camino lentamente hasta que se percato de estas lejos de ellos, entonces corrió y a la par el lobo marrón. Nos detuvimos solo para cazar una manada de ciervos, el lobo se encargaría de que los Cullen no los vieran. Cuando lleguemos a casa me di un baño largo para quitarme el olor a sangre. Pase dos horas hasta que salí, mi pelo ya olía a fresas mi shampoo favorito. Sentía aún el olor de mi lobo, baje a despedirme de él, ya que se iba.

Lo esperaría, pues sabia que el regresaría, mi mejor amigo me acababa de salvar y le agradecía. Después de 10 años lo volvía a ver y esperaba también ver a Harry... llevaba años sin verlo y en verdad lo quería saludar solo esperaba que el tratado que tenían con los Cullen no afectara en mi...


	6. Hermanos

Tres días habian pasado desde que habiamos conocido a los Cullen, desde que Josh nos había atacado, desde que volvi a ver a mi amigo; Jacob. Tres días llevaba encerrada en la casa no había visto a nadíe, solo a Emmett, no queria salir mis razones eran obvias:

1. No me gustaba salir, preferia quedarme en casa leyendo mi libro de cumbres borrascosas y a veces tocar el piano.

2. Si me encontraba a los Cullen, y esperaba que no, ¿que les diria?

3. Tenia miedo, miedo de que "ellos" nos encontraran y que todo nuestro menudos cambios se fueran al demonio.

No, no queria salir no por el momento, al menos aquí podia ser yo misma, sin disfraces. Pero no sabía porque, extrañaba ver a Edward Cullen, él es hermoso, perfecto y no creo que él se fije en alguien como yo, una vampireza fugitiva, que se disfraza y que tiene un gran secreto y que tengo un hermano que parece oso y que le hacen falta neuronas. No se fijaria en mí, alguien de poca belleza comparada con la belleza de Rosalie ella si es perfecta, una rubia despampanante. Y Emmet que esta loquito por ella, nunca lo había visto tan bobo, ella es como su alma gemela, su compañera de vida, pero ¿que pasaria si tuvieramos que irnos de repente? él se derrumbaria y yo no quiero eso. Yo soy la culpable de que todo, todo, absolutamente todo... soy un iman para el peligro, si tan solo no me hubiera topado aquel día con ese oso, con aquel vampiro, con aquella niña estoy segura que ahora estaria muerta, pro hubiera vivido una vida normal más todo es al reves.

Escuche ruido dentro de la casa y muchas cosas quebrarse y muchas maldiciones fuertes, y él dice que yo soy la torpe, estoy segura que ya destrozo la casa ¿que le pasa? ¿acaso esta molesto?

-¿Emmett?.- llame

-¿Bella donde estas?

-Atras de la casa- me levante- ahroa entro.

-¡No!-grito y yo no me movi- digo no entres quedate ahí.

-Emmett estas bien?

-Si, solo no entres aún.

-Que le hiciste a la casa?

-¡Nada! me ofendes eh- su voz hacia eco en toda la casa.

-¿Porque no quieres que entre?

-Es una sorpresa- no me gustan las sorpresas y él lo sabe- si, ya se que no te gustan las sorpresas pero esta te va a encantar, solo espera y cuando yo te diga que entres lo haces ¿ok?- Emmett me gritaba como si yo estuviera sorda.

-Ok-dije despasio y se que me escucho, me quede sentada en las gradas la puerta de atras estaba cerrada así que tuve que esperar, se que la podia derivar pero eso no le gustaria a mi hermano no le gusta que destroce la casa, y escuchar al desafinado, Emm me había convencido de poner un columpio atras y bueno ya que estaria afuera no se cuento tiempo pues decidi usarlo, hacía años que no me columpiaba en uno y era genial.

_"Yo tenia 10 perritos gua gua, yo tenia 10 perritos gua gua, a uno lo ahoge en una pelea de nieve ya no mas me quedan nueve, nueve nueve, nueve," _Ahora sabía de donde había sacado tantans canciones infantiles y las componia con otras palabras. Lo acompañe _"De los nueve que tenia, de los nueve que tenia, Emmett a uno le metio 10 bizcochos ya no mas me quedan ocho, ocho, ocho, ocho... de los ocho que quedaban de los ocho que quedaban a mi hermano se le ocurrio meterle un cuete y no mas me quedan siete, siete siete siete"_

_"oye, eso no es cierto"_

_"De los siete que quedaban, de los siete que quedaban uno se nos volvio alreves ya no mas nos quedan seis, seis, sei..."_

-Bella belli bellsssss...- un grito chillon me asusto y caí de espaldas mientras el columpio seguia meniandose- opsss

Eso iba a decir ella cuando la agarrara y me vengara. Acaso no le han dicho que no debe asustar a las personas y menos gritarles, no soy sorda la puedo escuchar aunque susurre. "_Disfraz" _pense. Mi corazón latía, respiracion normal, creo que debia quejarme ¿cierto? pero como me quejaba de un golpe que ni siquiera me dolio ya no recordaba como era el dolor.

-¿Auch?- creo que sono como dudoso

-Bella estas bien?- me sonroje como alguien como él se preocupaba por mi. Tarde un momento en hablar y no lo hice -Bella?- su olor me dejo mareada, olía tan bien y solo sentía un zangoloneo.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella ¡Bella!- grito fuerte la duende.

-Es... toy.. bi..en- respondi casí deletreando quien puede hablar bien cuando te mueven tan fuerte- deja de zan.. go.. lo... near... me!

-Alice- le dijo Edward- haras que te vomite encima si la sigues zangoloneando- y wow, me solto rapido y haciendo que volviera a caer al suelo por suerte él me atajo me dio una sonrisa torcida que hizo que me sonrojara mas, maldito disfraz porque demostraba mis debilidades, él sonrio mucho mas ¿es que acaso intenta ponerme como un tomate? Me ayudo a levantarme y ponerme de pie pero solo el contacto de él en mi me ponia nerviosa y todo torpe hace algo mas torpe, me llevo por la cintura hacía los escalones y me tropece con la primera me apreto fuerte contra él y ¡Dios! si no me alejaba de él me lanzaba y lo besaba en ese instante.

-Gracias- dije suave y me sente. Ellos me imitaron bueno exepto Rosalie cuando quise saludarla me dio una mirada de odio y celos ¿porque le caía tan mal?

-Bella, siento- chillo Alice.

-No te preocupes Alice-y le di una sonrisa y ella me abrazo, creo que me estaba acostumbrando a ellos, nunca nadíe aparte de Emmett me habían abrazado con tanta fuerza.

-¿y que los trae por aquí?- fui muy directa pero en verdad queria saber su llegada.

-Veniamos a ver como estaban- dijo Alice.

-Y, si ya estas mejor- dijo Edward.

-Acaso no la ven- dijo Rosalie rapido que ningun humano la hubiera escuchado pero yo si. ¿Que le hice, acaso algo malo?

-Rosalie Basta- dijo igual de rapido Edward con un pequeño gruñido, yo slo los observaba y ellos se dieron cuenta. Alice los salbo.

-Te ayudare, Bella- dijo con una gran sonrisa Alice.

-Ayudarme?- pregunte, ella asintio- ¿en que?

-Bella- seguia con esa sonrisa- en los preparativos- ¿pero de que habla? la observe en sus ojos dorados brillaban de emocion. Y yo confundida.

-¿Que preparativos?

-Bella, se que nos acabamos de conocer- dijo parandose enfrente de mi- pero confia en mí. Yo ya te quiero como una hermana.

-Ahhhhh.. sigo sin entender.

-Los preparativos para la boda- dijo friamente Rosalie, queria entender lo juro.

-¿Boda?- pregunte.

-¡Sí! me pregunte de quien y como si me hubiera leido la mente dijo- La de tu y tu prometido

Si estuviera bebiendo agua juro que la hubiera escupido, de donde saco que yo tenía un prometido y mas que me iba a casr, he estado casi 200 años sola sin compañero, sin nadie.

-¿Yo me voy a casar?- mire a los tres y los tres asintieron- yo no tengo ningun prometido.

-¡Oh dios!- vaya lo entendio la duende- Ya te casate.-¿que?

-¡No!- grite

-Entonces él aún no te lo ha pedido- juro que vi a Rosalie sonreir de felicidad.

-¿Quien?

-Tu novio- dijo Alice dandome a entender, "quien mas si no el"

-Alice de que hablas- y me pare enfrente de ella- No tengo novio- al parecer se fustro.

-Tu compañero de vida- dijo Edward algo trizte- tu hombre- se me cayo la mandibula cuando dijo "tu hombre"

-Mi hombre?- él asintio- yo... yo... nunca he tenido "un hombre"- dije entre comillas y Alice tomo mi mano izquierda creo que la inspeccionaba- Al unico hombre si así se le puede llmar, con quien vivo es Emmett mi he...

-Prometido- me corto Alice, la mire asustada- Ya sabemos lo que son.

¡Dios! Ellos ya saben que somo... fue ese día:

_"Bella, ya nos descubrieron" hablo Emm_

_"No podemos dejar que ellos sepan mas de nosotros" le dije_

_"Si... ya me empezaba a agradar este lugar y la casa" dijo con tristeza "Ire a empacar"_

_"Nos iremos"_

-Si- dijo enojada Rosalie- ya sabemos que son prometidos

-Yo puedo ex...- me calle, acaso dijo "Prometidos" y Alice ya lo había dicho.

_"Prometidos? de donde sacaron eso" pregunto Emm yo tambien queria saberlo._

-No Bella, no hay necesidad de que tu y Emmett nos den una explicacion, se aman y se van a casar- dijo dando saltitos- Eso es lo importante.

ellos creian que Emm y yo... las palabras que nos dijeron el dia que los conocimos venian a mi mente:

_-Isabella- Emmett dijo "De Swan"- ¿de Swan?-_

_-A mi me da mucho gusto conocer a una linda pareja, tan tierna- dijo Esme __"Como dijo?" hablo Emm "Ahhcreo que no se"._

_-Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?- nos preguntaron_

_-Ehh nosotros los dejamos solos para que platiquen- dijo Carlisle incomodo._

Ahora entendia todo lo que nos decian pero ¿por que pensaban eso?

-¿Quien les dijo que Emm y yo nos vamos a casar?

-Obvio de adivinar- Alice alzo mi mano que ella tenía agarrada.

-¿Que?- pues yo no miraba nada malo solo mis dedos y los anillos de mis 2 madres ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-Bella, el anillo no lo puedes ocultar- señalo com ilogico. Rosalie bufo enojada, Edward tenia una mirada trizte. Alice estaba muy emocionada ahora tal vez entendia a la rubia y su actitud, puede ser que a ella le guste Emm y al creer que era mi prometido le caí mal. Escuche a Emm tratando de controlarse, se reia bajito y yo solte una carcajada dejando a los 3 Cullen confundidos.

-¿De que te ríes'- pregunto la duende.

-De lo que díces y de lo que piensan- dije aún riendo.

-Eso no es gracioso Isabella- dijo Alice molesta- Una boda es un evento importante para toda mujer.

-Due...- casí la llamo por su apodo no oficial- creo que perderas tu tiempo, no habra boda ni hoy,ni mañana. nio en una semana, ni en meses, ni años, nunca de los jamases.

-¿Porque?- dijohaciendo su pie en el cesped

-Por que Emmett y yo no podemos **casarnos**- le remarque la ultima palabra. Rosalie ue se sontenia del columpio se acerco a nosotros al igua lque Edward

-¿Porque?- preguntaron los 3

-Porque es... es... es... cual es la palabra- no recordaba esa palabra como era. Tenia 3 pares de ojos viendome y ni recordaba nada.

_"Emm como es la palabra"_

_"Que palabra?"_

_"La palabra"_

_"Amor?"_

_"No"_

_"Iremos a juicio?"_

_"No"_

_"¿Terminamos?"_

_"Emm, nunca empezamos nada"_

_"Porque tu no quisiste, yo estaba disponible"_

_"Emm eso seria asqueroso"_

_"Oye yo no doy asco, nunca me has probado para decir eso"._

_"Creeme que si te hubiera probado hubiera vomitadooooooo"_

_"Eso dices tu"_

_"Claro que lo digo yooooo, quien mas lo puede decir"_

_"Bueno pues... alguien mas"_

_"Emm no sabes ni lo que dices"_

_"Tu no sabes de lo que hablamos"_

_"Claro que sí, hablamos de esa maldita palabra que no me acuerdo"_

_"Bella no digas palabrotas."_

_"Esa no era ninguna palabrota, palabrotas serian las que dijiste cuando llegaste a casa... te las repito?"_

_"Mejor sigamos con tu palabra que no era terminar..."_

_"Emm somos hermanos y si tu y yo salieramos o anduvieramos sera INCESTO"_

_"Oyeme yo no soy un cesto ya te he explicado que soy musculoso y no lo puedo cambiar"_

_"Incesto, Emm, Inces..."_

_-_Incesto- les dije _"gracias Emm"_

_"De nada hermanita. No se que hice pero me alegro poder ayudarte"_ porque mis padres no me dieronm un hermano mas inteligente.

-¿Incesto? preguntaron de nuevo los 3

-Si. confirme

-Eso quiere decir...-

-Que somos hermanos- le explique a Rosalie- Emmet y yo somos hermanos

-Entonces no se van a casar- dijo decepcionada la duende.

-No, eso seria... pecado- _"Si" dijo Emm. "Si, nuestros hijos serias raros, con tres ojos, cuatro pezones, afroditas ( con los organos reproductores masculino y femeninos) jorobados y calvos." le dije_

-¡No!- grito Emm y yo reí se ha de haber imaginado lo que le dije. Senti un abrazo fuerte, Rosalie me estaba abrazando y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sonrio y corrio a la casa, buscando a Emmett. Me alivie de quitarme una enemiga y de tener una amiga ojala, mejor asi ya no me dara esas miradas asesinas.

-Rosalie esta loca- dijo Alicehaciendo que mi atencion fuera para ellos dos.

-La acabas de hacer feliz- dijo sonriendo Edward todo su rostrose veia feliz y sus ojos dorados tenian un brillo especial.

-No solo a eslla- susurro Alice Edward ignoro lo que dijo.

-Así que crelleron que eramos pareja- dije en tono de reclamo.

-Bella, lo siento!- dijo Alice- yo... nosotros...

-Yo... tu... él... ella... nosotros... vosotros... ellos o ellas- dije burlandome

-No te burles de mi- me hizo un puchero que le gana al de Emm y si que gano.

-De acuerdo, lo siento- dije.

-Es que ustedes se miraban con tanto amor como si no pudeiran vivir él uno sin el otro- y pum, escuchamos un ruido dentro de la cas pero no le tomamos importancia.

-nosotros... solo nos tenemos él y yo hace años murireron nuestros padres...- trague un nudo solo de recordar- y si podemos vivir el uno sin el otro- dije camiando hacia los columpios eran tres así que me sente enmedio.

-lo siento, Bella- la duende me acompaño

-No quisimos incomodarte- dijo Edward.

-Pero entonces- decia Alice con curiosidad- ¿quien te dio ese anillo de compromiso?- mi vista fue hacia adelante diria que estaba viendo a mi dios perfecto pero no era así.

-Era de mi madre, me lo dío antes de morir- explique.

_**Flashback**_

_No podia creer lo que acababa de ver mi padre estaba peleando con él, porque me buscaba aún?, lo peor era que no estaba solo una mujer casi peliroja casi parecida a la hermana de mi madre iba con él. Emmett y Charlie peleaban, yo no podía hacer mucho ellos me habían herido, la pierna izquierda y el brazo. Renee me cuidaba y lo unico que vi fue la cabeza de mi padre rodar en el suelo. Emmett grito y con toda su fuerza le arranco la cabeza a la pareja de él, ahora venia una batalla antre él y emm ¿pero como iba a acabar todo?_

_-Bella- me dijo Renee trizte- toma- y me entrego su anillo de compromiso que Charlie le había regalado cuando le pidio matrimonio significaba mucho para ella._

_-¡No!- grite sabía que ese anillo era lo unico que le quedaba de él._

_-Hija- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos-te lo doy con todo el amor con el que me lo dio tu padre- sollozo._

_-Mamá-susurre y tome el anillo y lo puse en mi dedo. me dio un beso en la frente y susurro "te amo" corrio hacia la pelea ordenandole a Emm que me cuidara y ella pelearia pero mi hermano estaba muy enojado para tomar ordenes así que mi madre lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y lo mando a volor muy lejos. La pelea empezo entre mi madre y mi cazador. Oí los pasos de una manada de lobos me alegre pues sabía que ellos la ayudarian._

_Pero él los sintio venir y en uno de los golpes aprovecho y le arranco la cabeza a mi madre, qude en shock la cabeza de Renee rodo hacia el cuerpo de Charlie. Los lobos salieron entre los arboles y él corrio, lo siguieron. Yo me acerque a los cuerpos de mis padres gateando, sus cuerpos quedaron uno encima del otro solloce y deseaba con toda mi alma poder llorar de verdad queria llorarle pero no podía._

_-Estupida, Bella- me dije_

_-Bella tranquila- me decia Emmett mientras me abrazaba él tambien solozaba._

_-Nunca te dejare Bella- me prometio. Quemamos sus cuerpos con todo el dolor, cuando los lobos volvieron esperaba que lo hubieran matado epro no fue así, el lider un lobo blanco, nego con la cabeza cuando nos vío._

_-No te volvera a hacer daño- volvio a prometer emm._

_-Me vengare- dije con rabia._

_-Y yo... te ayudare- dijo el oso- Eres mi hermana y nunca dejare que alguien te haga daño_

**_Fin flashback_**

**_-_**Bella, ya puedes entrar!- grito Emm

-¿Por que no podias entrar?- pregunto con su hermosa voz Edward.

-Pues Emm me dijo que esperara afuera porque tenia una sorpresa para mi.-

-¿Una sorpresa?- dijo brincando Alice- Que lindo.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm...- dije sin ganas.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Edward.

-La verdad es que no me gustan las sorpresas.- dije

-Ya lo note- decia Alice entrando. Edward se porto como todo un caballero y dejo que yo entrara primero.

Para llegar al cuarto que estaba a la par de la sala solo había un corredor chiquito nosotros apenas llevabamos unos pasos cuando algo nos asusto.

-Buuuuuuuu- oimos seguidos de un grito chillante que daño mis oidos-...- la duende si que grita alto y corrimos para ver que habia sucedido, no puedo explicar con palabras el rostro de Alice, solo se que tenia el rostro lleno de terror. Emmett tirado a la par de la pared riendose y quejandose. Rosalie estaba parada a la par de algo pues ese algo tenia una manta blanca encima y ella tenia un moño en la mano y estaba sorprendida. Fui a ayudar al oso y estuve a punto de golpearlo pues me jalo a la par de él y empezo a hacerme cosquillas y no podia detenerlo el sabia mi punto debil, busque todas las posibilidades de quitarmelo pero era mucha mi risa y él estomago parecia explotarme de tanta.

- Emm- decia entre risas- yo...hip...hip- el hipo empezo- Emmett hip... basta hip... ya no... hipp- tenia que ubscar una forma de que me dejara.

-Rosalie se desmayo...- le dije rapido y me dejo de hacer cosquillas. Volteo a verlos y aproveche me tire encima de su espalda y empece a torcerle el brazo hacía a tras es una de las llaves que el me enseño cuando tenia 10 años y empece a hacerle cosquillas, el queria zafarse pero no lo dejaba pataleaba como un niño chiquito haciendo berrinche tanto era el dolor que empezo a decir tonterias

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaá Bella me ha pegado... Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaá creo que me he orinado... Mamá dejame dormir otros 10 minutos te prometo que me levantare, no quiero ir a la escuela me puedo quedr contigo a cocinar.- la risa me gano y l.o solte me quede acostada en elpiso mi respiracion era agitada. Mientras Emm se incorporaba, haciamos estas cosas casí todos los días ya era costumbre solo eramos nosotros dos... tanto era lo que haciamos que... si, los había olvidado. Me recorde cuando la duende hablo.

-¿Por que nosotros no podemos jugar así?

-Callate alice- le dijeron edward y Rosalie

Me tape el rostro de vergüenza han de pensar que estoy loca, Emmet me ayudo a levantarme y ahí me di cuenta que llevaba una mascara de payaso, cuando fuimos convertidos recuerdo que encontramos a un vampiro que era payaso y yo tuve casi un trauma y el hacia lo imposible por asustarme con eso, enterre mi rostro en su pecho pues sentia vergüenza por lo que acababan de ver.

-Bella estas bien?- dijo preocupada Rose, me agradaba saber que ya no me odiaba. Asenti y negue con la cabeza.

-Si y no?- debia dar la cara pero no roja.

-lo siento, había olvidado que teniamos visita- me disculpe

-Bella no te preocupes envidio su amor de hermanos!- dijo alice.

-Envidias?- pregunte.

-Si- contesto- yo quisiera llevarme así con los tontos de mis hermanos.

-Alice- la regaño Edward

-Pues si tu quieres yo puedo adoptarte y sser tu hermano- dijo Emmett

-Claro que si- dijo brincando de felicidad.

-Entonces- me sonrio mi hermano- bienvenida a la familia enana duende- ¿que dijo?

-¿Como me llamaste?- pregunto con un chillido.

-Ahh... Alice?- dudo

-Me llamaste enana duende.-

-Bella así te puso- claro el miedoso le hechaba la culpa a la mas miedosa.

_"Gracias Emm" dije sarcastica_

_"De nada Bella"_

_"Eres un tonto, dime de que otra cosa me quieres culpar" dije con mas sarcasmo._

_"De que el primer día de clases por tu culpa tuve que golpear a ese chico y que me suspedieran"_

_"Oye" reclame "eso fue hace 10 años, y yo no te pedi que lo hicieras"_

_"Lo se" sonrio "Pero queria decirtelo" le di un golpe en la nuca._

_-_Oye, me dolio- dijo sobandose

-Ese es el punto ¿no?

-Y porque me pegaste?

-Por culparme- reclame

-Ahh...-ahogo ungrito- tu misma me dijiste que ese nombre le quedaba mejor a la duende enana de Alice- dijo gritando

-¿Duende?- volvio a decir alice.

-Alice, lo duende es por lo pequeña que eres y por que eres muy linda- le empece a explicar ya que estaba a la par de nosotros.- y no es...- esperen ¿en que momento llego Aclice a la par nuestra?

-¿Que?- dijo divertida

-Que es de cariño- dije - y tu Emm no deberias culparme de todo tu le pusiste enana.

-¿Me estas acusando?

-Si- sonrei

-Sabes creo que voy a tomar el telefono y marcare el numero de la sosicedad protectora de animales de Phoenix y les contare que paso con su venado desaparecido... ¿recuerdas?- ese fue un golpe bajo.

-Eso fue un accidente.- justifique - y era un secreto- el solo alzo los hombros eso no iba a quedar así.

-Sabes- ya tenia planeado que decir- voy a decirle a cierta persona- señale con los ojos - que cuando la conociste dijiste que me presentabas a tu fu...- el muy abusivo me tapo la boca para que no dijera nada.

-No la escuchen esta loca, no se ha alimentado bien ¿ verdad Bella?- negue con la cabeza pero el con su fuerza afirmo por mi.

_"Emmett sueltame"_

_"¡No!"_

-Creo que le falta aire- dijo algo preocupado Edward. Yo a lo mudo decia que si.

-Yo quiero saber lo que iba a decir Bella- dijo alice.

-No era nada importante- yo empece a decir como una muda que si era importante.

-Al parecer tu hermana dice lo contrario- dijo Edward.

_"Emm me dejaras marcada y si lo hacer sufriras" amenaze_

_"Ese es... no es el punto"_

_"sueltame por favor, no dire nada"_

_"Lo juras?"_

_"Lo juro por mi piano" _me solto sabía que mi piano era una de las cosas mas imporantes para mi. Empece a respirar.

-Estas bien?- dijo medio riendo Edward.

-Si- afirme - esto ya es rutina.

-¿Quieren ser mis hermanos?- gritaba Alice feliz

-Claro que sí- le dijo emmett- Te bauitzo Alice "duende enana" Swan.

-Gracias- y brinco abrazandome- Bella ahora somos hermanas.

-Denme un abrazo hermanitas enanas- dijo el oso y nos abrazo a las dos juntas, un abrazo de oso muy fuerte, hasta senti mis huesos tronar, Alice estaba feliz, acaso no sentia sus huesos romperse?

-Emmett- llame. El estaba muy metido en su papel que no hacia caso. Rosalie se acerco le quito la mascara que tenia y lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que nos soltara y se quejara.

-Rose ¿porque me pegas?-

-Un poco más y les destrozas los huesos a tu hermana- le regaño- Estas bien Bella?

-Si- conteste. En verdad me gusta esta nueva Rosalie. chocamos las manos.

-Ahora se asociaron para pegarme- bufo Emm- me dejaran sin neuronas

Edward qu estaba recostado en la pared rio al escuchar la tonteria de mi hermano, Alice y Rose lo miraban con gran felicidad como si nunc hubieran visto reir a su hermano, en cambio a mi me fascino su sonrisa melodiosa, era tan hermosa que de seguro la grabaria en mi mente. De ahí recorde que mi nueva cuñada tenía algo en las manos.

-Rose ¿porque tienes un moño en la mano?

-Emmet, me lo dio- todos voltearon a ver al oso. El puso su mano atras de la nuca sobandose, no le he pegado pero cuando hace eso es porque olvido algo.

_"No reecurdo para que era" _si que era un tonto.

-¿y que hay debajo de la manta?- pregunto Edward. No controle mi curiosidad y me acerque a la cosa, camnie alrededor y la manta tenia una forma muy familiar mi corazon se acelero un poco pues ya sabia lo que había ahí, agarre con mis manos y quite la manta la tire a un lado y ahí estaba mi tesoro, mi vida, la unica cosa que le tome gusto gracias a charlie. Mi piano..

-Tu tocas el piano?- pregunto Alice.

-Si- conteste - gracias Emm..

-De nada cabezotas- mi piano, tenia un nuevo piano, volveria a tocar de nuevo se que fueron solo tres días pero para mi era mucho tiempo. Era feliz muy feliz...


	7. Cosas en común

**PROV ALICE**

Ya habiamos despejado todas la dudas que tuvieramos sobre Bella y Emmett en verdad eran hermanas. Pero habían vuelto a jugar con mi don ¿como lo hacen?... Los Swan eran hermanos y se llevan muy bien, como quisiera llevarme así con mi hermanos, reían con tanta feliciddad que los envidiava. Enserio aunque ellos se sorprendan.

-Yo quisiera llevarme así con los tontos de mi hermanos- dije.

-Alice- me regaño Edward _"Agua fiestas" _le dije el solo sonrio.

Me alegre cuando Emmett me propuso ser su hermana claro todo era un juego pero a mi no me importo en lo absoluto nunca habia estado tan emocionada hasta ahora, como desearia que mi Jasper estuviera aqui lo extraño tanto ha estrado extraño, y se la pasa viendo la ventana y no ha ido a cazar, como quisiera que me dijera que le pasa nunca se ha comportado así.

-Entonces bienvenida a la familia enana duende- Rose se mordia los labio para aguantar la risa, Edward ya no agunataba mas para reirse. Y yo me quede confundida ¿me llamo enana duende?

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunte y se puso nervioso acaso doy tanto miedo.

-Ahhh... Alice?- dudo

-Me llamaste enana duende- dije

-Bella así te puso- le hecho la culpa a su hermana. Ella lo vio asustada y ahí estaba de nuevo, era como si hablaran en silencio, que con solo mirarse sabían que querian decirse. Era extraño y no solo yo lo pensaba, voltee a ver a mis hermanos y Edward se veia frustrado no podia leer ninguno de los pensamientos de ellos dos y nos sorprendio cuando Bella le dio un golpe en la nuca, era una escena divertida y confusa. Era definitivo ellos eran la pareja perfecta para mis hermanos, Emmett para Rose y Bella para edward, y así me libro de la "pelos de elotes oxigenada" de Tanya. Pero me faltaba algo por averiguar, los gustos de Bella, de Emmett son faciles de adivinar, hay video juegos en la casa, ademas se ve que le gusta hacer ejercicio, y los autos. Me gustaba la pelea que tenian, claro cada uno se acusaba de algo y de ¿que venado hablan? y por si fuera poco no dejo que Belli terminara de decir algo importante, se oía importante. Yo quiero sabe que era.

-No era nada importante- pero Bella a lo mudo decia que sí.

-Al parecer tu hermana dice lo contraio- Edward estaba preocupado por Bella, ohhh. Al fin Emm entendio y la solto, empezo a respirar lentamente ya la estaba matando.

-Estas bien?- dijo con una sonrisa mi Hermano.

-Si- dijo y tomo una bocanada de aire- esto ya es rutina-habla enserio hacian eso todos los días, entonces esta era la casa de las diversiones. Les pregunte si querian ser mi hermanos y dijeron que si y Emm me puso el apodo de Alice "enana duende" Swan Cullen, brinque de felicidad y el oso nos abrazo con Bella muy fuerte que hasta creo haber escuchado crujir algunos huesos solo espero que sean de los mios porque si no Bella tendra que ir al hospital pero no le puse mucha atencion estaba feliz, escuchaba a Bella llamar a su hermano pero el tambien seguia feliz de la vida abrazandonos. No vi lo que ñpaso solo escuche un golpe y a Emm quejandose y soltandonos.

-Rose porque me pegas- reclamo.

-Un poco más y les destrozas los huesos a tu hermana- le regaño- Estas bien Bella?

-Si, le contesto al fin mi hermana se lleva bien con ella, dejo de ser grosera y celosa.

-Ahora se asociaron para pegarme- bufo Emm- me dejaran sin neuronas.

Edward empezo a reir, nunca lo había visto así, era algo nuevo en él, nunca había reido con anto entusiasmo. Al parecer los Swan han venido a cambiar nuestra vida y les estoy agradecida por ello. Ojala Jasper estuviera aquí y viera lo diferent que son Edward y Rose ahora. Aún recuerdo cuando el tonto de Edward se fue el mismo día que vimos a Bella herida, lo bueno es que ya regreso y que ahora sabe la verdad hara lo posible y me encargare de que el y Belli sean mas que amigos. Así tendría dos hemanos nuevos y divertidos.

Emmett le había hecho una sorpresa a Bella ella estaba ilusionada y sus ojos tenian un brillo especial, cuando quito la manta no podia creer lo que veian, era un piano hermoso ¿acaso ella tocaba?

-¿Tocas el piano?- pregunte.

-Si- contesto- gracias Emmett

-De nada cabezotas- ¿porque le dira así?

-Ese era el ruido que tanto hacias- solo ellos se entendian

-Ai- dijo apenado Emm

-Bella ¿tu sabes tocar el piano?- pregunto Rose, ella y yo estabamos en la misma sintonia.

-Es lo unico en lo que se entretiene, aparte de leer, para ella el piano es importante no lo toma como un... un... un- Emmett no se acordaba de lo que queria decir.

-Pasatiempo- dijo Bella.

-Aja, es su vida, el piano lo es todo para ella

-Imagino que recibiste clases?- pregunto edward

-No, es nato- rspondio Emm, Bella solo sonreia.

-Vaya, aprendiste sola- dijo Edward.

-Bueno digamos que solo necesite inspiracion y ver, seria como una disque clase- dijo Bella

-¿Con quien?- mi hermano si que esta interesado.

-Con De..- Bella le dio un codazo. Uhhh eso estuvo raro.

-Con la musica de debussy-

-¿debussy?- dijo muy sorprendido edward

-Si- respondio. A edward le gustaba la musica de Debussy. Ya tenian dos cosas en común, podian llegar a ser pareja.

-Puedo- le dijo Bella a Emm.

Bella paso su mano en el piano y lo acaricio y se detuvo antes de llegar al teclado, su rostro de felicidad cambio a una confusion, empezo a abrir los ojos como si viera algo, así como yo me pongo cuando tengo una visicón, ¿acaso ella puede ver el futuro igual que yo?

_En eso tuve una vision se veía claro, eran ellos dos y no rubios, pero empece a ver como Bella le preguntaba sobre el piano._

_-Lo compraste solo por mi.-_

_-Si.-_

_-Eres el mejor- y Bella salio corriendo de ahí llorando se fue hacia la cocina, la seguimos y la vi coger un cuchillo y llorar mas, mientras Emm trataba de quitarselo, en un intento de forcejeo el cuchillo fue enterrado en el vientre de ella, haciendo que toda la sangre nos provocara, los tres nos volviomos locos por el olor y Edward fue el primero en atacar. Allí termino mi vision._

Edward me volteo a ver asustado no podiamos dejar que eso sucediera pero cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba pasando a la par nuestra, estaba aterrada y eso era verdad.

-No!- grite, haciendo que ella volteara a verme y como su futuro no cambiaba solo lo dude un segudno antes de saltar encima de ella.

-Alice- dijo Bella asustada.

**PROV. BELLA**

-Puedo- pregunte, ya que aún no lo había tocado. el asintio. Uno de mis dones es el contrario de la premonicion, la retrocognicion consiste en tocar alguna cosa y puedo ver el pasado, su origen. Tambien con las personas pero siempre lo matnego bloqueado pues no quiero saber sus secretos y estar incomodamente ligados. Pase mi mano en todo el piano y antes de llegar a las teclas su pasado llego

_Imagenes de aquel bello bosque donde se encontraba nuestra casa afuera de voltera rodeada de arboles, un hermoso lugar la compramos para pasar ahí unos días después de las misiones que nos daban los volturi, dentro de la casa habia pocas cosas algunos muebles dos sofas una television, un sillon donde se encontraba Emmett cargandop a alguien y una melodia, siendo tocada por mi con tanta pasion. Mi piano que tuve que abandonar cuando huimos._

-Bella etas bíen?- pregunto Rose y creo que mi expresion era la que la tenia preocupada. Tendra razon Emm al decir que pongo ojos desorbitados.

-Bella?- llamo mi hermano.

.Fuiste por él?

-era lo menos que podia hacer- me contestos con una gran sonrisa

-Arriesgaste mucho por mi.- lo abrace

_"¿Como hiciste"_

_"Con la ayuda de Vi, pude hacerlo"_

_"¿Vi?, ella te ayudo ¿de verdad?" mi tia dificilmente le gustaba entrar a Voltera_

_"Si, unas llamadas y solo eso basto, me alegro que te haya gustado"_

_-Ya la he terminado- "solo la letra"_

-No importa-al salir de esa habitacion vi a Alice y a Edward viendose con terror, somo si acabaran de ver lo peor. Pase a la par de ellos y me diriji a las escaleras que estaban cerca de la cocina cuando iba a subirlas Alice grito

-¡No!- voltee a verla, acaso le sucedia algo?, la vi dar unos pasos hacia mi por reflejo cerre los ojos, senti mi cuerpo caer hacia atras con gran fuerza y alguien encima mio sacandome todo el aire que poseia, abri los ojos y la duende estaba encima mio si mi corazon latiera de verdad se hubiera desprendido y estaria muerta.

-Alice- le dije asustada- ¿Que pasa? me miraba con esos ojitos cristalizados, como si quisiera llorar.

-¿Alice que te pasa?- le grito Rose, pero la duende solo me miraba con tristeza.

-¿Bella estas bien?- pregunto mi hermano solo asenti

-Lo siento- susurro Alice suave- No quise asustarte.

-Alice ¿porque me tumbaste?

-Creí que irias a la cocina- no tenia sentido

-Iba a mi habitacion- explique

-¿Que ibas a hacer?- pregunto Edward dudando de lo que decia.

-Bueno... iba a mostrarle algo a mi hermano, termine la letra de una cancion pero aún me falta completar la musica- Edward y Alice asintieron

-TAmbien compones- pregunto Rose.

-Si- dijo Emm, aún sin entender todo igual que yo.

-¿Porque juegas conmigo?- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible Alice.

-Ahhhh de que hablas- dije

-Oh no es nada Bella,- y me sonrio miro a Edward con una gran sonrisa- y porque no vas por esa cancion y nostocas lo que ya tienes.

-Lo haría pero tengo a un duende pesado encima de mi-

-Lo siento- dijo y se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme, me jalo por las escaleras y tuve que mantener mi equilibrio o me caería cuando llegamos había una caja tirada cuando la levante varios Cd cayeron todos misdiscos y libros ¿por que estaban tirados? ¿que hacian en una caja? solo podia hacer algo y eso era gritar.

-¡Emmett!- Alice me ayudo a meter todo de nuevo a la caja.

_"Que pasa me acabas de interrumpir en lo mejor" me reclamo el muy tonto._

_"Sube o te ira peor". dije molesta._

-¿porque estaba esta caja tirada?- le pregunte cuando subio seguido de Rose y Edward.

-Ahhh bueno.- _"recuerdas que iba a empacar para irnos, pues empece con tus CD y tus libros para avanzar_"- Los llevaba a tu habitacion y...- pauso un momento, vi a Rose avergonzarse.

-Yo entre en un momento de un poco de locura y felicidad- susurro ella _"Poco, no Bastante"_ dijo Emm

-No fue su intencion- dijo mi hermano en su defensa.

-Cuando entre a la casa empece a buscarlo y el estaba aquí- señalo- arriba subi las gradas rapido y cuando lo vi...- tomo aire-me tire a sus brazos y se tambaleo- agacho la vista- y tuvo que soltar la caja para que no caeramos.- De ahí venia ese ruido que escuche cuando estaba afuera y me imagine la escena que Rose explico no creo que no deberia de haberlo hecho _"Beso rico"_ dijo Emm, solo de ver la cara de mi hermano como todo un tonto hizo que riera _"Oye no te burles de mi"_ me calme un poco y todos me veian extraños. Alice insistio tanto de querer entrar en mi habitacion que no pude negarme, no estoy acostumbrada a que extaños y varios entren ahí, estaba pintada de azul cielo, la duende empezo a decir un monton de cosas com "El azul va con tu piel" "Es pequeño pero hermoso y comodo" tenia una pequeña librera donde deberian de haber estado mis libros que eran poquitos y a la par habia una repisa donde estaban tambien mis Cds, Alice corrio hacia mi guardaropas junto con Rosalie empezaron a decir montos de incoherencias, Emmett se recosto en mi cama y solo observaba lo que hacian. Yo decidi poner mis cosas en su lugar y Edward me ayudo

-Tienes a Mozart y Bethoven-

-Si- conteste- siempre me ha gustado la musica instrumental y clasica.

-¿Que escuchas ahora?- encendio mi equipo de sonido y la melodia sono- Debussy

-Si claro de luna es buena- era lo que sonaba y mi favorita.

-Muy pocos adolescentes saben quien es Debussy o claro de luna- dijo con una sonrisa, me empezaba a gustar su sonrisa

-Si muy pocos, creo que en vez de ser una adolescente soy una adulta.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Mi madre me dijo una vez que naci con 35 años.

-Si, mamá siempre decía eso y que seguia creciendo como una adulto y no como un joven normal,- dijo Emm- Pero si la hubiera visto hace rato alla a bajo creo que diria: nacio de 35 y va de retroceso. Mamá siempre decia lo que pensaba.

Era cierto, las dos madres que tuve siempre decían lo que pensaban aunque no quisieran. Marie y Renee eran muy parcidas pero se que nunca se conocieron, si en verdad hubieran visto mi actuacion de una niñita jugando con Emm, se hubieran alegrado, pero con las locuras de Renee que se comportaba como una adolescente y Marie que le importaban mas el que diran, desde los 5 casi 6 yo era la que se comportaba como una adulta. Alejandro y Charlie siempre serios y como todo adulto responsable y protector, en verdad como los extrañaba vivir sin padres 200 años era mucho para mi.

-¿Bella estas bien?- pregunto Edward.

-Ehh... si- no queria recordar ahora, segui poniendo mis Cds, cada uno que yo ponia Edward lo tomaba lo veia y lo ponia en su lugar con una sonrisa. El fin estaban todos en su sitio. Las chicas tenian toda mi ropa en el suelo.

-Así que te gusta el rock, punk ¿cierto?- dijo Edward a mi oido que me dejo helada por unos instantes..

-Si.- dije nerviosa- me gusta la musica de Green Day, Paramore, Muse, My Chemical Romance, The Killers, Evanecemse, Good Charlote, Blink 182

-Etc, etc, etc,- termino por mi Emm

-A Edward le gustan algunas de las bandas que mencionaste ¿verdad Eddie?- dijo Alice Feliz.

-No me llames Eddie- dijo molesto- y si.

-¿De verdad?- me gusto saber que a el tambien le gustaban algunas de las bandas que yo escuchaba.

-Así que Bella y Eddie tienen cosas en común- dijo burlandose Emm, se que si las miradas mataran mi hermano estuviera muerto, agradecia que fuera inmortal. Edward bufo estaba molesto.

_"Bella escucha los pensamientos de Rose" dijo Emmett_

_"¿Para que?" pregunte_

_"Solo hazlo" me ordeno._

Tengo el don de leer la mente, pero lo bloqueo ya que me vuelvo loca al escuchar tantas voces. Me concentre solo en la mente de Rose _"Me pregunto ¿ cual sera la reaccion de Edward, si Bella lo llama Eddie?" "Se molestara ¿o no?" "Bella quisiera que pudieras leer mi mente y le dijeras Eddie quiero ver su reaccion". ¿_Porque les gusta ver a su hermano molesto? Bueno no he visto su rostro... ¿sera aterrador? _"¿Emm?" el me volteo a ver discretamente "Vuelve a llamarlo Eddie" el solo sonrio "Como tu digas hermanita"._

-¿Te gusta mi hermana Eddie?- me arrepenti de haberle pedido eso, me sonroje mucho, Alice se llevo las manos a su boca, Rosalie sonreia, Edward se tenso y se puso mas palido de lo que es, se molesto, lo observe y aún con su rostro enojado me parecio lindo y sexy.. ¿Yo pensaba eso? Dios que me pasa, he conocido a vampiros lisdos pero ninguno me habia interesado y ahora con solamente haber visto dos veces a Edward Cullen, todo lo que nunca pense de alguien lo pienso en él. Nunca he tenido un ompañero o novio y no se que hacer con esta clase de sentimientos que siento.

-Edward, contesta la pregunta de Emm- dijo Alice con mucha curiosidad, bueno hasta yo queria saber si alguien como yo podria gustarle a él.

-Alice, no molestes- dijo con una mueca. Claro el nunca se fijaria ne mi hasta le causo muecas de desagrado.

-Alice.- la llame, se que me había dolido la contestacion de él pero no le demostraria importacia- él y yo apenas nos conocemos, somos amigos- dije con una sonrisa- ¿verdad Eddie?- todos se sorpredieron

-Si- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Alice jadeo de sorpresa, Rosalie sonreia con una gran felicidad y Emmett se carcajeo- ¿Cuál es la gracia?

-Cuando Belli te llamo "Eddie" no te molestaste como lo hiciste con nosotros- dijo Alice, Edward abrio los labios pero no articulo ninguna palabra, volvieron a reirse de él, me rei despacito y sabía que necesitaba ayuda.

-Bueno, ya- dije un poco seria- ¿porque tienen toda mi ropa en el piso?

-Bella has visto tu guardarropa- dijo con espanto Alice.

-Claro todos los días, es mi ropa- dije

-Necesitas ropa nueva- dijo Rose- Iremos de compras.

Eso era lo que menos deseaba- ¿Y si no quiero?- pregunte

-No lo intentes- hablo Edward- si te niegas te pueden obligar y es peor.- ni siquiera me lo queria imaginar se oía terrorífico.

-Ok- dijo con algo de miedo.

-Si- brincaba la duende.

-Creo que le vendi mi alma al diablo- susurre suave pero Edward me escucho y me sonrio. Alice empezo a revisar toda mi habitacion, reviso mis libros...

-Vaya este es tu cuaderno de canciones?-

-Si- vio a Edward pero no dijo nada.

-¿Que es ete libro?- dijo alzando uno de pasta azul- ¿a donde va el alma?

-Encontraron tu secreto- dijo burlandose Emmett

-¿Ese es su secreto?- pregunto Rose. El oso y su gran bocota.

Todos me miraban confudidos, y Emm arrepentido, él sabía que yo pensaba que no tenía alma y me decía loca.

-Crees que no tienes alma?- preguntaron las hermanas. No sabía que decir, que querian que le dijra "La verdad es que perdi mi almas el día que fui convertida, que se fue al infierno. Ya que soy un no muerto que bebe sangre y que en algunos momentos bebi sangre humana. Ademas de que me aterra el saber que pense convertir a una humana para que olvidara toda su vida. Una que quisas envidie." No lo iba a decir.

-Es solo un libro- dije. Se que no me creyeron pero agradeci que no me preguntaran mas.

-Cosas en común entre Bella y Edward- dijo Alice- les gusta la musica clasica, tocan el piano, esciben canciones, las mismas bandas, los dos leen Shakespeare

-Espera- dije- ¿Tú tocas el piano y escirbes?- pregunte a Edward.

-Si- dijo iba a decir algo más pero Alice le gano.

-y los dos hablan italiano...

Wow si que teniamos varias cosas en común, hasta Emm se quedo con la boca abierta y se rascaba la cabeza.

-Y ¿como llegaste a todo eso?-

-Bueno, hay que investigar para eso.- contesto Alice- Y digo que ustedes pueden ser mas que amigos si mi hermano no es un cabezotas.

-Igual que Bella es una cabezotas- dijo Emm riendo.

"Un **alma gemela** es alguien que comparte una afinidad profunda y natural con otra persona en el campo afectivo, amistoso, amoroso y sexual, comparten las mimas cosas y te llega cuando menos te lo esperes" esa fue una de las explicaciones que me dio Marco cuando le había preguntado sobre el tema. Pero el merece a alguien igual de perfecto que él. Yo soy de poca belleza y muy torpe, ademas cuando se entera de mi secrreto me odiara así como lo hago yo. solamente en mis sueños podre estar con él. Y sinceramente llevo un largo tiempo sin dormir ni soñar, me pare a la par de mi ventana contemple la vista los arboles verdes, y el rostro del Dios perfecto, que enverdad me tenia loca. Un aullido de lobo me saco de mis pensamientos, tres lobos estaban afuera de mi casa, sali corriendo a velocidad humana, me alegraba de verlos e ignorando su olor los abrace a acada uno, necesitaba distraerme con algo y ellos eran mi unica opcion...

**PORV. EDWARD**

Una parte de mi se sentia viva, Bella y yo teniamos muchas cosas en común. gracias a Alice me pude dar cuenta de que me gusta la idea de compartir cosas con ella.

Alice y Rose estban un poco molests conmigo ya que cuando Emmett me pregunto si me gustba su hermana, me agarra con la guardia baja no creí que me preguntara por ello y la enana que me presionaba para saber mi respuesta haciendo que lo unico que dijera fuera "Alice, no molestes" decpcionandome a mi mismo pero me dolio cuando Bella dijo "apenas nos conocemos y solo somos amigos" claro amigos, yo quisiera ser algo mas que su amigo, y como me iba a molestar cuando me llamo "Eddie" mi nombre se escucho tan bien tan hermoso como podia quejarme, ella llena toda mi existencia y me he enamorado. Pero tambien salian mis celos, odiaba que ella se relacionara con los lobos. Me fastidiaba, y si... soy un malditamente celoso.

**PROV. EMMETT**

El reloj sonaba ya las once de la noche, Bella estaba en el piano tocando algo simple, tocaba y sonreia. Mi mente viajaba hacia Rosalie, era la vampireza mas hermosa que haya conocido y estba enamorado de ella.

Lo que mas me gusto fue cuando entro a la casa llamandome y cuando supo donde estaba se lanzo a mi besandome, nunca había uno así, me dejo tonto y ganas de hacer cositas con ella pero si lo hacía Bella me mataria por hacer cosas cuando ella esta en casa, suena como a una pelicula triple x para una niña.

Tengo una idea y si le propongo matrimonio a Rose, ohhhhhh me imagino una gran boda... con un cura solo en calzoneta y su cuello, todos vertidos con ropa de boxeo... uuuuuuuuu Rosalie se veria muy hermosa con ese cuerpazo...

-Emmett deja de soñar...- solo a Bella se le ocurre sacarme de mi imaginacion. Siguio tarareando, me gustaba verla feliz.

Había ruido afuera y como la sala estaba a oscuras me asome a la ventana escondiendome, en el arbol que estaba cerca de la casa había alguien vi una silueta era un hombre observando a Bella.

-Bella- le llame, ella ay ha de haber notado su presencia- Ya viste...

-Ahora no, estoy concentrada- me contesto claro la musica la vuelve distraida- sientate y escucha- me ordeno una melodia fue acompañada por su voz.

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Siempre me ha gustado las canciones de Bella y esta es muy bonita

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and now one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

El que estaba afuera se fue cuando Bella quiso descansar y yo conocia a esa persona o mas bien vampiro, mi hermana tiene un admirador que le gusta verla en la noche.


	8. Amigos, apuestas y sucesos

**PROV. JASPER**

Ya habían pasado una semana en los que he estado raro, eso me ha dicho Alice. Ella estaba preocupada por mi y razón tenia todos estos días me he pasado cerda de la ventana viendo hacia la nada, tenia mis razones ese aroma a fresas que senti el día que regresabamos era identico al de ella, y en realidad que los extrañaba y mas que nada las apuestas que haciamos los tres, pero ¿podrian ser ellos? la ultima vez que los vi fue a mediados del año 1946 ellos eran parte de la guardia de los Volturi, estuve un año con ellos ayudandolos con sus misiones cuando iban solo ellos dos, eran muy fuertes y sabían pelear muy bien. En realidad ellos ya formaban parte de mi otra familia junto con Petter y Charlotee.

-Jaz ¿estas bien?- no senti en que momento entro Alice.

-Si, alice estoy bien- la abrace y le di un beso en la frente.

-Me contaras que te pasa?- sentia la preocupacion de ella

-No ha sido nada- le sonrei- Ya estoy mejor- ella me miro no muy convencida, le hacie el menton y la bese delicadamente, era una buena forma de convencerla. El beso iba cargado de disculpas y amor, nos besamos por varios minutos, hasta que ella fue las que nos separo.

-Te extrañe- susurro y volvio a besarme con mucho amor, nos separamos por unos garraspeos que venian de la puerta, Rose y Edward nos miraban divertidos y se ganaron unas miradas asesisnas de parte de mi amor.

-Perdon por interrumpir - dijo burlonamente Edward.

-Pero aprovechando que nuestro hermano volvio a ser el mismo celebraremos cazando- dijo Rosalie y no era mala idea. De los dias que llevaba encerrado, solo la vez que corrimos para salvar a una humana y que tuve que dejarlos, yo caze pero solamente 1 ciervo.

-Vamos a cazar- dije. Mi Alice se alegraba daba saltitos de la emocion, me jalo con ella hacia el bosque. Carlisle y Esme iban con nosotros cada uno tomo un camino adentrandonos mas al bosque no estbamos tan separados. Olí una manada de ciervos, ellos eran mi desayuno, claro eran minimo las 6 de la mañana, caze a mis presas y estba satisfecho no era lo mismo cazar humanos el saber era diferente pero había prometido ser vegetariano aunque me costase y lo hago. Decidí buscar a Alice, corrí y no se poruqe me detuve talvez por un olor conocido que llego a mi camine lento hacia ese olor, escuche risas, después un golpe y alguien se quejaba volvi a caminar un poco mas rapido se veía un claro y las nubes nubladas le daban color, un hombre tirado estaba ahí enmedio quejandose de dolor, no se porque pero quise ayudarlo corri hacia él quien se quejaba mucho, pero fue embestido antes de llegar y mandado hacia un árbol me reincorpore rapido y tambien la embestí y antes de que topara con un árbol la tome por el brazo y la tire, era una vampireza y fuerte, ella estaba al otro lado, cada uno en una punta, no sentía sus emociones, su gruñido me alesto y corrio hacía mí y yo hice lo mismo, el viento le descrubrio el rostro cuando quise parar ya era tarde para impedir el chocuqe y a pesar de que ella tambien empezo a detenerse chocamos los dos callendo al suelo. Me reincorpore sentandome, ella se quitaba algunas ramitas del cabello, una risa se escuchaba pero lo ignore, ella me miro y sonrio. Yo aún no podía creer que estuvieran aquí.

-¡Bella!- la llame emocionada

-Jasper- dijo feliz. Las risas se escucharon mas fuertes y claro que conocia esa forma de reir.

-Callate Emmett!- le gritamos unisuno haciendo que él se callara y nosotros rieramos. Había pensado mucho en ellos y ahora me los encuentro ¿Una coincidencia?

**PROV. BELLA**

Iba corriendo rápido había hecho una apuesta con Emmett para saber quien llegaba primero a aquel claro donde sucedió de todo, cada vez que regresábamos de cazar íbamos ahí y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Cazamos fuera de los limites de Forks no queríamos que nos encontraran cazando, por eso lo haciamos afuera en la madrugada. Le llevaba ventaja a Emm pero antes de llegar senti un aroma muy familiar puedeque lleve años sin verlo pero siempre he tenido buena memoria para recordar los aromas y ese lo recordaba, me había olvidado de la apuesta con mi hermano, hasta que sentí una rafaga de aire.

-Maldicion- dije mas para mi era mas veloz que él, pero ahora no lo alcanzaba, corrí y ya me encontraba ahí pero Emm no, claro se la ha de haber olvidado la apuesta. ¡no! entonces donde estaba, de pronto senti que alguien se encontraba atras de mi así que por reflejo me defendí, lance un puñetazo tan fuerte que mande a volar a.. ¿Emm?

-Emmett estas bien?- me acerque a él.

-Cao ue no. Po... m.. peg..- no le entendi nada ya que tenia la mano sobre su nariz y su boca. Creo que esta vez si le pegue muy fuerte,

-Eso te pasa por querer asustarme-

-¿ ue? Yo..- le tape la boca y le señale que hiciera silencio, alguien se acercaba y me escondi, Emm aún seguia quejandose escuchaba pasos que despues se convirtieron en carrera iba hacia mi hermano antes de que se acercara lo embestí fue a parar hacía un arbol iba a ir hacia él y golpearlo

_"Bella espera!"-_ medijo Emmm haciendo que parara y me distrajera, me embistieron y sali volando me esperaba toparme con un arbol pero me atajo en el aire me tomo del brazo y me lanzo hacia el otro lado, me reincorpore rapido tenia cubierto mi rostro por mi pelo no lo veia bien y no me importo e igual le gruñi corri hacia él y él hacia mí, el aire me quito mi pelo del rostro y pude ver bien, ya estabamos cerca y cuando lo reconoci fue imposible frenarme, fue como dos choques de trenes, caimos al suelo, solo sonrei y me sente me sacudi el cabello ya que varias ramitas se enredaron en el.

_"Te dije que pararas"_

_"Solo me dijiste: Bella espera." le dije imitando su voz._

_"Oye no te burles de mi" empezo a reirse "Al menos hazlo bien" y rio mas fuerte._

Él volteo a ver a Emm reirse y lo ignoro como siempre lo hacía, lo mire y le sonreí. Tuvieron que pasar 64 años para volver a verlo.

-¡Bella!- me dijo

_"Deberian ver sus rostros"_

-Jasper- le dije con cario.

_"es que... es que... no..." la risa empezo a aumentar "no tiene precio"_

-Callate emmett- le gritamos los dos y el se callo, solo exterior por que interior no "_woow, los dos me callaron, como extrañaba esto" _me mepce a reir y junto conmigo él.

-Como extrañaba esto.- diji Emm suspirando. Haciendo que rieramos con mas fuerza.

-Eres ridiculo Emmett- le dijo Jasper.

-Jazzy- grito Emm y corrio a abrazarlo, sabia cual era su diminutivo que no le gustaba.

-Em... mett..t

-Emm, sueltalo, lo partiras en dos con tus brazos- mi hermano se disculpo por no medir sus fuerzas.

-No creí que los volveria a ver...- hablo sorprendido Jasper

-Lo mismo pensaba Bella, pero yo tení esperanzas de volverte a ver querido- hablo con falsa voz de mujer- Gracias a lcielo que no es un sueño.

-Callete emm... ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto intrigado Jasper.

-Ehhh... ese no es un saludo- reclamo Emm- Pero dinos mejor ¿que hacer tu aquí? ¿No estabas con Charlotte y Petter?

-Bueno la ultima vez que los vi fue antes de verlos por ultima vez a ustedes, en 1946.

-Desde que te despediste de nosotros ¿has estado solo?- Jasper es un buen vampiro no merece estar solo.

-No, me uni a un clan- respondio.

-Viven ahora aquí?- pregunto Emmett

-Si, por el momento yu ¿ustedes?-

-Solo por un tiempo. Talvez unos meses o un año- se que mi hermano quisiera quedarse mas pero no lo creo posible, si ya un guardia de los volturi nos encontro los demas tambien lo haran.

-Pues seria genia, pero- dudo en hablar- ¿ustedes estan en una mision me imagino?- los dos negamos

-No- dije- hace 25 años que estamos huyendo de los volturi, mas bien de Jane y Aro.

-Pero por...-

-Jasper- una voz chillona y reconocible le corto, ella venia hacia nosotros _"es hora de actuar osito"- dije_

Antes de entrar al claro paro: _"esta aterrada" le dije a Jasper y se sobresalto, claro el no se acordaba de que podiamos comunicarnos por la mente "De verdad eres tú? o es mi mente" "Lo siento" le sonrei._

Ella camino lentamente hsta que la vimos, su rostro era de terror que luego paso a sorpresa y luego a felicidad, corrio hacia Jasper y lo abrazo ¿como es que se conocian? Entonces recorde sus palabras:

_"Me uni a un clan"- Claro ahora todo encajaba "Ya conocen a mi familia, solo falta uno de mis hijos pero el no se sentia bien- cuando Carlisle habia dicho eso senti como si ya conociera a su hijo. Era de Jasper de quien hablaban.._

_"estara bien?2 me pregunto Emm._

_"No lo se, parecia asustada, preocupada"_

_"Alice ve el futuro"- empezo a decirme-" recuerda que nosotros o mas bien tú bloqueas nuestro futuro para que nadie nos vea y cuando alguien esta cerca...2_

_"tampoco lo ven"- termine yo- "Creo que no le gusto lo que vio y a de haber sido aterrador"_

_-_¿Bella, Emmett como están?- nos pregunto Alice- ¿que hacen aquí?

-Ehh...- no soy buena mintiendo y no se me ocurre nada ahora.

-Nosotros salimos todas las mañanas a correr hay que ejercitarnos- dijo Emm salvandome...

-Pero estan lejos de casa, no deberian adentrarse mucho por el bosque- nos dijo Alice.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocian?- pregunto Jasper.

-Ohhh... lo siento amor-le dijo la duende- ellos son los vecinos lejanos-

-¿Los Swan?-

_"Jasper cambiamos de apellido" dije_

_"Ustedes son los humanos de lo que tanto hablan mis hermanos"_

_"Vaya hablan mucho de mi" dijo Emm_

-Si cariño son Bella Swan y Emmett Swan ¿ya los conocias?

_"No, tu no nos conoces" dije asustada._

_"Pero ¿porque?" pregunto_

_"Hermano te explicamos despues" dijo el oso._

-No es la primera vez que los miro-

-¿Como se encontraron?- la duende era muy preguntona

-Yo escuche quejidos y quise venir haber que sucedia, llegue y vi a Emmett en el suelo y con dolor.-

-¿Emmett que tenias?- en vez de ponerle Alice le hubieran puesto Preguntona.

-Bella me dio un golpe en la nariz- dijo como una niño chiquito.

-¿porque?- Alice cayo en su trampa ahora yo seria la malvada del cuento.

-Tal vez por que mi querido hermano quiso asustarme ya que nunca ha podido hacerlo- lo acuse debia defenderme

_"Como siempre" aun teniamos la telepatia en funcion._

-Cada vez que lo intenta recibe un golpe de mi parte pero es en mi defensa- aclare- ¿cierto bombom?

-No soy un bombom- dijo molesto- solo soy musculoso ¿ok?

-Ves Jasper es una pelea de hermanos, y yo quiero una igual pero no puedo tenerla sin que alguien salga enojado- empezo a hacerle un puchero Jasper rodo los ojos sonriendo como si fuera normal sus pucheros.

-¿Y ustedes que hacer por aqui?- pregunte antes de que Alice contestara alguien mas lo hizo.

-Venimos a buscar un lugar para acampar, dicen que habara sol en 3 días y nos gusta hacer actividades en aire libre- dijo Rosalie saliendo de los arboles, llevaba ropa comoda y su pelo en una cola alta bien aregllado se ve ia perfecta con todo.

-Rose- dijo feliz Emmett y corrio hacia ella la abrazo y beso.

_"¿acampar?" pregunte a Jaz_

_"Es la excusa que usamos para no mostrarnos en el sol, tu sabes lo que pasa ademas no tenemos ese don tuyo para pasear con los rayos del sol entre las personas" solo asenti_

-Que pareja mas hermosa- si eran una linda pareja pero se les estaba pasando la mano ese beso agarraba mas intensidad y no se daban cuenta.

-¡Hola, hay una menor aquí!- les grite.

Rose con una sonris de oreja a oreja se separo de él.

-Emmett que te paso?- le dijo Rpose sobando su nariz, al aprecer le salio un moradito.

_"Me dejaste marcado" eso no sonaba bien._

-Isabella me golpeo, solo porque perdio- le esta haciendo esos ojitos que convencen hasta a un gato.

-Pobrecito mi osito- empezo a consentirlo- Bella no deberias de ser agresiva con tu hermano.- me regaño Rose, me regaño Rose "Rose me regaño por el tonto de mi hermano" ohhhhh esto no se quedara así a mi nadie me regaña, ni siquiera mi hermano, ni siquiera mis padres ninguna vez lo hicieron.. Esto no se quedaba así.

-Lo siento Rose- dije con voz quebrada, fingida- nunca fue mi intencion golpearlo, es que no he podido nunca ganarle y... y... y... yo, yo soy chiquita, debil y pastosa y .. y.. y... y yo no queria golpearlo... yo no queria que eso... eso... eso... pasara- empece a sollozar de mentira pero apesar de ser muy mala mentirosa soy buena actriz para otra cosa.

-Oh yo lo sien...-

-No te preocupes- la corte - yo soy la mala solo tengo apenas 16 años los cuales pronto seran 17 pero aún así ya me han dicho que soy la inmadura- mis ojos estaban brillosos y una lagrima salio- lo... lo... lo siento, nunca quise hacerlo- y empece a llorar, sneti unos brazos rodearme, logre mi proposito Rose me abrazaba y me consolaba diciendo que mi hermano era un tonto y que yo era mas madura que él, emmett gruñia por que le quite la atencion de su amada. despues se le unio Alice... las dos sollozaban, repiraba agitadamente aun de mentira, la rubia me apreto a su pecho ella era mas alta que yo, otros brazos nos rodearon alce la cabeza para ver a mi hermano abrazandonos y sollozando muy trizte rara vez habia visto a Emm así y siempre era cuando estabamos solos, analizando a mi hermano senti otros brazos, esto se habia vuelto un abrazo de grupo.

_"¿Jasper tu tambien?"_

_"Juro que yo no soy. Siento la trizteza de los que te abrazan pero no me he movido de mi lugar."_

_"¿Entonces?" no podia levantar la vista ya que mi rostro estaba casi enterrado en el pecho de Rose y con tantos brazos rodeandome no me podia mover._

_"Esme" dijo trizte,_

_Lo que menos_ queria era que Esme se entristeciera por una broma. Cuatro vampiros abrazandote fuerte te pueden aplastar.

-¡Que esta pasando?- pregunto Carlisle- ¿Jasper estas bien?

-Solo han mucha tristeza- respondi él.

-¿A quien estan abrazando? ¿Porque lo hacen? y ¿Por que estan sollozando?- esa era la voz de Edward.

-Estan muy emotivos- dijo Jasper

-¿Alguno de ustedes puede decir algo?- dijo Edward.

-¡Algo!- dijo sollozando Emm. Quise reir o decir algo pero no me dejan respirar y creo que me quieren asfixiar.

-Emmett no me referia a eso... ¿Donde esta Bella?- Esta en medio de ellos y las quieren hacer puere, eso te dice algo. Ya no quiero mas abrazos, esos son pasos o por favor que nadie se acerque y abrace por que lo hare sufrir, no quiero mas abrazos, solo por mi mente puedo quejarme.

-¿Bella?- llamaba Edward, como me gustaba su voz, estoy delirando.-¿Bella?- ya estaba aturdida no estoy acostumbrada a abrasos en grupo, se que puedo vivir sin aire, pero hay un problema con eso si me falta el aire o mas bien cuando no respiro mi disfraz no funciona desaparece y todos se darian cuenta de lo que soy.

_"Jasper ayuda"_

_"¿Estas bien?"- que tonta pregunta._

_"Oh si, estoy muy bien. Solo queria saber si aún estabas aquí" dije con sarcasmo "No estoy bien" le grite "Si dejo de respirar todos descubriran lo que soy y no quiero"_

-Creo que deberian dejar respirar a Bella- dijo Jasper, que gran ayuda.

-¿Bella esta ahí?- la voz de Edward sono un poco mas fuerte.

-Si- enserio gracias Jasper que gran ayuda

-¡Bella! ¿Bella?- me llamaba Edward casí gritando.

-No seas griton Edward- dijo Alice.

-¡Bella!- como pude levante un brazo para que vieran que necesitaba ayuda y que aún estaba viva.- Oh estas bien que alegria- ¿enserio? creo que Edward y Jasper en verdad son hermanos es que solo con un poquito creen que estoy bien. Ahora de verdad queria llorar.

-No llores- dijo Rose abrazandome mas fuerte, la siguio Alice, Emm y Esme. Esta era mi sentencia, me removi para poder zafarme. Tome unas bocanadas de aire para hablar.

-por favor ya sueltenmeeeeeee... agradezco sus abrazos... me van a quebrar mis costillas... ya no.- chille.

-Esme cariño sueltala- dije Carlisle- Emmett tu tambien- 2 pesos menos.

-Rose, Alice ustedes tambien.- ordeno Edward. me senti libre al fin. me deje caer al suelo.

-Gracias al cielo- dije dramaticamente- Al fin el aire volvio a mis pulmones.

-No seas exagerada- dijo Emm arrodillado a la par mia

-No exagero- empece a hacerpucheros y escuche la risa mas hermosa de todas Edward reia. Lo observe como si el fuera lo mas divino del mundo.

-Te ves hermosa cuando haces eeso- dijo mee sonroje.

-Tomatina- empezo a decir Emm.

-Estas bien- dijo Carlisle empezo a revisarme encima de la ropa pero me sobresalte cuando dijo - sube un poco tu sueter y tu blusa, vamos a ver si te lastimaste- me asuste y no lo deje hacerlo me abrace a Emm, tengo 3 mordidas de vampiros en mi vientre y esas no las puedo borrar con mi don. son visibles y si le muestro se daran cuenta.

-Lo siento- dije- pero no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me toque- Carlisle puso cara de espanto- se que no es así y lo dije mal, me refiero a que no estoy acostumbrada a que los doctores me revisen.

-Esta bien- ya relajado- ¿pero no te duele el costado.?

-No el aire es el que me faltaba.

-Bella lo siento me emocione- dijo Rose.

-Bella lo aguanta todo ¿cierto?- me palmeo la espalda fuerte- ¿Que?- dijo cuando lo mire mal.

-Perdiste- le susurre.

-Eso no es cierto yo gane, ya viste mi nariz es prubea de que te ane y que tu perdiste tomatina-acaso mi hermano no entiende que no debe ponerme apodos.

-Al menos no uso ropa interir de hombre como tu usas ropa interior de mujer rosada- dije y no me recordaba que habia mas personas con nosotros. Todos estaban con la boca abierta y sorprendidos. Jasper se aguantaba la risa. Poco a poco me levante y Emm solo me miraba; me mordi el labio nerviosa.

-Yo no uso ropa interior de mujer y menos rosada- dijo ofendido, quise reir pero no.

-¿que clase de ropa interior usa?- me pregunto Alice.

-No.

-¿Entonces que es esto?- dije bajando un poco su pans y enseñandole la tirita de una tanga rosada. Emm se puso palido mas de lo que somos.

-Es verdad- dijo Rose sorprendida. Todos empezaron a reirse.

-Yo no...¿como lle...-no termino de hablar me miro- Tu... ¿como hiciste? Claro por eso no sabia que me faltaba.

-Yo no hice nada- me defendi muy mal.

-Por eso me sentia tan libre y con mas flexibilidad- empezo a mover las caderas-Uhhhh se siente bien, ¿quieren probarlo?- les pregunto a los hombres.

-No- dijeron los tres apartandose un poco por si acaso.

-Emmett eestas bien- dijo Esme

-Si- dijo tranquilo- Parece que no tuviera ropa interior, que fresco se siente. Solo hay un problema-

-¿Cual?- pregunto Edward riendo.

-Esta tanga- empezo a menearse- como ustedes aguantan este hilo metido en el cu...-

-¡Emmett!- le grite, callo.- No necesito saber esa palabra.

-Pero es que es cierto, me esta lastimando el c...

-Emm...- volvi a callarlo. Se puso pensativo

-Ok, me esta lastimando el occipucio mucho.- mi hermano en verdad que no lo entiendo.

-¿Porque te la pusiste?- le pregunto alice.

-Yo no me la puse, ya se los dije fue Bella.- acuso.

-Yo no fui- volvi a defenderme.

-Corre, Isabella Marie Swan- dijo serio -es mejor que corras por tu vida.

Claro que lo iba a hacer no se cual sea su castigo pero aveces no me gustan, pero no podia correr a mi velocidad vampirica tenia que correr a velocidad humana, demonios eso no sonaba bien.

-Eso es trampa- dije detras de Edward, en que instante me puse ahí.

-De las dos formas siempre has sido pastosa- me despedi de todos con la mano y de Edward con un beso en su mejilla cosa que lo sorprendio. Sali corriendo y a la primra me empece a tropezar.

-Pequeña tomatina corre que te alcanzo- grito Emm, mentira si no lo hacia me tropezaba con todo, ramas, piedras, mis pies. por que soy tan torpe.

**PROV. ROSALIE**

-¿Alice que te dijo?

-Convenci a Emmett para que convenciera a Bella- dijo saltando la enana- iremos de compras Rose.-

-Chicas traten bien a Bella, creo que no le gustan las compras así que no la presionen.

-Esta bien Esme- salio alice con una sonrisita de las cual hay que temerle- Edward, Jasper vamos- fue a bajarlos.

-Rose, por favor cuida a Bella de Alice, cada vez que va de compras parece un demonio.

-No te preocupes- dije.

-Vamos Rose- grito la enana

-Alice no grites- le dijo Edward- No se porque voy.

_"Vas para proteger a Bella de Alice" Edward solo meneo la cabeza._

-¿Los pasaremos a traer?-

-No, Eddie, ellos ya van para alla. Nosotros los alcanzaremos en tu volvo.-

-No me llames así- le gruño.

-Hay hermano quien te comprende, priemro estabas deprimido, depues alegre, ahora molesto tienes multiples facetas de caracter. Eres biólar-

-Vamonos ya- dijo Jasper para que no hubiera esta pelea.

Lo bueno del viaje es que veria a Emmett, Edward solo me sonrio.

**PROV. EMMETT**

-Dime por milesima vez, porque estamos en el centro comercial de Port Angeles, aparte de esperar a los cullen en el estacionamiento- dijo Bella

-Por que elos nos invitaron de compras, acaso no quieres conocerlos mas- le dije.

-No, no quiero- dijo secamente.

-¿Por que'- empezo a caminar-¿Bella?

-No quiero Emmett- se volteo hacia mi enojada- a cada uno de los vampiros que hemos conocido han cabado mal por ayudarnos o por querer conocerlos mas afondo. Los Cullen se ven que son muy buenos y quedaría en mi consiencia si a ellosles llega a pasar algo.

-Bella nada malo les va a pasar, sabemos que Aro conoce a Carlisle y no le haria daño.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?

-Si no confias en mi, entonces ve sus futuros. Hazlo.

-No- iba a decir mas pero callo.

-Be...

-Ya estan aqui- estaba molesta- No juegues conmigo Emm, yo misma puedo hacerme feliz- Aún no se como ella sabe que yo utilizo mis dones con ella, es especial y por esa razon Aro no la ha matado. Se relajo.

-¿Hola!- dijo Alice lanzandose hacia Bella la que casi bota.

-Alice, Bella terminara en el suelo si tu te sigues lanzando así- dijo Jasper

-Yo no peso tanto- dijo alice.

-Pero tienes mucha fuerza.

-Bella en eso tiene razon- dijo Edward.

-Bueno vamos Bella, tenemos mucho que comprar- se llevo jalando a mi hermana.

La verdad es que esas mujeres iban a volver loca a mi hermana, entraban en una tienda y salian con 10 bolsas cada uno y Bella salia palida. Lo peor era que nosotros eramos los que teniamos que cargar sus bolsas, Edward se quejaba y Jasper por su cara sufria pero no decia nada.

-Siempre son así- pregunte.

-Peor- dijo Jasper.

-¡Hey!- dijo Alice.

¿Porque querrán tanta ropa? ¿Acaso desaparecio la que tenian? Ahora entiendo a Bella, ella rara vez va de compras pero no se tarda nada, lo bueno es que no se cansa. Cuando por fin ibamos a descansar se les ocurre decir a ellos que debiamos comer, claro yo quisiera un vaso de sangre fria con hielo eso me hace falta. Bella se estremecio pero nos saco del lío, gritando y diciendo que queria comprar ropa en victoria secret´s, ahí no pudimos entrar lastima hubiera querido ver que ropa se compraba mi Rose, la enana dijo que por el momento no debiamos entrar.

-Por fin vamos a descansar- nos sentamos en unas bancas, creo que en total llevamos 40 bolsas , Edward y Jasper tambien se sentaron, Rose y Alice venian con unas bolsas mas pero Bella no venia con ellas.

-¿Y Bella?- pregunto Jasper.

-Viene atras de nosotros- Alice volteo a ver y nadie venia.-¿venia?

-Alice- dijo Edward.

-Es cierto estaba detras de nosotros- dijo Rose- tal vez fue a comprar algo mas

-No- dije la conocia bien como para saber que no querra comprar hasta dentro de 5 años, con todo lo que lleva. Me pare y ttrate de ubicarla.

-Allí esta-dijo Alice- bien acompañada- 5 hombres hablaban con ella mientras 3 mujeres solo observaban, todos tenian de 17 a 18 años y uno coqueteaba con ella

_"Al parecer la pequeña, tiene admiradores" dijo algo molesto Jasper._

_"Es mejor que dejen a mi hermanita"_

_"Y yo pense que era el más sobreprotector con ella"_

_"Callate Jazzy"_

Camine hacia ella y uno de ellos trataba de agarrarle la mano.

-Te puedo mostrar el lugar

_"Ewww" penso Bella_

-te invito a comer preciosidad

-Bella estas bien- maldito Jasper me gano

-¿tu quien eres?- le dijo uno de ellos.

-Yo soy su hermano. dije todos dieron un paso hacia atras, claro que tenian que temerme- ¿algún problema?

-No, Emmett vamonos- dijo Bella

-Oye tu no la mandas. Ella ya esta grandecita- _"Lo podia poner peor" dijo Bella "Yo creo que si" dijo Jasper._

-Es mejor que te calles o veras estrellitas en tu cabeza- dije

-Ustedes dos contra nosotros- hablo un valenton

-Tres- dijo Edward.

-Por favor ahora diran que los tres son sus hermanos- bufo- psicopatas.

-Él es su hermano- dijo Edward señalandome- él- señalo a Jasper- es el cuñado de su hermanpo y yo- hizo una pausa- soy su novio.

_"Dios, dime ue npo dijo lo que dijo"_

_"Pues si no estas enojado si lo dijo, pero si lo estas has oidos sordos"- me dijo Jasper._

_"El ultimo que dijo una mentira así la paso muy mal"_

_"emmett tranquilizate"_

-Edward no hables mas- pidio suave Bella.

-Chicos ella tiene novio, un cuñado y hermano, dejenla- dijo una muchacha

-De acuerdo, adios preciosa- solo porque Bella me tenia abrazado por la cintura.

-Emmett, tranquilo- dijo Rose dandome un beso en la mejilla.

-Ok, pero antes necesito una explicacion- dije- ¿como que el novio de Bella?- Edward se tenso.

-Emm, olvidalo- pidio Bella

-Él ultimo que dijo algo así y sin permiso de Bella y mio termino muy mal...- la imagen de un auto saliendo volando me llego de pronto. Mire a Bella uso su don de transmitir sus pensamientos en imagenes.

-Puedo halar contigo- me dijo ella- en privado. Nos alejamos algo de ellos

_"Algo va a pasar" su voz se escuchaba mal._

_-"Pero que ¿quien era el del auto?"_

_"No lo se, sabes que mis visiones no son exactas cuando esa persona no esta decidido"_

_"¿Pero quien es?_

_"No lo se, pero es cerca de la entrada de Forks"_

_"Nos habran en..." Ella puso sus ojos como desorvitados estaba teniendo una vision. Su rostro se tenso y sus labios temblaban._

-Jacob- grito y salio corriendo

-Bella- "el auto" oí, corri detras de ella.

-Bella, Emmett esperesn- ellos venian atras de nosotros.

Apesar de correr como humano no se tropezo busque las llaves de mi auto pero no las encontre, Bella ya había arrancado el auto compo pude me subí. No hablamos en todo el camino y fue corto manejo tan rapido como pudo atras de nosotros venian los cullen. Pasavamos los limites de entrada de Forks Bella iba concentrada y yo viendo a todos lados, no nos dimos cuenta de que alguien estaba en la carretera, mi hermana trato de frenar y el vampiro que nos esperaba empujo el auto hacia unos arboles chocando, toda la parte de adelante se destrozo yo brinque antes de topar pero ella no salio volando por la ventana llego a mi llena de tierra, hojas y lodo habia empezado a llovar.

-¡No han muerto! Que lastima- esa voz er la de...

-James- dijo Bella con odio.

-Deliciosa, aún me recuerdas- dijo con hipocresia

Bella se lanzo a él para atacarlo golpe por golpe no iba adejar a mi hermana sola en esto, el muy cobarde no peleo mando a dos de sus vampiros. La pelea era buena pero solo pude enfocarme en la mía, lo golpee varias veces y estrelle su cuerpo en el asfalto, el vampiro grito y justo cuando le iba a dar en el rostro me avento,caí parado y un volvo plateado casí me atropella quedo a escasos centimetros de mi. Bajaron de ellos los hermanos Cullen, fui aventado hacia mi auto y le hice una abolladura mas, eso me molesto, arremeti contra él y le di dos cabezasos y lo estrelle de nuevo en el asfalto, Jasper y Rosalie lo agarraron para que lo desmembrara.

-¡Bella1- oí la voz de Edward los tres nos distrajimos y el vampiro que teniamos huyo y todo lo que vi despues fue que mi auto estallo, todos se alejaban de ahí pero Bella no estaba.

-¡Bella!- la llame y aparecieron los licantropos dispuestos a seguir a los vampiros.

-Jacob, Sam no lo hagan- detras de nosotros salio Bella llegando a ellos rapido- por favor, yo lo vi y no quiero que les pase nada malo. no vayan- ellos asintieron y se feuron.

-¿Ustedes son vampiros?- pregunto Alice, todos estabamos empapados.

-¿Por que lo ocultaron?- pregunto Rose

-Nosotros no quisimos ocultarles cosas pero no podiamos decirlo.-

-No quisieron ocultarlo no me digas- me dijo Edward sarcastico.

-Edward tranquilo- dijo Jasper y fue con Bella-Calmate no va a pasar nada, James se ha ido.

-¿Como sabes que el que los ataco se llama James?-dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿y que esta pasando'- grito Edward enojado

-No le grites, chupasangre- dijo Jacob en forma humana-No te lo permitire.

-Quien invito a los chuchos- dijo con asco Rose.

-Malditos chupasangres- Jacob y Edward se iban a pelear pero Bella los detuvo, los 2 cayeron al suelo con dolor.

-Es mejor que se comporten- miro a los lobos y se disculpo por lo que habia hecho lo mismo hizo con los hermanos de edward.

-no te preocupes, mi hijo debe de aprender a controlar su caracter- dijo un hombre bajando de un auto con otro hombre.

-Billy, Harry- Bella salio a abrazarlos

-Ya te descubrieron peques- le dijo Harry- recuerda nuestro trato.

-lo siento - dijo Bella

-Nos pueden explicar que esta pasando- exigio Alice

-Como es que 2 vampiros son amigos de los ch... lobos- dijo Rose.

-Es mejorque expliquen- dijo Edward.

-Edward, ellos tienen sus motivos- dio Jasper.

-Jasper porque los defiendes ¿acaso los conoces?- Edward esperaba que su hermano dijera algo pero no hablo.

-¿Que van hacer?- pregunto Billy.

-Marcharnos a casa- no habia nada mas que hacer aquí.

-Aún no- dijo Bella- ustedes no debes de saber aún de nosotros, nada.- les dijo a los cullen.

-¿Como?- dijo Edward- matandonos.

-No, borrando sus recuerdos- toco a cada uno en sus mejillas, hasta que llego a Jasper- lo siento amigo pro creo que tu tambien

-Lo se Bella- dijo él- ademas si solo yo recuerdo Edward podria leer mi mente cuando me descuide.

-Edward es un lector de mentes?- pregunto y los dos asentimos- hay hermano deberiamos hablar sobre tudon, sabes que debes informarme. Por el momento quiero que te sientes en el asfalto, chicos ustedes estaran con él como los salvadores y bloqueen sus mentes ahora- hicimos lo que ellos nos dijo.

-Miren mis ojos- les dijo, ellos obedecieron- No recordaran lo que acaban de descubrir...- no escuche lo demas- lo siento susurro- y chasqueo los dedos

**PROV. EDWARD**

-¡Bella!- la llame estaba en el asfalto sentada y con ella Jacob Black y no solo él toda la manada de licantropos, el jeep estaba destrozado- ¿Estan bien?- no me acerque mucho

-Si- dijo Ella como trizte.

-¿Como aparecieron estas abolladuras en el asfalto?- pregunto Rosalie, nadie sabia.

-Bella, Emmett los llevaremos a su casa- dijo Jacob.

-Nosotros podemos llevarlos- dije- vivios cerca.

-A menos de que tengas otro auto, nosotros los llevaremos- ese Jacob me estaba fastidiando.

-Basta- dijo Bella- Edward eres muy amable, pero no cabriamos en tu auto iremos con Billy y Harry no te preocupes

-Pero Bella...-

-No Alice ya esta decidido- le dio una sonrisa para que entendieramos, se despidio de cada uno y de mi con un beso en la mejilla, era el segundo que me daba y de verdad ansiaba poder besar sus labios algún día.

-Adios- Billy black se acerco a nosotros.

-Es mejor que se alejen de ellos, estan fuera de su alcance . Son prohibidos.

-Vamos Billy- lo llamo Sam. Se subio con ayuda de Emmett y se fueron iban en dos picops

-Algo no esta bien- dijo Alice.

-Yo opino lo mismo- ellos ocultan algo, muy importante. Y lo averiguare.


	9. Averiguando

**PROV. BELLA**

-Pueden explicarme ¿porque no nos han ido a visitar en todo este tiempo que llevan en Forks?- Harry nos reclamaba por segunda vez, la priemra vez fue cuando veniamos en camino ahora en la casa.

-Harry, no queriamos que pensaras mal o que no los extrañabamos solo que, queriamos pasar desapercibidos con todos, y que no se preocuparan por nosotros- dijo Emm

-Emmett es la segunda vez que los atacan y dejaste a Bella sola-

-Harry yo me se defender muy bien, ya basta- acaso me cree una bebe

-Harry- le dijo Billy calmandolo y sentandolo- se que no eres un bebe- acaso me habia leido la mente- peques recuerda nuestro tratado- claro que lo recordaba- Nos prometimos proteccion uno hacia el otro-

-Lo se- susurre

-Nosotros siempre los ayudaremos, así como tu me ayudaste. Ademas de que nuna cazarian a un humano.

-Nunca lo hemos hecho- dijimos

-Bueno ahora debemos saber que hacer con James- dijo Jacob.

-Se fue- dijo sentandome para tocar mi piano y estar enfrete de todos ellos que estaban en la sala

-¿como lo sabes?- pregunto Sam- Aún ha de estar aquí

-Lo vi- dije seria. Si, vi su futuro y antes d e que fuera la explosion el ya se habia ido y lo siguieron sus compañeros, no tenia sentido de que siguiera aquí ¿o si?

-Existe alguna forma de que lo podamos matar sin que este huyendo a cada instante- dijo Jacob

-Nosotros podemos hacerlo cierto Leah- dijo Seth

-Enano aún estas pequeño para eso- le dijo Emm despeinandolo si es que se podia. Toque dos teclas al azar para tratar de olvidar lo que habia pasado, pero aún veia el rostreo de los Cullen cuando nos vieron y supieron que eramos vampiros. No tuve opcion que borrar sus recuerdos, nunca sabrian la verdad, la unica forma de que recuperaran sus recuerdos es si yo muero.

-¿Bella estas bien?- me pregunto Billy

-Si- dije- James se volvio mas inteligente de lo que era esta planeando, cada paso que da ya lo ha palaenado y no cometera ningun error. Aún no veo bien lo que hace.-

-Dejenmelo amí y yo misma le arranco...

-Leah tranquila- le dijo Jacob abrazandola- Cariño eres muy psicopata a veces- y recibio un codazo en el estomago

-Recuerda que soy fuerte y soy tu novia- todos sonreimos

-¿Que pasara con los cullen?- pregunto Paul

-Bella les borro sus recuerdos así que ya olvidaron que son vampiros- dijo Embry

-Pero son vecinos y al parecer amigos- hablo Paul

Emmett saco aire- No se que pasara mas adelante pero no nos iremos- estaba tocando, las teclas de mi paino simples sonidos que dejaron de escuharse con las palabras de mi hermano. Todos volteraron a verme

-¿Cual es tu plan'- hable seria- ¿que se unan a nuestra pelea? ¿quieres que salgan lastimados?

-Tranquilízate Bella- me pidio Harry

-Ellos nos ayudaran, tu lo sabes. Así podemos ganar.

-No lo se Emmett, simplemente no lo se.

-Puedes ver su futuro y lo podemos cambiar, tu lo has dicho siemrpe.

-No voy a ver nada, la ultima vez que lo hice...- me trague las palabras que iba a decir empuñe mis manos fuertes- Viste como reaccionaron hace horas, nos van a odiar me van a odiar.

-Claro que no.

-Hermano para pedirles ayuda a ellos, nos pediran confianza y eso es contarles todo, todo, TODO Y CUANDO TERMINEN DE ESCUCHARLA, ME ODIARAN ASÍ COMO YO ME ODIO- le grite

-Bella nadie te odia, no lo haran- dijo Billy a la par mía.

-Si ellos te odian yo los odiare a ellos- dijo Emm

-No hay necesidad de odiar a nadie- dijo Sam, el reloj marco las 10 de la noche

-¿Chicos ya cenaron?- pregunte. Arquearon sus cejas y miraron a Billy, claro por el momento es el jefe

-S..- iba a decirque si pero su estomago rugio- No- dijo avergonzado

-Pidamos pizza- les dije, aisntieron- de que las pido- fui al telefono para llamar

-Queso..- Jamon...-Hawaiana...- Mixta...-Peperoni...- De carne...- todos me hablaban a lmismo tiempo

-Pónganse de acuerdo- les dije

-Yo por mi crecimiento quiero una para mi solo- dijo Seth

-Seth- lo regaño Harry reí ante el golpe que le dio su hermana

-Que tal si pido una para cada uno- todos asintieron felices menos los mayores- y una para Harry, Billy, Leah y Emily ¿si?- hice un puchero

-De acuerdo- dijo Billy

-De acuerdo cuantos son ustedes?- la verdad es que ni sabia cuantos eran y los conocia a todos, de repente Emm levanto la mano dando brinquitos, como un niño chiquito - ¿Quieres hablar Emm?- el aisntio.

-son 12 pizzas en total- dijo orgulloso de su respuesta

-En realidad son 10- le dijo Sam- son Paul, Embry, Seth, Jacob, Quill, Jared, Collin y yo son nueve y la que compartiran, Harry, Billy, Leah y Emi igual a 10.

-Oye eso no...- Emm empezo a contar con los dedos - tu me confundiste- acuso a Sam

-Tranquilo Emm- le dije el se sento y empezo a jugar con Sam y Jacob peleas de pulgares. Pedi las pizzas y mientras llegaban sali a ver a los que estaban a fuera haciendo guardia por ordenes de Sam.

-Hey Collin, Jared, Quill- los llame salieron de los arboles en su forma humana- entren iremos a comer.

-Gracias ya tenia hambre- dijo Jared entrando con los demas... alguien nos estaba vigilando senti su presencia mequede un momento para saber su ubicacion, en cada paso que daba él se relajaba ¿a quien le interesaria vigilarnos? James no era, lo vi alejarse hacia Seatle

-Bella, ya llegaron las pizzas- dijo Jacob poniendose a la par mía- ¿pasa algo?

-Alguien nos observa- dije

-Donde- Jacob se puso en posicion par air por el. Escuche moverse por la izquierda e irse- ¿donde?

-Se fue- el me miro confundido- Entremos- ya estaban comiendo, me volvi a sentar para tocar mi piano. Volvi de nuevo atocar tecla por tecla, bloqueaba mis pensamientos, habia una cancion que siempre cantaba y mis dedos querian tocarla pero queria evitarla, estba peleando con mis dones.

"angel, que das luz a mi vida,  
eres el aire que quiero respirar.  
angel, que alivias mis heridas,  
no te alejes que muero si no estás.  
angel, llévame en tus alas  
a la cima de este gran amor.  
en tu alma, vive mi esperanza;  
en tus manos está mi corazón..."

Esa vocecita sonaba en mi cabeza, a ella le gustaba cantar a la par mía. Aleje mis dedos de las teclas, llevaba 25 años evitando tocar esa cancion y hoy no seria la excepción yo era mas fuerte que todos mis recuerdos.

-Entonces que haremos?- dijo Seth comiéndose su ultimo pedazo de pizza.

-Tú no hasras nada, nosotros sí- le dijo Embry

-Nadie hara nada- dije, tenia una solucion solo era que ellos me ayudaran, como tenia la vista hacia bajo cuando la alce todos me veian, daba gracias por no tener que utilizar mi disfraz con ellos ya que ahora estuviera sonrojada por tener la atencion de todos y como lo odiaba

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Jacob.

-Se como podria matarlo- empece a decir- pero necesito de su ayuda.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- ya tenia a Emmett a la par mía mirandome con regaño.

-Tranquilízate Emm, nada malo sera.

-¿Segura?- mi hermano si que era muy sobreprotector.

-Confía en mí por una vez- _"Esta bien" _-Sam ¿aún trabajas en el hospital?

-Si, hace un año que empece como doctor aveces voy por los de la reserva o por los tontos de la manada que hacen estupideces.

-!Hey¡- le gritaron todos reclamándoles.

-Ademas Emily también es enfermera de ahí-

-¿Por que preguntas?- me dijo Emily

-Bueno, todos saben que poseo dones y hay una en especial- hice una pausa para tratar de no dar toda la informacion- y bueno no les dire cual ees solo necesito su ayuda.

-Vaya ha de ser especial para no querer hablarnos de él pero contárnoslo- dijo Embry

-Nunca he hablado de el, ni siquiera con mi hermano- señale -pero están diferente y único que no creo haberlo visto en alguien más.

-¿Cual es?-pregunto mi hermano.

-No lo dire- dije seriamente- servira bastante pero...

-¿Pero?- dijeron Billy y Harry juntos.

-Necesito alimentarme, bastante.

-Tienes la reserva- me dijo Jacob, abriendome las puertas de sus tierras

-Debe ser... sangre humana- dije susurrando que creí que no me habían escuchado.

-No mataras a nadie- dijo molesto Billy- no lo permitire.

-Nunca haría daño a un humano y tu lo sabes- le dije a Billy

-No te entiendo- dijo él.

-Por eso necesito la ayuda de Sam- el nombrado me miro- el... el.. banco de sangre- titubee

-Claro,- dijo Leah - si tomas una bolsa de sangre eso te ayudara ¿cierto?

-Cierto- afirme

-Pero tendríamos que robarla- dijo Quill en afirmación- ¿Podemos hacer eso?

-¿Estas segura de poder hacerlo? ¿de que tu don servira?- me pregunto Harry

-Si- dije- ¿me ayudaran?

-De acuerdo- dijo Billy, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo conmigo- Necesitamos planearlo bien ¿chicos?

-Debemos tener cuidado, Carlisle Cullen trabaja ahí debemos hacerlo sin levantar sospechas- dijo Sam

-Bien debemos planearlo pero lo hacemos mañana, ya es mas de medianoche y deberiamos irnos- dijo Billy- descansen muchachos y cuidense..

-Adios- se fueron, yo tambien quisiera dormir pero es imposible, subí a mi habitación era mejor leer para distraerme

-Bella espera- dijo Emm deteniendome delante de mi puerta- ¿Cual es ese don?

-uno que servira- dije

-Vas a salir lastimada y no quiero que te pase algo malo hermanita- me abrazo

-No pasara nada, lo juro- se que me creyó, nunca jugaría con un juramento a menos que cruce los dedos y él no lo vea.

-Confío en ti- dijo me dio un beso en la coronilla y se fue a su habitación. Yo también quisiera confiar en mi, pero debia hacerlo por ellos o por lo menos demostrarles que lo hacia. Daria mi vida para que ellos no fueran dañados y no lo serán.

**PROV. CARLISLE**

Al fin habia terminado mi turno en el hospital, lo que mas quería hacer era ver a mi familia y a mi querida esposa. El camino a casa es corto pero lo que no planeaba encontrar era a los licantropos iban en 2 autos y la única casa que pudieron visitar era la mía, se que los Swan viven por este camino pero nosotros eramos los únicos que los conocíamos. Cuando pasaron a la par mía, Harry Clearwater me dio una mirada asesina, acelere para llegar mas rápido, aparque y ya estaba en la entrada ahí estaba Esme esperándome como siempre pero no feliz, al verme me saludo con un beso muy dulce lo que siempre me gustan pero aún seguía seria.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte

-Los chicos tienen algo- dijo angustiada

-¿Paso algo con los Quilete?

-Creo que tiene relación con ellos y los Swan- eso no tenía sentido para mí. Entre y todos estaban reunidos en la sala y el hecho de que parecían idos me preocupo.

-Carlisle- dijo Alice me abrazo pero era un abrazo flojo, ella estaba acostumbrada a verme y lanzarse encima de mi y que no era la unica en saludarme, almenos ellos me saludaban pro hoy no.

-Billy Black- dijo Rosalie

-Acaso entraron a la reserva, saben que esta prohibido.

-No- contesto Jasper.

-¿Entonces?- no estaba entendiendo

-Nos dijo que nos alejaramos de ellos, dijo y estoy citando: "Estan fuera de su alcance. Son prohibidos"- dijo Edward

-¿Quines son ellos?- pregunto Esme

-Bella y Emmett- contesto Alice -¿que relacion hay entre los lobos y ellos?

-¿Familia?- dijo adivinando Rosalie

-No- dijo Jasper

-Contestenme algo ¿aquí estuvieron Billy, Harry y la manada?- ellos negaron- entonces salian de la casa de nuestros vecinos, ya era tarde para que salieran de ahí.

-¿Se acaban de ir?- pegunto Edward, asenti- Hace unas horas yo los fui a ver y los lobos estban rodeando su casa, trate de acercarme pero apesar de que eran solo 3 estban muy alertas. Los demas estaban adentro

-¿Escuchaste algo?- pregunte

-Escuche algo: "TODO Y CUANDO TERMINEN DE ESCUCHARLA ME ODIARAN ASÍ COMO YO ME ODIO" que fue Bella la que lo dijo gritando después no escuche nada... aunque no me fui me quede ahí un rato mas...- _"Que mas sucedio?" _le pregunte sabiendo que oía mis pensamientos y continuo hablando- Bella salío y le dijo a los lobos que entraran a comer ellos entraron en su forma humana y lo que me llamo la atnecion fue que ella se quedo ahí parada no se movio, buscaba a alguien con la mirada, como si sintiera que alguien la veia y dío unos paso y en cada uno de ellos yo me relajaba tanto que casí me mostraba a ella pero Jacob salio

-¿Te vio?- pregunto asustada Rose

-No- se presiono el tabique de la nariz- pero me asuste cuando ella dijo "Alguien nos observa" con tanta seguridad y su mirada se dirigio al lugar donde estaba yo.

-¿Ella te vio?- volvio a preguntarle Rose

-No-volvio a decir- me fui de ahí ya que Jacob estaba dispuesto a salir por mi y no queria armar una guerra.

-Esto esta raro, Billy Black les prohíbe acercarse a ellos pero no son familia, si lo fueran ellos vivirian en la reserva y no cerca de nosotros. Ellos los vigilan yo me he dado cuenta cuando he venido a casa siempre he visto a un lobo cerca de su casa. Y estoy seguro de que Bella y Emmett saben lo que son.

-¿Sabran lo que somos?- pregunto Alice- aunque no lo creo ¿ellos seran peligrosos?

-No son peligrosos, solo son diferentes- dijo Jasper

.Fueron atacados por un vampiro- les recorde- y solo habían atacado a Bella y la sangre que tenia no era de ella.

-¿Atacaron a Bella?- pregunto Jasper todos asentimos, fruncio el ceño, seque el no habla mucho a veces, más ahora era extraño _"Oyes lo que piensa"_Edward nego Jasper se estaba comportando extraño. Eso no venia al caso ahora.

-Saben que existen los vampiros- afirme

-¿Ellos seran vampiros?- pregunto Esme

-no- dije- tienen latidos, no hay nadie de nuestra especie que aún tenga latidos en su corazon

-Ustedes no sienten que falta algo que no recuerdan, como si hubieran olvidado- dijo derepente Jasper

-Si- dijeron Rose, Alice y Edward.

-No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso entre el centro comercial y el accidente, ese pedazo esta borroso- dijo Edward.

-¿Tuvieron un accidente?- pregunto afligida mi Esme

-Nosotros no- Esme y yo estabamos confundidos- eso no importa ahora- dijo Rose- lo importante es que Emmett y Bella ocultan algo serio que liga a los licantropos y a nuestra especie.

-Dejenme pensar en algo- dije y me retire a mi despacho a pensar...

Algo esta sucediendo, Bella y Emmett fueron atacados por un vampiro y los lobos los vigilan, sabe lo que son los licantropos. Rose tenía razón ellos ocultan algo. Aparte de que Edward no puede leer la mente de ninguno de los dos, las visiones de Alice son falsas cuando se tratan de ellos. Los humanos también tienen dones, ¿cual sera el de ellos? tendriamos que vigilarlos.

_"Edward se que estas escuchando mis pensamientos" le dije a mi hijo "Dile a tus hermanas que vigilaremos a los Swand 1 semana para averiguar algo de ellos. Alice y Esme seran las unicas que tendran contacto con ellos nosotros cuatro haremos otra cosa"_

No me gusta regristrar las casas de las personas pero en esto no había opción.

**PROV. EDWARD**

Habían pasado dos semanas y no había visto a Bella, cada noche trato de ir a verla dormir y no podía porque los chuchos estaban vigilando, fue unas semans muy complicadas.

_**flashback**_

_Despues de que Carlisle nos dijo su plan eesperamos dos días para hacerlo. Alice los invito a salir juntos con Esme, Jasper los vigilaba desde lejos, Carlisle, Rose y yo buscamos entre sus cosas cuando ellos no estaban lo primero que encontramos fue sus pasaportes tenian sellos de varios paises, Alemania, China, Japón, Argentina, Brasil, Australia, varios a Italia y el último país que visitaron era España de hace 5 años. Encontramos 3 libretas de bancos tenian mucho dinero, casí igual o más que nosotros, eso explica porque tenían ya un Jeep ultimo modelo, pero nos llamo la atención que en él cuarto de Emmett había una cajita de metal como una caja de reloj de pulsera y estaba sellada para abrirla teniamos que ingresar una contraseña. Además de que él garage estaba cerrado con 3 candados casí que nos arriesgamos para abrirla pero mejor lo olvidamos. En una semana habíamos encontrado, sus pasaportes, tres libretas de bancos, una caja con algo y el garage._

_Al principio no sospecharon nada ya que Esme y Alice los distraían bien, al empezar la segunda semana, revisamos su cocina, no tenían nada en la alacena solo algunos vasos y platos, en la refrigeradora solo tenían un galon de jugo y leche, en el congelador tenian carne congelada pero de lo que no me di cuenta y Rosalie si fue de un frasco rojo que estaba escondido muy adentro de la refri en la esquina cuando quisimos sacarlo, recibimos un mensaje de Jasper diciendonosque Bella y Emmett ya iban para la casa lo que no esperabamos era que llegaran muy rapido Emmett, Alice, Bella y Esme apenas acababamos de recibirlo cuando ellos ya estaban ahí, escuchamos el auto frenar, Rose, Carlisle y yo salimos rapido de la casa, nos ocultamos para ver que había pasado y la primera en entrar fue Bella muy agitada se quedo en la primera escalera observando su casa_

_-¿Bella que pasa?- le pregunto Alice asustada, ella no le respondio y subio las escaleras rapidos._

_-¿Bella ?- le llamo Esme. Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación dudaba de abrir observo la perilla detenidamente hasta que entro a su habitacion._

_-¿Bella que pasa?- le pregunto Emm desde abajo_

_-Demonio- dijo Bella enmedio de su cuarto, saco su celular y llamo a alguien- ¡Ven ahora!_

_-Creo que se siente mas- empezo a decir Emm- Dejenme hablar con ella, ha sido un día pesado y nos vemos mañana_

_-¿de verdad?- pregunto Esme_

_-Si- dijo Emmett- nos vemos mañana como prometimos- esme y Alice salieron de ahí hacia la casa._

_-¿Que paso?- pregunto Jasper susurrando a la par de nosotros, asustandonos._

_-Jasper, me quieres matar de nuevo- le susurro enojada Rose_

_-Lo siento, es mejor que nos vayamos los perros ya vienen._

_-de acuerdo va..._

_-¿Bella a donde vas?- grito Emmett. Carlisle ya no dijo nada_

_-Todo esta mal necesito irme_

_-No vas a salir- estaban gritandose muy feo_

_-Claro que si Emm, algo...- se escucho un silencio_

_-¿Algo?_

_-Algo esta pasando y para averiguarlo- saco el aire- me tengo que ir- susurro nos fuimos hacia el frente de su casa escondiéndonos entre los arboles. Bella estaba abriendo el garage al fin sabremos lo que estaba ocultando, a pesar de que estaba oscuro vimos lo que había ahí, el motor de lauto resono y la vimos salir en un auto wow, era un porshe 911 turbo plateado un Spyuder Editión si que merecia la pena guardarlo con candado, era un auto de coleccion y habían muy pocos._

_Nos fuimos de ahí y no dijimos nada. Despues de esa noche ya no pudimos regresar._

**_fin flashback_**

Ahora siempre tienen a los lobos cerda de su casa, Emmett volvio a salir con Alice, Esme y Rose pero no vimos a Bella por 4 días. Despues de que la vimos salir no la vimos y cuando le preguntabamos a su hermano decia que se habia ido a vsisitar a unos amigos fuera del pueblo.

Tres días despues ya estaba ella en su casa y al fin de tanto insistir ellos habian aceptado vbernir a nuestra casa, Rose y Jasper fueron a recogerlos, pero ellos llegaron en el Jeep de Emmett, se suponia que sría una reunión tranquila. Esme y yo esperabamos afuera sentados en la entrada cuando Alice salio gritando

-¡Tenemos visitas!- dijo con horror

-Alice tu ya sabias que ellos vendrian- el contesto Esme. Ellos bajaban de sus autos, los dos hermanos y mis dos hermanos

-No ellos- dijo Alice- ellos- señalo dos autos que estaban llegando-

-Los Denalí vienen de visita - dijo Carlisle detras de nosotros. Mi peor pesadilla venia ahí. Fuimos a encontrar a nuestros invitados ya que los otros eran visitas.

-Bella, querida- saludo Esme cariñosamente y cuando yo quise hacer lo mismo una rubia rojiza se abalanzo hacia mí

-Eddie- solo Tanya se le ocurre decirme así y cuanto lo odio

-Carlisle- saludo Eleazar y Carmen- Perdon por llegar así

-Tu siempre eres bien resivido amigo- dijo mi padre.

Todos se saludaron, Emmett y Bella estaban a un lado con el semblanto serio.

-Vaya tienes visitas- dijo eleazar, los observo y fruncio el ceño "_Parece que tuvieran algo que los protege pero no tienen dones"_ Eleazar veia los dones de personas o vampiros y que el dijera que no tenian dones era raro ya que ni mi don ni el de alice funcionaban con ellos.

-¡Dios otra vez tu!- dijo molesta Tanya- creí a verte dicho que no queria volver a verte.

-Creeme siento lo mismo- contesto Bella- solo de pensar que tengo que verte la cara de...- se trago sus palabras al ver la mirada que le dio Emmett ¿de donde se conocen?

-Emmy, Belly como estan?- dijo Kate

-¿Como se conocen?- pregunte y me ignoraron

_"Me la hubiera comido, cuando pude" penso Tanya_

-Wow Emmy- dijo Kate coqueteandole- has hecho mucho ejercicio

-Hace todos los días- contesto Rose enojada- Lo se porque es mi prometido- y le dio un beso. Todos nos quedamos con las bocas biertas, hasta Emmett se veia sorprendido- Así que dejalo- dijo cuando se separo

-¿Como se conocen?- volvi a preguntar esta vez si me contestaron

-Hace un año en Alaska- dijo Irinia _"Estabamos cazando y los encontramos en pleno bosque, un poco mas y ellos hubieran sido nuestro alimento, no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que paso solo que Tanya odia a Bella y a Kate le gusta Emmett"- me dijo con sus pensamientos "no nos expusimos" _y cambio el tema- Él es Laurent mi compañero- presento a un vampiro de color con los ojos color miel

-Edward porque no le enseñas la casa a..

-A mi Eddie amor- corto Tanya a Alice, se prendio como garrapata.

Alice le mostro la casa a Bella y Emmett, Rose y Kate se daban miradas amenazantes Jasper y Emm tenian que agarrarlas cuando estuvieron a punto de pelear. Irinia, Laurent, Carmen y Esme, se quedaron en la sala platicando poniendose al día con todo, Eleazar y Carlisle fueron al hospital ya que mi padre fue llamado por que habian robado y habían registrado cada oficina de los doctores y mas que nada robaron el banco de sangre. Carlisle habia tomado 3 semanas de descanso por eso se fue rapido, dos vampiros podian saber quien fue el responsable. Tanya me obligo a caminar con ella alrededor de la casa y es en estos momentos cuando odio mi don, tenerla haciendome preguntas a cada segundo ¿te gusta Bella? ¿porque eramos amigos de ellos? ¿porque Rose se iba a casar con un humano? ¿Porque no podiamos ser pareja? y yo lo unico que queria era estar con Bella como la extrañaba, cada día que no la vi me sentia vacio, enfermo, sin vida literalmente.

No se como llegamos estar sentados en el capó de su auto, me abrazo por la cintura y hubo un silencio cosa que agradeci, oía a Kate hablando con Emm, ella le ofrecia comida y el amablemente le agradecia, le decia que el y su hermana ya habían comido antes de venir a nuestra casa, ademas de que estaba jugando en el Xbox con Jasper y sus respectivas novias los animaban. De pronto las imagenes de una Tanya vestida de novia entrando quien sabe que era ese lugar con muchos invitados musica... por Dios como decearia que su mente tuviera un botos de apagado.

_"Eddie"_

-No me llames así lo odio- le gruñi y ella me sonrio

_"Edward soy hermosa"_

-Eso ya lo sabes ¿cierto?

_"No hay nada de malo que me lo digas" esa su sonrisa no me agradaba_

-Si lo eres

_"¡Oh vamos! recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste antes de irte sin despedirte de mi"_

-Si las recuerdo- dije de mala gana y bloqueo su mente, que bien.

-Dilo otra vez porfavor

-"Tu eres mil veces mas hermosa que las estrelas, Tanya. por supuesto estas bien consiente de ello"- y me beso, su beso fue malo mis labios no se tentaron a seguir los suyos. La separe bruscamente.

-Wow ¿son novios?- esa era Kate y no solo ella, nos veía tambien Alice y Rose, irinia y Laurent pero a ella no la vi hasta que hablo.

-Irinia, Laurent, vamos a jugar me dijeron que me enseñarian. Ademas es de mala eduación interrumpir a una pareja- los tres se fueron a la parte de atras de la casa, queria explicarle ya que en su voz creí escuchar dolor.

-Bella- le llame pero Tanya me abrazo-Sueltame

_"Ella no vale la pena, yo soy mucho mas hermosa"_

_-_Sueltame o no sere un caballero contigo de nuevo- la amenaza y me reto con la mirada.

-Ya oiste a mi hermano oxigenada pelos de elote sueltalo- dijo Rose

-No le hables así a mi hermana- le grito Kate

-Tu me obligaras, hazlo- ahora mi hermana se iba a pelear

_"Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea" _solo a Alice se le ocurre animar.

-Chicas tranquilisence- dijo Carmen saliendo con Esme

-Pero Carmen...

-Nada- le corto a Kate- Tanya y tu deberian de no causar tantos problemas, cada vez que hemos venido a visitar a los Cullen ustedes 2 son las que empiezan

-Edward, Alice, Rose ustedes tambien deberia de comportarse- nos ragaño Esme

-Si mamá- dijomos los 3

-Tanya, Edward no quiere nada contigo, no te lo dice por que es un caballero, si él fuera otro ya te hubier arrancado la cabeza por besarlo sin su consentimiento, por eso Alice y Rose lo defienden- dijo Carmen

_"Si perra" dijo Alice_

_-_Kate, Emmett es el novio de Rose así que dejalo en paz, él no es un vestido de Channell por el cual gana el que de más- Kate bufo enojada.

_"Toca a Emmy y seras comida para los chuchos"_

_"Emmett se merece a alguien que no piense solamente en su bellezz" decia Kate pero ella tambien pensaba solamente en su belleza._

_"Si Kate no hubiera gritado no se hubiera armadaa este lío"- decia Tanya_

Y yo lo unico que queria era ir tras Bella, aprovechando de que la rubia rojiza me había soltado. Buscaria a mis ojos chocolatados.

-Eddie a donde vas-

-A buscar a Bella y explicarle y no me llames Eddie-

-Acaso es tu novia para darle explicaciones- estaba a punto de decirleque sí

-No, no lo son- dijo Emmett en la puerta- pero se entienden ¿algún problema con eso?- a pesar de no ser un vampiro su cuerpo causaba la sensacion de miedo y Tanya se callo.

-Ire a buscarla- dije

-Dale tiempo de pensar- me dijo Emmett, frunci el ceño para que debia darle tiempo y que debia pensar, el me sonrio- creeme eso le dolio dale unos cinco minutos- y entro a seguir jugando con Jasper.

-Yo me voy, no voy a aguantar esas malas cara- dijo Tanya- Carmen le dices a Eleazar que regresa a Alaska.

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Kate- nos vemos alla- le dijo a Carmen

-Adios Eddie- quiso darme un beso pero Alice se puso enmedio de los dos

-Adios Esme- se despidio y subio al auto a esperar a Kate

Kate entro a despedirce, Alice y yo tuvimos que agarrar a Rose, ya que cuando ella se despidio de Emmett casí le da un beso en los labios el fue rapido o si no tendría a Rose descuartisandolo . LLamaron a Irinia para que se fura con ellas pero no quiso

-El problema es de ustedes dos, yo no tengo ninguno, quiero a Bella como una amiga y no me gsuta Emmett, ademas Laurent le esta enseñando a Belly a jugar cartas y lo hace muy bien así que adios hermanitas- y se fue a seguir jugando, al menos mi pesadilla se habia ido. Carmen se disculpaba por el comportamiento de sus hijas.

Estaba impaciente por ir hablar con Bella y lo que me dijo su hermano me puso en que pensar, si a ella le dolio lo que vio entonces le guto, talvez tenga oportunidad. Una oportunidad con ella es todo lo que pido, se que algo entre un vampiro y una humana no es bueno pero por ella yo lo pelearia todo.

De repente Emmett se paro y salio, despues entro Irinia y Laurent, Bella ya estaba sola era mi oportunidad de hablar. Pero los hermanos estaban hablando afuera y yo escuchaba

-¿Estas segura?- oí a Emmett preguntar

-Si, esto es importante

-Le has avisado- ¿de que hablaban?

-Le mande un texto, siempre anda por ahí rondando, llegara en cualquier momento

-¿Por que lo haces?

-Debo dejar que mi destino siga su camimo, no tomare otra ruta Emm, no quiero hacerlo- su voz se escuchaba trizte

-A veces qusiera poseer lo que tu tienes, te envidio

-No. no lo quieres, son muchos y ni yo puedo controlarlos

-Creí que Lily te había enseñado a c...

-Si pero no los quiero usar- hizo una pausa- me prestas tu auto

-No lo chocaras, como el otro.- bromeo el

-Sabes que no fue mi culpa ademas ya lo repuse- dijo riendo, como me gustaba si risa angelical

-Necesito decirles la ubicacion, si el nos ve se ira y no podemos arriesgarno.- subio a l auto y se fue. La iba a seguir pero Jasper me detuvo

_"Espera a que Emmett entre, se olvida de todo cuando juega. Entonces la sigues, se fue a su casa"_

-Gracias hermano

-Oye Emmett revancha-

-Calro- y Jasper tenia razon se concentro mas en el juego que en otra cosa.

_"Ve ahora"_ dijo Alice. Salí corriendo no me llevaria mucho tiempo en llegar a s ucasa, soy el mas rapido, cuando ya estaba cerca de su casa el olor de lobo llego amí. me subí a un arbol para saber que era lo que pasaba. Jacob hablaba con Bella, brinque a otro arbol mas cerca para verlos.

-Gracias Jacob-

-Ya sabes Bella cuenta siempre con nosotros- ella le dio un papel

-Esta es la direccion, ahí la encontraran, traiganla y cuidala

-Lo haremos, le dire a mi papá el estara encantado de ayudar.

-¿Iras stodos?

-No, no podemos dejarte sin seguridad- ¿porque Bella necesitara seguridad de los chuchos?

-Me se defender sola- dijo

-Lo se, pero por las dudas- bromeo Jacob- Bien Bella nos iremos hoy en la noche me voy porque me esperan, tu ya sabes.

-Adios

-Adios B.- Jacob ya se iba

-Espera- lo detuvo Bella

-¿Que pasa?- ella abrio varias veces los labios pero no articulo ninguna palabra- ¿Bella?- ella estaba nerviosa. Jacob de repente se sorpendio, se rasco la nuca pensativo.

-Besame, Jacob, besame- ella le estaba pidiendo un beso- Te lo pido, Besame- Jacob lo dudo hasta que con sus manas acuno el rostro de ella y la beso

Jacob estaba besando a Bella. No lo soporte ver, me aleje de ahí no fui a mi casa por que me pedirian explicaciones me interne en el bosque y me quede en un claro que vi, queria gritar ¿porque ella le pedia que la besara? ¿Le gisutaba Jacob? Tal vez por despecho ¡No! ella no es así

-Chupasangre- dijo Jacob, apareciendo, como se le ocurre venir donde yo estaba cabreado lo podia matar por lo enojado que estaba.

-Perro rabioso- le respondi con odio.

-No es de buena eduacion ver a las personas a escondidas- y a mi que me importapa eso ahora

-No deberian de dar espectaculos- le conteste furioso

-Ya se que no somos amigos- dijo él- pero te dire algo

-¿que?

-Muerete- de verdad que el si queria pelear

-Jacob- dijo una voz de mujer, Leah Clearwater aparecio

-Esta bien- dijo resongando- No saques conclusiones tan rapidas, si quieres que ella confí en tí confie en ella. Así no habra nesecidad de que registren su casa- demonios nos descubrieron- el beso por otro lado tiene su explicacion, no besaria a nadie que no fuera mi novia psicopata- señalo a leah quien lo fulmino con la mirada- en termino cariñoso. Olvida lo que mi padre te dijo, lucha por ella si la queires te necesita.

-¿Porque me dices esto?-pregunte y él señalo a Leah

-Bella no se debe de enterar de esto- me dijo- lucha por ella, nosotros no podremos cuidarla siempre. Ella te necesita, confia en ella. Un secreto necesita otro secreto. Ademas ella te quiere- quede en shock

-Si puedes bloquea tu mente hay mas vampiros que leen mentes y si saban que ella esta aquí la dañaran- me aconsejo Jacob y se fueron

Yo debia de confiar en Bella para que ella hiciera lo mismo, me quiere, tenia que pedir explicaciones y aúnque nunca lo diga Jacob me ayudo un poco.

_"No hables ahora con ella espera a mañana, ahora descansa y no te contestara nada" me habia dicho Jacob "No la espies en la noche, siempre estamos en su casa"_

Tenía que decirle que era un vampiro. Un secreto necesita otro secreto.


	10. El ataque a Bella

**PROV. BELLA**

En todo el mundo no esperaba que aquí en Forks volviera a ver a esa superficial... Hace un año los conocimos en Alaska estabamos cazando y nos topamos con ellas Kate y Tanya, empezaron a insultarme mientras Irinia las trataba de controlar. Emmett me defendio y Kate quedo babeando por el. pero tenía que borrarles sus recuerdos de nosotros, nos recuerdan como dos humanos que se perdieron en el bosque, Tanya me odia a pesar de que no recuerda porque, yo sí me ataco y unos de sus colmillos paso rasgandome en el vientre eso me enojo tanto que con un golpe la noquee y quedado tendida en el suelo mientras le tomaba fotos y aún las tengo.

Antes de estar en la guardia habiamos escuchado hablar de Eleazar, lo vimos 3 veces pero Marco nos escondio dijo que nadie debia vernos aún, ademas apenas acababamos de convertirnos, cuando ingresamos supimos que Eleazar estaba enamorado no se cuanto tiempo paso y él dejo la guardia para irso con Carmen, aún recuerdo cual es su don, ver los dones de los demas, tuve que reforzar mi escudo para que el no viera nuestros dones.

Alice tenia cara de disgusto cuando Tanya se prendio como garrapata al brazo de Edward y de lo chistoso que era para mi el que Rose y Kate se pelearan por Emmett aún recuerdo su cara de sorpresa cuando la rubia despampanante le dijo que eran prometido _"estoy compometido y no lo sabía" se repetia varias veces él "Tranquilo oso o te dara un infarto" le bromee_. En todo momento tuve que actuar que prestaba atencion a lo que Alice me enseñaba de su casa. Cuando Jaz y Emm se fueron a jugar en el Xobx, Irinia y Laurent me jalaron hacia afuera y cuando salimos vimos a Edward y Tanya sentados en el capó, él miraba el cielo y ella a nosotros con una sonrisa malvada.

-Tu eres mil veces mas hermosa que las estrellas, Tanya. Por supuesto ya estas bien conciente de ello-cuando él la miro se besaron. Me sentí mal queria llorar yo no significaba nada comparada con ella, era casí igual de hermosa que Rose, no quise verlos así que me escondí detras de Irinia y Laurent quien vio mi reaccion y deseo en ese momento ir a arrancarle la cabeza a Ed.

-Wow ¿son novios?- solo de oirlo me lastimo. Salieron a verlos yo no quise ver mucho ademas tenia que arreglar un asunto muy importante. Irinia y Laurent me acompañaron a la parte de atras de la casa de los Cullen aprovechando que todos le prestaban atencion a ellos. Me asegure de poner un campo antisonido para que ellos no escucharan nuestra conversacion.

-De acuerdo ya puedes hablar tranquilamente- dije

-Bueno- me sonrio Laurent- dejame abrazarte primero peques, te he extrañado- me abrazo.

-Yo tambien peludo- le dije ya que si el me ponia un apodo pues yo tambien ademas sabia que odiaba que me llamaran peques, llamaron a Irinia no se para que pero fue rapido y volvio rapido no nos quiso decir dijo que no importaba.

-Me alegra saber que te encontramos antes de ir a tu casa- dijo irinia- pero claro tu nos viste venir ¿cierto?

-No- conteste, los dos me miraron sorprendidos- He tratado de bloquear todoa mis visiones, la mayoria. No creo poder soportar verlo.

-Bella con tus visiones sabes los planes de James y que haran los volturi- dijo Irinia

-Dejala Irinia, ella sabe lo que hace- dijo Laurent, le sonreì.

-Ok, entonces tu debes de hacer lo que debes de hacer Lau-

-Mi amada tiene razòn, toma- me dio un pedazo de papel- esta es la ubicacion de Victoria no quiso acercarme mas porque alguien esta siguiendola no sabe de que bando es pero no quiso ariesgarse.

-Tiene razòn- dije

-Llego el momento Bella, nadie puede retrasar o deneter esto. Ademàs tu tìa quiere ayudar y que todo se resuelva

-Sabes donde sera la batalla?- me pregunto Irinia, asentì- No preguntare màs

-Se quienes pueden traerla y que no lasigan- saque mi celular y mande un texto a mi unica esperanza

-Dime ¿que hay con los Cullen?- solo lo observe y no dije nada- ¿ayudaran?

-No los quiero meter en esto Laurent- dije- No quiero que alguien mas muera solo por querer ayudarme en mi pelea.

-Yo no he muerto- me reclamo Lau- y te voy a ayudar.

-Estan concientes de que despues de esta platica no recordaran nada- los dos dieron pasos hacia atras.

-No puedes hacerme esto, no toques mis recuerdos. no puedes...- ya estaba enfrente de ellos con una mano en sus mejillas en cada uno y borrando cada cosa que dijeron y que hiciera que me recordaran, saque las cartas y les ordene que se sentaran, quite mi campo antisonido y los hice volver a la realidad les hice creer que llevabamos un iempo ahì jugando cartas y que la ultima jugada fue mia, les habia "ganado".

-Gane- dije se levantaron me despedi de ellos.

_"Emmett debo irme"_ informe a mi hermano. Hable con èl y me dio las llaves de su auto aùnque no queria pero lo hizo, al llegar a casa percibi un olor feo entre y volvi a salir por la puerta de atras ahì estaba Jacob esperandome, esta vez no hubo abrazos ni sonrisas ni nada, era serio.

-Necesito pedirte un favor a tì y a la manada-

-¿Dime cual es?

-Se donde esta Victoria, la necesito aquì para la pelea.

-Ok, no habra problema le informare a mi Papà, a Harry y Sam ellos accederan y no habra problemas. Solo dile que no puede cazar humanos.

-Lo se- me mordì el labio

-Ese no era el favor- negue- ¿Entonces?

-La siguen, alguien lo ha estado haciendo y no sabe quien, por eso necesito que tu y la manada la traigan, el olor de ustedes borrara el de ella y no la seguiran- dije

-No hay problema Bella, por ti y tu hermano lo haremos.-

-Gracias, Jacob- y le di el papel que me habìa dado Laurent con la direccion, me dijo que viajarian hoy en la noche y tardarìan 2 dìas en volver, cuando se despidio de mi recorde la apuerta de mi hermano y lo que me habia dicho _"Pagaras tu apuesta dandole un beso a un lobito y que dure un minuto" y su risotada que no me causo gracia_

-Espera- lo detuve

-¿Que pasa?- tarde de articular alguna palabra pero no pude era mucho lo que pidio Emm- ¿Bella?

_"Perdì una apuesta" le dije_

_"Uhhhh y como debes pagarlo" bromeo, esto era mas que una broma_

_"Emm me dijo que... debia darle un beso a un lobito y que durara un minuto"_

_"¿Que?" se sorpendio "Sabes que no puedo ¿cierto? tengo novia"_

_"Solo es un favor si no Emm no me dejara en paz"_

_"Y si leah se entera" dijo asustado_

_"Yo, me hare cargo de la responsabilidad" le dije "no se enojara si le explico ¿cierto Leah?" sabia que ella estaba ahì_

_"De acuerdo pero me ire no quiero verlo" dijo y se fue_

_"Nunca he beaso a un chupasangre" dijo con repugnancia_

_"Nunca he besado a un chucho" le dije de la misma forma_

-Besame, Jacob, besame _y regresa con bien_- le dije ya era hora de dejarnos de tanto rodeos- Te lo pido- _"Besame" lo dudo "Por favor" _se acerco ami acunando mi rostro en sus manos y me beso, era el tercer beso que me daban en mi vida, seguì los movimientos de sus albios pero ninguno de los dos profundizo el beso. Cuando nos separamos senti el olor de los lobos en mi boca

-Tengo el sabor de chucho en mi boca- dijo asquiada

-Yo tengo el sabor de sangre podrida- dijo asquiado

Salio corriendo al igual que yo el se interno en el bosque y yo entre a la casa hacia la cocina pero no tenia nada ya que no comemos, recorde el frasco que estaba en la refri, Billy me habìa enviado sangre de un oso y lo habia guardado. Lo saque y me lo tome solo asì desaparecio el olor de Jacob en mi boca.

Ya era media noche y estaba encerrada en mi habitacion, bloqueando todos mis dones a veces me es dificil usarlo pero me esforzaba, la mayoria del tiempo la he pasado aquì. Hace una semana me di cuenta de que los Cullen registraban la casa mientras nosotros no estabamos, el olor de Edward estba en mi habitacion, poco a poco se ha ido desvaneciendo pero aùn se siente un poco. Ademàs se que viene cada noche y no se acerca mucho ya que siempre hay 3 lobos resguardandonos.

Ya pasaron doce horas

-Bella- llamo Emm- ¿Iras con nosotros al pueblo? Alice acaba de llamar y dice que deberiamos conocerlo ya que todo el tiempo nos lleva a Port Angeles-

Claro, me haria bien una salida, mas no queria quiero estar sola una vez sin que mi hermano me vigile y si le decia eso es seguro que mi hermano se sienta mal.

-No.

-Es bueno que salgas- decia Emm- Ademas Edward no ira con nosotros

-No importa si Edward va o no. No quiero

-¿Porque?- empezo a insistir

-Estoy cansada de toda la hiperactividad de la duende cada vez que salimos con ella todo es ¡Compras!- dije, a decir verdad no era mentira.

-Tienes razòn, ya has sufrido mucho-me dio un beso en la frente y añadio- sera en otra ocasion, pero si algo sucede avisame- claro que no le iba a avisar si yo puedo detenerlo no lo iba a moelstar en su paseo.

Cuando estuve sola en la casa decidi tocar el piano ya que tenia un presentimiento algo se acercaba, era mejor distraerme, tocar al menos me relajaba con cada sonido de las teclas me sentia viva y dejaba de pensar en mi, mis dedos acariciaban cada tecla con pasion.

-_Como cuchillo en la mantequilla_- susurre las palabras cantadas con sentimientos-_ entraste a mi vida cuando me moria_- en verdad tocar y cantar era lo mejor que hacia.

-_Como la luna por la rendija_- ni siquiera me enoje con èl cuando entro a mi casa mas bien me alegro sentir su aroma- _asì te metiste entre mis pupilas_- entro en mi vida con una sola mirada-_ Y así te fui queriendo a diario, sin una ley sin un horario_- las palabras salian de mis labios con tanto sentimiento-_uuuuh uh uuuh_- pero tambien se empezaba a quebrar mi voz- _y así me fuiste despertando, de cada sueño donde estabas_-suspire-_ tuuu uh uuuh._

-_Y nadie lo buscaba_- nunca lo busque-_ Y nadie lo planeo así_- nunca planee algo con él, era un imposible- _En el destino estaba, que fueras para mi_- el destino me puso algo sin alcance-_ Y nadie lo apostaba, a que yo fuera tan feliz_- porque lo era solo con verlo-_ Pero cupido se apiado de mi..._- no se apiado de mi, me puso el camino dificil-_ Se... apiado... de mi..._- senti que mi garganta se cerraba, una parte de mi se sentia vacia que le haica falta algo y la otra parte se sentia dolida, no creo entenderme. Y era en estos momentos cuando más deseaba ser hunmana, tener vida corta, solitaria pero estaba segura que algún día moriria tal vez con la compañia de un perro. En cambio tengo inmortalidad, soledad... porque se que ahora Emm a encontrado su compañera no la dejara, si algún día nos vamos el quiza querra irse conmigo pero no puedo permitirlo, Emm y Rose ahora son pareja y lo seran siempre y no me gustaria ser el tercio él sera feliz no importa como me sienta yo sera suficiente con su felicidad. Desamor porque el vampiro que... ahhhh si que amo tiene otra más bonita y perfecta vampireza que yo. Cantando me doy cuenta de muchas cosas y de mis sentimientos hacia Edward Cullen, estaba enamorada y no se que hacer con estos sentimientos, soy nueva en ello.

-_Como la lluvia en pleno desierto, mojaste de fe mi corazón ahogaste mis miedos_- ¿porque hacerme ilusiones? ¿porque albergo esperanzas? Soy una tonta... las palabras ya no me salian solo se escuchaba la melodia sola, la soledad era mi compañia hoy, mi garganta empezaba a arder, pero hay una pregunta que si quiera hacer ¿el alguna vez me querra?. Mi desahogo me hicieron sentir, no se, bien o mal.

-_Y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz_- cante suave- _pero cupiodo se... apiado de mi_- Tonta Bella, me dije -_Se apiado... de..._-suspire largamente-_ ...mi_- Se suponia que se cuando alguien esta detras de mi ¿no?

-Tienes una linda voz- esa vocesita -siempre me ha gustado- claro, ella. En la sala estaba ella, mi niña.

-Ally- dije y cuando ella se dio cuenta ya estaba arodillada enfrente, frente a ella.- Has crecido- sollozaba

-Hola, Bella- su voz se escuchaba triste llena de dolor, estaba palida, no era la misma que conocí hacia 5 años en España, la niña morena de pelo negro brillante y sus ojos café, la niaña de 7 años, no ella no era. Estaba enferma, se veia enferma, en sus brazos habia cortes, varios, claro de ahí sacaban su sangre.

-¿Quien fue?- le exigi-¿dimelo?- ella empezo a llorar y a mi se me parti mi muerto corazon, solloce con ella, ¿porque todo al que conocia sufria por mi?- No llores mi niña- le seque sus lagrimas con mis pulgares frios, se estremecio y temblo, me arrepiento de haber ido a Españña, no bastaba con una Tua cantante, tenia que aparecer otra y encontrarmela ytenia que ser otra niña. Pero no tuve el valor de quitarle la vida solo por saborear su sangre, no era así.

-Lo siento- susurro. Abrio el puño de su mano derecha y en ella tenia una cortada, él olor de su sangre inundo mis fosas nasales, ahora ya sabía porque me quemaba la garganta, me aleje hasta toparme con la pared. Oía como caían las gotas en el piso, mi sed me insitaba a lanzarme a ella y mi mente negaba- Lo siento- volvio a decirme para abrir su otro puño y mostrarme su mano tambien cortada, su sangre me llamaba olia exquisita, solo necesitaba probar un poco, solo un poco, al menos la que caía en el piso la sangre tenia un poder fuerte en mí, el problema era grande ya que llevaba 2 semanas sin cazar, solamente aquel poco de sangre que tome ayer para quitarme el sabor de chucho, habia tomado. ¿Cuanto resistiria? ¿Cuanto?_"Resiste Bella, no ciagas en la tentacion" _le decia a mi cuerpo.

-No te resistas, Bella- por las escaleras venia bajando Alex y Vinicio, los dos eran gemelos, rubios, altos y sexys, se convirtieron en mis enemigos porque Emm mato a su hermana, la compañera casí peliroja de James.

-Mira que la tienes en bandeja de plata- dijo Vinicio- Vamos chiquilla ve con tu "protectora"- empujo a Ally hacia mí.

-No- grite- dejala.

-¿Porque?- dijo con hipocresia Alex.

-Me quieres a mi ¿No?- ellos sonrieron- Pues aquí estoy- mi voz temblaba pero no de miedo, sino por el olor, cada vez que hablaba mi animal inteior se queria desatar. Alex le hizo una señal a Vinicio, este asintio agarro a Ally y se fue- NO- grite fuerte- DEJALA NO LE HASGAS DAÑO-

-No querida, no le hare daño- dijo serio para despues mostrarme una sonrisa con mailicia- aún. Me pare a pesar de mi sed- Esto es para tu animal interior- en un segundo mi rostro y ropa estaba llena de sangre.

Tenia sed y estaba enojada, no era una buena combinación, mi monstruo salio, ese era su plan desquiciarme. Nunca he podido controlar ese lado mío. Pse mi mano sobre mi rostro y al verla roja todo esta acabado para mi. Tenia un objetivo cazar mi presa, esa sangre que me llamaba para beberla, corri siguiendo su olor no se cuanto fue lo que tuve que recorrer para encontrarlos pero lo hice y estaban sorprendidos por mi rapidez. Todo se volvio negro y rojo. Y con un grito que a ellos los asusto empezo mi cazeria.

**PROV. ALICE**

Le mostramos el pueblo a Emm, que llevaba abrazada a Rose mi hermana, si que esta feliz, nunca la había visto así. Jasper y yo ibamos detras de ellos. Era una lastima que Bella no nos quiso acompañar, claro yo también estaria deprimida si hubiera visto al chico que me gusta besando a otra. Lo que no comprendo aún es el rostro de Edward cuando llego ayer en la noche, parecia ido, desolado, triste y cuando quise hablar con él lo unico que me dijo fue:

_"Un secreto necesita otro secreto"_

Y no se de que estaban hablando. No nos acompaño,Eleazar, Carmen, Carlisle, Esme y él fueron al hospital para averiguar quien había robado las bolsas de sangre. Carlisle dijo dijo que no había rastro de olor de ningun otro vampiro mas bien estaba el olor de los chuchos.

-Oye, Alice que más me van a enseñar- pregunto Emmett

-Bueno que te parece si te muestro... el instituto?

-Claro- dijo emocionado, viajamos hasta el instituto de Forks, por ser sabado no habí nadie. Lo recorrimos todos, lo que mas le gusto fue el gimnasio, Rose y yo fuimos a buscar una pelota para jugar voleiboll. Solo ellos se quedaron, me agradaba ver a Jasper hablar con Emmett como si se conocieran desde hace años.

No tardamos mucho y cuabndo volvimos elos ya no estaban, escuche el motor de un auto encerderse creí que nos habian dejado, bueno el oso andaba su Jeep y Rose su BMW, salimos Jasper esta tenso y no se movia. Emm ya no estaba y eso nos asusto.

-Jasper ¿que paso?- pregunto Rose- ¿Donde esta Emmett?- Jasper tenia un aspecto de muerto, literalmente, podia sentir su enojo, miedo.

-Jaz amor- toque sus mejillas para que me viera y se tranquilisara, tuve que calamar a Rose para que esperara la reaccion de Jasper que tardo minutos.

-Habla, porfavor- dije afligida

-Emmett recibio una llamada- dijo

-¿De Bella? ¿Ella esta bien?- pregunte

-No era Bella, pero se trataba de ella- dijo con rabia

-¿Entonces?

-Alice, llama a Edward y diele que vaya a cas de Bella, ella esta en peligro- dijo muy serio.

-Dios, debemos ir a ayudarla- dije

-No- nos paro Jasper, antes de encender el auto- Llama a Edward y dile lo que te dije-

-Pero Jasper...-

-Hay alguien mas aquí Alice, nos vigilan, son 4 vampiros- dijo susurrando, ahogue un grito ¿quien nos vigilaba?

-Llama Alice- volvio a pedirme- nosostros nos encargaremos de ellos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Rose

-Alice, llama a edward nosotros enpezaremos la cazeria, cuando le avises nos sigues- solo asentí ellos se fueron, saque mi telefono y marque rapido el numero de Edward. El tonto no contestaba ¿porque no contesta? volvi a marcarle.

-Que Bella este bien, que Bella este bien, que Bella este bien- repetia mientras el telefono repicaba- que Bella este bien, que Bella este bien ¡Bella!

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!- escuche la voz de mi hermano

-¿Edward?-

-No, tu rey- dijo con sarcasmo- porque gritas, no me digas que Bella se te volvio a escapar de tus compras- rio. esto nbo era una broma

, es serio, algo va mal no es broma-

-¿Que paso?- pregunto serio

-Emmett recibio una llamada, nosotros no estabamos cuando paso, Jasper nos conto y tambien que se fue rapido.

-¿Por que no lo siguieron?- me regaño

-No me regañes, Jasper dijo que te llamara y que fueras a ayudar, Bella no vino con nostros esta en peligro, nosotros n o podemos ir.- Escuche como encnedia su auto

-¿Porque no pueden?

-Jasper vio a 4 vampiros que nos vigilaban aún estan aquio, nosotros los cazaremos y preguntaremos el porque nos vigilan

-Mierda- mascullo Edward- ya voy en camino. Cuidate Alice

-Tu trata de proteger a Bella, creo que algún vampiro la quiere

-Yo tambien lo creo- y corto

Seguí a los chicos ya habían desmembrado a uno, me uní a ellos y perseguimos a los otros.

**PROV EMMETT**

Rose y Alice habían ido a buscar un balon para jugar.

-Oye recuerdas que siempre te gane en baseball- decia airoso Jasper

-Suerte- le dije- Bella te ayudaba siem...- mi telefono empezo a sonar, era el numero de la casa - Belli ¿que pasa? estas aburrida cierto- dije divertido

-Ohhhhhhhh... creiste que era Belli... lo siento pero no soy ella...

-Jasmes- rugi Jasper seacerco ami

disfrutando del instituto musculoso- ¿como sabía que estaba aquí?

-¿Que quieres? ¿que haces ne mi casa?

-Mas amable jovencito- dijo burlandose- solo queria avisarte que tu hermanita se ha vuelto loca- reia- la pobre no aguanta mucho controlar su sed, la pobre Ally morira sin sangre.

-¿Ally? ¿La tienes?

-Ya no, ahora la tiene Bella, suerte con ella y creeme ella morira hoy- corto

Corri a mi auto, lo encendi y Jasper estaba a la par mia

-Emmett- me llamo

-Jasper, necesito que me ayudes- _"Se va" "Al menos esas vampirezas estan buenas" "Que haremos ahora seguirlo o quedrnos" esc_uche los pensamientos de otros vampiros nos estaban vigilando, por eso sabia donde estaba.

-Claro- "_Hay cuatro vampiros que nos vigilan, lo se, quedate y preguntales que queiren, Bella esta en peligro debo irme" _arranque mi auto y sali de ahí, iba a mas de 160 km/h rapido. Tenia que pedir ayuda pero no se como esta ella. Ya estaba en mi casa, entre, lo unico que vi fue sangre en el piso, el olor iba hacia afuera, al igual que el de Bella. marque rapido y llame, al primer tono me contestaron.

-¿Sam?- el lo confirmo- Nesecito que vengas a casa con una ambulancia- pues no asbia como estaba Ally

-Ya voy con ello, en un minuto llego

-¿Como?

-Leah los vio y nos aviso es mejor que encuentres a Bella, Leah dijo que estaba descontrolada.

-Gracias- no me dejo cortar

-Espera, es mejor que actues rapido- antes de que le preguntatra siguio hablando- Edward Cullen viene- corto

Segui el aroma de Bella y cuando llegue... era demasiado tarde.

Leah y Seth desmenbraban a uno de los vampiros, Vinicio. Alex tiraba el cuerpo sin vida y sin sangre de Ally. Bella estaba en el suelo tirada, con el rostro lleno de sangre con su blusa desgarrada y sus brazos amoratados tenía 3 mordidas, una en el vientre, en el vuelo y a mitad del brazo, y una ultima escondida en su muñeca, sus ojos ya estabar perdiendo color eran casi blancos, sus labios le temblaban queriendo articular palabras, sus labios ya estaban morados. Como pude dejar que mi hermana terminara de esta manera, Alex se reia. Yo le iba a dar la peor muerte y cuando iba a lanzarme a él, Bella tomo mi mano y decia que no con la cabeza, Alex de pronto empezo a gritar y agarro su cuerpo, eran gritos de dolor y de pronto el color de su piel paso a ser entre negro y morado el color se expandio por todos lados empezo a combulsionar y fue partido a la mitad por Sam y Leah, no entendia nada.

-E...e...emm- dijo Bella con mucho esfuerzo- quemalo- mi hermana no podia dejarme, se me estaba muriendo-tu...tu... tu..ve una... visi...ón-tato de sonreir pero no pudo Seth, Leah y Sam quemaron los cuerpos de los gemelos pero me sorprendio ver que solo con Vinicio salio humo morado con Alex el humo era blanco y gris...

-Bella que fue lo que paso...-ella empezo a temblar fuerte, la agarre e le indique a Sam que agarrara el cuerpo de Ally y nos fuimos hasta la casa, senti el miedo fuerte no queria que pasara nada no queria perderla. No, llegando a la casa Bella grito de dolor la puse en el suelo se mordia el labio para no gritar de nuevo- Por favor dime que tienes- suplique

-Emily por a la niña en la ambulancia

-Probe... mi...d.. o... n...- de que me estaba hablando- 2 sema...nas sin ca... zar-

-Que-pero como no me di cuenta, demonios

-Nesecitoooooo san... gr..- se desmayo, como un vampiro se desmaya no lo podemos hacer como demonios voy a saber si esta viva a un no tenemos latidos de corazon, sollozaba alteradamente, como podia ayudarla.

-Bella...-le llame- Bella- no contetaba- BELLA- grite de dolor

-Emmett, vamos yo se como recuperarla confía en mi.- me dijo Leah- Bella me dijo como ayudarla en este caso- de aucerdo confio en ella. La volvia a cargar y nos dirigimos a la ambulancia la puse en la camilla

-Que paso?- Edward pregunto detras de nosotros y cuando vio a mi hermana se preocupo- Emmett que paso

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones Cullen,- Leah cerro las puertas y se subio adelante con Sam- Vamonos rapido- Ibamos muy rapido pero no me importo lo importante era Bella, mi hermanita

**PROV. EDWARD**

Cuando recibi la llamada de Alice maneje lo mas rapido a casa de Bella. Pero cuando llegue Emmett la subia a una ambulancia, ella estaba lastimada pude verle un brazo amoratado el rostro lleno de sangre y su blusa desgarrada. La ambulancia arranco y se fueron rapido, llame a mi padre

-Edward ¿que paso?- me pregunto rapido

-Bella va muy lastimada- dije con enojo pues no podia creer que alguien quisiera lastimarla

-Esta muy mal?- pregunto

-¿Le ha pasado algo grave a Bella?- pregunto Esme

-Tranquila cariño- el dijo Carlisle- ¿Vienen para el hospital?

-Si van para alla. Papá podrias atenderla

-Claro, estare al pendiente cuando llegue

-Gracias- le colgue. Iba a subirme al auto e irme para el hospital pero quise entrar a la casa para saber que habia ocurrido. Todo estaba en su lugar pero el olor de 3 vampiros desconocidos estaba ahí y tambien de sangre. En la sala había sangre, Bella estaba herida pero el olor era diferente no era de ella. Busque mas sangre en todos lados pero no habia en cambio encima del piano habia una caja pequeña, la que Emmett guardaba en cua habitacion junto con una hoja que decia:

_"Toma esto como una amenaza si quieres, si sobrevives entonces esperame porque llegare por los dos. Se que tienes en esa cajita y les aseguro que antes de llegue la "Realeza" como le dicen ustedes, yo me encargare de que ya esten muertos. Pronto nos veremos. Querida Bella, cuida muy bien tu lindo piano pues lo quiero conservar como un recurdo de ti... James"_

El piano tenia algo escrito con sangre:

_"Moriras como tu pequeña, McCarty."_

Esto no sonaba bien, ¿porque quieren matarlos? Melleve la caja y la nota. Subi al auto y maneje hacia el hospital, cuando llegue mi familia estaba en la sala de espera ¿porque Carlisle esta aqui? ¿acaso no ha llegado Bella? antes de que le preguntara mi padre hablo

-Lo siento hijo, no pude hacer nada- esas palabras me dieron miedo

-No sabemos como esta Bella- dijo Alice

-No me djaron atenderla- se acerco mi padre a mi

-Pero tu eres doctor, el mejor- dije

-Si, pero Sam tambien es doctor y dijo que siempre ha atendido a Bella

-¿Que?- todo estaba mal- Pero el apenas lleva un año y solo atiende a los de la reserva ¿quien dejo que el la atendiera?

-Emmett- dijo Rosalie- Él nos dijo que Sam la atenderia y no nos dejo pasar mas- Golpee la pared con fuerza e unas imagenes vinieron a mi mente.

_"Iba conduciendo muy rapido mi volvo y conmigo venian mis hermanos, era casí llegado a la entrada de Forks estaba oscureciendo. Una sombra o mas bien hombre se paraba enfrente del camino y tuve que frenar, quede a escasos centiemtros de él, no le veia bien el rostro y cuando bajamos ese hombre fue aventados hacia algún lugar por un vampiro... despues algo estallo haciendo que todos gritaramos llamando a alguien"_ todo se volvio negro. Los pensameintos de mis hermanos eran los mismos que yo acababa de tener.

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Alice

-¿Ustedes tambien lo vieron?- pregunto Rose y los tres asentimos. Jasper empuño sus manos y bloqueo sus pensamientos.

-Bella esta muy mal- susurro.

-Cariño que te pasa- Carlisle abrazaba a Esme que se sostenia la cabeza. Entonces vi sus pensmientos

_"Ella estaba con dos personas , Esme era humana pero no se veia bien quienes eras esas dos personas._

_-Toma es un regalo para ti- dijo una voz tal vez de mujer- Felicidades mamá, vas a ser mamá._

_-Gracias chicos- dijo Esme abrazandolos- no importa que sean unos adolescentes par mi ustedes son mis hijos- les dio un beso en la mejilla_

_-Siempre te amaremos y te recordaremos-_

_-Gracias- y todo termino"_

Esme prefirio bloquear esos pensamientos pues habia otra cosa importante.

-¿Que estara pasando?- dijo Carlisle preocupado

-Todo es muy confuso- dije. Emily, la prometida de Sam, venia con una hielera y con ella Leah, tenial el rostro lleno de preocupacion. Antes de que les preguntara algo, los gritos desgarradores de Bella me asustaron ¿que le pasaba? ¿porque gritaba?

-Emily, corre apurate- ella corrio con la hielera y yo tambien iba a entrar necesitaba saber que le pasaba a mi Bella, si mi Bella porque para mi ella era mía aúnque ella aún no lo supiera. Leah se interpuso en mi camino.

-Necesito saber como esta- grite- ¿porque grita?- volvio a escuchar sus gritos

-Calla, es un hospital no debes gritar- pero que queria que hiciera me estaba volviendo loco por no tener noticias de ella- grita por sus heridas, y porel trauma tranquilizate- sus rostro se entristecio- ella va a estar bien, Sam la esta curando- antes de irse añadio- te mantendre informado al igual que tu familia. Habra sangre por aquí pasando le haran una transfución tengan cuidado.- y se fue. Por primera vez en mi vida tenia demasiado miedo, miedo de perder a la mujer que no se si me quiere pero yo a ella la amo. Me resablo por la pared hasta llegar al piso, encogi mis piernas abrazandolas. Debia tener fe.

-Ella se pondra bien Edward- me dijo Rose sentandose a la par mía, me hubier sosprendido hace unos meses atras que ella me hablara suave y se preocupara por mi pues era bienegocentrista pero habia cambiado y le agradecia su preocupacion por mi. Alice tambien me abrazo. Carlisle abrazaba a Esme quien estaba preocupada. Jasper no estaba _"Se fue, quiere apoyarte pero tener el olor de la sangre muy cerca lo volvera loco y se descontrolara. Por eso se fue a cazar" _me dijo Alice. Agradecia a mi familia por estar conmigo ahora, ellos tambien le han agarrado cariño a los hermanos Swan. Ellos sin saberlo ya son parte de mi familia.


	11. Explicaciones

**PROV. SAM**

Leah me explico... así como Bella le habia indicado. Esto no iba a ser facil, hacer una transfución a un vampiro, mi primera vez en algo raro. Limpie a Bella le quite la sangre del rostro, le puse una bata y esperaba que Emily y Leah se apuraran con las bolsas de sangre que nos habiamos robado hace 4 días.

-Sam apurate- gruño Emmett

-Tranquilizate o te saco- dije, un poco más y el grandote me pega.

-Emmett tranquilizate, deja que Sam haga su trabajo- le dijo Seth abrazandolo hasta que se calmo.

Por suerte Emily me dejo las herramientas para una operación, con el bisturí aunque creo que para ella necesito una sierra para cortar, conté cuatro dedos arriba de la muñeca ahí debía de cortar. Pase el bisturí y ningún rasguño, volví a intentarlo mas fuerte y el bisturí se quebró. Demonios los vampiros si que tienen la piel dura... y si Emmett la mordiera y abriera su piel?... si el podia

_"No dejes que alguien me muerda o morira, hazlo con un hacho si es necesario pero que nadie se atreva a morder, por favor"_ la voz de Bella sono en mi cabeza y titubeaba.

Diablo que podia hacer ¿podre con un cuchillo de sierra? Bueno no perdía nada con probar, salí corriendo y me encontré con una de las señoras que repartian comida, me dijo que andaba uno en su carrito de comida cuando me lo dio corrí rápido. Emmett y Seth solo me observaban callados, agarre la punta y con todas mis fuerza pude enterrar la punta empece a rasgar un poco más, empezo a salirle un liquido blanco. El grandote jadeo y se sostenia la cabeza.

-¡Bella se esta muriendo!- murmuro, si yo estaba haciendo lo que ella habia dicho, no le creía.- Ella me borro algunos recuerdos y solo si ella quiere te los regresa. La otra forma de recuperarlos es... muriendo.

-Eso no puede ser- susurre. El liquido blanco aún salia, por eso necesita la transfusión de sangre. No se como le hare. Esas mujeres no se apuran- Emmett, no respires.- le ordene

-¿Que?

-No respires- el solo asintio al escuchar mi voz fuerte. Esto era lo unico que podia hacer por el momento, con el mismo cuchillo me corte la palma de la mano. ¡Si que duele! Puse mi mano cerca de sus labios y deje caer unas gotas, medio abrio sus labios y poco a poco mi sangre caía dentro y la alimentaban. Emmett me miraba asombrado pero no respiraba, no quiero que el toro se vuelva loco por el olor. Al verla abrir sus ojos, quite mi mamo antes de que me mordiera, se quiso lanzar hacia mi pero aun estaba debil y solo pudo sentarse, el olor de mi sangre le llego fuerte pues no le importo su debilidad y salto encima de mi. Emmett la agarro y la detuvo, ella dio gritos desgarradores, fuertes y se removia entre los grandes brazos que la rodeaban. Emily entro con la hielera Bella arrojo a Seth a la pared, no la podiamos controlar, quise darle la bolsa de sangre y que la tomara pero sus gritos y pataleos opte por sacar a Emi, Seth y Leah quien de mala gana lo hizo. Yo podia ayudar a sostenerla pero quien le daria su alimento, no podia arriesgar a los demas y como de mialgro por la ventana entro un vampiro rubio uno de los Cullen.

-Agarra sus pies, yo sus brazos- dijo con dolor, al parecer le llego el olor a sangre. Cuando ya la tenian, el la miraba y una pequeña paz me llego, Bella se calmo un poco- Ahora- me dijo. Me acerque a ella y le di la sangre al principio parecia un animalloco sin control empezo a atragantarse, la sentaron y la bebio toda la bolsa, sus ojos ya empezaban a tenerle color de blanco pasaron a negro. Ya con la segunda bolsa ella sola la agarro y la bebio rapido, el otro vampiro y Emmett estaban en una esquina quietos y sin respirar. Le pase la tercera bolsa y ya estaba calmada, podia manejarlo solo.

-Vayan a alimentarse- los dos me gruñeron -no se preocupen ella ya se tranquilizo y la vigilare. Vayan.- los dos asintieron y salieron por la ventana. Bella se tomo 4 bolsas y su palides volvio a la normalidad, el color de sus ojos se estaba volviendo rojo rubi. Se lamio los labios y se volvio a recostar con los ojos cerrados. Sus mordidad estaban cicatrizando pero sus hematomas aún seguian ahí, volvi a limpiarle la sangre con la que se habia manchado el rostro.

-Gracias, Sam- susurro y me sonrio, parecia que dormia. La deje descansar, sali para avisar que ella ya estaba mejor.

-¿Como esta?- dijo afligida Emily

-Bien, eesta descansando- los tres se alegraron. La verdad lo que necesitaba hacer era pesnar en lo que acababa de ver y más que nada examinar esa cosa blanca que salio de ella, tome una muestra.

-Chicas cuiden a Bella- ellas asintieron- necesita compañia. Vamos Seth a ti te tengo otra mision- el enano se fue conmigo, necesitaba analizar rapido.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto

-Ve a avisarle a Harry y Billy que Bella esta bien, no hay necesidad de llamar a los demas solo fue un susto- sonreí al pasar por la sala de espera vi a los Cullen, se venian impacientes, desesperados, bueno mas que nadie Edward que estaba sentado en el piso con sus hermanas cuando me vio se levanto rapido, despedi a Seth- ve ahora. Y dile que guarde muy bien las reservas- le señale la cabeza para que bloqueara sus pensamientos.

-Eso desde hoy en la mañana- dijo y se fue.

-¿Como esta?- preguntola más pequeña ya que su hermanpo no decia nada.

-Esta bien- dije todos se relajaron- esta estable.

-¿Podemos verla?- me pregunto el Dr. Cullen.

-No- dije

-Como que no- dijo enojado Edward, la rubia trato de tranquilizarlo y no lo logro- Necesito verla, saber que esta bien.

-Escuchame- dije serio- Ella ya no esta en peligro la salvamos, Bella ahora necesita descansar... fue... fue... muy fuerte salvarle la vida.

-No me importa quiero verla- volvio a decir

-Hijo tranquilizate- le dijo el Dr. Cullen-¿Porque gritaba?- esa pregunta ni siquiera la queria responder, solo de recordar el rostro de Bella queriendo morderme me daba escalofrios...

-Ella- como explicarlo sin tanto drama - ella- suspire debia de inventar algo ¿no? - recordaba lo sucedido, tenia pesadillas por así decirlo.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto la pequeña.

-No lo se, aún no habla esta sedada y duerme- aún se veian afligidos -Quedara en observacion hoy y mañana podran verla.-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto la rubia.

-Si- medio sonrei, lo hacia por Bella, ya que si por mi fuera ni siquiera sabrian nada de ella- se que sonara raro pero vayan a descansar, no se preocupen nosotros la cuidaremos.

-No yo no me ire, me quedo- dijo casi gritando Edward.

-Bueno eres tu no yo- le dije- Dr. Cullen- talvez algun día me arrepentiria sin embargo solo podia confiar en el por el momento- necesito su ayuda- el se sorprendio al igual que yo

-Claro- dijo amablemente- ¿en que?

-Necesito analizar esto- le mostre el tubo de ensayo son el liquido blanquecino, me obsevaron la mano que tenia vendada a casua de la cortado- no es nada solo me corte- medio explique.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto su esposa señalando el tubo

-No lo se- dije sinceramente- lo encontramos, salia del cuerpo de uno de los vampiros que querian atacar a Bella- Edward dio un gruñido.

-Hijo es mejor que vayas a cada con tus hermanos y Esme, necesitan tranquilizarse- no muy contentos todos asintieron.

Con Carlisle Cullen, estuvimos en el laboratorio unas horas analizando la muestra. Necesitaba saber si esos vampiros le dieron o hicieron algo a Bella para que sacara ese liquido, todo esta raro muy raro. Además ya estaba cansado, aparte del trabajao que tuve que hacerle a ella, tuve que borrar toda pista que nos delatara de haber robado mas de 8 litros de sangre, se armo una revolucion en el hospital. Solo espero que no lleguen a sospechar de nosotros.

Ya estaban saliendo los resultados, por fin sabria que era. Cullen y yo estabamos ansiosos.

-Sam ¿Como conseguiste eso?-

-Lo saque de un vampiro cuando lo descuartizamos-

-¿Un vampiro saco eso?- pregunto yo solo asenti- Nunca habia visto algo así.

Al fin teniamos los resultados, no se porque tenia miedo... me temblaban las manos , Carlisle poso una mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme. Inhale y exhale, agarre la hoja y leí los resultados... me dejo atonito... ¿como era posible?... Carlisle tomo la hoja en su mano, se sorprendio igual o mas que yo... estaba asustado... muy asustado... eso salía de Bella ¿pero como?

-¿Esto tenia el vampiro?

-Si- respondí mecanicamente.

-¿Como llego algo así a su cuerpo?

-No se- yo mismo me hacia esa pregunta

-¿Habran experimentado con él?- eso no lo habia pensado y me hizo pensar cosas malas.

-¿Quien haria algo así?

-Bueno, los unicos que se que son capaz de experimentar con su especie- dudaba en decirmelo- es Aro- dijo susurrando

¿Aro? de donde lo habia escuchado, recordaba que alguien habia mencionado ese nombre antes alguien cercano a mi, demonios, quien lo menciono. ¿quien? _"Haz memoria Sam... recuerda... alguien que conoces lo dijo. Por que demonios no recuerdo". _Porque me fallaba la memoria ahora.

_"Billy no solamente es James, alguien mas no cree en nuestra inocencia"_

_"¿Quien?"_

_"Bueno en total 3 son los que nos quieren ver muertos pero van en distintos caminos, James, Aro y Caious"_

¡Bella! ella conocia al tal Aro.

-¿Que no me dijo?- murmure

-¿Perdon?- no me recordaba que ahi estaba Carlisle un vampiro con super odios.

-Nada- le dije- gracias por su ayuda Dr. Cullen

-De nada Sam, fue un gusto. Aunque aún em preocupa esto- dijo señalando la hoja que tenia en mis manos.

-A mi tambien, a mi también- hable suave- necesito una explicacion- empece a salir del laboratorio pero me volví hacia el vampiro- Bella estara aquí 3 días por lo menos. Quiza quiera decirle eso a su hijo Edward.

-Gracias Sam- me aleje de él. cuando estuve enfrente de la habitación, dudaba en entrar o no, es que todo era tan complicado, que diria como lo tomarian los demas... que hare... al fin de tanto pensar entre, ahí ya estaban Emmett y el otro Cullen, Jasper. Leah estaba a la par de Bella quien aún tenia los ojos cerrados, cuando entre completamente todos se me quedaron viendo, solo les medio sonrei, me fije en la hora y eran las once de la noche, paso muy rapido el tiempo. Senti una mirada encima de mi y alguien lo hacia Bella me observaba como si supiera que ya la habia descubierto.

-Leah, ve a descansar- ella me hizo una mueca que me hizo reir- Bella esra bien, tiene a Emmett, Jasper y a mi para cuidarla.

-Esta bien- dijo- Adios B. nos vemos mañana

-Podrías llevarte a Emily- ella asintio- gracias Leah. Descansa- salio. Senti que el cuarto se habia volteado.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Porque bloqueas los pensamientos de Sam?- pregunto Emmett

-¿Que quieres saber?- me pregunto Bella sentada en la cama. Le di la hoja para que la viera, ella la vio y frunció el ceño

-¿Que és?- pregunto Emmett, quitandole la hoja a B. y no entendía se la mostro a Jasper y tampoco entendio.

-¿Como es que tenias eso?- pregunte, ella se encogio de hombros- ¿Alguien experiemento contigo?- ella nego

-Me quieren explicar- exigio Emmett

-Recuerdas que tu hermana saco un liquido blanco de la herida que le hice al cortas su piel- el asintio- Eso era el liquido blanquecino

-¿Eso?- diejron unisuno Emmett y Jasper.

-Bella explicanos- ella fruncio mas su ceño y asintio.

-Oso, recuerdas cuando fuimos atacados por Josh, el día que nos mudamos- su hermano asintio, yo recordaba que habia sido atacada pero no sabia quien era él.- Hay algo que no saben.

-¿Que?- dijo Emmett

-Cuando Josh, me llevo con él,- cerro los ojos y los volvio a abrir lentamente- me tumbo al suelo y se aprovecho de que estuviera en shock, el olor de sangre me tenia aturdida- rio con ironia- Cuando le pregunte que ¿que era lo que queria? me contesto que 2 cosas, una era entregarnos la otra a mi, se coloco encima de mi y me acariciaba toda, no me movia tenia miedo de que al hablar la sangre me volviera loca y que mi monstruo interno saliera no podrían controlarme y todo seria peor- titubeaba pero seguia hablando- cuando me empezó a besar mis brazos hombros, desee con toda mis fuerzas que yo fuera lo mas letal, un veneno para él, sentí mi cuerpo caliente ardiendo, me sentía quemar. Ahí fue cuando reaccione y no sabia si el golpe que le daría lo quitaría de mi, le di un golpe en en vientre, entonces se lanzo a mi a morderme, me iba a morder en el cuelo pero rápido puse mi brazo- alzo su brazo y nos enseño, fue cerca del codo- ahí me mordió, le volví a dar otro golpe aventandolo, como pude me levante sin embargo volvi a caerme ya que el me golpe fuerte, dijo que moriria, mas su cuerpo empezo a tomar un color entre morado y negro, me pregunto que ¿que le habia hecho? y cuando de nuevo me quiso morder pues llegaron los licantropos y los despedazaron.

-¿Tu le causaste eso?- dijo Emmett-¿Por eso Alex termino igual?

-Si- contesto- no sabia lo que a Josh le habia pasado. cuando me estaba bañando ese día, sentia aún ese calor, quise sacarme eso, que ardia que me quemaba, que no paraba y empezaba a doler, queria arrancarme la piel, cortarme, intente morderme pero mis instintos me decian que no lo hiciera, así que no recuerdo como hice porque mis vista ya estaba nublada y me sentia debil, pero lo hice- sonrio con tristeza- el mismo liquido que tu viste salio, por un instante me asuste pero solo fue un momento, ya que después salio sangre y al instante mi herida sano. Por eso tarde mucho en bañarme. despues de eso llame a la unica que podia ayudarme, todas las madrugadas hablaba con ella por mail, Lili me dijo que yo tenia un don muy extraño, unico y peligroso, que ella había visto cuando nos conocimos pero no sabia que era y por medio de los correos que mando me entere de como usarlo y como curarme para no matarme a mi misma.

-¿Matarte a ti misma?- pregunte asustado.

-Si, no lo controlo perfectamente y aunque lo hiciera, tengo que curarme. Por eso necesito que alguien me haga un corte y saque el liquido y despues la dichosa transfucion de sangre, para que no muera.

-Estas hablando enserio?- hablo preocupado su hermano.

-Si causaste todo eso que dices, entonces tienens un dos muy letal Bella, es mejor que no lo vuelvas a usar.- dijo Jasper

-Lo siento no quise asustarlos. Descubri tambien que si me alimento hasta el copete no me afecta mucho.

-¿No te afecta mucho?- pregunto Emm-¿ Porque llevabas 2 semanas sin cazar?

-Estas dos semanas tuve demasiadas visiones no podia controlarlas y cada vez que iba a cazar a mi menta llegaban imagenes, palabras, sonidos. Y eso iso que yo no me alimentara.

-¿Entonces sabias que Alex y Vinicio te atacarian?- ella asintio- Bella por que no confiaste en mi

-Emmett tranquilizate- pidio Jasper

-Solo vi su llegada no lo demas- dijo con vos entrecortada- No sabía que Ally estaba con ellos.

-Ally murio, Bella- dijo Jasper- No se pudo hacer nada por ella- sollozo era segunda que perdia.

-Todo fue por mi culpa- sollozaba con melancolia- por mi maldita culpa murio.

-Bella- le llamo Jasper abrazandola- ese fue su destino- ella lo miro incredula- no se puede cambiar el destino de las personas, puedes ver su futuro tratar de cambiarlo pero siempre pasara lo inevitable. Si su destino era ese pues entonces lo era. Cada uno marca su camino. Nada es tu culpa, se que talvez llegaste a querer convertirla en algun futuro y aunque no sucedio te aseguro que ella no te culpa de nada. Ahora debemos de buscar a quien ordeno atacarte y hacerlo cobrar el daño que te hizo- Wow ese vampiro con lo que dijo hasta a mi me calmo.

-Gracias Jasper, tu siempre me hacer sentir mejor.

-Le daremos el entierro que se debe- hablo emmett- Ally sera enterrada como una Swan.

-Nosotros estareos ahí- dije en nombre de toda la manada yo queria apoyarla, es lo menos que podia hacer.

-Y yo tambien estare ahí- dijo Jasper.

-Sam, son las 3 de la mañana ve a escansar, Emm y Jaz me cuidaran. Necesitas dormir fue un día muy agitado.

-De acuerdo, si necesitan alguna cosa solo llamenme- me despedi de ellos. Me fui a mi casa, tantos sustos y muchas noticias impactantes, necesitaba descansar muy bien.

**PROV. ESME**

-Cariño ¿que haces?- me pregunto mi esposo.

Despues de aquellas imagenes que llegaron a mi mente que eran recuerdos de mi vida humana, fui directo a mi habitacion, sentandome en mi cama viendo aquella cadena que tenia puesta lo unico que me quedo el días que "supuestamente" habia muerto, no sabía quien me la habia dado, tenia un dije de un angelito con un corazon y atras tenia las iniciales B.E.E

-¿Amor?- Carlisle ya estaba a la par mía abrazandome.

-Recordé algo- empece a hablar- algo borroso dos personas adolescentes me regalaron este hermoso collar, fue un regalo por que iba a hacer madre y ellos me decian mamás.

-Cariño ¿no recordaste más?- negue, me dio un pequeño beso- poco a poco recordaras más. No te atormentes.

-Gracias- le di un beso suave y lleno de amor- Gracias Carlisle.

-¿Porque?- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Por haberme dado una familia grande y un esposo que me ama y que amo con todo mi corazón- me acaricio la mejilla con tanta ternura.

-Tu mereces eso y más, amor- volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez fue diferente lleno de pasión, lujuria y deseo, me abrazo, me pego a él mientras me recostaba en la cama, me acariciaba las piernas, los muslos y me seguia besando, empece a desabotonarle su camisa, sus besos hicieron camino hacia mi cuello desabotono mi blusa hasta que quedo abierta acaricio mis pechos sobre mi sosten, sus caricias me exitaban.

Me quito la blusa y desabrocho mi sosten, me dio un casto beso en los labios y bajo hasta mis pechos desnudos y duros de la exitacion. Poso su boca en unos de mis pechos, empezo a chuparlo su lengua me transmitia, su deseo, hice mi cabeza hacia atras cuando lo senti en el otro pecho. Un gritillo de placer salio de mis labios, enterre mi mano en su cabello invitandolo a más.

-Preciosa y perfecta- dijo con voz ronca y volvio a mis pechos. Le quite la camisa y pase mis dedos por su espalda acariciandolo, con su lengua trazaba circulos ne mis dos pechos pasando de uno a otro. Sus manos bajaron hacia mi pantalon y empezo a desabrocharlos, beso mi vientre, sentí su mienbro duro sobre mi pierna, le acaricie suave y jadeo. Llevabamos un mes sin nada de accion y hoy lo hubieramos hecho.

Alice entro sin avisar a nuestro cuarto y cuando nos vio grito, cerrando sus ojos, agarre una almohada y me cubri ya que al instante aparecieron Edward yd Rose, mi hija empezo a reirse y Ed desvio la mirada, cosa que agradeci.

-Su madre y yo estábamos, haciendo algo que a ustedes no les interesa- les dijo Carlisle- Alice porque no tocas antes de entrar.

-Lo siento Carlisle- dijo mi pequeña sonriendo- es que necesitaba saber si tu viste a Jasper en el hospital, le he llamado y mandado mensajes y lo único que me dice es que se encontró con Emmy y lo acompañan. Pero no veo su futuro.

-Alice, si el dice que esta con Emmett acompañandolo, entonces lo esta. Tú sabes que Jasper nunca te mentiria, además talvez no veas su futuro por que hay licantropos en el hospital.

-Tienes razón, el nunca me mentiria. Gracias papá- y antes de que se fuera añadio- lo siento mamá estaba tan al pendiente del futuro de Jazzy que no vi lo que ustedes hacian, además papá dijo que queria hablar con nosotros que subiria por ti y nunca bajo.

-Alice dejalos no es de tu incumbencia lo que ellos hagan- dijo Rose.

-Eso es verdad enana, vamonos y deja a nuestros padres y a sus actividades- la saco a empujones- Gracias por bloquear sus mentes- y desaparecieron los tres cerrando la puerta. Deje caer mi cabeza en la almohada y empece a reirme. Carlisle se recosto a la par mía.

-¿que es tan gracioso?

-Amor, necesitas un baño de agua fría- le dije juguetonamente.

-Te llevaria al bosque para que siguieramos mas no es el lugar indicado para ti- dijo dandome un beso en la palma de mi mano.

-En otro momento sera- y le guiñe un ojo- Ve a darte ese baño.

-Solo si tu me acompañas- dijo con picardía.

-Solo bañarnos no otra cosa- el bufo molesto- Carlisle tus hijos esperan abajo pra escuchar lo importante que tienes que decirles- empezo a hacerme ojitos- o solo bañarnos o te bañas solo- puso los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo solo bañarnos no más- dijo rindiendose, me quito la almohada con la que me cubria, me cargo y me llevo al baño, el me termino de desvestir aunque a cada momento me rogaba por que hicieramos algo más yo siempre se lo negaba. Al fin solo nos bañamos, nos cambiamos y bajamos con los chicos.

**PROV. EDWARD**

Despues de la bochornosa escena que vi por culpa de Alice, sali al jardín escuchaba el ruido del aire entre los arboles, era preferible eso a oír a mis padres con su cosas. Mis hermanas me acompañaban ya que les dejamos privacidad, aunque escuchábamos de lo que hablaban.

-Alice, Jasper esta bien- dijo Rose por milésima vez- te acaba de enviar un mensaje diciéndotelo.

-Lo se, pero me preocupo- dijo Alice.

-El esta cuidando a Emm y Bella, nunca antes se había preocupado por alguien más, solo por nosotros. ahora se preocupa por ellos y nada malo va a pasar- volvia a decirle Rose

-Esta bien ya no me preocupare más-

-Es mejor que entremos ellos ya estan bajando- dije entrando y esperandolos en la sala.

-Chicos, vamos a hablar- dijo Carlisle, iba a reirme pero me contuve.

-Si vas a explicarnos sobre lo que estaban haciendo, no quiero saber, yo se lo que hacen, ya soy mayorcita y ya lo he probado con mi Jaz- dijo Alice, haciendo que Esme se sintiera avergonzada, Rose y yo empezamos a reirnos bajito.

-Alice- le reprendio Carlsisle, ella sol osonrio- No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar- dijo serio- como saben Sam me pidio ayuda para anilizar una muestra que él tenía.

-¿Que era?- pregunte

-Les explicare- dijo ignorando mi pregunta, sentandose en el sillon- Sam me dijo que el había encpntrado un liquido blanquecino con la misma espesura que la sangre, empezamos a analizarla y cuando llegaron los resultados, yo de verdad me sorprendi

-¿Que era Carlisle?- pregunto Esme y volvio a ingnorar la pregunta.

-Resulta que este liquido lo encontraron en uno de los vampiros que ataco a Bella, según me dijo Sam eran 2, el tomo la muestra cuando fueron por ella- ¿2 vampiros, atacando a mi Bella? ¿porque? ¿que tiene ella que ellos la atacan?

-¿cual fue el resutlado?- pregunto Rosalie, estba preocupada por Bella pensando que si le habian hecho mucho daño o le dieron ese liquido que dice papá, ella los mataria muy dolorosamente.

-Era...- se puso tenso- Veneno

-¿Que?- dijimos todos.

-Veneno- volvio aa decir- pero no cualquier veneno, era un muy fuerte y letal, tanto que te mata en menos de segundos.

-¿Un vampiro envenenado?- dije, el asintio

-¿Como?- pregunto Alice.

-No lo se- dijo Carlisle- lo unico que me vino a la mente fue en que experimentaron con él, pero como logro sobrevivir con un veneno tan fuerte- tenia logica pero al mismo tiempo no la tenia.

-¿Quien haria algo así?- pregunto Esme asustada.

-Eso mismo me pregunto Sam y lo unico que pense fue en Aro.

-¿Crees que los volturi experimentaron con alguien de su misma especie?- pregunte

-Saben que los volturi hacen cosas solo por "curiosidad"- dijo poniendo comillas en lo ultimo.

-¿Crees que sean ellos los que estan tras Bella?-

-Tal vez hijo, Bella y Emmett son muy especiales, tu don y el de Alice no funciona con ellos y he notado que Jasper rara vez siente sus emociones y eleazar no les vio nada

-Los volturi los quieres- determino alice

-Tenemos que protegerlos- dijo Esme, ya se había encariñado con ellos

-Carlisle- dije- ¿había algún James, en la guardia de los volturi?

-Ehhh...- que yo recuerde no, pero alguno se les ha de haber unido ¿porque preguntas?

-Por esto- les mostre la cajita y la nota. Carlisle la cogio y la leyó en voz alta:

_"Tomen esto como una advertencia. Se lo que hay en esta cajita y les aseguro que antes de que "la realeza" venga yo me encargare de que ustedes 2 esten muertos. Querida Bella, cuida muy bien tu piano poque cuando te mate, sera mio como un recuerdo" Atte: James_

-¿La realeza?- dijo Alice

-Creo que se refería a los volturi- hablo serio Carlisle- Al parecer alguien aparte de la guardia los busca.

-Pero... ¿que harían?- pregunto preocupada Esme- Ellos son muy especiales no malos.

-Ellos guardan algo- hablo Rose- ¿que?

-¿Donde encontraste esto?- me pregunto Carlisle.

-Después de que te llamara para decirte que la llevaban al hospital, entre a su casa, había sangre en el piso de la sala, había el olor de 3 vampiros. En el piano de Bella estaba la cajita y con ella la nota. También había algo más.

-¿Que?- pregunto Rose.

-El piano tenia escrito con sangre: "Moriras como tu pequeña Nessie, McCarty"

-¿McCarty?- pregunto Alice, asentí.

-Esto es raro.- dijo serio Carlisle- creo que debemos preguntarles directamente ¿por que los persiguen?

-¿Sabran que somos vampiros?- pregunto Alice.

-Pues si lo saben, lo ocultan muy bien- dije

-Debemos esperar a que se recupere Bella, Sam me dijo que estara 3 días en observacion. Podran visitarla hoy, pero antes deben de alimentarse sus ojos estan casi negros.

Todos asentimos...

-Esperen- nos detuvo Rose- ¿Cuando les preguntaremos sobre las cosas que han sucedido? no podemos esperar mucho.- tenía razón, que tal si mientras nosotros esperemos a ellos les suceda lo peor y esta vez no tengan tanta suerte.

-Cuando salgan del hospital lo haremos- nos dijo Carlisle. A mi mente vinieron aquellas palabras de Jacob y Leah.

-Un secreto necesita otro secreto- susurre, todos me miraron sin entender- Esas fueron las palabras que me dijo Leah Clearwater

-¿porque te diria eso?- pregunto la enana

-Cuando fui a casa de Bella para hablar con ella, sobre el supuesto beso con Tanya- dije con una mueca- La vi, ella y Jacob se besaron.

-¿Que?- dijeron todas. Carlisle solo escuchaba.

-Me enoje y no pedi explicaciones, me aleje de ahí, minutos despues me encontre con Jacob quien me dijo muchas cosas, una de ellas fue, que si queria que ella confiara en mi tenia que confiar en ella, que olvidara la advertencia de Billy y que luchara por Bella, que la protegiera ya que estaban detras de ellos y luego Leah me dijo: "Ella te necesita, un secreto necesita otro secreto."

-Claro- dijo Alice- si tu le cuentas tu secreto, ella vera que tu le tienes confianza y ella te dira de quien se esconde. Su secreto.

-¿Cual es tu secreto?- pregunto burlonamente Rose

-Ser vampiro- contesto Esme por mí- Si ella sabe lo que eres y no lo ha dicho, porque sabe que tu no quieres. Sin embargo si tu le dices lo que eres, todo sobre tí ella sabra que tu confias en ella y le dara valor para contarte lo que le sucede- acuno mi rostro y me dio un beso en la frente- el amor es fuerte y los unira.

-Gracias, Mamá- le agradecí ella tenia mucha razón. Además protegería a Bella de todos, la amo y con solo verla dañada sufro.

Estaba decidido, Bella sabra mi secreto y que la amo y que nada me haria dejar de amarla, nada. Solo espero que no la asuste o sea demasiado tarde.


	12. Aléjate de mi

_Alejate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta._

_Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._  
_Alejate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte._  
_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte._

**PROV. JASPER.**

Ya han pasado dos días desde que Bella fue atacada y lo que me tenia consternado era que ella podía convertir su cuerpo en veneno, aseguro que nunca había escuchado o visto algo así, no me gusta verla mal, cada vez que ella se ponia así yo siempre la tranquilizaba y funcionaba. Para mi Bella es mi hermanita menor y desde lo que paso estare al pendiente de ella.

La acompañe los dos días que estuvo en el hospital, mi familia vino a visitarla pero ella no queria ver no hablar con ellos, no queria explicar, pues sentia que la descubririan. Adem´´as decia que suficiente tenia conmigo y Emmett, estaba pensando en borrarles los recuerdos de ese suceso al final dijo que era mucho trabajo.

Se que le dolia plantar a mis hermanos. Aún piensa en que decirles, hoy decidio que la dejaramos sola, si debia estar encerrada no queria a ninguno que la cuidara como un bebe. Le dimos su espacio.

Salí a cazar con Alice aunque precisamente no hicimos eso. Se que Emm esta con Rose así que no debo preocuparme.

_La luz ya, no alcanza..._  
_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..._  
_Un Angel te cuida..._  
_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

**PROV. BELLA**

Dos días encerrada en un cuarto pequeño y con dos guaruras que no me dejaban a sol ni sombra. Ya estaba desesperada me volvería loca, Sam me dijo que debia permanecer aquí por lo menos tres días para que las personas no sospecharan pero si me preguntan me importa lo que piensen ellos. Además los Cullen me han venido a ver 4 veces en dos días y se quedan ahí hasta que se van decepcionados por mi desplante. Aún no se como enfrentarlos y no quiero borrarles sus recuerdos estoy cansada de hacerlo o ¿si quiero' Estoy muy confundida. creo que me estan saliendo raices por estar sentada aqui en la camilla.

Si me las ingenie para sacar a mis guardianes convenciendolos de que necesitaban pasar tiempo con sus parejas podre salir de aquí solo debo pensarlo. Emily esta trabajando, Sam, Leah y Seth estan en la reserva, Emm les envio un mensaje para que me cuidaran por que el no iba a estar aquí, en 15 minutos vendran. Ya pasaron 5 minutos y en 10 vienen ellos, asome la cabeza por la puerta para segurarme de que nadie me viera pero Emily estaba en el pasillo, cerre la puerta antes de que me viera puedo irme por la ventana pero puede que aparezca un lobo ¿por donde podria escapar? ¿como salgo? olor a medicina me llego aunque suave puede identificarlo. Claro, el ducto de ventilacion.

Es un lugar pequeño pero entro, tuve que arrastrarme los primeros dos metros, creo que es mejor gateando, es largo, veo algunos cuartos y también a Carlisle y Eleazar, creí que él ya se había ido ¿porque seguíra aquí?

-Fue un trabajo muy bueno y no dejaron pistas-

-Pero ¿quien robaria 8 litros de sangre? dijo Carlisle- si fue un vampiro bien podria alimentarsede los pueblerinos

Tenían razón pero este vampiro no queria quitarle la vida a un humano, robarles sus sueños y causarles dolor a su familia.

-Todo es raro, ni siquiera dejaron su aroma él unico aroma que había era de los lobos que estaban antes que nosotros.

-Si aunque ellos no estaban, solo tres de la manada, no se s...- Carlisle dejo de hablar estaba oliendo el aire- un vampiro- susurro a Elezar

-Vampira- dijo Elezar- ¿donde?

-Su olor viene del aire, puede que este en el hospital o ¿el ducto de aire?

Oh oh, ya me encontraron vaya que me había empezado mover de nuevo , que tan largo es esto?, gatee y no encontraba la salida, di varias vueltas cre que me perdí.

Al fin encontre la puerta de salida, quite la rejilla despacio, asome la cabeza para asegurarme que no hubiera nadia y no había-

-Hora de salir- me dije. Afrontemoslo siendo vampira o no soy pastosa y no pienso bien. Empuje un poco mas mi cuerpo sacandolo hasta la mitad para estar 100% segura de que no viniera nadie y me empuje tan fuerte que caí de cara al suelo. No lo pense bien. No me dolio pero es lo mas torpe que he hecho, fuera de la vista de mi hermano, quede tendida en pleno corredor y nadie me vio, la rejilla ya no la podre poner ya salí y no regresare por eso. A pesar de que me alimente hace dos días aún tengo sed, además de que el tonto de mi hermano se tomo mi sangre las 3 bolsas que tenía. Me levante y salí de ese sufrimiento, esperaba no toparme con nadie de lo que querian que estuviera en el hospital. El fresco aire me resivio a las 10 de la mañana del mes de agosto mediados de agosto, creo que nunca disfrute tanto este mes como ahora, el aroma de los humanos me llego fuerte hasta los latidos de mi corazón falso se desbocaron con solo oler lo que nunca seria mi comida.

-Maldita sea Emmett, tenias que tomarte mi comida, ahora debo alimentarme- murmure, los aromas me distraían y caí de rodillas al pavimento, solo faltaba que alguien me hubiera visto. entonces escuche esa risa melodiosa que sin querer la conocia muy bien, unos pies estaban enfrente de mí, levante mi vista y ahi estaba él- Edward?

-Bella- me tendio la mano ayudandome a levantar. Cada vez que tocaba su mano sentia una corriente electrica y no sabía lo que significaba o si el también lo sentía.

-Gracias- el me regalo una sonrisa.

-No deberias estar acostada en una cama en el hospital- ¡OTRO! pero que ganas de mantenerme encerrada ni que fuera tan fragil y haberme fracturado todos los huesos.

-No necesito que alguien me diga lo que debo de hacer o donde debo estar- retire mi mano de la de él lo deje ahí y seguí mi camino- Otro que me trata como un bebe, maldita sea Emmett porque te lo bebiste, por tu culpa debo alimentarme- sentía varios aromas de los humanos apetecibles, ojala mi hermano no aparezca también.

-Bella lo siento no quise que pesnaras que te estaba ordenando- dijo Edward deteniendome por el brazo causandome un pequeño dolor en los brazos donde Alex me habia hecho los moretones, esos aún no habían desparecido y dolían. Hice una mueca la cual el vio- lo siento no quise lastimarte.

-No te preocupes- no era su culpa que no supiera- solo me duele el brazo- no le iba a decir: oh es que tengo varios moretones en los brazos que me hizo un vampiro loco y que me duelen aún, no se cuando se desvaneseran. Claro ya lo iba a decir.

-Si te duele ¿porque escapas del hospital?- me mordí el labio

-Yo no estaba escapando solo paseaba- que mala mentirosa soy, alzo las cejas no me creía,suspire- No quiero estar encerrada en un cuarto me volvere loca

-Pero mañana te dan de alta, un día más no era mucho- lo dio como si yo estuviera loca.

-No hay necesidad de que espere si puedo salir hoy-

-Querras decir escapar- dijo divertido

-Escapar salir es lo mismo- me sonrio- ok, escaparme, tuve que escaparme para no volverme loca- claro de que ya lo estoy, el se río- ¿de que te ries?

-Eres muy dramatica-

-Si lo se, Emm me lo ha dicho varias veces-

-y ¿adonde ibas?

-Mmmmm... a ¿alimentarme?-susurre. Malditos super oidos

-Tienes hambre ¿eh? te invito a comer.

-¿Que?- se sorprendio por mi reaccion pero ¿invitarme a comer? ¿es que acaso el come? no creo que yo pueda volver a ahacerlo, la ultima vez tuvimos una mala experiencia con mi hermano. Ewww

-No quieres?- hizo una mueca. Y ahora que le decia "Si quiero pero no comida, quiero un poco no mucho de sangre" - No dijiste hace rato "-Maldita sea Emmett, tenias que tomarte mi comida"- soy una bocona

-Edward no tengo hambre solo estaba molesta con Emm porque se comió mi comida y porque me tenía vigilada las 24 horas del día- que me crea

-No eres buena mentirosa pero esta bien- al menos no me invito a comer- Te llevo a tu casa. Tienes como irte- si con mis pies corriendo no necesito transporte. Ahí tengo mi auto- Señalo su volvo, lo pensé varias veces antes de decirle que sí, caminamos hacía su auto, una moto se acercaba y supe quien era, lo jale detras del auto para escondernos, la moto se parque y de ella bajo Jacob, se me era raro verlo con pantalones y una camisa roja a cuadros, entro rapido.

-Tenemos que irnos- urgí a Edward

-¿porque?- dijo con su voz suave

-Jacob acaba de llegar y si no me ve se volvera lo y si no nos vamos nos vera y armara una pelea- explique

-No le tengo miedo.

-Yo no quiero que salgas lastimado- y no me referia por Jake, sino a mi, los calmaria a los dos con dolor y no me gustaba la idea.

-Creí que te preocuparias por tu amigo-la palabra "amigo" la dijo en doble sentido.

-De aucerdo no quiero que le pase nada a él-

-Ahora te preocupas por él- y a este que le pasaba, primero no le gusto que me preocupara por él después no le gusto que me preocupara por mi amigo, hum, quien entiende a este tipo bipolar.

-Sabes tienes doble personalidad; la bipolaridad te afecta mucho. Yo me voy. Adios- no tenia porque soportar sus tonterias mejor irme sola y no con él, aúnque la verdad si me queria ir con él, se comporta como un celoso. No. Él ¿celoso?, sera posible. Segui caminando solo deberia alejarme un poco de él para irme rapido a cualquier lugar menos a casa. Solo espero que Jake no se enfade cuando no me encue...

-¡Bella!- ya se dio cuenta. Que grito, que pulmones. Voltee solo para ver el hospital, debia irme. Pero alguien me tomo por el brazo y me cargo. ¡Mierda!

_Y alejate de mi amor..._  
_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo..._  
_No soy quien en verdad parezco..._  
_y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

**PROV. EDWARD**

Ella se estaba preocupando por mi pero me hizo sentir debil y claro mi ego gano y me gane mi bipolaridad. Se iba a ir caminando y yo no lo iba a permitir, cuando escuche el grito del chucho, ella se asusto le dio una mirada al hospital y se iba a hechar a correr, antes de que lo hiciera la agarre, me la subí al hombro y la lleve a mi auto.

-Bajame- pataleaba como una niña chiquita, abri el auto y la metí- Dejame salír- antes de que se le ocurriera abrir la puerta subi rapido al auto y arranque- ¿Que haces?- me dijo molesta-

-No te querias ir al hospital- le dije- pues eso hice.

-Pues me quiero bajar- cuando se molesta se ve hermosa, solo pude sonreirle- Para.

-Bella te dije que te llevaría y eso haré- dije ella no me hablo- ¿Estas molesta conmigo?- me dio una mirada asesina y se volteo.

-Deberias de ir con un doctor para que traten tu bipolaridad

-Ya me lo han dicho- conteste

-Y no haces caso- mumuro, pare por el semaforo en rojo.

-Lo siento, no debi averme comportado así- ella volteo a verme

-Olvidemoslo- volvio su vista a la ventana- espera- dijo alarmada

-¿Que?-

-A donde me llevas

-A tu casa

-No- casí lo grito- ¿Puedes llevarme a otro lugar?

-Claro- dije sin comprender- ¿A donde?

-A cualquier lado- frunci el ceño- o no te preocupes dejame en donde encunetre un taxi- que no la iba dejar irse en un taxi, derepente se dio un golpe en la frente- No tengo dinero- susurro suave tanto que fue casi inaudible pro yo la escuche.

-Te llevare lejos de tu casa- dije cambiando el rumbo- Iremos a Port angeles- ella hizo una mueca de terror, creo que la enana la ha dejado traudama con tantas compras.

-Mejor otro lugar- dijo suplicante.

Estacione el auto mientras pensaba en otro lugar donde la prodira llevar y hablar con ella solos, port angeles estaba descartado, el pueblo seguro nos encontrarian rapido y yo queria hablar muy largamente, debia buscar un lugar grande seco, calido para ella ya que empezo a lloviznar y aún no se me ocurria nada. Mi casa era obvio que no.

-No sabes donde ¿cierto?- dijo casí decepcionada- Imagino que iré a casa-

-¿porque no quieres ir a tu casa?- pregunte ya que no le gustab a la idea

-Emm, ya se habra enterado que no estoy en el hospital y lo más probable es que ya este en casa y con él, Sam, Leah, Jacob y hasta Jasper, se comportan como mis guardaespaldas y padres al mismo tiempo, es sofocante- creo que le entendí.

-Ok- ya tenía una idea de adonde ir, arranque el auto, por lo que sabía el lugar estaria vacio pues se habían ido de excursion porque mañana habria sol, así que estariamos solos y podriamos hablar y no irian ahí.

-Puedo saber a donde vamos- negue con la cabeza, curiosa puso musica empezo a sonar una.

_Alejate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta._  
_Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._  
_Alejate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte._  
_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte._

_La luz ya, no alcanza..._  
_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..._  
_Un Angel te cuida..._  
_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

Ella movia los labio y murmuraba cada palabra, como si lo estuviera diciendoselo a alquien ¿acaso se referia a mí? la verdad que la cancion hablaba de l asituacion en que m encontraba queria que ella se alejara de mi pero no la queria perder...

_Y alejate de mi amor..._  
_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo..._  
_No soy quien en verdad parezco..._  
_y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

_Si aun no me lo crees amor..._  
_y quieres tu correr el riesgo_  
_veras que soy realmente bueno_  
_en engañar y hacer sufrir_  
_a quien mas quiero.._

_-_Llegamos- dije, sacandola de sus pensamientos, me miraba curiosa, no había ningun auto en el estacionamiento, así que estaba desolado.

-¿Donde estamos?- observo el lugar- ¿El Instituto de Forks?-

-Si, no creo que vengan a buscarte aquí y si lo hacen pues ya veremos- le regalo un sonrisa ya que me miraba insegura, se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado. Su sonrojos eran los que mas me gustaba de ella- Era unica y hermosa.- Vamos- ella asintio, la llovizna era leve caminamos hasta la entrada las puertas estaban abiertas así que entramos.

-¿Esta cerrada?- pregunto ya que no había alumnos.

-No- dije- se fueron de excursión ya que mañana sera un día soleado. Por eso no hay nadie. La tome de las manos para que me siguiera, le empece a mostrar el instituto caminamos por los pasillos, estaba todo tranquilo al igual que nosotros. Pero todo se arruino cuando empezaron a sonar nuestros telefonos se pusieron de cuedo acaso?. Los dos contestamos de mala gana

-¿Aló?- dijo ella

-¿Que pasa Alice?- ya sabía quien era, la musica distinguia que era mi hermana.

-_Edward ¿donde estas?- hablo_ tan fuerte que tuve que apartar el telefono de mi oido o me dejaria sordo.

-Emm, tranquilo estoy bien- Bella hablaba con su hermano, al menos hablaba despacio.

-En algún lugar- conteste

-_Edward, estaba asustada no veía tu futuro, además Bella desaparecio no l encuentras- A_lice estaba alarmada, le di un vistazo a Bella quien en ese momento rodo los ojos.

-Estoy con ella- le dije y grito.

-Estoy con Edward- oí a Bella decir

-_¿Porque no me dijiste?- seguia gritando- pasamela._

-TAmbien te queiro hermanita.

-_Hazlo-_ ordeno

-Mi hermano quiere hablar contigo- dio Bella pasandome su celular.

-Igual que mi hermana- y le pase el mío

-_Edward-_ se escuchaba molesto-_ Alejate de mi hermana no queiro que escuche lo que te voy a decir._

_-_Ok- medio sonreí y me aleje a una buena distancia- Ya.

-_¿Porue demonio no me avisaste ue mi hermanita se había ido del hospital?-_ vaya él y Alice bien pueden hacer una competencia de gritos para saber quien gana.

-Emmett yo...-

_-Sabes lo preocupado que estoy, Jacob me llamo alarmado y yo estoy peor._

_-_Emmett tu hermana se estab escapando y por eso me ofrecí a llevarla y como ella aún no quería ir a su casa pues la quise distraer.

-_Cuidado con lo que haces con mi hermana, si la dañas te la veras conmigo-_ puede que sea un vampiro pero Emmett que es humano me intimida muy bien.

-No le hare nada, lo juro- dije casi titubeando, las risotadas de Emmett me dejaron tonto.

_-Tranquilo Eddie, confio en tí, cuidala-_ y corto. Regrese con Bella, ella tenía el celular alejado de su oído y el rostro rojo.

-_Por favor quiero saber los detalles cuando regreses_-

-No hay necesidad de que grites Alice- hable alto y cerca del celular.

-_No estoy gritando Edward Cullen_

-Alice creo que ya dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir-

-_Esta bien, Adios Bella, adios Eddie-_y corto. La enana como fastidia con su maldito sobrenombre, nos devolvimos los celulares.

-Ven- dije tomandola de la mano, nosencaminamos al gimnasion

-¿Que hacesmos aquí? pregunto con una sonrisa

-Bueno, creo que es buen lugar para estar tranquilos, ¿no crees?-

-Si tu lo dices- nos sentamos en las gradas. Ahí estuvimos un momento en silencio comodos, me gustba tenerla a la par mía- Y que haremos?

-Hablar-

-¿a sí? ¿de que?

-De nosotros- le dije, ella me miro como si hubiera dicho un chiste pero yo hablaba enserio

-¿sobre que?

-Tal vez si nos conocemos más, nos llevemos mejor- ella sonrio, me daba la razón- Jugemos a las 20 preguntas

-No, son muchas , mejor 10.- dijo ella. Bueno esta bien ¡con 10 tal vez ella legue a confiar en mí!

-¿Cual es tu color favorito? pregunte primero.

-No lo sé tengo dos colores favoritos.- em dijo- el dorado y el negro ¿cual es el tuyo?

- Un mes atras hubiera dicho que el gris pero ahora el marrón- ella sonrio y sonrojo- ¿que genro de pelicula te gustan?- por donde empece y por donde voy.

-Las de acción- dijo feliz- y ¿tu?

-Las de miedo- dije- ¿cuales no te gustan?

-Sonara tonto pero las de miedo- se mordio el labio cada vez que lo hacia me daban ganas de besarla.

-¿No te gustan las de miedo?

-No, Emm siempre me jugaba bromas con eso y creo que no nos llevamos ¿es tonto no?

-Claro que no, todos tenemos gustos diferentes, así que no es tonto.- me dio una sonrisa que mata.

-¿a tí cuales no te gustan?

-Las mal hechas, la de mala calidad- ella se rio su risa es musica para mis oídos- ¿has tenido novios?

-No- dijo secamente

-¿No?- ella nego- ¿nunca?- volvio a negar, ella nunca ha tenido novio.

-¿y tú?

-Nunca he tenido novia- empezo a reirse no me creyo- Enserio ¿Has besado a alguien aunque no sean novios?

-Por mi mala suerte; si-dijo sacando aire.

-¿Como es eso?

-Solo he besado a 3 hombres en toda mi vida- dijo como si tubiera más de lo que apanrentaba- y todos fueon por apuestas.

-¿Apuestas?- Mi Bella ha besado por apuestas ¿pero a quien se le ocurre hacer algo así?

-Y tu?

-Por puro compromiso- dije

-No te creo- dijo riendose- tu no tienes novia y has besado por puro compromiso- asentí- No has encontrado entonces a tu pareja idela- dijo seria.

-Puede que ya la encontre- devio la mirada estaba trizte y no sabía ¿porque? segui con mis preguntas- ¿Qué es Jacob Black tuyo?

-Es casí mi hermano- sonrio- ¿porque?

-Siempre estas hablando con él y te cuida mucho- dije con una mueca.

-Oh ¿acaso estas celoso Eddie?- dijo jugando pero era verdad.

-Si- dije serio a lo cual ella dejo de sonreir y no puedo describir la emocion de su rostro ya que no lo demostraba. Claro soy un tonto, como pensar que ella, esa hermosura, se fijara en mí, un mostruo. Me levante y baje la tres gradas hasta llegar al piso.

-Esward espera- me detuve para verla, bajo rapido y tropezandose, hasta llegar a mí- ¿estas enojado?- dijo timida. Como podría enojarme con ella.

-No- dije suave y acariciando su mejilla.

-No debi burlarme lo siento- dijo suspirnado y viendo al suelo- ¿pero porque estas celoso?- alzo la vista

-No lo notas- ella nego- me gustas Bella- ella abrio los ojos en grande- me gustas y... te amo- lo dije, pero sabía que era muy para decirlo pero preferia ser rechazado a guardarmelo y no decirlo, ella aun estaba en silencio y su silencio me dolia y lastimaba- lo siento no debi decirlo soy un...- me callo con un beso. Bella me estaba besando, al principio me sorprendi pero le correspondí sus labios era suavez, la redee por l acintura y ella rodeo mi cuello y con una mano jugaba con mi pelo. Sus besos me causaban un efecto ue nunca nadie me causo, pedi permiso para profundizarlo y m lo dio, mi lengua recorrio cada rincon de su boca, su sabor era el más delicioso y me podia volver adicto a él, se estaba volviendo como propia marca de heroína, nos separamos por falta de aire, bueno por ella. me dio un casto beso y pego su frente a la mía, la sentía respirar, abrío los ojos y me sonrio, me encantaban sus ojos, le devolvi la sonria.- Y este beso significa...

-Que también me gustas Edward Cullen- esas palabras podían hacer ue mi corazón muerto volviera a latin pero aún albergaba una duda- Tambíen te amo- esas 3 palabras disiparon la dudas- Tenia una sonrisa de tonto y era el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

-Gracias por amarme- le dije, la abrace

-Enserio tenias celos de Jacob- dijo separandonos.

-Si- conteste

-Jake tiene novia y se llama Leah, hasta acaban de comprometerse- dijo sonriendo

-Tu no tuviste celos de Tanya- su semblante paso a molesta.- Los tuviste

-Tu la besaste, enfrete de tu casa y no solo yo lo vi, también tu familia.- se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero ella me beso- me defendi- tu te fuiste sin ue te lo pueidera explicar.

-No queria ver como se transmitian la saliva

-No te enojes- pedi- ademas yo no te reclame cuando besaste a Jacob.

-¿Que?- dio unos pasos hacia atras-¿como supiste?

-Lo besaste atras de tu casa, se lo pediste- me empece a molestar- se lo pediste.

-Fue por una pauesta, aposte y perdí, siempr cumpli- bufo

-¿y con quien apostste?- le pregunte - ¿porque lo hiciste?- bufo otra vez

-Aposte con Emmett a que le ganaria en una carrera y perdí. Ese día m dijo que debía pagar dandole un beso a un chucho- me grito y despues se retracto de lo que dijo- a alguien, Le avise a Leah y estuvo de acuerdo, por eso se lo pedi a Jake. Por eso lo bese.- em miro a los ojos y decia la verdad- ¿como supiste del beso? Él no te lo dijo porque ninguno de los dos se llevan bien-era hora de la verdad- ¿me estabas espiando?

-Te seguí despues de que te fuiste- se molesto más de lo que estaba.

-Me seguiste- hablo furiosa- pero ningun auto venia detras de mí- aqui voy.

-Necesito decirte algo- le dije y por mi tono de voz ella se asusto.

-¿Que pasa?

-Tienes que saber quien soy

-Me estas jugando una broma ¿cierto?-

-No- iba a hablar pero no la deje- tu no me conoces. Tienes que saber la verdad de mí. Lo que oculto yo y mi familia.

-¿Lo que ocultan?

-Bella yo..- debia hacerlo para que ella confiara en mi esperaba que no se asustara.- Yo soy un...

-Espera- me corto- ¿porque me quieres contar esto?

-Confío en tí- lo que la sorprendio

-No deberias hacerlo- dijo asustada

_Y alejate de mi amor..._  
_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo..._  
_No soy quien en verdad parezco..._  
_y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

-Confio en ti Bella- volvio a morderse el labio- por eso quiero que sepas que soy un vampiro- esperaba oir un grito o preguntas,ue saliera corriendo, pero nada, ella estaba cllada, viendo hacia la pared con las manos empuñadas fuerte y sus dientes mordiendo su labio- Bella yo.. yo..

-No digas nada- murmuro- no digas nada

_-Be_lla soy un vampiro, pero nunca te haria daño- di un paso hacia adelante y ella retrocedio- desde el primer día que te vi t clavaste en mi corazón. Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo y cuidarte.

-¿porque me dices esto?- se veia abrumada

-Porque quiero que sepas lo que soy, porque confio en ti

-No confies en mí, no debes hacerlo

-¿porque?

-No debes confiar en mi- grito

-Yo confio en ti, lo hago- me acerque a ella.

-Alejate de mí- dijo camiando hacia la puerta.

_Alejate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_  
_quiciera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto_  
_Alejate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte_  
_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

-No me interpuse en su camino, ella trato de apartarme- no me quiero alejar.

-Tu no sabes quien soy-

-Dimelo entonces, dime quieen eres Isabella Swan?- me empujo fuerte y corrio hacia la salida, la segui y estaba lloviendo fuerte llege antes que ella al estacionamiento cuando me vio se quedo ahí parada ya estabamos empapados-

-Alejate de mi Edward, alejate.

_La luz ya, no alcanza..._  
_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..._  
_Un Angel te cuida..._  
_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

-Bella seque soy un mostruo pero nunca te hare daño

-Ese no es el problema- empezo a explicar- yo no corro peligro, eres tú- un momento ¿yo estaba en peligro?

-Yo soy el depredador más peligroso del mundo, bebo sangre, nadie puede escaparse de mí.

-Edward, calla, no quiero saber nada, no has entendido aún- todo su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, empezo a temblar- no te acerques por favor, aún estas a tiempo de no confian en mí. No soy lo ue parezco. Alguien como yo causa daño a los que lo rodean, los que creen ue me protegen mueren. Todo el que se me acerque MUERE. No quiero que tu y tu familia se arriesguen-

_Y alejate de mi amor..._  
_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo..._  
_No soy quien en verdad parezco..._  
_y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

- Bella tu no harias daño a nadie...

-Comprende es mejor que tu te alejes de mi. Sabes que he tenido que huir de país en país.

-Lo se has estado en vario¿ porque? ¿de que huyes?

-De mi, de mis estupideces. Tu no debes de amarme, no debes.

-Te amo y no puedo cambiarlo

-Puedes, ese amor cambialo a odio. Odiame como me odio yo.

-Nunca te odiaria- le grite, se ue no deberia hacerlo pero no podia hacer lo que me pedia.

Levanto su brazo tembloroso hacia mí, extendio su mano pero la fue cerrando hasta ser un puño bajo el brazo de un golpe y grito.

-No puedo hacerlo- susurro con voz cortada.

-Bella- me acerque a ella- ¿que pasa?- dio dos pasos hacia atras.

-Por eso escondia mis sentimientos- fruncio el seño y suspiro- Olvidame porque no me volvers a ver otra vez.

-Te irea buscar, ire todos los días a tu casa. Estare siempre ahí afuera por ti, esperandote-

-Esperaras en vano- contesto secamente- me ire del pueblo.

-No puedes, no te dejare ir. Te buscare y si no te encuentro te esperare siemrpe, siempre.- iba a cariciar su rostro pero me contuve- ¿me amas?- desvio la mirada, hice que me mirara queria saber si de verdad me amaba o todo era una mentira- ¿me amas?- estaba sufriendo con su silencio, mi celular empezo a sonar y lo ignore.

-Contesta- me dijo friamnte

-Contesta tu- no me importaba mi celular ahora, despues podría saber quein era.

-Olvidame Edward, es lo mejor- su voz era entrecortada.

-No puedo te amo- la bese, al principio no me correspondio pero con los segundo lo hizo sus labios temblaban pero aún eran dulces, mi celular volvio a sonar, ella nos separo, sus ojos estaban brillosos, me acaricio la mejilla su toque era calido con ella tenia sentimentos que habia olvidado.

-Contesta- dijo suave, me dio un casto beso- contesta- saque mi celular y conteste.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor..._  
_y quieres tu correr el riesgo_  
_veras que soy realmente bueno_  
_en engañar y hacer sufrir_  
_y hacer llorar_  
_a quien mas quiero.._

-_Hijo donde estas?- _era Carlisle agitado. Me aleje un poco de Bella ledi la espalda.

-En el instituto ¿que pasa?

-_Fui a casa de Emmett y Bella, no estaban pero encontre una nota, alguien los espera en 30 minutos en el pequeño rio. Creo que es uno de los que estan tras Bella y le haran daño-_

-Bella esta conmigo- cuando voltee ella ya no estaba- ¡Bella!- la llame no respondio

-_Edward ue pasa?-_ pregunto Carlisle

-Bella ya no esta- A donde se fue no pudo haberse ido corriendo yo la hubiera escuchado ¿Donde estas Bella?


	13. Secretos I

**PROV. BELLA**

Aproveche que él me habia dado la espalda para huir, todo se estaba complicando, el confiaba en mí ¿por que? ¿porque me habia dicho que el era un vampiro?. Pare de correr, cayendo de rodillas, por cuanto más tendria que pasar, ya no podía ocultar mis sentimientos. Yo amaba a Edward y el me amaba. Todo parecia un sueño pero ese sueño termino, en la realidad no puedo estar con él, no uiero que le pasa nada.

-¡Tonta!- golpee el suelo- Soy una onta- mis sollozos se disminuían y aunque no tenía lagrimas, las gotas de lluvia me hacían sentir que lloraba de verdad. Debería de irme a mi casa, Emm ha de estar molesto porque aún no he llegado y también porque me escape y solo recordar como le hice me hace sonreír.

Corrí, sabía que en menos de un minuto ya estaría en casa, quería llegar rápido para quitarme mi ropa mojada, no es que me enfermara sino que simplemente no me gusta. Al llegar a casa entre por la parte trasera pero había algo raro, había dos aromas distintos pero conocidos y no eran de Emm o mío. Camine despacio podría ser que alguien estuviera ahí aún o no, no me iba a arriesgar, trate de no hacer ruido pero no había nadie, las manchas de sangre en la alfombra de la sala estaban secas, al parecer el oso aún no ha venido. Al voltearme recibí una buena bienvenida salí lanzada hacia la pared la cual se destrozo quedando un hoyo, ahora mi casa tenia un agujero y volví a empaparme de nuevo, el cielo nublado hacia parecer que eran las seis o siete de la noche y apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde.

-Emmett, eres un idiota!- si el muy tonto fue el que me lanzo, espero que le guste la construcción porque el tendrá que arreglar la pared.

-Lo siento B.- dijo avergonzado.

-¿Porque me golpeaste?- pregunte- espero que tengas una buena excusa.-

-Creí que era alguien de nuestros enemigos, además tu aroma se mezclo con humedad y tierra fue muy difícil pensar que eras tú-

-Emmett, tú no piensas.

-Claro que sí-

-¿Oso no habías venido a casa?- pregunte ya adentro, el negó- Deberíamos de limpiar, aún hay sangre en el piso...

Emmett con unos trapeadores empezó a limpiar el piso, me fui a cambiar, busque ropa seca y me metí al baño a pesar de que no necesitamos bañarnos, a nosotros se nos volvió una costumbre y me hacia sentir humana.

Después de 15 minutos salí de la regadera, me puse un short no tan pequeño color negro, una blusa de tirantes blanca, no use sostén no iba a salir de casa, estaba frente al espejo se veían unas de las mordidas que años atrás había recibido, tenía una cerca del hombro, otra a la mitad del brazo, otra en la muñeca, todas ellas en mi brazo izquierdo. En el derecho, solo tenía dos, en la muñeca y en el hombro. También algunas en mi vientre y esa es la razón por la que uso siempre blusas mangas largas o suéteres, aunque no sienta el frío. Encima me puse una camisa manga larga de mi hermano a cuadros color azul, ya no lo usa, me arremangue las mangas, me agarre en pelo en una cola alta y como debíamos limpiar me puse mis tenis negros.

-¡Bella!- grito alarmado Emm, baje en ese mismo instante, estaba parado a la par de mi piano y lo veía de una forma rara, me volteo a ver y tenía los ojos bien abiertos- Ve y lee- señalo.

_"Morirás como tu pequeña Nessie, McCarty"_

Él aún recordaba mi antiguo apellido, aparte de eso estaba amenazada por James, solo puedo hacer una cosa ir por un trapo y limpiar esa mancha, y en menos de un parpadeo quite la sangre de mi preciado piano, mientras lo hacia no pude detenerlo, una visión llego a mi:

_"Empece a ver el bosque cerca de donde empiezan el territorio de Quilete el cielo estaba nublado pero tenia un poco de luz, solo se escuchaba el viento y los arboles y la lluvia caer, en un momento aparecieron Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Rose y Edward, estaban alertas esperando algo estaban tensos, de repente Alice les grito: "Ahí vienes" señalando su lado izquierdo. Una mujer pelirroja paso encima de ellos y brincando a un árbol. Divisandolos y alejándose, Edward y Rose la siguieron, atras vienen los demás. Edward la va alcanzando y se lanza hacia ella, la cual se escapa pero la rubia le sale por el lugar menos esperado y salen rodando las dos, se enfrascan en una pelea peligrosa, la pelirroja es buena peleando y burlando muy bien a Rose, la más pequeña de ellos se lanza y cae arriba de ella, eso la toma por sorpresa bajando la guardia, Carlisle y Esme la sujetaron por los brazos mientras Alice le sostenía la cabeza. Rose y Edward le gruñen, la vampira se remueve para querer escapar y no lo logra._

_-¿Quien eres?- pregunta Carlisle_

_-Una vampiresa- contesto- acaso no lo ven_

_-¿Que quieres?- le pregunto Alice._

_-Que te bajes de mí- le gruño_

_-¿Porque quieres a Bella y Emmett?- pregunto Rose_

_La pelirroja se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, más bien siguio intentando en vano tratar de liberarse._

_-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo Jasper detrás de ellos- ¿Es ella?_

_-Si, Jazzy, pero no quiere hablar-_

_-¿Que es lo que no quieres que sepa? ¿Por que bloqueas tus pensamientos?-_

_-Así que tu eres el lector- dijo con voz burlona_

_-¿Porque vienes a Forks?- pregunto Jasper_

_-Asuntos personales- se lanzo hacia adelante con fuerza pero fue regresada de un golpe._

_-Carlisle es mejor hacerlo ahora- dijo por primera vez Esme_

_Les dio una señal a Edward y Jasper. Jasper junto ramas y Edward se acerco a ella,la pequeña ya había bajado sin antes recibir una mordida en el brazo. El vampiro le mordió el cuello, la pelirroja se agito y grito, le arranco la cabeza y le arrancaron los brazos._

_El aullido de los lobos hizo voltear a ver, ahí estaban frente a ellos toda la manada de los licantropos, dos lobos se movieron y apareció un hombre de cabellos blancos, Harry dio unos pocos pasos a ellos y vio a la vampiresa muerta, desmembrada, movio su cabeza negando y dijo:_

_-La han matado- su voz llevaba dolor_

_-Teníamos que hacerlo- contesto Carlisle dando unos pasos hacia adelante_

_-No debieron de hacerlo- dijo Emily que salia de la sombras._

_-Iba a causar daño, yo lo vi- dijo Alice_

_-Se han ganado don nuevos enemigos- dijo Harry- y créanme que tratare de que no lo sean_

_-¿2 enemigos?- pregunto Esme_

_-3- dijo una fuerte voz, Emmett estaba a la par del lobo Jacob- a Laurent tampoco le gustara._

_-¿Emmett?- dijo Rose- ¿Bella?_

_Emmett observaba los pedazos, que estaban tirados, con dolor empuño sus manos con mucha fuerza y en sus ojos había odio, Los Cullen dieron un paso hacia atras al verlo. Se iba a lanzar a ellos._

_-No, Emmett-dije deteniéndolo- creo que si había un lazo de amistad entre nosotros, hoy ha sido cortado. No creo que nos volvamos a ver de una manera pacifica- les dije_

_-Vamonos- dijo Harry, los lobos, Emily y Emm se retiraron, les di una ultima mirada._

_-Bella espera- me detuvo Jasper_

_-Lo siento viejo amigo, pero sí, es la ultima vez que nos vemos y no, no les borrare nada, no me puedes buscar. Es mejor así. Adios._

Ahí termino la visión...

-¿Que has visto?- me agarro por los hombros para que lo viera

-La van a matar- murmure

-¿A quien?- pregunto desconcertado, pero cayo olio la casa reconociendo el aroma y volvió a fijarse en mi- Victoria, ella vino aquí- yo asentí.

-Vamos Emm o los Cullen la van a matar

-¿Los Cullen?- dijo un poco asombrado- si ellos la tocan yo...-no termino

-No lo harán, vamos ahora- salimos, teníamos que llegar rápido

_"¿A donde?"_

_"Cerca de los limites de los Quilete"_

Ya íbamos llegando y sentía cerca el aroma de los Cullen _"Emmett ve al rió y espera" _me dio una mirada negativa _"Ve yo tratare de cambiar todo"_

_"Suerte hermanita"_ nos separamos, estaba cerca de ellos, esperando que llegara, alguien por atrás me tapo la boca.

-Shhhhh... soy yo- era Jasper, aún no entendía porque el llego de ultimo.

_"¿Donde estabas?"_

"_Los fui a buscar a su casa, pero ya no estaban y seguí sus aromas ¿Que pasa?"_

_"Después te explico, ahora necesito que te lance en ataque de defensa cuando yo te diga"_

_"¿Aquien?"_

_"A una vampiresa de cabello rojo, pero solo lánzala lejos de tu familia, ella es mi amiga"_

En sus ojos se veía la confusión pero asintio. Se escuchaba a alguien correr que poco a poco se acercaba.

_"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Ahora" le dije mentamente_

Jasper corrio y cuando la pelirroja paso encima de ellos, él se lanzo a ella cayendo los 2 muy lejos de ellos.

_"Corre"_ grite pasando a unos metros de distancia, mi campo de fuerza me ayudaba a pasar desapercibida. Ella lo hizo

_"Lo siento B. ahora estas por tu cuenta, no puedo dejarlos"_

"Gracias" _corri_a a la par de ella, yo por mi lado ella por el suyo, detrás venían los demás casí alcanzándola, cuando casi la alcanzanban entonces se lanzo hacia mi lado y yo hacia el otro encontrandonos en el medio, donde solo ella me vio nadie más lo hizo, nos miramos a los ojos _"corre hacia arriba, al llegar al ríachuelo encontraras a Emm" _dije, me subí a un árbol y ella cayo al suelo con un movimiento de cabeza hacia atrás para verlos aún detrás de ella, volvio a tomar su ritmo corriendo, la seguí de cerca, llego al río y siguió corriendo por toda la orilla, de árbol en árbol llegue al final de la orilla y pude vislumbrar a Emm, ella también, Rosalie y Alice se lanzaron hacia ella, las esquivo llegando a la par de mi hermano quedaron quedaron a un metro de distancia. Edward sin pensarlo se lanzo hacia ella pero fue interceptado por Sam, el lobo. Quiso esquivarlo para ir por la vampiresa pero el lobo no lo dejo...

-A mi no es a quien deben atacar, es ella- les grito Rosalie- puede matar a Emmett- mi hermano solo los miro sin ninguna emoción y Sam nego.

-No lo hará- hablo Jasper y todos lo voltearon a ver...

-Emmett- dijo sonriendo la vampiresa

-Victoria- y se abalanzo para abrazarla. Alice jadeo, no escuchaban el latido de su corazón.

-Emmett ¿tú eres un vampiro?- pregunto Alice, él no contesto

-Edward, vuelve aquí- ordeno Carlisle, lo único que los separaba era el río- ¿Porque no los atacan?- les pregunto, al ver a los lobos detrás de ellos sin intención de atacar. Emmett iba a hablar pero le gane

-Ellos no nos harían daño- bajo del árbol, mostrándome saliendo de la oscuridad del bosque- no lo harían- el lobo marrón se paro en una roca saliente y aullo.

-Bella aléjate de ellos- dijo preocupado Edward, yo utilizaba mi disfraz

-Te dije que debías alejarte de mí- Edward solo frunció el ceño- creo que ahora lo harás y no solo eso.- salte hasta llegar a la par del lobo marrón que se había hecho a un lado, ahora yo estaba en la piedra.

-¿Como?- pregunto Rosalie

-Bella tu no puedes...- dijo Carlisle- tu corazón late ¿como...- en un suspiro se fue mi disfraz

-¿Que... como... como lo hiciste?- me pregunto Alice. Esme se llevo las manos a la boca estaba sorprendida, Rosalie estaba asombrada, Carlisle confundido, Edward estaba en Shock y Jasper nos sonreía calidamente...

-Eso quiere decir que eres una vampiresa- fue más una afirmación que pregunta pero igual conteste..

-Si Edward, Emmett y yo somos vampiros

-¿Porque lo ocultaron?- grito molesto Ed, cosa que molesto al oso.

-¿Porque no?- le grito- es nuestro secreto y podemos hacer lo que queramos con él-

-¿Su secreto?- pregunto con sarcasmo Rose

-Parte de ello- susurre sin embargo sabía que ellos me han de haber escuchado.

-¿Parte?- nunca creí que Edward se molestara tanto...

-No le grites- pidio un muy molesto Emm

-Edward cálmate- hablo Carlisle- Bella, Emmett no explicarían amablemente ¿que pasa?

Me asuste y todos lo notaron ¿explicar? era lo que menos quería. Pero ya no había otra opción, ellos ya se habían involucrado y después de esto no hay marcha atrás, una ola de paz quería entrar en mí. Le sonreí a Jasper y él me la devolvio

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola- susurre, él asintio

_"Vamos Bella"_ me dijo Emmett los lobos se fueron uno a uno, solo Jacob y Sam se quedaron a la par mía un aullido de una loba hizo que Jake se fuera, solo les di una mirada y unos pasos hacía atrás para irme

-Espera-me detuvo Jasper

-Te iras a si no más. Sin ninguna explicación- Edward aún estaba molesta

-Cálmate- pidió Carlisle- ¿no explicaras?

Medio sonreí- Elige tu casa o la mía- le dije a Carlisle el lo penso

Sam me dio un empujón, el quería que nos fuéramos ya _"Adelantate yo llegare en un momento" _el asintió y se marcho, sin antes gruñir les a ellos

-Nuestra casa- el que hablo fue Jasper y lo voltearon a ver, se encogió de hombros- tu no te decidías- dijo

-En una hora_-"sera mi tormento"- _tendrán la explicación en su casa- Edward frunció el ceño y me miro

-De acuerdo, nos vamos- el primero en irse fue Carlisle con Esme, seguido de Rose y Alice. Edward hizo una mueca a su hermano y se fue.

-Algún día tendrían que descubrirse, Bella-

-Solo esperaba que ese día nunca llegara-

-Es bueno que seamos vampiros- se paro en medio del río- no nos enfermamos

Lo decía porque estábamos empapados y a pesar de que la llovizna no era tan fuerte. Él se fue por su lado y yo por el mío. Estaban reunidos no muy lejos del lugar, al llegar fui recibida por un abrazo el cual termino en un sollozo de mi parte, caímos de rodillas al cuelo, trataba de tranquilizarme

-Tranquila cariño- susurro- todo va a estar bien-

-Ojala- si Edward se molesto conmigo porque eramos vampiros, no quería saber como reaccionaria cuando supiera toda la verdad o la reacción de los demás, Jasper sabía que eramos vampiros pero no cuantos años teníamos, ni lo que paso para que huyéramos. Y por donde empezar por el comienzo, la mitad o casi el final. Además de que en nuestra "historia" estaba involucrada Esme ¿como reaccionaria cuando sepa que borre su memoria? Al igual que Carlisle, para que no me recordara. Mi vida apesta, si es que tengo una, me calme porque todos estaban preocupados por mí.

-Gracias chicos- les sonreí- por traerla- ellos solo aullaron, como no tenía ganas de caminar, me subí a la espalda de Emm, el no puso objeción alguna. Le encanta consentirme- Adiós lobitos..

_"Te iremos a ver en unas 2 horas, por si acaso" _dijo Jake

-Tonto- le susurre, antes de que Emmett emprendiera el camino a casa, pues antes de ir con los Cullen quería quitarme mi segunda mudada del día, le prestaría algo de ropa a Vi, los 3 necesitábamos ropa seca, un baño y buena suerte.

**PROV. EDWARD**

No se como me debo sentir, no se que debía hacer. Estoy encerrado en mi habitación viendo por mi ventana caer la lluvia que empezaba a cesar, y lo único que pensaba era en ella y su verdadero yo. Una vampiresa muy hermosa, si siendo humana lo era, siendo de mi especie lo es mucho más, lo único que seguía igual eran sus ojos de color chocolate profundo que te podías perder en ellos...

Estaba ansioso porque llegaran, yo necesitaba muchas respuestas y no solo yo, también mi familia.

_"Emmett y yo somos vampiros" _palabras que aún resonaban en mi cabeza y que hicieron que reaccionara de la peor forma, gritándole. _"Tu rostro y voz, dicen una cosa, mientras tus emociones dicen otra"_ me dijo Jasper.

-Edward- dijo Alice, entrando y abrazandome- ¿como estas?

-Confundido-

-Nadie esperaba que ellos fueran como nosotros- se puso seria, raro en ella- además la pelirroja era su amiga y nosotros la íbamos a atacar.

-No lo sabíamos- nos defendí

-¿Crees que confíen en nosotros para contarnos todo?-

-Tal vez, no lo se-

-Creí que ningún vampiro podría entrar en las reservas de los licantropos, pero al parecer ellos son una excepción-

Escuchamos un auto parar frente a la casa. _"Están aquí"_ dijo Rosalie, ella no había dicho nada aún. _"Vamos hermanito" _me dijo la enana, jalandome. Llegamos a la sala, Jasper, Rose, Alice y yo, los esperábamos ahí, Carlisle y Esme, los recibieron en la entrada, me recargue en la ventana y los vi bajarse del Jeep, la pelirroja fue la primera en acercarse a mis padres.

-Buenas noches- fue lo único que dijo.

-Buenas noches- contestaron ellos

Emmett y Bella, caminaron normal, los dos tenias puestas sus capuchas, se sonrieron y saludaron, tan normal como si nada pasara.

_"Cálmate, me estas desesperando" _dijo Jasper

-Pasemos a la sala- les dijo Carlisle, nosotros aún parados estábamos esperándolos, bueno mis hermanos yo estaba aun en la ventana, de ahí veía sus reflejos, frente a frente estaban. Todo quedo en silencio, un silencio incomodo, todos se miraban pero no decían nada, yo solo me fijaba en ella en su cabello marrón algo húmedo suelto utilizándolo como una cortina ya que cubría su rostro, ella estaba en medio supo que la veía y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos no habían cambiado aún, se mordió el labio, no la deje de ver e intentaba poder leer su mente pero no funciono me frustre y creo que mi mirada la intimido ya que la agacho y la volvió a levantar frunciendo el ceño al igual que la pelirroja. Llevandose una mano a su boca como si se contuviera a reír. Emmett sonreía feliz y recibió un golpe de parte de su hermana.

-Nos quedaremos en silencio o hablaran- creo que fui descortés, ya que mi familia me miro mal y mas que nadie Esme. _"Te he enseñado buenos modales, no quiero que los trates así" _-Lo siento- susurre

-Hemos venido a...- Emmett volteo a ver a Bella

-Responder preguntas

-¿Porque nos mintieron?- volví a ganarme las miradas asesinas de mi familia

-No queríamos- Bella trago un nudo- nos descubrieran

-Bella eres mala mintiendo-dijo Alice

-Si miente es porque, no queríamos que los asociaran con nosotros y que les pasara algo malo- Emmett dijo

Ellos nos están protegiendo? Que fue lo que hicieron para que tengan miedo.

-¿Quien nos haría o les haría algo malo?- pregunto Rosalie

-Quienes- Bella fulmino con la mirada a la pelirroja por hablar, esperamos a que alguno de los 2 hablara.

-James Witherdale y los Volturi -dijo Bella seria

-¿Los Volturi?- les pregunto Carlisle, ellos asintieron-¿Porque?- Bella se tenso, Emmett desvió la mirada llena de rabia.

-Fue un malentendido- explico Bella- ellos no quisieron escucharnos

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Esme

-¿Hace cuanto fue?- pregunto Jasper

-¿Quien es James?- preugnto Rose

-Una pregunta a la vez, no creen?- les dijo Alice

-James nos tendió una trampa- empezó a hablar Bella- nosotros la protegíamos, quisimos salvarla pero fue tarde, el ya la había mordido- hizo una mueca de dolor- Alec siempre nos visitaba... el nos ayudo y murió. Jane, Aro y Felix, no quisieron escucharnos porque no teníamos nada para defendernos y ahora nos bucan

-Un resumen- murmuro la pelirroja

Pero no comprendí ¿porque James les tendió una trampa? ¿quien es James? ¿a quien protegían? ¿Como conocieron a Alec? ¿o a los Volturi?... Un momento, ellos antes vivían juntos, Alec los visitaba, son vampiros. Nosotros somos vampiros y nos hacemos pasar por una familia... Ellos son pareja casi como Alice y Jasper

-Ustedes no son hermanos- dije acusandolos

-¿Que?- dijo Emmett

-Si, ustedes son vampiros fingiendo ser hermanos de sangre aunque no lo son, así como nosotros- asegure- ustedes son pareja, fingen ser familia pero son algo más-

Bella me miraba como si hubiera los descubierto, Emmett me miraba incrédulo. Mi familia me daba la razón, pues la primera vez que los vimos ellos se demostraban mucho amor...

_"La acaba de regar hermano"_ me dijo Jasper. Pero yo dije lo que pienso y creo.

-Entonces, todo este tiempo dijeron mentiras, fueron pareja- Rose enfurecida- cuantas mentiras más nos dirán- se fue de la sala a la cocina

-Rosalie, escúchame déjame explicarte- Emmett fue tras ella- escuchame y no me ignores- Bella me miraba enfurecida, se escucho un golpe fuerte.

-No creo querer escucharte- grito mi hermana saliendo y haciendo añicos el Jeep de Emmett. Él nisiquiera se inmuto, el único molesto era Carlisle por la conducta de Rose.

-Nos hemos quedado sin transporte- dijo divertida la pelirroja- creo que fue buena idea en venir en el Jeep y no en tu auto.

-Victoria, tu querias traerlo y vaya que no lo hice, es una edición espcial, no sabes lo que me costo comprarlo- contesto Bella

-Claro- dijo con ironía Emmett- y yo soy virgen- Bella yo estaba ahí y no te costo- si fuera posible ella estuviera sonrojada en este momento.

¿porque se ponían a hablar de auto? sabiendo que Rose acababa de destruir el Jeep y ellos no siquiera le reclamaban. Si hubiera sido mi volvo la hubiera hecho pagar. Emmett me gruño

-Cálmate-pidió Bella

-Rosalie Cullen- grito Carlisle desde la puerta-entra ahora- mi hermanita enfurecida entro y paso fulminando a Emmett pero fue interceptada por Bella. victoria dio un paso atrás no metiéndose en los asuntos...

-Rosalie somos hermanos...

-Yo que voy a saber- contesto enfurecida _"a otro pe... con ese hu o, no soy t to t para c er..."_ sus pensamientos se escuchaban entre cortados y sin entenderla... de pronto ya no escuche sus pensamientos y tampoco la de los demás. Bella puso una mano en el rostro de Rose, y poco a poco mi hermana empezó a abrir los ojos de par en par ¿que le estaba haciendo? Y como si estuviera loca, mi hermana empezó a sonreír y Bella se alejo de ella, Rose fue a abrazar a Emmett feliz...

-Nos pueden explicar- pidió Alice

-Ellos si son hermanos- dijo Rose- y tu Edward, estas equivocado, lo que dijiste fue...

-Lo mas estúpido que has dicho- termino Bella

-¿Perdón?- dijo ofendido-yo di mi opinión ademas nadie de nosotros los conoce para asegurar que son hermanos

-Yo si los conozco-

-Tu eres amiga de ellos y tampoco te conocemos- dije a Victoria que me quería matar con la mirada.

-Si buscas a alguien que los conozca y tu lo conozcas , pues ese soy yo- dijo Jasper a la par de Bella- yo los conozco hace casi 7 décadas...


	14. Secretos II

**PROV. EDWARD**

7 décadas y quería que yo me tranquilizara...

_"Hace... no se... varios años antes de conocer a Alice, con Charlotte y Peter, conocimos a una pareja de vampiros que tenían dos hijos humanos"_

"_Ella era hermosa y el no parecía de su edad y el olor que sentí hoy era él mismo de ella, dulce, atrayente y peligroso"_

_"Ella es de 1.60 de estatura, cabello marrón.."_

Claro aquella platica que tuve con Jasper, me estaba contando de ellos, ellos lo ayudaron...

-¿Jazzy, tu los conoces?

-Si, Alice

-Lo supiste todo este tiempo, sabias lo que eran- decía Alice- ¿porque no dijiste nada?

-Porque yo se lo pedí- dijo Bella- entiendan nosotros no queríamos que ustedes supieran de nosotros.

-Hemos ido de país en país, mudándonos, escondiéndonos, sin dejarnos descubrir- dijo Emmett

-Son hermanos Edward- me dijo Jasper- y no, no sabía que ellos eran nuestros vecinos, yo los conocía por otros apellidos, el de su primera familia, sus padres biológicos-

-Su apellido no es Swan entonces- dije

-Isabella Maríe McCarty

-Emmett Alexander McCarty

-Entonces si son hermanos- dije serio, confiaba en Jasper y si el lo decía pues le creía. Emmett me gruño y Bella le tomo el brazo no se que le hacía que en segundos se tranquilizo

-No quiero peleas- dijo Bella

-De acuerdo fresitas -

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Carlisle

-Nada- dijo sonriendo Emmett

-Nuestros padres biológicos murieron cuando yo tenía 8 y Emm 10- dijo Bella

-¿Hace cuanto?- pregunte, ganándome una mirada fulminadora de mi familia

-Hace mucho- contesto ella

-¿Cuantos años tienen?- volví a preguntar y antes de que mi familia volviera a mirarme así de nuevo me explique- pregunto porque Jasper dijo que hace 7 decadas que los conoce y bueno calculo que han de tener ente 80 u 85

-Te equivocas- dijo Emmett- ¿cuantos tienes tu Edward?

-110- dije

-Jasper es mayor que tú, tiene 167 años y Alice la misa edad que tu, Rosalie es la mas joven - no entiendo a que quiere llegar con eso, pero como supo la edad de los demás

-Si ¿y?

-Tu los tratas igual, sean mayor o menor- explico Emmett- Así que... solo eso- confundió a todos, Victoria sonreía

-Emmett eres un tonto- le dijo Bella

-Pues... ahora que hice

-Confundirlos- se encogió de hombros- creo que Maríe te dejo caer muchas veces

-Eso no es cierto- dijo ofendido- ¿como sabes que me boto?

-Olvídalo- Bella dirigió su atención a nosotros- somo un poco mayor que ustedes

-Esperen- dijo Esme-¿Sus padres murieron cuando eran niños?

-Si- dijo con un poco de tristeza Emmett

-Apenas sabíamos de la vida, aún no se como sobrevivimos Emm y yo después de eso, pero lo hicimos al año después de la trágica muerte una pareja nos adopto- dijo Bella

-de vampiros ¿cierto?- digo pues recordaba lo que me había dicho Jasper

-Si- dijo Bella viendo a Jasper- una pareja de vampiros nos encontró y pues terminaron adoptandonos

- y así conocieron a los Volturi ¿o no?- pregunto Carlisle

-¡No!, más o menos- dijo Emmett- los vampiros que nos adoptaron murieron y en 1880 nos unimos a la guardia de los Volturi, ellos nos acogieron porque no teníamos a nadie más, a Aro le encanto nuestros tres dones, pero fue Marco quien nos trato como una familia. Caius, nos entrenaba y le gusto formar a los mejores vampiros en pelas...

-¿Pelearon para ellos?- pregunto Rose

-Si- afirmo Bella- nos creían los mejores, pero eso no significaba que no recibiéramos mordidas de otros vampiros, o castigos por no acatar las ordenes. Quien tiene más mordidas soy yo, Emm solo tiene 2

-Igual que Jasper- dijo Alice

-Tal vez más o menos- sonrío. pero gracias a algo e borrado algunas, las que tenia en mis piernas y algunas de mis brazos. Quedaron pocas y al verlas me recuerda lo que soy- bajo el ziper de su sudadera, dejándolo caer y dejando ver una camiseta blanca, la subió abajo de su pecho y ahí estaban las mordidas eran 4, vi en sus brazos desnudos otros 3.

Ahora que ponía atención ella levaba un short verde dejando ver sus piernas largas y hermosas, las cuales eran perfectas y sin ninguna marca pero incitaban a tocarlas y yo quería hacerlo, pasar mis dedos por ellas, llegar hasta su cintura por su vientre, tocar cada una de sus cicatrices que a mi me parecen hermosas, tocar sus brazos has llegar a su rostro y delinear sus labios, sus ojos, su perfecta nariz besar sus labios. Y ahí caí en cuenta que no llevaba sujetador. ¡Dios! lo que estaba provocando era que me la llevara a mi habitación encerrarnos hasta que nos cansáramos, si es posible o hasta que tuviéramos que alimentarnos.

Una risita hizo que saliera de mi esoñasión, Alice me miraba y reía guiñándome un ojo, un gruñido nos llamo la atención. Emmett le ponía el suéter a Bella para cubrirla y Jasper, que no se de donde, le ponía una sabana en la cintura envolviéndola y mirándome mal. Creo que fui muy evidente con lo que pensaba. Bella los miraba mal a los dos y Victoria junto con los demás reían.

-Ven, Bella- dijo Alice, tomando de la mano- te prestare unos pantalones para que estos tres- nos señalo- te dejen en paz.

-Alice, no es necesario- replico Bella más ya había sido jalada hasta la habitación de la duende

-Claro que lo es o acaso piensas quedarte envuelta en la sabana- escuchábamos ruido lo que debía ser el armario- estos te quedaran

-Ok- dijo nerviosa Bella- voy al baño a cambiarme

-Ohhhh por favor Bella, tu eres mujer y yo soy mujer no hay ningún problema que te cambies aquí- me pude imaginar a Bella incomoda- en cambio si te gustan las mujeres ya es diferente- Emmett y Jasper sonreían, creo que se cambio ahí y no en el baño porque no escuche abrir o cerrar puerta.

-Ohhh por Dios- escuchamos decir a Alice emocionada- me encanta tu lenceria de Victoria´s Secret, te quedan excelente- los dos que se reían dejaron de hacerlo, Bella ha de morirse de vergüenza

-Gra-gracias- escuchamos su vos titubeante, ahora todos incluso yo empezamos a reírnos. La enana si era imprudente.

Después de que sesaron las risas volvimos a escuchar su platica tan entretenida

-Bella puedes explicarnos ¿porque no tienes eh Mmmmmm... pantalón?- susurro Alice pero la escuchamos

-Cuando llegamos a casa me cambien de ropa por 3ra vez, estaba empapada y no recordaba que teníamos que venir aquí, así que me puse ropa comoda y no pude cambiarme ya que Emmett alias "Bombom"- grito pues sabía que la escuchábamos- me saco a rastras...

-Hey ya te he dicho que soy musculosa- reclamo Emmett y todos nos reíamos e incluso él.

-Ahora y ¿antes?. le deijo Bella ya en la sala con un pantalón ajustados negro

-Antes es el pasado, ahora es el futuro- dijo Emm

-Dejemos las peleas para después- pidió Carlisle- cuentrenos como llegaron a hacer vampiros

-Mejor cuéntenos que fue lo que paso con sus padres

-Y no importa si es larga, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo Esme

-Ok- dijo Emm, mi familia se sentó en el sofá grande, ellos en los sillones para dos y Victoria detrás de ellos

-El principio- susurro Bella- Emm y yo siempre hemos sido unidos, él se tomo demasiado enserio el papel del hermano mayor aunque no siempre, yo siempre he sido pastosa incluso siendo vampiro por esa razón el oso me cuidaba y molestaba. Nuestros padres hacían lo mejor para educarnos nuestro padre nos quería y consentía, nuestra madre nos obligaba a vestirnos siempre bien y no salíamos, ella decía que por ser una familia importante debíamos estar bien vestidos. Alejandro McCarty tenía muchas propiedades. era dueño de casi la mitad del pueblo.

-A la edad de 6 años y yo de 8, nuestros padres nos regalaron un caballo muy hermoso de sangre pura y solo Bella lo montaba- ella dio una risita muy encantadora- era lo mejor que teníamos.

-¿Como se llamaba?- pregunto Alice emocionada por su historia

-¿Quien?- pregunto Emmett

-Pues el caballo quien más- le dijo Alice

-¿Quien?

-Emm, el caballo como se llamaba- dijo Rose pacientemente

-¿Quien?

-El caballo Emmett como se llamaba el cabalo- dije impaciente

-¿Quien?- casi nos grito

-Emmett querido di el nombre del caballo- dijo amablemente Esme

-¿Quien?- dijo despacio

-Nombre- Jasper se estaba desesperando

-Emmett

-del caballo- dije

-¿Quien?- pregunto, ya me tenia endiablado con su tonta pregunta

-Caballo-

-Lo eres-

-Nombre, Caballo- dije empezando

-Edward, ¿Quien?

-Caballo, Emmett-

-¿Quein? Edvard- se confundió al decirlo rápido

-C-A-B-A-L-L-O-deletree

-¿-Q-U-I-se quedo con la boca abierta- EN?

-Bella- como se llamaba el caballo- dijo Carlisle

-¿Quien?- todos se frustraron, volvíamos otra vez con eso, ella solo sonrío- así se llamaba ¿quien?- Emm nos dio una mirada diciendo "Se los dije"- Lo cuidábamos y casi no salíamos por él, así fue como a mi osito empezó a ejercitarse, le ayudo mucho.

-Eso no se dice Bellita-

-Claro que si- le sonrió maliciosamente- porque no les dices el origen de tu apodo "Bombom"

-No te atreverías- la reto

-Imagínense a un niño de 4 años comiendo chocolates todos los días a cada instante y robándose los de su hermana de 2 años...- recalco lo último- y siguió y siguió y siguió hasta llegar a los 8 y ser una tremenda bolita. Su ropa ya no le quedaba.

-Un Emm gordo- dijo entre risillas Alice

-Solo un poquito- dijo con voz infantil Emmett

-¿Un poquito?- hablo Bella- si solo hubiera sido un poquito como dices, no se hubieran caído tu y ¿Quien? cuando lo montaste para después lamerte todito como un hela...- le tapo la boca para que no dijera más

-Eso fue hace millones de años, ya no soy así- no explico, Bella se reía aún impidiéndole hablar- ¿ de que te ríes?-

-Que yo entrene a ¿Quien? para que te votara e hiciera pensar que estabas gordo...- no se cuanto rieron

-Casi no salimos- dijo ya tranquila Bella- según mamá.

-Pero si lo hacíamos, nos gustaba pasear por el bosque, Bella en ¿Quien? y yo caminando pues ella dijo que así adelgazaría y tenía razón.-

-Después de un año mi hermanote ya había bajado esa pancita- pero en vez de sonreír su mirada se apago- siempre he sido terca y como ya tenía 7 años creí que podía cuidarme sola, salí con mi caballo a pasear. Todo0 iba bien, era un atonta. Me adentre mucho en el bosque, quise regresar pues si seguía me iba a perder, además empezó a lloviznar.- miraba hacía la nada

-Mis padre y yo la buscamos, ellos por el pueblo y yo con algunos trabajadores en el bosque, cuando íbamos a regresarnos, resignados a que no estaba allí, de la nada salio ¿Quien?, solo- pauso un momento- no la encontramos, paso un año, no volvimos a verla por un año

-¿Que fue lo que paso Bella?- pregunto Carlisle

-Caí del caballo, lastimándome el brazo la frente, quise volver a subirme pero varios perros salieron y asustaron a ¿Quien?, me rodearon recuerdo que alguien me hablaba pero me desmaye. ... Cuando me desperté estaba en una habitación, tenía el brazo vendado al igual que la cabeza. Quise levantarme y alguien me detuvo, un hombre de unos 30 0 35 años piel morena de ojos verdes, cabello negro y una cicatriz en el rostro. Le pedí que me llevara a casa, el solo negó me dijo: comida en la mesa y se fue cerrando la puerta, se volvió una rutina de todos lo días, Yo tratando de levantarme, el llevándome comida, encerrándome y yo no comía, no dormía por miedo, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Lo único que sabía era que me estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente. Siempre pensando en mis padres, mi hermano, quería estar con ellos.- medio sonrío- un día, al fin, llegaron 2 señoras, no dijeron nada, me levantaron, bañaron, cambiaron y sacaron del encierro, la luz era lo que yo extrañaba ver, el aire inundo mis pulmones... pero me ponía triste el saber que no era mi casa... Yo... yo no quería estar ahí, el siguiente día volvieron a sacarme para recibir de nuevo aire, no sabía porque me tenían ahí o que quería él... sin embargo...- cayo, cerro los ojos y Emmett la abrazo. Victoria sus piro profundamente, mirando hacía el techo...

-Bella, si tu no quieres hablar de ellos, no te preocupes- dijo Carlisle

Bella abrió los ojos y le sonrío, miro a su hermano a los ojos, de nuevo se daban esas miradas que parecían que hablaran en silencio.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, no se porque- fue una pequeña interrupción

-¿Nos seguirás contando?- pregunto Rose

-Sin embargo una tarde hablo por primera vez conmigo; dijo puras estupideces, como que desde que me vio con mi madre de la mano, se enamoro de mí, que solo tenía 7 años pero que era paciente para que cuando yo tuviera los 15 sería su mujer... Su nombre era Joseph McGregor era socio de mi padre pero rompieron ese lazo cuando el muy idiota le dijo a mi padre que me quería como a su esposa cuando solo tenía 3 años.

-Era un enfermo- añadió Emmett

-Me empezó a llevar flores, vestidos, hasta un vestido de novia compro, ya no dormía de nuevo, volví a dejar de comer, una de las mujeres que trabajan para él, creó que se apiado de mí, me dijo que ella no entendía que le pasaba a su patrón, dijo que me iba a ayudar. Ella me hacía mi comida, dormía conmigo por si Joseph entraba por la noche. Un día, a él se le ocurrió de hacerme probar el vestido, me quedaba grandisimo, alguien llego a verlo y fue cuando con la mujer aprovechamos a huir. Salimos por la parte de atrás, corrimos mucho- dijo

-Lograste escapar de él Bella, eso fue lo bueno.- dijo Alice, pero ella negó.

-Solo lo empeore-nos dijo- las dos huimos, ella siguió su camino cuando yo estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi casa, mi familia estaba feliz, se regó por el pueblo que ya había aparecido, la hija del señor McCarty

-¿Pero?- dije, siempre hay un pero en todo.

-Pero-suspiro- después de 2 meses, él llego... llego a mi casa exigiéndole a mi padre que yo debía casarme con él, mi padre le dijo que era un loco enfermo al creer que una niña de 8 años se casara- pauso.- él ya sabía quien era el que me secuestro... así que lo amenazo diciéndole que no se acercara de nuevo a su familia o lo mataría...

-El no se lo tomo bien- siguió Emmett- dos días después, al amanecer, llego con varios hombres armados, entraron a la casa, mi padre nos ordeno que nos escondiéramos, los hombres que trabajaban en la casa también ayudaron. Se armo una gran pelea... Mi madre me mando a que alistara la salida escondida que teníamos y no vi que más paso

-Mi madre me escondió detrás de un mueble, ella y papá, estaban frente a frente con Joseph

**PROV. BELLA**

-_La quiero- grito Joseph_

_-Es un desquiciado- le grito mi padre- un enfermo_

_-Dénmela- exigió, como si yo fuese de su propiedad- ahora_

_-Nunca- dijo mi madre_

_-Dénmela a la buena o a la mala-_

_-Pues ya ha visto que a la buena nadie se la dara_

_Empezó__ a reír como loco- No saben de lo que soy capaz, ella sera mía quieran o no_

_-Jodete- grito mi madre, la que nunca había blasfemado._

_-Usted primero señora- rápido deslizo su espada y le corto la cabeza a mi madre la cual rodó hasta donde yo estaba... sus ojos quedaron abiertos mirándome, las lagrimas empezaron a salir. Escuche un grito de mi padre, empezó la pelea pero la cual no quiero ver, cierro mis ojos, yo soy la culpable de todo esto, si quizá no hubiera huido ellos aún estarían bien, me hubieran olvidado pronto..._

_-Desgraciado- las blasfemias siguen, el ruido de espadas chocando inundas mis oídos, quiero que termine todo. "Dios por favor has que se acabe"_

_Y lo último que escucho es un gemido seguido por un golpe fuerte y algo cayendo, cuando abro los ojos veo a Joseph tirado en el suelo y a mi padre arrodillado con una espada atravesada sobre su pecho y cerda de mi madre, gateando me acerco a él mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, el dolor que siento es tan fuerte que siento desfallecer_

_-Papá...- susurro, el me mira con tanta dulzura que me parte el alma_

_-Isabella- murmura, llego al él y lo quiero abrazar pero esa espada me lo impide-cariño...- toma la mano de mi madre y le saca el anillo que él le regalo en su boda...-quiero que tengas esto...-me lo da ne la mano y lo cierra- quiero que nos recuerden- Emmett llego a nosotros con lagrimas al ver el cuerpo decapitado- quiero que sean fuertes- gimió de dolor- y quiero que se cuiden mutuamente, son familia, lo único que se tienen, cuídense...-cayo al suelo, las lagrimas no cesaban- __Váyanse y no dejen que los atrapen-_

_-No papá- lloro, el cuerpo de Joseph se mueve_

_-Váyanse- nos grito-ahora_

_-Si- dijeron unisuno_

_-Los am...- fueron sus ultimas palabras, incompletas, su corazón dejo de latir._

_-Papá- lloro, yo los quería ¿porque me los quitan?_

_-Vamos, Bella, vamos- me toma la mano y corremos iternandonos en el bosque personas vienen detrás de nosotros, tengo miedo de que nos hagan daño o que_Emmett_ resulte herido... hemos corrido bastante ya estamos cansados pero no nos detenemos, escuchamos sus pasos más cerca y eso no es bueno..._

_-Emmett- sollozo, siento que hemos perdido_

_-Ven, Bella- dice agitado, nos escondemos entre unas rocas que tiene un espacio que es cubierto por maleza, ahí nos nos miraran._

_Y así es pasan por ahí y me tapo la boca, que no escuchen mi sollozo, tiemblo pero no se si es por miedo o de frío... ya ha anochecido y ellos ya no están cerca, no puedo soportarlo más me pongo a llorar Emmett me abraza estamos solo..._

Salgo de mis recuerdos y me doy cuenta de que todos están sosteniéndose sus cabezas con las manos y con miradas asustadas, voltee a ver a Emmett tenía gacha la mirada y estaba perturbado. Vic, miraba el techo ¿que paso?

_"¿Que paso?" _Emm, volteo a verme

_"Vimos como murieron nuestros padres"_

_"¿Que? ¿como?" _no entiendo

_"Tu con Bella, nos mostraste el pasado, lo vivimos"_

Yo... yo... no entiendo, mis dones se estan alterando, algo esta mal y no puedo controlarlos bien...

-Lo siento- es lo único que digo, no quise que ellos vieran eso.

-Ohhhh Bella- Esme esta abrazándome, sentía su tristeza, no solo el de ellas la de los demás también, sus pensamientos, sus futuros, ¿porque mis tontos dones están descontrolados? también el maldito disfraz

-Basta- grito, tomando mi cabeza. Mi cabeza es demasiado, asusto a Esme, me mira confusa

-¿Bella?- me llama Edward y veo que se me acerco y no quiero

-No te muevas, no lo hagas- le pido, debo salir y volver a controlarme...

Miro a Emmett que se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucede, solo asiente y se que el se encargara de detenerlos si quieres seguirme...

Sin pensarlo más, salgo de ahí los escucho llamarme y a Emmett impidiendo seguirme.

Llego al claro, tal vez aquí pueda volver a bloquear esos dones que nunca quise...


	15. Segunda vida

**PROV. EMMETT**

Nunca supe como murió mamá, ahora que Bella me lo mostró, entiendo el dolor que pasa recuerdo aquello, por eso siempre le aterrorizaba dormir sola en el bosque, cuando estuvimos viviendo ahí por nuestra propia cuanta.

-¿Que le pasa?- pregunto Esme preocupada

-Simplemente quiere aclarar sus pensamientos-

_"Debemos ir por ella"_

_-_No- le dije a Edward

_"A que le dices No"_ pensó Rose y Edward

_"Que pasa?" _escuche a Alice

_"Lees la mente ¿cierto?" _Carlisle me descubrió

-No hay que ir por ella necesita espacio- dije a Rose y Edward- No pasa nada- dije a Alice- Y me has descubierto- dije a Carlisle

_"No entiendo nada" _escucho a Esme

-¿Como

-...Supe?- termine por Alice- leo la mente

Solo escuchar sus pensamientos es agotador termine por bloquearlos a todos a veces comprendo pro que Bella no quiere saber anda de nada de sus dones.

Se me quedan viendo raro ¿que pasa?

-¿Porque me miran así?- hubo un largo silencio- ¿que?

-Creí que leías la mente- me dijo Alice-

-Así es

-¿sabes lo que pienso ahora?- ya entnedí

-Lo sabría, pero use mi escudo para bloquear todos sus pensamientos-

-¿Un escudo?- dijo Rose- tienes otro don?- solo asentí

-¿Bella también?- pregunto Edward volví a asentir

No estuvo mucho tiempo afuera, Bella regreso ya un poco mejor, controlando sus dones... con una mirada entro disculpandose

-¿Ya estas mejor Bella?- Esme se preocupaba mucho por nosotros, es una lastima que no se acuerde de nosotros, pero así es la vida.

-Si- contesto- siento haberles gritado, bueno no era a ustedes.

-¿Pero ya estas mejor?- pregunto Carlisle

-Si- les sonrío

-Cariño, no te preocupes en explicarnos- dijo amablemente Esme- cuando estés lista puedes decirnos.

-Gracias, Esme-

Lo Cullen pueden ser muy amables y creo que a Bella no le gusta eso, pues no podemos encariñarnos ya que nos dolerá cuando tengamos que irnos... Incluso nos entristecemos cuando Victoria tiene que separarse por un tiempo de nuestro lado... ¿Cuando terminara todo?

-¿Estas segura de seguir?- que me perdí...

_"¿Crees que estes bien para seguir?"_ pregunto

_"Ya empezamos no hay marcha atrás"_

_"Deberías de pensarlo bien, ellos no sabrán si no quieres"_ nos dijo Victoria

_"Esta bien Vic, de verdad."_

"_de acuerdo Bella, recuerda que con una palabra bastara para no seguir" _le dije

_"Aquí estoy para apoyarlos" _dijo Vic.

-Bella, Emmett- nos llama Carlisle... vuelven a mirarnos raro. Jasper solo sonríe.

-Ehhhh... si seguiremos- dice Bella, mirándome para que yo siga

-De acuerdo- me siento, bueno soy el único ya que los demás se quedan de pie- Estuvimos un año vagando por el bosque, alejándonos del pueblo lo más que pudiéramos. Yo cazaba y pesque, llevaba la comida y Bella me esperaba ne el lugar que encontrábamos una cueva, un árbol etc... ella era la que cocinaba bajo mi supervisión, ya que desde bebe era pastosa- ella sonrío- nunca pudo equilibrarse en sus dos pies... un año paso para que la vida nos brindara una segunda oportunidad...

-Después del año, pasaron 3 meses más. entonces conocimos a una pareja, que no sabíamos que eran vampiros, tenían los ojos rojos y daban una mirada matadora, pero que nunca nos asusto. Cuando nos vieron, la mujer se acerco a nosotros, nos observo y después de unos minutos nos pregunto que hacíamos en el bosque solos, entonces les contamos nuestra historia.- dijo Bella

-No se si fue por lastima o por otra cosa, pero nos llevaron con ellos- dije

-No fue lastima- hablo victoria- ellos siempre desearon una familia, pero los vampiros no podemos tener hijos y Renee, siempre estaba triste por ese motivo, hasta que un día conocieron a unos humanos que habían perdido a sus padres... a pesar de que los llevaron a lo que era su casa, dudaron si se quedarían con ellos o no. Ya que nos alimentábamos de sangre humana y les costo trabajo cambiar su dieta y yo también, esos niños no tenían idea de con quienes vivían.

-No sabíamos, pero 6 años después supimos lo que eran- dije- yo iba a hacer atacado por un oso y Victoria me salvo

-Por ese motivo supimos lo que eran, tuvieron miedo de que saliéramos huyendo o gritando o que los maldicieramos, pero fue todo lo contrarió. Nuestra familia era rara, 3 vampiros y dos humanos, pero no termino ahí- dijo Bella

-¿Ah no?- dijo rose

-No- negó sonriendo- años después, conocí al hijo del jefe de la tribu de los Quilete.

-Los cuales se volvieron nuestros amigos, por haberlos ayudado- hablo Victoria, recordé como le costo llevarse con ellos-no lo hubiéramos hecho pero alguien nos persuadió.

-¿quien?- pregunto Edward

-Yo- contesto Bella- me hice amiga del abuelo de Efraín Black y el papá de este. Un día su tribu fue atacada por un grupo pequeño de neófitos, lo bueno era que mis padres, porque para nosotros ya lo eran, estaban cerca para ir por mi su sucedía algo, escucharon mi grito y llegaron a ayudar. No les gusto ver que su hija estuviera evitando a vampiros. Victoria, ayudo muy a su pesar, no le agradaban en absoluto.

-Ahí fue como el tatarabuelo de Jacob y nosotros hicimos un trato, defendernos la espalda cuando necesitáramos, pero también a los lobos fuera de la manada y ellos pues solamente a nosotros 5.

-Amigos de los Quilete- murmuro Carlisle

-Si- dijo Bella- con los años que tengo, conocí a muchos los cuales son mis amigos. Pero lo mantuvimos en secreto, ya que Charlie y Renee eran amigos de Aro y Marco, Caius no mucho. Se enteraron de que tenían 2 humanos, pero no pudieron ver nada ya que nuestros padres contaban con un don; escudo.

-Les dijeron que nos convertirían cuando cada uno cumpliéramos los 20.- dije

-Pero no lo hicieron ¿cierto?- dijo Edward

-No- conteste

-Faltaban meses para que cumpliera los 17 años, Charlie y Renee estaban cazando, Victoria llevaba un año fuera, Emm dormía y yo estaba sentada en la puerta de la entrada, disfrutando del aire.- la pequeña sonrisita que tenía se esfumo- entonces apareció él, James- aún recuerdo ese día- sintió mi aroma, me dijo que era tan atrayente y que tenía hambre...

-Sentimos su presencia a pocos metros de la casa, yo había vuelto de mi viaje y me había encontrado con mi hermana y Charlie... cuando llegamos el ya l había mordido, Charlie y yo peleamos con él , no contábamos que tuviera una compañera que lo esperaba, pero al parecer no la amaba ya que la dejo ahí con nosotros y la matamos. Le perdimos la pista y tuvimos que regresar para saber como estaba...- contó Vic

-Era demasiado tarde, el había tomado demasiada sangre de ella, y Renee no quiso sacarle el veneno, así que dejaron que pasara. Estuvimos tres días esperando a que despertara, esperando su conversión.-comente- pero antes de que lo hiciera, Charlie tomo la decisión de que yo también sería convertido. No llegamos a los 20, Bella tenía 16 y yo 18...

-no les describiré como me sentí, porque todos lo han sentido- dijo Bella- pero si hubo algo diferente en mi transformación no duro tres días... duro 3 semanas

-¿Tres semanas?- dijo sin poder creer Carlisle

-Si- conteste- fue extraño, incluso Aro llego a verla. Pero creo que eso no fue lo más extraño-

-Lo raro fue que cuando despertó, su corazón aún latía- todos miraron con toda la atención a Victoria- sus ojos aún eran de color chocolate, parecía que ella aún era humana, no tenía nada de vampiro.

-Pero era un don que me hacía ver así-Bella hablo- no solo tenía un don, tenía más de lo normal. Aro no se dio cuenta de ello, solo de tres; escudo, disfraz y lector de mentes-

-Así fue como nos convertimos en vampiros- comente

-¿Esperen?- dijo Edward- recuerdo que Jasper había dicho que cuando el los conoció aún eran humanos

-Somos mayor que ustedes, Edward- dijo Bella- cuando conocimos a Jasper ya eramos vampiros y nos disfrazamos de humanos...

-Es demasiada información la que nos han dado- dijo Rose.

-¿Pero como fue que se unieron a la guardia?- Carlisle pregunto, estaba ansioso para saber de nuestra vida en italia

-Después de que conocimos a Jasper, Charlotte y Peter. Pasaron pocos años y Vic, había tomado otro camino. Sin embargo con Charlie y Renee viajamos hasta llegar a un pueblo muy frío y que rara vez había sol. Forks- calló, de nuevo tenía una visión, y no me la mostró, preferí seguir hablando

-Al llegar aquí, los Quilete, nos trataron como amigos. Nuestra casa estaba en los limites de Forks y un día, volvió a aparecer James, queriéndose vengar. Por la muerte de su compañera pero más que nada por no haber matado a Bella, se inicio una pelea y él iba acompañado, una vampiresa que se parecía en algo a Vic. Charlie y Yo peleamos con él, Bella estaba lastimada. Entonces vi rodar la cabeza de papá y me enoje, que le pague con la misma moneda, matando a su pareja, y la verdadera pelea empezó James y yo, de pronto se nos unió Renee me ordeno que fuera con Bella pero yo estaba tan enojado que no tome la orden y ella con toda su fuerza me empujo lejos.

-Los lobos nos llegaron a ayudar, pero ya era demasiado tarde- volvió a hablar mi hermana- así murieron nuestros segundos padres- podía ver el rostro de los Cullen tristeza por nosotros y nuestro destino- Aro, Marco y Caius, nos ofrecieron ir a su castillo

-Haciéndolos parte de su guardia.- añadió Alice.

Bella sonrío, yo solamente negué, Victoria salio, dejando a todos confundidos

**PROV. CARLISLE**

Hay algo más, en lo que nos acaban de contar y puedo descifrarlo por sus miradas. Pero su historia, era tan trágica, pero a la vez tan asombrosa. Ellos se hicieron amigos de los Quilete, eso explicaría porque los lobos los protegen. Más hay algo que me esta inquietando, siento que ya había conocido a Bella antes, no se donde, tampoco cuando, pero se que ya lo he hecho. Victoria volvió a entrar y con ella traía una caja pequeña, era la que encontramos y no pudimos abrir cuando revisamos su casa.

-Ya la habían visto ¿cierto?- nos dijo Bella, mirándome, ha de haber sentido nuestro aroma cuando ella llego. Rosalie y Edward, la miran con vergüenza pues saben que sí- aquí dentro- levanto la cajita, mostrándola a todos-esta lo que pasamos a hacer.

-¿No comprendo?- dije Esme. Yo tampoco.

Bella, la abre y la vacía en su mano, Emm toma algo que no vemos.- No somos de la guardia de los Volturi- nos dice Bella- somos unos Volturi- nos muestran sus anillos, con el símbolo de estos, cada uno se lo pone-como les dije una vez Marco nos trataba como a una familia y pidió a sus hermanos que fuéramos más que alguien de la guardia, que fuéramos Volturi, no fue difícil. Aro acepto feliz y Caius no puso objeción.

-Es por ese motivo, que los mismos Aro y Caius nos buscan para matarnos-

-Creen que por nuestra culpa murió Alec y tal vez fue así.

-¿Pero, lo que no entiendo es como murió Alec?- pregunto Edward

-Escucha- dijo Bella-he conocido a muchas personas, vampiros y lobos- miro a Jasper, Esme y a mí ¿porque?-y tengo la costumbre de encariñarme con ellos.- medio sonrió- cuando volvimos a ver a Jasper, el estaba buscando la manera de morir, pero lo detuvimos y estuvo con nosotros años y medio, y entonces supe que lo le esperaba. Es por ese motivo que nos separamos de él y conoció a Alice-

-Espera- Alice sonaba alarmada-¿tu sabías de mí? y ¿de nuestro encuentro?- Ella solo asintió, entonces ella también ve el futuro, ella ya nos había visto, sabía lo que pasaría. Sabra lo que viene

-No, Carlisle- apenas me acostumbro al hecho de que Edward lea mi mente y que ella lo haga lo pone difícil- vi lo que le esperaba a Jasper, pero solo eso. Yo he bloqueado mis dones, así que nunca los vi y no se que vendrá

-Sigue- pidió Rosalie, estamos armando los cabos sueltos ¿creo?

-Bueno después conocimos a alguien más- hizo una pausa, me mira como sí ella supiera algo que yo se pero que no recuerdo.-y hace 25 años atrás, cuando veníamos de regreso de una misión que nos mando Aro, encontramos a una niña de tres años, era muy bonita y...- suspiro - era mi tua cantante, no pude hacerle daño aunque quisiera y con Emmett optamos por quedárnosla, Aro se entero de esto y nos pregunto que haríamos. Le dije que cuando tuviera los 18 o 19 la convertiría. No sabíamos su nombre así que Emm le puso Nessie por el monstruo del lago y porque le mordió un día que estaban jungando

-Dos años después, James nos volvió a encontrar y no iba solo llevaba a dos más, el mordió a Nessie y la mato, Alec estaba loco por ella, la amaba y cuando fue el ataque él había ido a visitarnos, cuando vio lo que e hicieron a la pequeña ataco a James pero este de nuevo mato a alguien más. Los Volturi, nunca nos dejaron hablar y explicar lo que paso.

Me esta dando un dolorcito de cabeza, como si recuerdos quisieran llegar a mí. Bella me mira penetrantemente, mientras mi familia y su hermano hablan. Yo siento que ya la conocía.

_"Quieres recordar ¿cierto?" _su voz resonó en mi cabeza

_"¿Como?" _pienso

_"Se llama Telepatía" _creí que me estaba volviendo loco

_"Otro don"_ le digo, asiente suave _"sientes que ya me habías visto antes, que me conocías"_

"_Si"_ contesto, ella medio sonríe

"_Nos vimos años atrás Carlisle" la veo sorprendido, no puede ser si yo la conociera de antes la recordaría a menos que..._

_"Puedes borrar recuerdos ¿cierto?"_

_"Si"_ veo a mi familia que no han dejado de hablar con Emmett y no saben lo que pasa "_si ya sabes sobre nosotros, creo que es hora de que recuerdes"_

_"¿De que hablas?" _le pregunto _"tu y yo ya nos conocíamos y borraste mis recuerdos ¿porque?"_

_"Así se dieron las circunstancias" _explico

_"De acuerdo" _quiero recordar ¿creo? "_quiero recordarlos"_

_"Esta bien" _sonrío _"Pero tienes que sabes que no solo tú, recordaras, también tu compañera"_

_"Mi compañera, ¿ Hablas de Esme?" _no me contesto

"_Espero que después de esto me comprendas porque tuve que hacerlo, borrar esos recuerdos" _Aún no entiendo de que hab...el dolor en mi cabeza a aumentado.

**PROV. ROSALIE**

Estábamos hablando con Emmett, quien nos contaba a que lugares habían ido. Y de repente Carlisle, grito de dolor tomándose la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas, después Esme hizo lo mismo, los dos jadeaban, nos arrodillamos para saber que les pasaba pero ellos no contestaban... el dolor parecía que se les disminuía y de pronto los dos caes inconscientes. Como demonios podrían ellos hacer eso.

-Carlisle, Esme- les llamo, pero no contestan. Edward los revisa, pero no puede hacer nada. Alice nos dice que no ve nada de su futuro el de nadie, no puede ayudarnos. Jasper parece que mira a alguien, preocupado

-Bella- le llama y cuando volteamos a ver Bella también esta desmayada, como demonios un vampiro se desmaya. ¿como?

-Bella- escuchamos a Emmett llamarla- demonios Bella- pero tampoco le contesta- por favor que no hayas hecho lo que creo que hiciste- murmura- Bella se que me escuchas- le habla aún- tienes que ser fuerte y despertar, no te quedes ahí, sabes que no es bueno- ninguno de los tres parece reaccionar-maldita sea Bella, vuelve- grita

-Emmett- Victoria pone su mano en su hombro, no me gusta la cercanía de esa mujer en mi hombre

Carlisle, gime abriendo los ojos aturdido, seguido por Esme que sus rostro esta lleno de tristeza, alegría, dolor y confusión. Los dos se miran desconcertados y Esme se lanza a sus brazos ¿sollozando? no entiendo nada.

-Carlisle- llama Emm- ¿recuerdas?-pregunta

-Si, Emmett, recuerdo-

-Yo también- Esme se lanza a los brazos de los Swan con mucho amor- ¿que le pasa a Bella?- se percatan de que esta desmayada

-No ah despertado- contesta Emm con voz sombría

-Es grave?- pregunta Carlisle

-Si ustedes recuerdan, ella entonces ya debía de haber despertado, pero si no lo ha hecho es porque se ha dejado ir y puede ser grave-

Ya no entiendo nada, y creo que no soy la única, esto es muy confuso deque hablan esos tres y porque Bella no ah despertado y porque puede ser grave. Edward parece ser el que pedirá explicaciones

-Podrían explicarnos-

-Bella, ha regresado los recuerdos de Esme y Carlisle- contesta Emm- y si se deja llevar por su don ella...-mira su hermana- puede morir.

-¿que?


	16. Los dones de Bella: un futuro peligroso

_Tengo miedo de todo el mundo,_

_del agua fría, de la muerte._  
_Soy como todos los mortales,_  
_inaplazable._

_Por eso en estos cortos días_  
_no voy a tomarlos en cuenta,_  
_voy a abrirme y voy a encerrarme_  
_con mi más pérfido enemigo,_

Entro a la gran cámara, en donde se encontraban los Volturi, iba con paso preciso y molesta. Aro, Caius y Marco le dieron la palabra, querían escuchar lo que tenía para decirles.

-Los Cullen, le han contado nuestro secreto a dos humanos.- su tono de voz denotaba furia.

-Cullen- hablo Marco con una mueca- espero que estés segura de lo que dices.

-Carlisle, ha sido nuestro amigo desde hace mucho tiempo chiquilla.- dijo Aro acercándose a ella con su típica sonrisa. Pidió su mano, no se rehusó a dársela, lo vio todo, quienes eran, como se llamaban y donde vivían.

-¿Miente hermano?- pidió saber Caius, odiaba las mentiras.

-En absoluto- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos- parece que hemos encontrado a nuestros hijos pródigos- regreso a su lugar- Gracias, Tanya. Por la información

-Solo quise hacerles saber, quienes rompieron nuestras reglas- La risa de Aro, la asusto resonando en las paredes

-Esos humanos, a los que te refieres- volvió a estar enfrente de ella- son vampiros y muy listos para esconder sus identidades.

-¿Vam-vampiros?- no lo creía.

-Si- tomo su rostro entre su manos- ya no te necesito- le arranco la cabeza, no quería que ella le fuera a informar a los Denali o Cullen. Felix saco el cuerpo arrastras y lo quemo afuera, bajo la luz de la luna. Ellos eran la justicia la ley vampirica e irían a cumplirla y que ellos recibieran su castigo.

**PROV. BELLA**

Los vi, Tanya nos denuncio. Ahora ellos saben donde estamos, están planeando el día y hora en que nos buscaran. Creo que esta vez no huiremos.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en una habitación que tenía una vista al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. La vista daba al meandro que describía el río Sol Duc antes de cruzar el bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera de Olimpyc Mountain. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD. En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música. Yo estaba recostada en un sofá acogedor y espacioso de cuero negro. Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro. Se sentía el aroma de Edward por todo el lugar, es la habitación de él. La primera vez que la vi creo que no puse mucha atención. Pero mi pregunta era: ¿Que hacía yo aquí? Lo último que recuerdo era que Carlisle estaba empezando a recordar y al final le devolví sus recuerdos. Los vampiros no sentimos dolor, Carlisle y Esme solo gritaron porque varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en un instante cayendo inconscientes para que después yo los siguiera.

Volviendo a revivir todo lo que, Escuche la voz de mi hermano llamándome y aunque quisiera respondedle no pude. Implorandome que despertara y no me dejara llevar por mis recuerdos, si yo me pierdo en ellos puede que nunca vuelva a despertar. Podría morir y como no tengo signos vitales, no sabrían si estoy viva o muerta. Que tonto se oye eso...

Lo que más odio de mi son mis malditos dones, más cuando no puedo controlarlos y salen a la luz, como ahora, tengo una visión:

_El titular del periódico me fulminaba desde una pequeña máquina expendedora metálica: SEATTLE EN ESTADO DE SITIO - VUELVE A ASCENDER EL NÚMERO DE VÍCTIMAS MORTALES._

_Una joven se hallaba de pie en la sombra que proporcionaba la esquina de un destartalado edificio de tres pisos, en un intento por pasar desapercibida mientras aguardaba a que alguien tomase una decisión. No deseaba cruzar la mirada con nadie, tenía los ojos clavados en la pared que había a su lado. No quería abrir la boca y llamar la atención, pero deseaba que alguien decidiese algo. Estaba realmente sedienta y no le importaba mucho que fuésen a la derecha, a la izquierda o por la azotea, lo único que quería era encontrar a algún desafortunado al que no le diese tiempo siquiera de pensar «el peor lugar, en el peor momento»._

Todo se volvió borroso por unos segundos para que de nuevo volviera a ver

_-No te estás perdiendo nada, que es a donde yo voy. ¿No disfrutaría Riley de un nivel de vida un poco más alto si se rodease de vampiros decentes? Si se supone que hemos de protegerla a él, ¿no debería él buscarse los listos?_

_-Así que Riley no necesita cerebros -razono-. Necesita cantidad._  
_El otro vampiro frunció los labios al valorarlo._

_-Si se tratase de ajedrez, no estaría creando alfiles y caballos._

_-No somos más que peones -cayó en la cuenta._  
_Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante un minuto eterno._

_-Yo no quiero pensar eso -afirmó el vampiro_

_-¿Qué hacemos entonces? -le pregunto ella, utilizando el plural de manera automática, como si ya formaran un equipo._

_-¿Cuántos?-La voz sonaba amortiguada por la distancia, pero aún era clara. Y reconocible. Aguda, casi un trino, como una cría consentida._

_-Veintidós -respondió este, que sonaba orgulloso._

_-Creía que había perdido a otros dos por culpa del sol, pero uno de mis chicos mayores es... obediente -prosiguió Su voz reflejaba un tono casi afectuoso cuando habló de unos de los neofitos como de uno de sus chicos-. Tiene un refugio subterráneo: se escondió allí con la otra más joven._

_-¿Estás seguro?- preguntaron_

_-Veintidós está bien -musitó el, y la tensión pareció relajarse-. ¿Cómo está evolucionando su conducta? Algunos tienen ya casi un año. ¿Siguen aún los patrones normales?_

_-Sí. Todo lo que me dijiste que hiciera funciona a la perfección. No piensan, se limitan a hacer lo que siempre han hecho. Y los puedo distraer con la sed en cualquier momento. Eso los mantiene bajo control.- Los dos vampiros que los observaban de lejos intercambiaron miradas sin comprender ¿porque no querían que ellos pensaran?_

_-Qué bien lo has hecho -le felicito-. ¡Veintidós!_

_-¿Ha llegado la hora? -preguntó, ansioso.__La respuesta se produjo de inmediato, como una bofetada._

_-¡No! Aún no he decidido cuándo. Riley_

_-No lo entiendo._

_-Ni falta que hace. Te basta con saber que nuestros enemigos poseen grandes poderes. Cualquier precaución es poca. - su voz se relajo por unos instantes-. Pero bueno, tenemos a veintidós aún vivos, nada más y nada menos. Ni con lo que ellos son capaces de hacer... ¿De qué iba a servirles contra veintidós?_

_-Decisión, decisión -mascullaba-. Todavía no. Tal vez un grupo más, sólo para asegurarnos._

_-Traer más podría provocar que nuestro número en realidad descendiese -advirtió Riley titubeante, como si no quisiese enojarlo-. La situación siempre se vuelve inestable cuando introducimos un grupo nuevo._

_-Cierto -admitió el- pero Kevin podría ver el otro grupo_

_-Quizás tienes razón, quiero vengarme de esos por haber matado a mi hermana_

_Tres siluetas cruzaban el espacio abierto en dirección a la casa en donde estaban los vampiros neófitos. Se habían adentrado en el claro desde el oeste, el punto más lejano al lugar donde se ocultaban. Todos vestían unas largas capas oscuras con grandes capuchas, Las oscuras túnicas se deslizaron por la hierba en un silencio absoluto. Los encapuchados habían entrado sin hacer ruido, pero ni el ni Riley habían hablado desde que los visitantes llegaron._

_-No se tomen la molestia -ordenó con dejadez una voz monótona y muy clara femenina-. Creo que saben quiénes somos, de manera que deben ser conscientes de que carece de todo sentido intentar sorprendernos. U ocultaros de nosotros. O enfrentaros a nosotros. O huir._

_-Relájense- hablo la chica encapuchada.- no hemos venido a destruirlos aún._

_Se produjo un instante de silencio y, a continuación, una serie de movimientos apenas audibles. Un cambio de posiciones._

_-Si no han venido a matarnos, entonces... ¿a qué? -preguntó el creador, tenso y estridente._

_-Deseamos conocer sus intenciones. Más concretamente, si incluyen... a ciertos hermanitos -explicó la chica encapuchada-. Nos preguntamos si tienen alguna relación con el caos que han creado aquí. Creado ilegalmente._

_-Sí -siseó el creador-. Mis planes consisten en ellos, pero aún no podemos movernos, es complicado._  
_Un deje petulante se apoderó de su voz al final._

_-Créeme, conocemos las dificultades mejor que tú. Resulta notable que hayan conseguido mantenerse tanto tiempo fuera del alcance del radar, por así decirlo. Y dime -una brizna de interés tiñó su monotonía-, ¿cómo lo estas logrando?_  
_El creador titubeó y arrancó a hablar de forma apresurada. Casi como si se hubiese producido alguna clase de intimidación silenciosa._

_-No he tomado la decisión -soltó el. Luego añadió con más lentitud, de un modo involuntario-: De atacar. No he decidido hacer nada con ellos._

_-Burdo, pero efectivo -dijo la chica encapuchada-. Desafortunadamente, vuestro período de reflexión ha llegado a su fin. Debes decidir, ahora, qué vas a hacer con tu pequeño ejército. - los ojos de Riley se abrieron, aún no tenían su plan ¿o sí?-. De otro modo, será nuestra obligación castigarlos como exige la ley. Este aplazamiento, si bien breve, me atribula. No es nuestra costumbre. Te sugiero que nos ofrezcas cuanta tranquilidad esté en vuestras manos... pronto._

_-¡Iremos ahora mismo! -se ofreció Riley ansioso, y se produjo un nítido siseo._

_-Iremos lo antes posible -corrigió furioso su creador-. Hay mucho que hacer. Entiendo que desean nuestro éxito, ¿no? Necesitaré entonces algo de tiempo para entrenarlos, instruirlos, ¡nutrirlos!_

_-Cinco días. A continuación vendremos por ustedes, y no hay piedra bajo la cual puedan ocultase ni velocidad a la que sean capaces de volar que los salve. Si para el momento en que vengamos no han lanzado su ataque, arderan -dijo esto sin más amenaza que la absoluta certeza._

_-¿Y si ya hubiera lanzado mi ataque? -quiso saber el creador, impresionado._

_-Ya veremos -respondió la chica encapuchada en un tono de voz más animado que hasta entonces-. Supongo que todo depende del éxito que obtengas. Esfuérzate en complacernos._

_-Sí -gruñó el creador._

_-Sí -repitió Riley en un susurro. Un segundo más tarde, los vampiros de las túnicas salían sin ruido alguno de la casa._

_Quedando a una distancia por donde aún veían la casa, sonrieron._

_-Este plan funcionara- hablo uno de ellos_

_-Si, Dimitri- dijo la chica- si ellos no los acaban no importara. Los acabaremos nosotros mismos_

_-¿Y si intentan huir de nuevo?-_

_-No te preocupes Felix- dijo la chica- estoy segura de que no lo haran_

_-Bien Jean, vamonos- los tres vampiros encapuchados desaparecieron._

_Riley y Kevin, empezaron a instruir a los neófitos._

_-El ataque pronto sera- dijo el creador_

_-Si, James, pronto cobraremos venganza._

Mis ojos no querían abrirse, los Volturi uniéndose con nuestro enemigo mayor o más bien usándolo como peón, si quizás ellos tenían razón, esta vez no huiremos, es hora de que los enfrentemos, intentare razonar con ellos pero se que no me escucharan, si tan solo supieran que el que mato a Alec es con el que ahora se han confabulado.

Ni siquiera transcurrió el segundo, cuando ya estaba en la sala viéndolos reír. Notando mi presencia 5 segundos después.

-Bella- hablo mi hermano llegando ami y abrazándome- despertaste

-Cariño- escucho la voz de Esme y su mirada es la misma de hace años. También me abraza. Pero Jasper me mira intrigado

_"¿Bella que pasa?" _pregunta mi hermano, pero mis ojos aún están con Jasper, malditas emociones que no puedo controlarlas cuando se alborotan

_"¿Que escondes Bella?"_ me pregunta Jasper, yo solo sigo mirando

_"Isabella Swan contesta" _Victoria también se nos une.

-Bella, estas bien?- escucho la voz de Alice cerca y no es para menos esta enfrente de mi. Solo logro abrir mis labios, no se si decirles lo que pasara, es que no quiero que ellos se involucren en nuestra pelea, pero creo que no puedo ocultárselos ya que Tanya fue la que los involucro no yo. Y cuando estoy a punto de hablar otra visión me inunda:

_Laurent, se paseaba nervioso por su habitación mientras Irinia sentada en su cama se ve pensativa-¿Que harás?_

_-Ir con ellos a decirles- hablo Laurent- ellas les han dado la ubicación y conociendo a Bella se que no ha visto el futuro y no sabe lo que pasara._

_-Lo siento- dijo Irinia, Laurent se sentó junto a ella- lo siento_

_-No te preocupes, amor- la abrazó- tu no tienes la culpa, Tanya y Kate, solo pensaban en vengarse y no pensaron bien._

_-No creo que estén vivas ya- dijo Eleazar entrando a la habitación- pero como un padre que era para ellas iré a Forks y decirles a los Cullen que se preparen para lo que se les vendrá-_

_-Mañana- informo Laurent- mañana en la mañana iremos-_

Emmett me miraba asustado, se ha metido en mi mente el tonto y ha visto la visión. Fije mi vista en el reloj y me doy cuenta de que son las 6 de la mañana, vaya toda una madrugada en recuerdos. Entonces los Denali vienen mañana

-¿Que pasa?- la vos de la enana me saca de mis pensamientos, ya ni en eso puedo estar tranquila- ves el futuro ¿cierto?- solo la miro con el ceño fruncido- yo también pongo esa cara cuando las tengo-

-Me pondré en un espejo para ver mi rostro cuando tenga visiones- le dije, ella solo sonrió

-¿Bella cuantos dones tienes?- me pregunta Carlisle

-Por el momento- empece a decir- no creo que sea conveniente hablar de cuantos tengo, quizás con el tiempo los vean completamente

-Ahora es mejor que hables- dijo Victoria, con el semblante serio- ya no puedes ocultarles nada Bella

-¿De que tienes que hablar?- pregunto Edward, extrañaba su aterciopelada voz. Trate de sonreír pero creo que fue una mueca la que hice.

-Los Volturi, saben donde estamos y con quienes- el rostro de los Cullen eran difícil de entender-Tanya viajo hacía ellos, hace dos días y les contó que ustedes le contaron su secreto a dos humanos.- Escuche a Rose maldecir a la pelos de elote oxigenada- ellos están planeando venir, no solo por nosotros, ahora también por ustedes. Por eso no quería que se involucraran con nosotros- los último salio con enojo, pero no para ellos sino para mi, por dejarnos ver como somos. Todo hubiera sido mejor si cuando sentí sus aromas en mi casa y nos hubiéramos ido.

-Bella, tarde o temprano, debíamos de enfrentarnosle

-Si, Bella- su voz y su cercanía me asusto- el día iba a venir, pero ahora yo estaré ahí contigo- quiso abrazarme pero me aleje todavía faltaba más y quizás entonces, al fin se alejaría de mi. Aunque me doliera.

-Kate- murmure- ella también ha ido con los Volturi- esta vez fue Alice la que maldecía a las hermanas Denali- pero no termina ahí- todos los ojos se posaron en mí, odio ser el centro de atención- James ha creado un ejercito de neófitos- escuche los pensamientos de todos- se ha confabulado con los Volturi, lo están usando como peón. Ellos nos atacaran en 5 días-

-5 días- volteamos a ver al dueño de la voz- tenemos tiempo para entrenar- me dio una gran sonrisa

-Jacob- me lance a el para abrazarlo- lo siento- el sabía porque pedía disculpas. La guerra se iba a armar en Forks ne su pueblo y estaba segura de que no a todos los licantropos les gustaría esa idea.

-No te disculpes- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente, escuche el gruñido de Edward

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto enojado Edward

-Pues vine a ver como estaba Bella, chupa sangre - estos dos iban a armar una pelea

-Basta- les dije- Jacob, ve con los demás y diles que al anochecer, planearemos- con un asentimiento de cabeza se fue

-Si ellos participan yo también.- escuche a Jasper decir- Y Alice- añadió cuando la duende se le subió encima

-No- dijo Carlisle, yo sabía que entrarían en razón- toda la familia te apoyara Bella, Emmett

-Genial- dijo Emmett- Auch- se quejo cuando le di un pequeño dolor, se supone que debe de estar de mi lado apoyándome

-Admítelo Bella,- dijo Victoria, cerca de la puerta- ya están involucrados quieras o no.- y se fue, sabía hacía donde iba.

-Esta bien- dije resignada- los Denali vienen mañana- informe de nuevo soy el centro de atención- Eleazar cree que es corrector reponer el error de Tanya y Kate, y vendrá junto con los demás a advertirles

-Juro que le arrancare la cabeza a la pelos de elote oxigenado y a su hermana- dijo Roso gruñendo con mucho odio.

-Se te han adelantado- me recargue en la pared- Aro y Caius.

-Escucha hermana iré a alimentarme- me guiño un ojo- no hagas algo que no haría yo.

Juro que si tuviera mi disfraz estaría sonrojada totalmente.- Yo voy con el- dijo Rose, desapareciendo.

-Iré al hospital, tengo trabajo- dijo Carlisle

-Te acompaño- Esme mee abrazo y dio un beso antes de irse con su marido. En verdad que tome una decisión en dejarla con él

Alice me miraba penetrantemente, mientras Jasper intentaba no reírse. Se mordió el labio frunciendo el ceño

-Alice, no lo intentes- le dije- nunca podrás ver mi futuro, a menos que yo quiera- tomo del brazo a su hombre y salio de ahí. Todos se habían ido, me deslice por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, no recordaba que Edward aún seguía ahí, hasta que hablo.

-No estas sola Bella- me dijo tomándome la mano, a pesar de que somos fríos como el hielo cuando los vampiros nos tocamos siempre se siente algo de calor.

_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido  
que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor  
Y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor_

-No sabes lo que dices- le dije- debías de hacerme caso, cuando te dije que te alejaras de mi

-No quiero hacerlo- junto nuestras frentes.-no quiero hacerlo, no lo hare

-¿porque?- le pregunto- no ves que solo soy un atrayente de peligro, deberías odiarme, así como yo me empiezo a odiar cada días más.

-No lo eres- me susurra en el oído-no te odio, es más quiero que te quedes conmigo que nos hagamos compañía, quiero hacerte mía.- me dio un casto beso, cierro mis ojos por lo bien que se siente sus labios

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_  
_y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía_  
_y abrázame y abrázame y abrázame..._

_-_Tengo miedo- le digo.- miedo de que algo le pase a ti y a tu familia, nunca me lo perdonaría, si pasara.

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido tanto miedo_  
_antes que yo no decido que Dios va a ser mejor_  
_Y antes de perder de vista mi camino_  
_quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor_  
_Quédate un segundo aqui a hacerme compañia_  
_y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía_  
_y abrázame y abrázame y abrázame, no no y abrázame._

-No pasara nada malo- me lo dice con tanta seguridad que le creo-Déjame protegerte, Bella-

_Dame una razón para quedarme_  
_yo no quiero tu compasión_  
_quiero que estés conmigo_  
_hasta que me haya ido_

-Lo intentare- le susurro, no creo que le deje. Pero lo único que quiero ahora es esto; besarlo. Nuestro labios se juntan par hacerse uno solo.-

-Ta amo, Bella- me dice contra mis labios

-Yo también te amo- pero aún así mis decisiones no cambiaran en nada.

Me dejo llevar por el momento el beso se vuelve pasional, mas fuerte. Nos necesitamos en cuerpo y alma, y no creo querer parar, me carga hasta llevarme a su habitación y ahí en su sofá de cuero negro le entregaría mi cuerpo. mi ser, todo. Porque lo único que me importa ahora es él y el amor que le tengo.


	17. Visiones: la ayuda de Rosalie

**PROV. BELLA**

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos pegados, es la mejor sensación, algo que nunca había sentido y ahora me alegraba de haberlo hecho. Su pecho de mármol era mi almohada personalizada.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que terminaría así, siempre imagine que él terminaría odiándome y nunca más me hablaría o quería ver. Sin embargo fue fue todo lo contrarió. Lo amo y no creo poder cambiar eso.

-¿En que piensas?- me susurra

-Nunca creí que encontraría a alguien que me amara, sabiendo mi pasado.

-No me importa tu pasado, me importas tu- hizo que lo mirara, brindándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas- Te amo, Bella- suspire no podía negar que yo también.

-Te amo, Edward- nos besamos. Sus labios sabían mejor que la sangre, sonreí y el también...

**PROV. EDWARD**

Creí que nunca encontraría a la mujer que ocupara mi mente, mi alma gemela. Más Bella es todo eso y más. Soy feliz de saber que es mía, la he hecho mía, solamente mía.

-Ángel, que das luz a mi vida, eres el aire que quiero respirar. ángel, que alivias mis heridas, no te alejes, que muero si no estás- cantaba suave- ángel, llévame en tus alas a la cima de este gran amor. en tu alma, vive mi esperanza; en tus manos, está mi corazón.

-Tienes una hermosa voz-

-Gracias- extrañaba sus sonrojos entonces recordé que el color de sus ojos eran aún chocolate- ¿Porque el color de tus ojos nunca cambio?-

Ella medio sonrió- Es un disfraz- me dijo cerro los ojos y al abrirlos sus ojos era...

-¿Son rojos?

-Si- susurro y a de haber leído la expresión de mis rostro- no cazo humanos

-¿Entonces?- yo no la iba a juzgar, no era nadie para hacerlo.

-¿Recuerdas el robo en el hospital?

-El banco de sangre- ella asintió- ustedes fueron- afirme

-Si y no- eso fue confuso- era para mi pero fueron los licantropos

-¿Para que lo querías?

-Porque en una reunión que tuvimos, encontré la solución para derrotar a James y yo necesitaba la sangre como un antídoto.

Nos terminamos sentando.-¿antídoto?

-Poseo un don- empezó a hablar- un don tan mortal que me podría matar si no lo controlo bien

Estaba hablando enserio? Existía un don tan mortal que ni siquiera podía manejarlo. ¿Como? Entonces debía hacer la pregunta- ¿Cual es?

-Puedo hacer que todo mi cuerpo sea venenoso. Veneno

_-como saben Sam me pidio ayuda para anilizar una muestra que él tenía._

_-¿Que era?-_

_..._

_- Sam me dijo que el había encontrado un liquido blanquecino con la misma espesura que la sangre, empezamos a analizarla y cuando llegaron los resultados, yo de verdad me sorprendi_

_-¿Que era Carlisle?_

_-Resulta que este liquido lo encontraron en uno de los vampiros que ataco a Bella, según me dijo Sam eran 2, el tomo la muestra cuando fueron por ella-_

_..._

_-Era...- se puso tenso- Veneno_

_-¿Que?- dijimos todos._

_-Veneno- volvió a decir- pero no cualquier veneno, era un muy fuerte y letal, tanto que te mata en menos de 2 segundos._

_-¿Un vampiro envenenado?- dije, el asintió_

_..._

-Tu... tu.. eras la que tenía aquel veneno-

-¿el veneno?

-Sam le pidió a Carlisle que lo ayudara en algo para analizar, cuando Carlisle volvió a casa nos dijo que fue lo que descubrieron. Encontraron un veneno tan mortal que en menos de dos segundos te mataba-

-Sam- murmuro escuchándose molesta

-Bella- la abrace, no me gusta verla así

-Ahora entiendes porque no queríamos que ustedes se enteraran de los bichos raros que somos- se pego más a mi- soy un arma mortal

-Yo también Bella, todos los somos, pero no me importa, ya te lo he dicho-

**PROV. JACOB**

Estaba preocupado por Bella, no me agrada saber que habrá una guerra y todo por que la quieren muerta. Ahora estamos la manada reunida buscando e ideando un plan para protegerla sin que ella se de cuenta. Es tan terca a veces que estoy seguro que no aceptaría nuestra protección.

-Podríamos derrotarlos nosotros- opino Embry

-No- dijo Sam- Bella una vez dijo que cuando son recién nacidos son más fuertes y rápidos, solo pelean para alimentarse y no les importa morir.

Ese es un punto a favor de los Neófitos.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- pregunto Seth

-Necesitamos a Bella para que arme un plan de como derrotarlos- dijo Leah

-Cual quier cosa con tal de matar a los chupa sangre- dijo Quill

-Bien- hable- creo que necesitamos a Bella y Emmett, así iré con ellos y traerlos-

_"Más bien quieres ir a chismear que están haciendo con los Cullen" _me dijo Sam.

_"Quizás"_ la verdad quería saber que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar.

Cada uno tomo rumbos diferentes. Leah me abrazo ella se preocupaba igual que yo.

Lo único que pedía es que ni Bella ni Emmett salgan lastimados. Y aún este ambiente, tenso y preocupante, hay algunos que están ahí hablando como dos viejos amigos.

Leah y yo de lejos observamos a Billy y Victoria esos dos a pesar de ser de diferente especie, los dos tercos sientes atracción el uno por el otro. Quien diría que un Quillete tendría sentimientos por un sangre fría.

Aunque por una parte me alegro por ellos por otra parte no se pensar es raro.

Mejor, voy los los Swan y de paso a molestar al chupa sangre.

**PROV. ROSALIE**

Con todo lo que ha sucedido, me siento feliz y también triste. Yo siempre pensaba y quejaba de que mi causa de muerte había sido dura y que nadie me comprendía. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que existen cosas peores. Con los hermanos Swan, he entendido que mi caso fue natural, en cambio lo de ellos es catastrófico. Mi oso y su hermana sufrieron en su niñes, adolescencia e incluso siendo vampiros.

Y sin embargo siguen adelante queriendo proteger a todo el que conocen. Si pudiera llorar, ahora mis lagrimas estarían recorriendo mis mejillas, pero no, no puedo.

Ya es más de las 3 de la tarde y ellos están en su casa y supuestamente nosotros llegaríamos con ellos, pero mis hermanos si que tardan en arreglarse y eso que la única que se tarda soy yo, tengo que verme hermosa para mi hombre. Hace el amor salvajemente y me gusta.

-Saben que, nos vemos aya- llevo esperándolos 2 horas, además quiero hablar con Bella y Emmett solo los tres.

Para que llevo mi auto si puedo correr...

-Emm, deja de molestar- he escuchado a Bella gritarle a su hermano. se tienen un amor tan grande que lo envidio.

-Hay fresitas, si solo digo la verdad- dice Emmett, no han notado mi presencia.

-Así? Entonces no te importara que hable con Rose y le pida consejos y nuevas posiciones- al principio Emm sonreía pero lo último no le gusto. Creo que ya se a donde va todo

-Con gusto Bella- hablo sorprendiendo a Emm porque Bella al parecer ya me había visto.

-NO- grito- amorcito no debes decirle nada a Bella.

-Entonces déjame de preguntar- me gusta su patio trasero

-De acuerdo- dijo rindiéndose Emm- Hola Rosie Rose ¿me extrañaste?-

-Siempre- me da un beso a pesar de haberlo besado horas atrás, extraña sus labios, son suaves, grandes y carnosos.

-Oigan aún estoy presente, no respetan a lo menores- Bella entra a su casa. Yo solo puedo reír.

Entramos y lo primero que me llama la atención, no es el agujero que hay en su pared sino la canción que Bella canta:

_Tres Emmettsotes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña y como vieron que resistían fueron a llamar a otro Emmettsote. Cuatro Emmettsotes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña y como vieron que no caían fueron a llamar a otro Emmettsote. Y a pesar de estar bien gordotes no les importo traer a mas amigos. Pero cayeron cuando la tela no soporto a tanto peso..._

-Bella- regaño Emmett- deja de cantar canciones sobre mi.

-Pero si te gustan- dijo con malicia.

-Canta otra- No se de pronto me entraron ganas de cantar

-_Cuando Emmett era regordete como una pelotota y no cabía en el callejón. Se escuchaba las lamentaciones de un triste niño viudo y que asusta con horror. Pero no falta quien le mande galletas sin grasa para quitarle lo gordon. Llorando como una niñita Emmett se ha quejado desafinado una canción_

_-Para curarme del mal de grasa dijeron los doctores que no había salvación, ahora me dicen gordo grasudo porque ni un cuete pudo quitarme lo panzón. Antes sacaba del mandado, sacaba pa mi helado mi galleta y mi turrón. Ahora que me han pesado me tienen cancelado hasta el hielo de jaibol._

No puede evitar reírme, de donde sacaba la letra de esas canciones, y por lo que pude ver Emmett esta acostumbrado a ello.

-¿Te gusto cantar Rose?- me pregunta

-La verdad es que de repente tenía ganas de cantar- conteste

-Eso fue gracias a Bells, cuando canta lo contagia a todo aquel que este a un kilómetro a la redonda.-explica mis ganas repentinas de cantar.

-¿Bella?- llame su atención, mientras Emmett intentaban reparar ese agujero en su pared, me presto toda su atención- Yo quisiera hacerte una pregunta- ella sintió, creo que ya sabía que preguntaría- ¿Quien es Ally Swan?

Medio sonrió- Cinco años atrás, nosotros viajamos a España. Llevábamos dos meses en Madrid y un día todo nuestro rumbo cambio. Acabavamos de salir de una tienda de pianos, ya que Emmett había destrozado el mío, yo salí antes y entonces vi como un automóvil iba a atropellar a una niña de 7 años, corrí para salvarla más sin embargo ella se hirió, yo he tenido el olor de sangre tan cerca y nunca me ha afectado, pero el de ella era demasiado, era tan atrayente que casi la mato ahí. Emmett tuvo que alejarla de mi. Se suponía que no la volvería a ver, más mi fuerza era débil e iba todos los días a un orfanato donde ella vivía. Pasamos 2 años en España, pero entonces los Volturi llegaron al país y tuvimos que irnos. Al parecer James nos vigilaba y se dio cuenta de mi relación con la niña. El día que me atacaron, el junto con otros dos vampiros llegaron aquí y con ella, tenía cortes en los brazos. La usaron contra mí, mi animal salio a la luz y los caze- escuchaba su voz llena de tristeza y odio- pero no la mate, ellos lo hicieron, yo antes ya había visto su futuro el cual era morir a los 12 años y siempre quise evitarlo pero no pude. Ella para mi fue como mi hermana y con el oso decidimos que fuera enterrada con nuestro apellido.

-¿Bella cuantos dones tienes?- ella me miro deivertida

-Ni por toda la eternidad te lo diría, ni siquiera Emmett sabe-

-Eso es cierto- dijo Emmett sentándose a la par mía- ya termine

-Emmett, poner una caja de cartón como pared no es terminar- le dijo Bella

-Yo no se nada de albañilería- se defendió- pero sabes si te puedo decir cuales tengo yo.

-Los dos tienen más de tres ¿cierto?- los dos asintieron

-Empecemos por el primero que viste- fruncí el ceño- disfraz- volvió a tener color, respiraba y tenía latidos de su corazón muerto.-Leo la mente, ver dones- al igual que Eleazar- al igual que él- Emmett aléjate de mi mente- lo siento

-Telepatía- dijo Bella. _"Es genial cuando no quieres que nadie sepa lo que le quieres decir a alguien, ejemplo. Te amo"_

_"Si Emmett, pero entonces rompe el vinculo antes de declarartele a Rose."_

_"Vaya es genial"_

-Escudo-miro a su hermana- rompedor de escudo

-6 dones- tenía bastantes

-7- dijo Emmett- puedo controlar los sentimientos pero solo el de felicidad

-wow- dije sorprendida- y tu Bella?

-Más que él- señalo

-Emmett dijo que Tenías el de Disfraz, lector de mente, visiones, telepatía ¿cierto?- ella asintió-borrar la mente, contagias a todo el que se encuentra a un kilómetro cuando cantas, que fue lo que hiciste cuando creímos que ustedes no eran hermanos?

-Transmisión de pensamientos en imágenes- dijo Emmett-¿Que más?

-Dejemoslo ahí ¿de acuerdo?- creo que no le gusta hablar de sus dones

-De acuerdo- contestes

Bella empezó a hacer muecas, sosteniéndose la cabeza

-Bella estas bien?- pregunto Emmett

-Si, solamente trato de ordenar todo-

Tocaron a la puerta y con eso una discusión. Jasper entro dejándonos ver a Edward, Alice y el chucho Jacob, peleándose.

-Escucha Jacob, Bella ahora saldrá conmigo así que no podrás llevarte ni hablar con ella- hablo Alice

-Escucha Pixie- un nuevo apodo para la duende-Bella quedo en hablar conmigo, así que con la que no hablara ni saldra sera contigo.

-Escucha chucho- ahora era Edward- Bella estará conmigo todo el día y no la dejare contigo

-Pues eso no sera posible, Eddie. Primero tendrás que esperar una eternidad para estar con ella

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con la duende- alego Jacob

-Oye- son tan inmaduros

-Apuesto a que Alice gana la discusión- dijo Jasper.

-Apuesto a que Edward ganara- dijo Emmett tendiendo un billete de 100 al igual que Jasper, bueno si no puedes contra ellos uneteles.

-Apuesto a que gana el chucho- los dos voltearon a verme incrédulos-intuición de mujer- les dije tendiendo mi billete para apostar.

La discusión se engrandecía más, me divertía con eso. Voltee a ver a Bella quien con más fuerza se sostenía la cabeza, creo que esta teniendo problemas, como cuando salió corriendo como loca. Me acerque a ella, cerraba y abría los ojos cada segundo. Trataba de decir algo pero eran puros balbuceos indescifrables.

-¿Bella estas bien?- le pregunto

-Soy mejor que ustedes dos, además llevo más tiempo conociéndola.

-Y eso que chucho?

-Ella ira conmigo de compras- los gritos de esos tres eran más fuertes.

-Silencio- grito Bella callándolos. Tome su mano para tranquilizarla.-No- me dijo. Pero ya era tarde.

_-Les creo- dijo Aro teniendo entre sus manos la mano de un vampiro rubio -Jane- dijo dando pasos atrás. El vampiro se retorció de dolor causado por la chiquilla. Sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el bosque. Lo dejo caer y Dimitri lo desmembró._

-_Felix- llamo Caius- tráemela- llevaba a Bella del cuello quien ya estaba muy pálida y sin fuerzas.- Hola Isabella- la dentadura blanca de Caius mostró su felicidad por verla, pero no buena felicidad, más bien mala-Sueltala_

_Bella cayo de rodillas, siendo de nuevo levantada del cuello._

_-Déjala, Caius- grito Emmett- ya saben la verdad, ella no fue la culpable de que Alec muriera- Aro solamente veía divertido la escena_

_-Por favor, déjenla- pidió Carlisle, acercándose pero fue detenido por algo que no lo dejo avanzar más._

_-Un campo de fuerza- murmuro Emmett- Bella deshaz esto- exigió. Bella lo miro por el rabillo de los ojos, medio sonriendo y negando.-Bella-_

_De pronto no escucho los llamados de mi familia hacía ella, solo lo que hablan ellos_

_-Escucha Bella-empezó a decir Aro- tu eres alguien especial para la guardia, tu y tu hermano- le sonrío, Caius aún la tenía en el aire.- Pero no solo ustedes dos, me interesa Alice, Edward y Jasper. Los tres serían muy buena adquisición. Imagina a 5 nuevos miembros en la guardia Caius-_

_-Seria grandioso- apretaba pero Bella no se inmutaba_

_-No- dijo - déjalos en ... paz_

_-Si los dejamos ahí, se revelarían contra nosotros- dijo Jane- es mejor llevarlos o matarlos_

_-Mi querida Jane tiene razón- Aro pensó unos segundos- a menos que tu vengas, ellos a cambio de ti._

_-Yo... yo..._

_-Caius, hermano suéltala- no muy de acuerdo la soltó.- ¿Entonces?_

_-Primero muerta- dijo_

_-Como quieras- hizo una señal a Felix, pero Caius lo detuvo el quería tener el placer de hacerlo._

_-Morirás pequeña Swan- Bella le dio un golpe en el rostro haciéndolo enojar, la mordió desmembrandole la cabeza_

_-No- gritaron mi familia, al verla muerta._

-¿Que fue eso?- pedí saber, Bella me miraba confusa- yo vi, yo lo vi

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- preguntaron

-Al tomar mi mano viste el futuro que se aproxima, tengo visiones múltiples y Rosalie ve unas mientras yo veo otras.

-Yo... yo... vi- su agarre se hizo mas fuerte.

**PROV. BELLA**

Se lo que ha visto Rosalie y no puedo dejar que le diga a los demás, estarían encima de mi sin apartarse un momento. Así que tuve que borrarle toda esa visión. No sabía que al tomar mi mano cuando tenía una visión ella tomaría algunas mientras yo veo otras. Debo de fortalecer mi escudo Emmett sabrá lo que hice, no quiero que vea como moriré. No aún, puedo cambiar ese futuro, ahora se lo que quieren los volturi.

-Rosalie habla- exigió alice

-No recuerdo- Emmett me miro molesto sabe que era algo grave si lo borre de Rosalie

-Emmett deja de tratar de romper mi escudo, es muy fuerte para ti y solo muerta entraras a mi mente- se detuvo, iba a decirle algo más pero no pude otra visión vin Rosalie quien aún sostenía mi mano.

**PROV. ROSALIE**

No entendí que paso, solo se que Bella compartió conmigo una visión pero no recuerdo que vi. ¿Que pasa? Escuche a Bella y Emmett. De pronto algo viene a mi cabeza.

_-Vaya, veo que me esperaban- dijo una mujer de cabello negro largo pequeña igual que Alice y sus ojos dorados- es un gusto verlos aunque sea en circunstancias graves-_

_-Lili- exclamo Bella abrazándola-creía que no querías pelear que eras pacifista_

_-Por favor Bella- dijo Lili- soy una vampiresa y no creo que lo de pelar se me de bien. Además quiero ayudar a mis viejos amigos_

_-Pues mientras más mejor ¿no?- dijo Emmett_

_-Si- dijo Carlisle- es bueno que amigos de los Swan ayuden_

_-Gracias- dijo- ¿quienes son ellos?_

_-Son los Cullen-_

_-Así que los Cullen, he oído hablar de ustedes- miro a Bella que sonrío - me alegra que los ayuden también_

_dejémonos de saludos y empecemos a entrenar- dijo Eleazar_

_-Hola Laurent- saludo al vampiro de color- después de 100 años nos volvemos a ver_

_-Si- contesto Laurent- ella es Irinia- ladeo la cabeza en forma de saludo_

No creo que me acostumbre a esto, como lo soporta Alice. Solo espero no poner esa cara rara que ella pone cuando tiene visiones.

-¿Que viste?- pregunto Emmett, todos estaban alrededor de nosotras y nos miraban expectantes

-Lili, vendrá a unirse a la batalla junto con Eleazar, Carmen, Laurent e Irinia -

-Que bien- exclamo Emmett- ¿Y tu Bella?- el semblante de Bella era sombrío y lleno de dolor

-Tenemos solamente 4 días, ellos vendrán al amanecer- dijo sería.

_-Como hiciste para que Riley estuviera de tu lado?- pregunto un hombre moreno_

_-Fácil- contesto un hombre rubio- le dije que Ally fue asesinada por los hermanitos Swan y me creyó-_

_-Muy buena esa-_

_-Si, Kevin- se acercaron a un grupo grande de __neófitos- escuchen, Los Cullen y los Denali se han unido pero ellos no son nada comparados con nosotros, ustedes los mataran y si lo hacen bien dejare que cazen a todos en ese pueblo de Forks- todos gruñeron de alegría- a la vampiro de cabello castaño que yo diga no la atacaran ella es mía- todos asintieron_

_-En un par de horas ellos estarán muertos- dijo Kevin_

_-Si- contesto el rubio- y la pequeña Bells vera mi venganza, ahora soy más fuerte que ella_

_-De acuerdo- grito Edward- la hora ha llegado y ya estamos listos._

_-Recuerden lo que les enseñe -dijo Jasper, escuchamos los gruñidos de los lobos que están escondidos- la guerra va a comenzar_

-Esto de tener visiones a cada rato, no me agrada- dije. Vi a Bella que aun estaba perdida en su visión

-¿y ahora?- pregunto Alice

-Un vampiro rubio, quiere pelear con Bella, mientras que los neófitos peleara contra nosotros

-James- exclamo Emmett- no dejare a Bella sola

-Los lobos, estarán peleando también, al parecer Jasper nos entrenara

-Eso se oye rezonable-

-Nosotros pelearemos- dijo Jacob

-Están aquí- dijo Bella, asustándonos de que el ejercito de recién nacidos vinieran antes- Los Denali

Entraron los cuatro viendo que estaban alrededor con sus rostros lleno de varias expresiones.

-Bella tu...-

-Tranquilo Laurent- dijo Bella- ya lo se, todos lo sabemos

-lo siento- dijo Irinia- no creí que mis hermanas hicieran eso.

-No te preocupes, ahora lo importante es que tengamos una reunión, todos. Jacob, ve con la manada que vayan ya sabes a donde- el asintió yéndose- ustedes es mejor que se pongan ropa cómoda, hoy empezaran a ser entrenados, estas de acuerdo Jasper?

-Claro Bella, ademas ustedes también pueden aportar algo-

_"Rosalie, necesito que no sueltes mi mano, me ayudas a ver mejor las visiones y no todas al mismo tiempo"_

_"No te preocupes Bella"_

_"Disculpa que te use como medio, pero en verdad tu ayuda me facilita las cosas"_

_"Te ayudare en lo que pueda" _la puerta se abrió mostrando a la vampira morena que vi en la visión

-Vaya veo que me esperaban- exclamo-es bueno verte Bella, pero necesito decirte algo imporante

Pero así no era la visión que tuve fue todo diferente, cuando ella apreció estaban aquí mi familia, los Denali y los licantropos

-Lo se, Lili, habla- Alice tiene razón al decir que las visiones nunca son seguras

-María, se ha unido a James-

-¿María?- dijo Jasper entrando a la casa- ¿la misma maría?- pregunto

Bella suspiro- si Jasper, la misma María, esto se ha convertido en mucho más que una guerra se ha convertido en un apocalipsis

-Ella también morirá- añadió Alice

-Has visto como terminara ¿cierto?- Lili pregunto a Bella. Quedamos en silencio varios minutos, haciendo tiempo para que llegaran los demás- contesta Bella- exigió

-Si, Lili, he visto como terminara-apretó mi mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta- nadie del grupo morirá-su voz emanaba felicidad- nadie del grupo morirá-


	18. La propuesta

**PROV. BELLA**

Intente cambiar el futuro para que nadie salga mal, pero siempre termina de alguna manera que no me satisface. Yo, muerta. Quizás antes hubiera aceptado morir por alguien más, pero ahora he encontrado a mi alma gemela y no quisiera alejarme de él. Buscando soluciones, encontré la mejor. Ahora solo debo mantener mi mente alejada de todos los lectores de mentes. Edward, Emmett y Lili.

Lili, sospecha algo, me vigila cada paso. Emmett se volvió insoportable, estuve con Rosalie un día entero de la mano y cada visión que tuve fue interferida por el futuro de Emmett. Volví a controlar mis visiones y deje ir a Rose, mi hermano nunca estuvo tan agradecido de mi acción. Cada uno con sus parejas están felices, menos yo. No puedo dejar de sentirme triste y llena de dolor. Que mi corazón muerto también siente.

Toda decisión que tome en tres días decidirá el futuro de mi nueva familia. Es por eso que también me he mantenido alejada de ellos, pueden intervenir en mi decisión. Y también me siento tan sola, estar aquí entre los arboles sin compañía de nadie... bueno así era.

-¿Que haces hermanita?-

-Pensar, Emmett-

-¿En que?-

-No lo se

-¿Porque estas triste?

-Porque la vida no me pone feliz- le gruño

-Ya no preguntare- se disculpa a su manera

-Lo siento, se que te preocupas por mi- me duele saber que llegara el momento de dejar a mi hermano- ¿te has sentido solo?

Se queda pensativo, hasta que sonríe- Siempre he sentido que estoy solo pero entonces recuerdo que te tengo a ti, mi hermanita.- Me abraza- la que esta a mi lado siempre y que me mantiene a raya para que no haga algo tonto. Además, ahora que he conocido a Rosalie no creo que me vuelva asentir solo.

-Es difícil cambiar un futuro, sabes- le digo de pronto, me mira ceñudo

-¿De que hablas?-

-De una u otra forma termina igual.

-Bella

-Es muy difícil para mi, imaginar que un día ya no estaremos juntos. Pero se que tu estarás con Rosalie y que ella te cuidara, para siempre.

-¿De que demonios hablas Bella?- Emmett me pregunto exaltado

-Que esta pelea la ganaremos y perderemos

-Bella deja de hablarme en clave y explícame bien-

-Los Volturi mataran a James-

-Eso es algo bueno Bella- dijo feliz, más al ver mi rostro su sonrisa se esfumo-¿Que más?

-Prométeme que no te pondrás como un loco- pedí Lo dudo unos momentos y si que fueron unos duros momentos. Hasta que por fin hablo

-Prometo que no me volveré loco- se veía mal, me daba una mirada suplicante para que no le dijera algo malo. Pero no podía, debía decírselo al menos a él.

-Pero entonces a mi también me tendrás que decir...

**PROV. EDWARD**

Los lobos se fueron después de que Jasper nos diera una "clase" de como atacar a los neófitos. No he visto a Bella, ni ha Emmett es raro, ¿donde estarán?

-Extrañando a Bella- Alice se tira encima de mi- no la he visto el día de hoy ¿donde estará?

-Si tu no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe- le dije, se ponía molesta cuando sabía que no podía ver el futuro de Bella o Emmett- "Alice lo ve todo"- una vez nos lo dijo a todos y al parecer no lo ve todo.

-Cállate, Eddie- sabe que me fastidia ese nombre.

-Cállate, enana- contraataque, mientras reía al ver su rostro de fingida molestia

-No me llames enana, mama ya te lo ha dicho

-no me llames Eddie, papa ya te lo ha dicho

Los dos nos miramos y rompimos a reír. Rosalie y Jasper solo nos miraban como dos locos. Entonces sentí 3 olores familiares, la primera en aparecer fue Victoria tenía un semblante serio lleno de pesambres y dolor. El siguiente en aparecer fue Emmett y el se veía peor su cara denotaba angustia, dolor, furia enojo, tristeza y muchas coas más. Incluso creo que quería llorar si pudiera... y en vez de ir con Rosalie le dio una mirada a Jasper el cual entendió su mirada y los dos desaparecieron. Rosalie estaba con la boca abierta ya que su oso no le hizo caso, Carlisle y Alice trataron de comprender viendo a Victoria que no miraba a nadie solo a la nada. Entonces vi a Esme pasar frente a mi, voltee y abrazaba a Bella que de los tres era quien más se veía mal. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, más pálida de lo pálidos que somos. Con un movimiento suave aparto a Esme. Algo paso entre ellos tres y parece grave. Victoria le da una mirada de reojo antes de irse por el camino de los lobos.

-¿Bella que pasa?- Alice es la primera en interrogar

-Si Bella ¿que pasa?- pregunta Lili saliendo saber de donde. Bella la mira medio asustada para después negar.

-Nada

-Pero te ves fatal

-Y tu te ves muy elegante Alice- le contesta, señalando su ropa. Claro que no siempre se viste así, siempre anda perfecta y ahora se ve más o menos.

-Pero no estamos hablando de eso.- aclaro Alice- ¿que paso? ¿porque Emmett se fue con Jasper teniendo un semblante serio y de enojo? ¿porque victoria te miraba con desaprobación?

-Dinos Bella- empezó a apoyar Lili- Te escuchamos

-No pasa nada, solo una pelea familiar- dijo con un suspiro

-Ha de haber sido muy fuerte para que esos dos se fueran en caminos separados- dijo Lili

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte. Ella me miro y medio sonrió asintiendo.

-Fue fuerte Lili, pero sabes que siempre se solucionan- le dijo a su amiga

-Eso no lo dudo- sonrío feliz de que Bella le contestara.- Bueno ya sabes a donde voy, nos vemos mañana.- se fue.

Bella por fin sonrío pero no cubrió sus ojos- Yo... me iré a mi casa, nos vemos después.- no me dio tiempo a que la detuviera ya se había ido.

**PROV. BELLA**

Todo termino hecho un caos, Emmett gritando maldiciones y Victoria molesta por mi decisión. Lili intentaba entrar a mi mente para saber que había pasado, ya que no pudo en el de mi hermano y tía. Pero puede persuadirla montando una pelea en mi mente y que ella vio. Solo así no siguió con sus preguntas que de un momento a otro me harían enojar y quizás me lanzaría a ella enfrascandonos en una pelea.

Todos molestos por mi culpa que puedo hacer, cada vez que pienso en ellos, me pongo triste el saber que los Volturi se los quieren llevar solo por que son especiales es por eso que:

_-Entonces nos haces una proposición?- pregunta Aro-¿Esta proposición?_

_-Que no es tan mala- dijo Caius - es algo que nos favorece_

_-Si hermano, tienes razón- concordó Aro._

_-Que haremos, amo- pregunto Jane- ya cobramos al que causo todo- señalo al humo morado que salia del cuerpo_

_-Tienes razón querida Jane- sonrío mostrando sus colmillo- Felix agárrala, aceptamos tu propuesta._

Si así es la forma en que cambiare todo.

Pasado mañana, vienen los neófitos. Y todos están preparados, he estado con ellos más no he prestado atención he vigilado los pasos de James y los Volturi para no caer en una trampa. Y de nuevo sola en mi casa sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta, pensando en mucho y en nada. Y perdida en mis pensamientos que no vi el momento en que entro a la casa hasta que lo vi acuclillado en frete de mi.

-¿Bella?- me llamo

-¿Edward que haces aquí?- me sorprende verlo.

-Bueno he venido a verte, te he visto muy distraída.- me sonríe, me encanta sus sonrisas.

Pasamos casi la madrugada hablando de tonterías y de nuestra familia. De Lili, de los lobos y en un momento el ambiente cambio a uno de incomodidad y nerviosismo por parte de él. Así sentados como estábamos el se arrodillo tomando mi mano, me asusto.

-Bella- llamo mi atención- eres la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido, Te amo de eso no cabe duda me haces sonreír e incluso me diste la esperanza de que el amor existe para alguien como yo.- lo hace ver como si el se fuera a ir- Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

¿Que? ¿que me case con él? Pero como me pone en esta situación, cuando yo ya he tomado una decisión una que cambiara mi vida y la de ellos, cuando yo empezaba a creer que era la mejor decisión que tome, cuando por culpa de esa maldita decisión me enfrasque en una batalla con mi hermano en la cual no me defendí. Cuando creí que... todo era genial, cuando creí que ellos estarían a salvo. Un sollozo escapo de mi garganta, creo que lo tomo a bien, cree que es mi emoción.

-Bella, amor ¿solo dime si aceptas?- dice dándome un pequeño y casto beso.

He arruinado mi vida, soy la peor persona y vampiro que existe en este maldito mundo. Soy un monstruo, una idiota por lastimar a la persona que más amo en toda mi eterna vida que he vivido.

-No.


	19. La batalla el comienzo

**PROV. BELLA**

No podía sentirme más miserable de lo que me sentía ahora ¿o podía?  
Verle su rostro lleno de decepción, tristeza y dolor me hacía ser la vampiresa más despreciable de todos. ¡No sé que hacer! Él no se mueve, yo no digo nada y llevamos así una hora. La hora más larga de mi no-vida.

_"No"_ esa tonta palabra aún resuena en mi cabeza. Quisiera llorar, llorar a mares. No puedo verlo así, sin expresiones en su rostro, quisiera poder decirle que he cambiado de opinión y que me encantaría casarme con él, y lo peor de todo es que no me ve a los ojos, ve la pared como lo más interesante. Quisiera poder calmar su dolor, siento su dolor. Era por ese motivo que hubiera preferido que se alejara de mí, que nunca nos hubiéramos involucrado, creo que si no hubiera interferido en aquel futuro que vi, en donde por desgracia mataban a mi tía ellos no estuvieran metidos en esto. Tres... porque estoy segura que son tres a las personas que he matado por mi culpa, Nessie, Ally y Alec, inocentes que han resultado implicados en mi pelea.

Vi a James matar a Edward, tome varias decisiones para que no le pasara nada... pero todo lo que hago sale mal...

Siento que algo resbala por mi mejilla, mis dedos se deslizan para saber que es... lloro... y es sangre...

_"Escucha Bella, se dice que es un mito no lo se, un vampiro puede llegar a llorar sangre y cuando sucede significan dos cosas: tristeza y muerte. Cuentan que es un mal presagió que un vampiro llore sangre, porque entonces ese vampiro morirá de la forma más trágica posible"_

Lili me lo dijo una vez, lloro sangre... Edward al fin parece salir de su estupor sin embargo ahora no es tiempo de hablar _"mal presagió"_ maldita sea todo se complica cada vez más

-Bella...

-Vete Edward- me alejo de él, sueno fría y molesta, no por su culpa.

-Yo no quise incomodarte ni si siqu...

-Vete- le corte, dándole la espalda- déjame sola, quiero estar sola.

-De acuerdo- me duele escuchar su voz tan mal-Adiós...

Sabía que se había ido, empuñe mis manos fuerte tanto que mi cuerpo temblaba- Bella es una estúpida- le di un gran golpe a la pared hundiéndola - soy una estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...lo arruinaste todo... estúpida

**PROV. EDWARD**

Me había rechazado, que más podía decir. Si tuviera mi corazón latiendo su respuesta lo hubiera matado. No entiendo que pasa, no entiendo su respuesta, creí que nos amábamos que aceptaría estar conmigo para siempre. La amo y no quiero perderla, quizás me adelante con la propuesta, quizás fue un mal momento, no se.

Solo sé que nos quedamos en silencio una hora, pensando en nada por mi parte, Bella no se. Pero se sentía el ambiente incomodo, cuando al fin pude encontrar el valor, si el valor de volver a hablar ella me hecho alejándose de fría y molesta, no fue mi intención hacerla sentir así y aun así no quiso escucharme me volví a echar quería estar sola. Y no podía negarle nada así que con toda mi tristeza le dije adiós. Salí dispuesto a irme corriendo pero cuando estaba a mitad del camino escuche un golpe fuerte y seco, me preocupo dudando me acerque para saber que pasaba y por la ventana sin que ella me viera, la vi. Insultándose, llamándose estúpida... no entendía porque. Ella no lo era, quizás se sentía culpable por haberme rechazado pero así eran las cosas y yo no la culparía por nada.

-...lo arruinaste todo... estúpida- ¿que había arruinado? seguía insultándose iba a entrar para que dejara de hacerlo y se calmara, entonces se volteo resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentada mas no fue eso lo que me dejo en shock, fue al ver su rostro, sus ojos sus mejillas, sus labios, sus manos... Dios ¿como... sucedió?

Lloraba lagrimas se sangre, ¡Sangre Dios mió, sangre! Resbalaban por sus mejillas y culminaban en sus labios que sollozaban, con sus manos trataba de limpiarlas... pero sus sollozos eran con tanto dolor que me quebraban el alma, si aún tenía. No me anime a entrar, ni siquiera me moví. La observe con mucho dolor como ella misma se decía tonta, que era la peor por lastimar a las personas que amaba, que yo no la merecía. Que tonterías decía...

Y fue cuando dijo lo importante, algo que me hizo sorprender y enojar al mismo tiempo, alguien que hiciera eso por nosotros mi familia

-... y sé que Emmett estará bien con ellos, con Rose la ama con locura nunca amo a nadie, Victoria que se cree una lunática al igual que Billy, quien hubiera dicho que yo llegaría a ver el amor de una vampiresa y un licántropos...- Wow eso no lo sabía, ahora entendía porque Victoria se iba a la reserva - ... para que al fin todo se resuma en mi ida... - eso fue lo que me llamo la atención- ... no podre quedarme en Forks con mi tía, con Jake, los lobos, los Cullen... si no me voy todo será peor...- ¿ella se iba a ir?-... todo es una porquería...- lo último que vi fue su ausencia, se fue por la parte de atrás...

Y yo quede confundido más de lo que ya estaba... necesito saber porque Bella se quiere ir... ¿porque me quiere dejar?

**PROV BELLA**

Vi al alba salir, había llegado el día, el día de la batalla.

Todos nos preparamos, los licántropos escondidos, los Cullen formados en media luna, Lili en una esquina pasando desapercibida al igual que Victoria. Emmett y yo, estábamos de frente era quienes lo esperábamos. Se puso el alba y solo debíamos esperar unos minutos, yo lo vi venir, como atacarían. Por eso estaban en esa formación todos, y si cambiaban de planes yo les avisaría, tenía la telepatía para todos.

Mientras esperaba, sentía mis dones extraños queriéndose descontrolar de nuevo, tenía que calmarme para que no echaran a perder todo. Bloquee la mayoría, excepto la telepatía, premonición y aunque quise bloquearlos y no pude, sentía todas las emociones de ellos. Enojo, frustración, diversión, amor, Jasper y Alice, y tristeza y dolor al mismo tiempo que era de Edward, aún me sentía realmente como alguien que no vale nada.

Debía dejar sus pensamientos para cuando todo acabara ahora no podía, lo mas importante, aunque le doliera lo que le pasaba, era los neófitos y los Volturi...

Era la hora... 10... 9... contaba los segundos que faltaban para que el ejército saliera del agua...8... 7... nada había cambiado...6...5...4 ya estaban afuera...3...2 y James venía de último al igual que Riley... 1

-Ha llegado la hora- hablo en voz alta para que los lobos nos escucharan.

Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, los Cullen junto con mi hermano se abalanzaron hacía esos neófitos que también se abalanzaban a ellos, eran bastantes y los licántropos no tardaron en salir a batallar. Lili y Victoria, juntas empezaron a atacar, destrozos, gruñidos y golpes secos, era lo que escuchaba. Todos estaban en movimientos excepto yo. Pendiente a mi atacante o más bien a mis atacantes. No necesitaba buscarlos sabía que aparecerían, así lo hicieron Riley atrás James... nadie estaba enterado de lo que pasaba alrededor de mi.

Los vi, me gruñeron y sabía que me seguirían, les sonreí burlonamente provocándolos y saliendo del lugar a uno más apartado, y asegurándome que nadie de mi grupo me viera... Estábamos a una distancia en la cual podía asegurarme de que los demás estuvieran bien y la cual ellos no me percibieran... Cuando pare, lo primero que sentí fue un gran empuje mandándome a una distancia de un kilómetro de ellos.

-Mataste a mi hermana- me grito furioso...- y vas a pagar por eso...

-Yo no la mate- hable con una rodilla en el suelo y viéndolos- porque no le preguntas a james quien lo hizo, él la mando para que yo lo hiciera, pero no lo hice. Fue uno de los vampiros que él mando para mi.

-Miente Riley, quiere salir limpia de su delito- le dijo James

-Sabes que siempre quise a Ally, nunca le hice daño. Siempre la cuide a pesar de todo, siempre los cuide. A mi también me duele su muerte, no te dejes engañar por él. Solo te utiliza.

Riley empezaba a confundirse, no sabiendo a quien creerle. Dudaba que yo hubiera matado a su hermana

-No le hagas caso Riley, ella te manipula. Para que cuando te distraigas te mate, recuerda que ella fue quien asesino a tu hermana, sin piedad.- James era muy convincente

-Mataste a mi hermana- me gruño amenazante- va a morir-

Se lanzo a mi y empezó la pelea... aunque quisiera no dañarlo ya no podía detenerlo y ser gentil todo debía terminar ya.

Era más fuerte que él, en cada avance que daba yo le daba más fuerte escuchando como tronaban sus huesos... James solo reía y nos miraba, él pensaba que me debilitaría, y el muy cobarde como lo es. Me ataco por la espalda y Riley me azoto a un árbol. Era dos contra uno, me defendía de uno mientras al otro golpeaba.

Ya ... era suficiente ... en un rápido movimiento tome de espalda a Riley tomándole el cuello y azotándolo al suelo, lo levante del brazo arrancándoselo y grito de dolor pidiendo ayuda a James quien solo se burlo de él... no tuve que matarlo yo... Seth apareció y se lo llevo para desmembrarlo... y momento que tanto esperaba llego, James y yo, en una pelea en donde cada uno cobraría las idas que el otro se había llevado...

-Bella, Bella, Bella- caminaba rodeándome desde su lugar- la hora ha llegado...- solo gruñí - vas a morir... Swan-

Corrió hacía mi, ahora todo se decidiría... morir o vivir...


	20. La batalla todo termina

**PROV EDWARD**

Pelear con cada uno de esos neófitos no fue ni difícil ni fácil. Eran bastantes, pero con la ayuda de los licántropos juntos los desmembrábamos y apilábamos para después quemarlos.

Me concentre en la pelea y en no dejar que alguien saliera lastimado. No podíamos dejar que el tal James saliera venciendo.

-James- demonios no lo recordaba- ¿donde esta Bella?

La busque por los alrededores más no había rastro de ella

-Hey- me llamo Lili- si no quieres morir pelea- no pude hablar me gano- Bella esta con él, es su pelea.

Solo pude asentir, cuando un neófito salto encima mío tomándome desprevenido, Leah ayudo a quitármelo. Jacob y yo hicimos un equipo, lo mismo hicieron Leah y Alice.

**PROV. BELLA**

_"Pelear por ellos, a quien amo, mi vida por sus vidas"_

Logre esquivar su embestida, lo tome del brazo y lance hacía un árbol, eso no era suficiente para detener su rabia hacía mi. Tenía que hacer mucho para darles tiempo a "ellos" a llegar junto a nosotros. James me gruñía cada golpe que le esquivaba, no estaba peleando con toda mi fuerza y él lo sabía. Creía que jugaba con él, que me burlaba más no era eso necesitaba tiempo el tiempo para que aparecieran.

Volvió a lanzarse hacía mí. Fueron solo unos centímetros los que me moví pero fueron suficientes para tomarlo en el aire y estrellarlo en la tierra, hundiendo la parte en donde estaba su cuerpo. Me aleje de él, pensado en que podría hacer y lo único que me vino a la mente fueron las veces las cuales junto a mi hermano siempre huíamos de los Volturi o de James, nunca nos quedábamos más de lo que debíamos. Nunca quisimos pelear con ninguno menos sabiendo que estábamos en un lugar muy poblado y aun así siempre nos encontraban.

Todos nuestros intentos de huida habían sido infructuosos.  
Ahora, los que habíamos conocido estaban en peligro por nuestra culpa, peleando la batalla que no les pertenece. Recordé la pregunta que me hizo Victoria antes de que empezara el día.

_¿Que harías para salvar a tu nueva familia?_ No me dejo responder, me había dejado con la respuesta en la boca. Tenía mi respuesta y era la mejor que había encontrado... _Yo daría mi vida... _aunque el viento fue el único que me escucho.

James aún seguía en el suelo sus manos se empuñaban fuerte, esta vez si lo hice enojar. Se levanto de golpe dándome un puño en el estomago y lanzándome lejos, sus golpes eran los de menos. Su mirada me transmitía el odio que me tenía. Y yo no me quedaba atrás.

Los dos corrimos en la misma dirección causando un choque colosal, nos enfrascamos en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, nos devolvíamos los golpes. Lo que no me di cuenta en ese momento es que James y yo nos acercábamos más al punto de la batalla. Escuchaba a los neófitos gruñir, a los lobos aullar sin miedo y a los demás.

Los dos nos dimos un golpe que nos mando a volar a una distancia separable, yo estaba a espaldas de la batalla, sobre mi hombro vislumbre como mi hermano peleaba. No se en que momento use mi don de disfraz.

Con respiración agitada, contemple los ojos de mi enemigo mortal al otro lado del bosque. El solo sonrío, me miraba retándome y posando su mirada en mi única debilidad, Edward, quien con su familia, mi hermano y los licántropos peleaban contra el ejército de neófitos que los rodeaba. Su mirada me lo decía todo lo atacaría por la espalda: típico de un cobarde, no lo dejaría. Me deshice de mi disfraz. Me puse en su camino y su sonrisa me demostraba lo confiada que estaba, ojala yo tuviera esa confianza ahora.

Ya no podía esperar más, no había tiempo. Uno de los dos moriría.

Seguramente morir en lugar de otra persona o más bien vampiro, alguien a quien amas, era una buena forma de morir. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar para la salvación de mi alma. La que se encontraba en el infierno.

Sabia que si no me hubiera mudado a Forks ninguno de ellos estaría ahora en peligro, peleando su no batalla, pero así como me encontraba no me arrepentía de la decisión que iba a tomar. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño luchas por él sin importarte las consecuencias. Volvimos a pelear. Sus golpes eran fuertes al igual que los míos. Más no me daría por vencida, aún no. Así como estaba, peleando varias preguntas llegaron a mi mente.

¿Llegaría a saber el resultado de la otra pelea? ¿Averiguaría quienes habían ganado y quienes habían perdido? ¿Seguiría viva para enterarme? me llegaban con cada golpe que recibía de James.

Las perspectivas de que llegara a ver el resultado de la batalla no parecían muy halagüeñas.

-Vamos a acabar ya- declaro James

-Saldemos las cuentas que tenemos pendientes James- me mostró sus dientes blancos- tu pagaras por la muerte de mis padres, Nessie y Ally- una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro- y yo por la muerte de tu zorrita pareja- gruño con fuerza

No se bien como iba la otra pelea, más sabía ya el rumbo de esta, la que yo tenía.

-Bella- Lejos, muy lejos, escuchaba a alguien llamarme pero ya nadie podía detenerme, esta pelea entre James y yo debía terminar hoy. Y nadie debía interferir por más que quisieran que yo estuviera bien. Use mi campo de fuerza para que nadie se atreviera a interrumpir.

Ya estaba llegando el fin, mi distracción fueron los gritos de los vampiros que más quiero. Eso ayudo a James tomarme del cuello y arrematar mi cuerpo en el suelo hundiéndolo, lo mismo que hice yo con él.

El gruñido del atacante me advirtió que todo terminaría en menos de un minuto. Después de tantos ataques ya estaba en el suelo y él encima mio. Todo terminaría y si yo moría, él también.

_"Bella déjame protegerte" _Edward me lo había pedido diez minutos antes de que todo empezara. _¿Como podrías negarle algo, a ese alguien a quien tanto dices amar y te pide no luchar sola? Nadie rechazaría una propuesta así, nadie normal. Más la verdad es que no lo soy. Es por eso que... Solo yo puedo hacerlo... rechazar tal oferta._

Los dientes de James se acercaban a mi cuello...

_-_Te amo Edward- susurre despidiéndome y ahí terminaría mi enemigo y yo...

**PROV. EDWARD**

Habíamos terminado con todos, cada uno era apilado mientras el fuego los quemaba. Fue bueno tener a los licántropos de nuestro lado, gracias a ellos terminamos y ganamos.

Pero entonces recordé que aún no aparecía ella, Bella. Escuche un estruendoso choque, detrás de mi estaba la batalla que más importaba. James y Bella... sus golpes era fuertes los dos tenían la misma fuerza, cada golpe que recibía los devolvía. El temor me inundo, no podía vivir sin ella y no soportaría verla herida

-Bella...- llame al ver su cuerpo ser embestido y topar con un árbol. Quizás mi voz se escucho suave a pesar de que grite, ella no me puso la mínima atención. Corrí para ayudarla debía ayudarla, salvarla.

Estando cerca de llegar a ella me tope con algo que no me hizo seguir, no podía entrar, acercarme a ella y eso no me gustaba. Emmett venía detrás de mí y también se topo con algo invisible.

-Un campo de fuerza- murmuro Emmett- Bella, quita esto- grito a todo pulmón.

Golpeo el campo y nada sucedía, todos nuestros intentos eran en vano. Incluso los licántropos embestían más no pasamos de ahí. Emmett cerro los ojos fuerte parecía concentrado, puso una mano sobre el campo invisible.

-Mierda- grito- no puedo romperlo

-Esta usando toda su fuerza- hablo Lili- Todo termina aquí-

Por el tono de voz sabía que también quería ayudarla.

-Bella... Bella- grito Victoria

-Loa aullidos de los lobos resonaron en todo el bosque, un grito de incapacidad salió de los labios de Jasper. No podía terminar así.

-BELLA- grite con dolor y amor.

-BELLA- grito también Emmett, se detuvo dándonos una mirada de reojo, fue una distracción lo que hicimos, James aprovecho tomándola del cuello y embistiéndola en el suelo.

Quede en shock, el solo verle su cuerpo sin movimiento y la risa de James resonando... me daba rabia.

Alice jadeo al ver lo sucedido. Nos paralizamos, no nos movimos al igual que ella. James gruño.

-Así fue como lo viste- murmuro Lili. No entendía de qué hablaba. Ella en el suelo tendida y James encima suyo-Si ella muere él también. Nunca cambio su destino, dejo que pasara.

-¿De que demonios hablas?- no entendía

-Ya lo había visto- hablo Emmett

-Todo termina aquí, ahora- hablo Victoria

-Es su batalla, Edward- me dijo Lili- lo que hace es para remediar las muertes de las cuales se siente responsable

¿Era ese uno de los motivos de aquel día en que los dos estaban enojados con ella? "_... para que al fin todo se resuma en mi ida... "no_entiendo porque esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza en este momento. ¿Acaso se refería a esto? Significa que su ida es su muerte.

Nunca lo permitiré, no puede morir. No puede

Los dientes de James se acercaban a su cuello, el cuerpo de Bella parecía ponerse más pálido de lo que normalmente somos.

Fueron solo unos segundos los que pasaron para ver como James mordía su cuello. Los licántropos se fueron ¿porque?

-Bella- susurre desgarrándome por dentro.

**PROV. BELLA**

Tolo lo que sentí fue sus dientes atravesarme mi piel. Su mordida solo duro 3 segundos, lo que vi después fue borroso y no era por la mordida sino por la acción.

De pronto ya no sentí a James sobre mí, el veneno que estaba produciendo en mi cuerpo dejo de hacerlo.

Jadee cuando vi cual era el motivo de la desaparición de James sobre mí.

Lo tenían del cuello era un agarre fuerte que escuchaba sus huesos crujir, pero si él estaba deteniéndolo ahí solo significaba una cosa...

-Perdón por llegar tarde, Bella- Ellos habían llegado, antes de tiempo. Lejos escuche el aullido de los lobos, era mejor que no estuvieran aquí en este momento, sería mucho más difícil.- O más bien temprano a tiempo- por una vez me alivia verlos

-Muy a tiempo- la realeza ha llegado.


	21. La despedida

**PROV. BELLA**

Los Volturi habían llegado, Aro y Caius me observaban, mientras Dimitri me levantaba. Ahora era su presa. James trataba de salir del agarre de Felix, pero quien puede zafarse de él. Mi familia aún seguía apartada, los Denali se habían ido antes fue mi idea, faltaba poco para el desenlace de esta batalla.

-Ciao, Bella- Aro tenía su típica sonrisa-Molto tempo che non ci vediamo-

-Hola, Aro- fue mi saludo, Dimitri sostenía mis manos, detrás de mi espalda.

-Si arriva a vedere il volto-dijo Caius, creo que me odia más de que antes.

-Nunca olvide una cara tan espantosa como la tuya- respondí, gruño con intenciones de atacarme pero Aro lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo hermano, pronto acabaremos con su vida.- sus palabras podían ser amenazantes más no tenía miedo.- Y quien es tu amiguito, Bella- observaba a James. Quien aún quería zafarse de Felix.

-Eso, podría contestarte Caius, Jean, Dimitri o Felix- los nombrados se sorprendieron por unos segundos.

-Veo que sabes algo, Bella Mia- no dejo de mirarme- pero quisiera saber de tus propios labios, la respuesta-

Bufe molesta, pero si quería acabar con todo rápido, era mejor hablar ya- Te presento a James- lo hubiera señalado, si Dimitri no estuviera detrás mío- es a quien llevan buscando todos estos años. Fue el quien lo mato-

Jane traslado su vista de mi hacía él, lleno de intriga y confusión- ¿Debo creerte?- dijo Aro

-Si no me crees, pues tócalo- no perdió oportunidad.

Aro llego junto a James, tomo su mano. No tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver, cuando James estaba encima mío, dispuesto a atacarme, borre algunos recuerdos suyos. Mas bien, en donde aparecer los licantropos. Solo deje intacto lo más importante. Caius, no espero a que su hermano dijera si decía la verdad o no. Me alzo por el cuello, mostrándome sus colmillos. Eso no lo tenía previsto.

Puede que no necesite respirar, pero su presión en mi garganta empezaba a hacerla crujir, en cualquier momento podría arrancarme la cabeza y no podía defenderme físicamente por culpa de Dimitri.  
Escuchaba como los gritos de ellos crecían conforme la presión de Caius. Estoy segura, que mi hermano y Edward quisieran intervenir, pero no pueden entrar.

-Caius, hermano, suéltala- pero él no hacía caso. Este no era mi final aún. Así que sin importarme que supieran de mis dones, usa la vista de dolor haciéndolo caer hincado y retorciéndose.

El rostro de Aro era un poema, expresaba asombro y quizás miedo, deje de causarle dolor, su cuerpo caía recostado en el suelo con una expresión indescifrable. Tres aplausos secos rompieron el silencio que se formo. Caius volvió a levantarse, con su rostro neutral. No me agradaba nada lo que iba a pasar, pero debía dejarlo correr.

-Jane- llamo a la rubia niña- se que te interesa vengar a tu hermano- esta solo asintió- querida puedes hacerlo- dijo señalando a James.

-¿Que dices hermano?-

-Caius, nuestra pequeña Bella tenía razón, el causante de la muerte de Alec, Charlie y Renne y otras más en Seatle, fue él. Ustedes tres- refiriendo a Jane, Felix y Dimitri- pueden encargarse como ustedes más lo prefieran.

No lo dudaron y así lo hicieron. Aro y Caius quedaron frente a mí.- ¿Ahora que? Ya saben el causante de todo- dije

**PROV. EDWARD**

Desmembraron a James, pero Bella aún seguía con ellos, me aterraba la idea de que saliera lastimada o más bien vengaran con ella la muerte de Alec la cual no tuvo culpa.

No supimos de que hablaron. Solamente tuvimos que esperar para saber la decisión y el destino de los hermanos Swan.

**PROV. LILI**

Todo lo que hablara con Aro, solo traería un resultado. Su muerte o su partida. ¿Como poder soportar, el sacrificio de tu amiga, por ti?

Ahora que he dejado entrar a otros vampiros a mi no-vida, uno de ellos se piensa alejar. Siempre deteste la actitud de Bella, en estos momentos. Porque solo piensa en los demás, pero en ella no. No es egoísta, para hacerlo. Y a pesar de todo la admiro. Esta siempre fuerte ante cualquier momento, no importan si por dentro este tan débil.

Ahora que ha conseguido una nueva familia. Una a la cual, le ha contado todo su pasado. No todos tienen el privilegió de escucharlo o su confianza. Pero ellos si se la ganaron, Los Cullen entraron muy dentro de ellos. Bella siempre busca la felicidad de su hermano, y ahora sabe que la encontrado.

Más, como se sentirá, al dejar a Edward. Se que lo ama, y ahora que ha encontrado el amor, lo piensa dejar solo para que siga vivo.

No... no la entiendo... nunca lo haré. Y yo también he tomado una decisión. La decisión de ella tendrá mucho que ver con la mía, si se va, yo la acompañare, si muere yo también. Somos como hermanas y las hermanas siempre están juntas.

Bella voltea a verme con una mirada extraña. Sabe lo que haré y con su sonrisa se que afirma mi decisión

**PROV. ESME**

La niña que tanto quise muchos años atrás, esta sola enfrentándose a los Volturi. Desearía estar con ella, para apoyarla y no dejarla sola. Es una gran responsabilidad la que se ha tomado. Recuerdo como siempre actuó como la adulta a la par de su hermano, quien siempre era un chiquillo molestón y aún lo es. Emmett esta angustiado, lo se. No solo el, también toda la familia. Alice, abraza a Jasper quien tiene desviada la mirada. Parece que todas las emociones le están afectando mucho. Rosalie, trata de hacerse la fuerte por apoyo a su novio. Pero no pueden ocultar su miedo, a saber que pasara. Carlisle, desea hablar con Aro y Caius, siente que si habla con ellos ayudara a Bella. Pero con este campo el cual no nos deja pasar, es difícil ayudarla. Victoria, gruñe a cada momento dando golpes al campo.

Y por último Edward, esta ido. No despega la vista de Bella, la ama, y sufre el saber que no puede ayudarla.

Quiero llorar, si pudiera lo haría. Mi familia sufre y todo por culpa de los Volturi. Quisiera tener la fuerza para matarlos a todos y así vivir en paz.

**PROV. BELLA**

**-**Solo eso- dijo sarcástico Caius.

-No es un trato nada mal. Pero dime, Bella, ¿porque los dejaríamos a ellos?- señalo a Jasper, Alice y Edward.-Serán una buena adquisición para nuestra guardia, cierto hermano.

-Si-

-No los necesitaras, créeme-

-¿creer en ti?- Aro rió con diversión- dame una buena razón para hacerlo Bella...

Tenía que hacerlo, no podía retractarme ahora- Aro, Caius- los dos nombrados prestaron toda su atención en mi- les daré una muy buena razón...- Tome la mano de cada uno...

Jane, Felix y Dimitri, no pudieron intervenir su hubieran querido, fue una acción rápida. Use el don de pensamientos en imágenes.

-Eso fue...

-Admirable- termino Aro por su hermano- cuantos más tienes Bella?

-Más de 15 dones, incluyendo lectura de mentes, manipulación de las emociones y visiones. Un rompedor de escudo, borrador de memoria, lectura de la mano, vista de dolor y mucho mas.

-Tienes muchos aces bajo las mangas-Aro no dejaba de verme con ilusión y admiración- entonces que pides...

-Yo en lugar de ellos, no los tocaras, me iré contigo sin oponerme, te ayudare a encontrar a otros vampiros con dones y al cabo de 100 años, me dejaras ir. Los entrenare para que sean los mejores.

Era mi oferta, solo debían aceptar.-No suena nada mal- opino Caius.

-¿Solo tu?- dijo pensativo Aro. Una visión pequeña llego a mi, donde Lili iba conmigo, no importara que le dijera me acompañaría. Voltee a sonreirle, al menos tendría a una amiga, y no me molestaba que me acompañara.

-También, vendrá Lili Smooth- Caius, volteo a verla, había una historia entre esos dos, pero que no sabía, ni tenía idea de lo pasado entre ellos- es una vampiresa muy fuerte y su don también ayudara.

Aro y Caius, se miraron por unos segundos. Voltearon a verme y con un asentimiento de cabeza, sabía habían aceptado. - Puedes ir a despedirte, tienes 30 minutos- el mayor de los hermanos hablo- Jane, Dimitri acompañaran a Caius para alistar el jet. Felix tu te quedaras-

Ahora me tocaba despedirme... difícil. Aro y Felix, me esperaban a una distancia prudente. El campo se desvaneció y camine hacía ellos. Emmett fue el primero en ir por mi, detrás Edward y atrás de él, los demás. El oso me abrazo y preguntaba si estaba herida o algo similar. No lo estaba.

Se separo de mi al no recibir una respuesta. Mi mirada quizás estaba perdida, porque no encontraba palabras para decir adiós. Además mis labios parecían sellados al no pronunciar nada.

-¿Bella?- sentía a Alice sangoloneandome para que respondiera.-¿Bella, estas bien? responde

-Estoy bien- mi voz salió suave y débil.

-Bella- los brazos de Edward me envolvieron en un abrazo y lo correspondí, era la última vez que lo sentiría. Me aferre a él, grabándome su aroma, su voz, sus músculos, su cuerpo. Me despegue de él, tomándolo del rostro y besándolo, transmitiéndole mi amor por él, que nunca lo olvidaría, nunca. -Me alegro que estés bien.- murmuro contra mis labios

-Lo siento- miro a todos- yo agradezco su ayuda.

-No tienes nada que agradecer amor- me dijo Esme

-Eres parte de la familia y nosotros ayudamos a la familia.-dijo Carlisle

-Además fue divertido matar a algunos neófitos- hablo Emm- Pero dime ¿que te dijeron los Volturi, de los neófitos?

-Aro no lo sabía-dije

-Y...?- dijo Alice

-¿Porque Aro y Felix están viéndonos?- pregunto Jasper

-Yo...yo... vine a despedirme, me voy con ellos.- me miraban sin creerlo.

-¿que? ¿de que hablas Bella?- pregunto Emmett

-¿Como que te vas? ¿porque?- Edward se escuchaba asustado y molesto

-Debo ir con ellos, no quería que se los llevaran- dije- ellos los quería a ustedes- no hubo necesidad de nombrar a quienes quería ellos mismos lo notaron- no podía dejar que los separaran, ustedes son una familia. Y mi hermano también sera parte de su familia...

-Tu también eres parte de nuestra familia Bella- dijo Alice.

-No puedes irte con ellos, no lo dejaremos- hablo Rosalie

Cada uno empezó a darme una opinión y que harían cualquier cosa para no dejarme ir. Hablaban al mismo tiempo y no lograba entenderlos. Carlisle no decía nada, solo me veía, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa. Victoria hizo lo mismo, podía ver su molestia, pero no decía nada. Mi hermano, me dolía dejarlo, hemos estado juntos por mas de 200 años, nunca nos separamos, más hoy era el día que lo haríamos.

-Basta- grite para callarlos- acaso no entienden. Si no voy con ellos...- no quería decir lo que pasaría- lo hago para que no les pase nada. Ustedes han sido los primeros en darme otra familia. Y yo no quiero que les pase nada, no entienden que hago esto solo para verlos con bien.

-Bella...- Alice susurro mi nombre, no hablaron. Reflexionaban por mis palabras.

-el que me vaya no significa no volver a verlos- quería llorar-Quiero que me prometan que seguirán juntos, como familia- asintieron- Alice... sigue con tus locuras de las compras y amando a Jasper... tu Jazz, cuídate y cuídala. Carlisle haz feliz a Esme, eres mi tercera madre, te quiero y lo sabes. Victoria...- la nombrada levanto la cabeza-.. no importa la especie, así de raro es el amor, no lo dejes ir. Rosalie, te encargo a mi hermano, se pude comportar como un idiota a veces...

-Oye, estoy aquí- reclamo

-Shhhh- lo callo Rosalie

-...es un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto. Pero nunca lo había visto loco por alguien, te ama y se que lo amas, por eso te pido... cuídalo por mi. Es mi único hermano y siempre necesita a una niñera

-No te preocupes Bella, lo cuidare muy bien, ¿cierto osito?

-Si, florecita- son muy empalagosos.

Edward era el último. Quien hubiera imaginado, que yo, Isabella Swan, la pastosa Vampiresa llegaría a enamorarse, cuando siempre lo creí imposible. Pero así era el amor. Ahora debía dejarlo.  
Volví a tomar su rostro volviéndolo a besar, necesitaba hacerlo, llevarme sus labios como recuerdo. Me abrace a él, con fuerza, debía irme.

-Prometo que volveré, no se cuando pero lo haré, entonces yo...

-Te esperare- me corto- no importa si pasan 100 años, siempre te esperare, no puedo amar a nadie más, si mi corazón muerto te lo llevas tu.- me dio un casto beso- Te amo Bella

-Te amo Edward. Volveré a ti, lo prometo- con un ultimo beso nos despedimos.

-Es hora de irnos, Bella- me llamo Lili

-Lili, cuídala por favor -pidió Emmett

-Lo haré-

-Tengo que irme- susurro a Edward-te amo- me da un beso en la frente-No es un adiós, es un hasta luego.-les digo con media sonrisa.

-Adiós, Bella- Carlisle y Esme se despiden.

-Cuídate Bella- Alice y Jasper

-Cuídate cabezotas- mi hermano

-Adiós cuñada- dice Rosalie

-Nos vemos sobrina- Victoria fue la primera en irse.

-Adiós amor- Se fueron dejándome sola, en el bosque. No había señal de alguno, solamente su aroma, no los volvería a ver y era tan doloroso el solo pensarlo.

Me reuní con Aro, Felix y Lili, los cuatro tomamos rumbo hacía el jet que nos esperaba para llevarnos a Volteira. Decía adiós, al pueblo que me dio el amor.

Con los aullidos de los lobos, me alejo a un nuevo rumbo.

-Volveré...

**FIN**


	22. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

**... Volteira, Italia**

-No sabes cuanta alegría me produce el saber, que pronto se cumplirán los 100 años

-A mi me alegra saber tu pronto regreso

-Al igual que tu manada quiere saber cuando regresas-

-Ellos saben porque vine a verte, te extrañábamos y queríamos noticias de ti

-Pero quedarte 15 años Jacob?

-Sabes como me afecto su muerte- dijo suspirando- pero también se que pronto los Cullen regresaran a Forks, tres días.

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando como las ciudad se iluminaba por las luces. Era una esplendida vista la que tenían, desde la altura de ese árbol. Sin embargo, presentía que algo pasaría, no era bueno lo sabía. Eso la angustiaba y mucho.

**100 años después... Forks**

La ansiedad los dominaba, el solo hecho de volverla a ver era una alegría. Solamente, que estaban confundidos, habían recibido la llamada de Aro Volturi, y una pequeña explicación.

Más el único quien les dio mas o menos una explicación, fue Jacob Black, él dio algunos detalles de lo sucedido.

Ahora las dudas quedarían resueltas cuando la vieran ¿pero porque tardaban tanto?

Jasper había aprendido a evitar las emociones de las personas y de su familia, de lo contrario el pobre estaría como loco, ya que toda la familia explotaba con varias emociones.

.

Para llegar a Forks, tuvo por delante un vuelo de siete horas de Italia a E.E.U.U y uno de cuatro de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No le desagrada volar, pero le preocupaba un poco pasar una horas en el coche en silencio con su padre Aro. Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo considero un presagio, simplemente era inevitable, ya le había dicho eso su tío Marcó. Traía solo dos maletas, pues solamente se quedarían dos meses y semana. Si le hubieran dicho donde pasar las vacaciones hubiera elegido un lugar en el cual hubiera sol y no lo contrarío, pero tenía respeto a su padre y él había elegido el pueblo, pues ahí vivían un amigo de él.

Aro mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, Felix manejaba. Miraba atraves de la ventanilla en silencio. El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor. Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.  
Aro supo que finalmente estaban llegando, atravesaron el pueblo y la casa en la cual se quedarían, la cual se encontraba a la par de una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios la cual no había cambiado a pesar de los años que pasaban.

El automóvil aparco. Bajo de él, no dirigiéndose a la casa en donde vivirían.  
Sus pies la llevaban, caminaba hipnotizada sin poder detenerse.  
Detrás del auto aparcaron otros dos. De uno bajo Dimitri, Caius y un bebe. Del otro Marcó, Jane y Lili. Los siete observaban su camino, parecía recordar y eso era una buena señal para ellos. Era uno de los motivos por el cual llegaron ahí.

Era tan conocida, tan familiar, pero nunca había estado ahí. Si entraba a la casa, juraba que podía recorrerla con los ojos cerrados. E iba a averiguarlo, necesitaba saber si podía hacerlo. Más cuando tomo el picaporte, escucho a dos automóviles aparcando. Volteo a ver, observo como personas bajaban. Una pareja de esposos y cinco jóvenes.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro joven que ella hubiera visto en Volteira. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores. Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal. Más pálidos que ella. Que era albina, según le dijo su padre Aro. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada. Continuo mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperaba ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

Estaban asombrados de verla, estaba hermosa, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, ella los observaba y parecía estudiarlos.  
Emmett al verla su rostro se ilumino, cuanto extrañaba volver a verla, no pude detenerse y camino hacía ella. Se sintió pequeñita al ver al musculoso acercarcele y eso que tenía casi la misma complexión que Felix a quien no le temía. Retrocedió un paso.

-Emmett- detuvo Carlisle

Aro camino hacía ella para hacer las presentaciones.  
Era obvio que ella no los conocía, no los recordaba entonces lo dicho por Jacob era cierto. _"Perdió la memoria, no recuerda quien es o... que es"_

¿Que había pasado? necesitaban saber.

-Bella- Aro tomo su mano con cariño y suavidad-te presento a la familia Cullen-

_"¿Cullen? Porque siento que los conozco" _-U-un gusto- se sonrojo al titubear.

Bella escucho el llanto del bebe, dejando a su padre fue en busca de él. Al verla alejada, Aro hablo- Ella no recuerda nada- eso ya lo tenían confirmado- es humana.

Sus rostros eran un poema...habían escuchado bien... su corazón latía, su respiración era normal, ¿estaba comiendo chocolate?

-Eso no puede ser- declaro Emmett, viendo a su hermana.

Aro entendía su confusión, más volvió a confirmarlo- Es humana.


End file.
